If You Can Afford Me
by Katy5219
Summary: AU. Damon is a wealthy businessman in need of...Well sex. Sex kept out of the papers, that is. Elena is a high class call girl able to offer that. What happens when need presents itself and they meet? Damon/Elena obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Damon!" he distantly heard someone yell out his name. He slowly cracked open an eye and saw his younger brother trespassing on his personal space. Damon inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door again.

"Ugh, boundaries, Stefan. We've gone over this, waking me up is a sure way of losing an eye or two." Damon groaned and pushed his overbearing brother away. Couldn't a man get a minute or two to himself? He decided to ignore the clock on the wall of his office signaling that he'd indeed been asleep for the past three hours.

"You're right, we **have **gone over this. You cannot take random naps in the middle of the day! We're also talking about my legacy here, I'm not going to let you ruin what our father worked so hard at creating!" Stefan yelled. He was starting to get to the end of his rope when it came to his older brother's antics.

Damon sighed. He knew this was coming, the grand speech about "their legacy". As the youngest CEO of a multimillion dollar company in the US at 25, Damon Salvatore was both as infamous as he was tired. If it wasn't the press hounding him, it was his little brother yapping righteously in his ear. That boy must have been born with a halo glued on to his head, Damon mused to himself.

Stefan Salvatore, 22, was the second biggest shareholder of Salvatore Inc. after his brother, and they often came to blows over how to handle the family business. Giuseppe Salvatore, their late father, passed the company down to his oldest son as tradition required. This, however, did not please his younger and arguably more competent son.

"Aren't you ever scared that one day you'll really grow wings out of your back and join the rest of the angelic kind upstairs?" Damon smirked.

"If it means you'll be far, far away from me, I'm looking forward to it."

"Ouch, Stefan. That really hurt." Damon shook his head and held his hand up to his heart in mock-dismay.

"Damon, I'm serious." Stefan pleaded with his eyes. He'd grown tired of watching his brother throw away what had been given to him on a silver platter.

"So am I. As a heart attack."

"Please, just tell me what's going on. Don't even try to convince me that something isn't bothering you. I know you. You've always been a dick bordering on psychotic but lately you've really been crossing over more and more to the psychotic." Damon had to look down as his brother went on and on, as he usually did. Despite his annoyance with Stefan, he had to admit his brother was right. Stefan often had a way of understanding Damon's eccentricities like no one else.

Damon glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall behind Stefan. He was a good looking man to say the least. His jawline was sharply defined, as was the rest of his bone structure. His body was lean, looking perfect in crisp black suits which emphasized his arm muscles. Damon's eyes though... They were something else. They were impossibly blue and big, framed by long black lashes. His eyes were what had gotten him most of what he had in this world. Because of his model-like good looks, Stefan couldn't have anticipated what came out of Damon's mouth next.

"I won't judge, I promise. Whatever it is, I'll help you so we can finally get back to business." Stefan said.

"It's been a while." Damon stated simply.

"Come again?"

"What I just said. It's. Been. A. While." Damon gritted out through his teeth. This was awkward enough without his brother playing dumb. Stefan's face lit up as he finally realized what his brother meant.

"Is this a joke? Pardon my French, but you get more ass than a fucking toilet seat at the Grand Central! How could it possibly have "been a while"?" Stefan laughed, his face turning red with glee. This conversation had just given him mocking rights for the next 50 years.

Damon shook his head. It had been a mistake coming to his brother with this. How could Stefan understand? After all, Stefan had been engaged to the socialite Caroline Forbes for over a year now and didn't have a clue of the predicament he was in. Due to his dashing looks, getting dates was easy for Damon. However, moving past dinner without the fear of his dick ending up on the internet was a lot harder. Because of his wealth and position in society, a Damon Salvatore sex tape was worth millions if it existed. Yes, he was paranoid but who could blame him? Especially after **her**. Damon stopped that thought in its tracks.

"Believe whatever you want. It's just getting a little distracting, that's all." Damon ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't be coming to his saint of a brother if it wasn't serious. As it was, he hadn't had sex for the past eight months and his left hand was getting tired.

Stefan smiled and casually walked over to the door, closing it. He returned to sit in front of Damon and pulled out his leather wallet. Slowly, he pulled out a business card, handing it to his confused brother. The card simply said "Pleasure" with a cell phone number scribbled under it. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really, Stefan? Does Blondie know you've been screwing around with hookers?" Damon cocked an eyebrow. Even if they were like water and oil when mixed together, Damon had come to see Caroline as part of his family and wouldn't take his baby brother treating her like crap.

"No! How could you even ask me that?"

"Well when my little brother hands me his pimp's digits, I have a right to ask." Damon said sarcastically.

"First of all, we're not talking about pimps and their hookers here. That's a girl's calling card. She works alone. Second, Tom from accounting gave that to me over 3 years ago, I just forgot about it. You know I'd never do anything like that, especially to Caroline!" Stefan practically yelled out, exasperated.

"And you think I would? That I would actually pay some washed up woman to have sex with me?" Damon asked incredulously.

"You seem desperate enough. Look, you don't even know the best part yet. She's high class. She gets paid for her services, but most of all for keeping her mouth shut. She's bound by a confidentiality agreement to each of her... Clients." Stefan explained.

"You know, I always thought I'd be the one shoving you towards women of questionable morals, Stefan. I think this would be the one time our father would actually smack you over the head." Damon rolled his eyes. This whole situation was surreal. He was getting hooked up through his baby brother.

"Look, this isn't the ideal situation for me either, but I need you focused. If this is the way to do that, then I have to encourage it. Business comes first." Stefan sighed. With that, he got up and left Damon to his thoughts.

Damon looked at the card once more. Was this what he wanted? More importantly, was this what he needed? There was only one way to find out...

* * *

As he looked over the New York skyline from his penthouse apartment that night, Damon slowly drank down the remainder of the scotch in his glass. The city always seemed to come alive at night, reminding him of the glass cage separating him from the rest of the young metropolitan population. He hadn't always felt this suffocated. Everything changed once he inherited his father's fortune. Even if Stefan didn't believe him, he had grown up and was trying to act like an adult. Well, as much of an adult as he could possibly be. With that in mind, he sighed and grabbed his prepaid cell phone, punching in the number scribbled on the card.

Damon waited patiently, listening to the phone ring. As it rang for the 6th time, he grew hesitant and moved to hang up, only to hear the telltale click of someone picking up.

"Hello?" He heard a female voice ask, almost hesitantly. Damon almost chuckled to himself, not expecting a prostitute to sound like...That.

"Hello, gorgeous." He answered jokingly in a husky tone.

"Wow. You do realize that the flirting is both ineffective and useless in my case since you're paying me to worship the ground you walk upon?" The girl answered and Damon could almost hear her raise her eyebrows.

"But it did work as an icebreaker, didn't it?" He was answered with a hearty laugh on the other end. He smiled to himself. It was actually kind of fun to talk to someone, without any of the normal pressure of being Damon Salvatore.

"I guess so. I'm just not used to smart asses calling me up that casually."

"I can assure you that while I am very smart, my ass is best described as delicious rather than smart." Damon smirked. He liked this girl already. She had, what was the word...Spunk.

"Again with the flirting. Almost makes me wonder if you dialed the wrong number, my friend. So why is it that a heartbreaker like yourself is calling me?" She asked. Damon had to give her credit, she seemed smarter than what he'd expected.

"Isn't it obvious?" He had to roll his eyes.

"Actually, it isn't. Are you a virgin?"

"No!" His eyes popped out comically at the question. He'd bedded quite a few ladies before his descent into an eccentric, paranoid millionaire.

"Are you somehow deformed?" He could hear her holding back a laugh on the other end.

"Oh baby. You haven't seen me, but I can tell you that I truly am a sight for sore eyes." He shook his head and smiled to himself. This girl would have to be blind in order to not appreciate his packaging.

"Well you're a tough one to figure out. Why don't you meet me tomorrow at 8 at the Palace Hotel Lobby Bar. We'll figure it out from there."

"How will I recognize you?" He asked.

"I'm gonna be wearing a blue, strapless dress. You're not gonna miss me." She explained.

"Wait! Aren't you the least bit curious to know who I am?" He questioned.

"I'll find out soon enough. And why should your name matter? You're just like anyone else, even if you don't believe it." Something constricted in his throat at that. This girl seemed to have him pegged down after only 2 minutes of talking. He started to wonder what she could accomplish when given more, a lot more, time.

"Fair enough." He said, unsure of what to say, a first during the conversation.

"See you tomorrow!"

"I'm going to rock your world." He grinned, remembering he'd never had any complaints before.

"Oh no, cocky. That's my job." He heard the click and knew she had hung up on him.

Damon had to laugh. Regardless of the outcome, this was going to be fun and he was going to enjoy the ride. Literally.

* * *

This idea has been bugging me for so long. Honestly, I can already see the main plot but this is written pretty much for my own amusement. I knew that I wouldn't get any peace of mind before I actually wrote it, so hopefully someone likes it. The second chapter is Damon meeting Elena and a lot of things are going to be explained in it. I'm a rookie writer, I repeat, this is for my own amusement. And for those of you who are as nuts as I am!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Elena nursed her drink and checked the time, as she sat at a secluded corner of the bar. He was ten minutes late. Not surprising, all things considered. She'd come to expect the men to be late. Coming in late gave them a chance to check her out without having to commit. Needless to say, after seeing her, none had ever blown her off. Men were so predictable.

Elena knew she was what most people considered attractive. Her skin had a smooth, olive complexion which complimented the rest of her features splendidly. Her face in turn was framed by her long luscious hair, styled in curls for these occasions. All in all, there wasn't a flaw to her, physically speaking.

Her biggest personal flaw was the apathy that had taken over her. Her job had made sure that personal relationships were beyond her reach. Sure, she got asked out by guys prowling the bars, but it never went beyond the casual dinner. Sex wasn't something she particularly enjoyed anymore, it was simply a task she had to perform to make ends meet.

What would her parents think of her now? Elena was only glad that they couldn't see her right now. The once promising, aspiring novelist had succumbed to her role as the playmate of the rich and famous. And for what? Elena knew that she couldn't quit, wouldn't. He needed her and Elena wasn't going to let **him **down. She sighed. What a sad life.

"I was right." She jumped slightly when she felt someone's hot breath tickling her ear. Elena quickly put on her game face and turned to greet the intruder. When she did, she could feel her jaw hit the floor.

The man was devilishly handsome. Elena knew in her heart that this man could get anyone he wanted. Not even because of his crystal blue eyes which seemed to penetrate her to her very core. Not even because of the beautiful curl of his lips, but because he was Damon Salvatore.

As a person fond of reading, Elena had seen him mentioned in the papers several times in the past few years. The stories only seemed to grow bigger and bigger with time. First came a simple announcement in The New York Times that the heir to Giuseppe Salvatore's fortune had taken control of the country's biggest pharmaceutical company. Then she'd noticed the headlines in the gossip rags, detailing his extensive partying and womanizing. Elena had quickly grown accustomed to reading these tiny tidbits about a man she'd never even met, when all of a sudden the juicy stories stopped rolling in.

They said he'd fallen in love. Elena remembered chuckling to herself when she first heard about it over 2 years ago. Apparently Damon Salvatore had fallen head over heels for Katherine Pierce. Katherine was a sultry brunette who had made a career out of being a girlfriend to the rich and the gullible. Elena had always considered her and Katherine as similar in appearance, except she'd always differentiated between their eyes. While both pairs were a deep chocolate, Katherine's eyes were cold while hers were warm. She'd figured it had ended badly after his publicist made a brief statement about their engagement being called off nearly a year ago. After that, little was heard from Damon Salvatore.

"About what, may I ask?" She composed herself.

Damon smoothly moved to sit opposite her, his eyes never leaving hers. A light grin graced his lips while he motioned for a waitress with a flick of his wrist. He quickly ordered himself a dry martini, telling the waitress to put it on his tab, and returned to gaze at her.

"You are gorgeous."

"Isn't that to be expected?" Elena answered calmly, even when she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Getting complimented was one thing, but getting complimented by New York's most eligible bachelor was something entirely different.

He chuckled lightly. "I honestly had no clue what to expect."

"Well if you hire a chef, wouldn't you expect that chef to be able to slice and dice your sushi perfectly? Or if you hire a driver, shouldn't that driver be able to get you from place A to place B without a hitch? Being moderately attractive is a part of the job in my case." She explained and sipped at her screwdriver.

"I said gorgeous, not moderately attractive" he grinned, "Besides, shouldn't my main focus when looking for a good prostitute be the way she can ride my disco stick instead?"

Elena could feel herself blush as she looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Just her luck, the waitress had just arrived to give the smug bastard his drink and was now giving her the evil eye. And he had the nerve to waggle his eyebrows at her!

"Really, Damon? Lady Gaga? Oh and why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think the 80-year old lady sitting at the back could heard you!" She hissed out, now reaching for her drink as if it were her lifeline.

"Please. Today I heard a rumor about myself and two lovely ladies going at it in The White House. Last week some lady claimed I was the alien who had abducted her baby 10 years ago at a casino in San Reno." They both rolled their eyes, which Elena assumed was for very different reasons.

"Rumors are irrelevant without evidence. That's where you come in. Oh and as you've already deduced in that pretty little head of yours, I'm Damon Salvatore. What's your name, gorgeous?" He gave her a lascivious grin and extended his hand to her. As she didn't extend hers, he sighed and quickly dropped his arm.

Elena prepared herself. This was always the moment she most hated. She could usually pretend like the men she saw were simply dates, nothing more. If it weren't for what happened next. She shook her head a little and grabbed her purse. Elena pulled out a large folder and gave it to him. She saw him open it and peruse the document inside with wary eyes.

"Before this goes any further, I need you to read this over and sign it. It's for both our protection. Don't worry, I can assure you it's legally binding." She rambled off the top of her head. This was a business transaction, nothing more.

His blue eyes rapidly followed the text as he read line after line. Elena could see him nod at some parts and more often smirk at others. When he was done reading, he simply put the folder down and grabbed his drink. Damon drank it down in one big gulp dramatically.

Elena was confused by his demeanor. Were the terms of her contract really that strict? Yes, it was ironclad when it came to either party talking about the "transaction" to anyone else, but surely a businessman of his caliber should appreciate the effort, she thought.

Damon placed his now empty glass on the table and patted at the pocket of his black suit. He reached for something inside and pulled out a ballpoint pen. Damon quickly set his pen on the paper and lazily scribbled his name on the assigned lines. He set the pen down and looked up at her again. Truthfully, Elena was slightly terrified by how this man appeared to be both impossibly passionate and unbelievably detached at the same time. It was harder for her to stay in control of the situation when she had no idea what the situation even was.

"Done" he said, emphasizing the "D" for good measure, "Now what's your name?"

Elena extended her arm to him. "I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you."

He took her dainty hand, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of her palm. She willed her hand not to shake as she retracted it. Even by her standards, this man seemed to make everything physical.

"Likewise." He winked.

"I was right too, you know." Elena flatly stated.

This seemed to leave him dumbfounded. Elena silently congratulated herself for finally gaining some ground with him, even if only for a second.

"About what, Miss Elena?"

Elena grinned. He was going to like this. "You are cocky."

He laughed out loud as his eyes twinkled at her.

"Well did you expect anything less after our phone conversation yesterday?" He asked teasingly.

"I honestly had no clue what to expect," She used his earlier words against him, with mimicked inflection to boot.

"I was honest about that. I have done many, many things in my life that would make his infernal majesty proud, but I've never done **this **before." He pouted a little.

Elena found his annoyance at his own inexperience adorable. Most of the men she met were well prepared for her. She shuddered at the thought. Men weren't supposed to be that ready to use her like a toy. It was refreshing to find one that didn't have it all so figured out. With this thought in mind, she decided she would go easy on him, even if he was kind of an arrogant ass.

"I'll help you. Well you already knew that coming in to all of this, but what I mean is that you should let me handle it." Elena gave him one of her most reassuring smiles.

He grinned like the cat that ate the canary and Elena knew he was about to ruin the moment.

"Oh baby. I'll let you handle it any time." Damon winked while Elena found herself groaning. He just had to go there. And now he was back to doing the thing with his eyes that she'd already grown to hate.

"Were you born with some sort of a deficiency? Do you have some form of Tourette's when it comes to innuendos?" She flailed her arms dramatically to make a point, growing increasingly frustrated when he laughed at her.

"Not at all. It just makes me feel more comfortable."

"Well it makes **me** feel uncomfortable." Elena pouted.

"Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"If I was into kinky stuff, I'd totally spank you for this." She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Damon seemed to have extraordinary hearing.

"Would it cost me extra?" He laughed.

"A **lot** more. The basic cost for a night is 1000 dollars. That would include your regular sex, oral, and so on. All kinds of kinky stuff and me staying for cuddling cost extra." Elena robotically explained.

"Seems reasonable. What would you say if I told you I'd gotten a room for us upstairs?" He inquired.

"I'd ask if you had the money."

"I do." He nodded.

"Then I don't see any problem with us going there right now." She really didn't. Elena knew why she was doing this, knew why she needed to do it. And if she had to do it, then Damon with his godlike looks wasn't the worst person to do it with. If I'm going to hell for this, at least he'll be there to keep me company, she thought and cracked up a little at her own joke.

Damon looked at her funny for a moment and shook his head at her. He stood up and extended his arm to her.

"My lady?" Elena rolled her eyes at him, he really did have a flair for the dramatic.

She stood up herself and gracefully accepted his arm, ignoring the way his hard muscles twitched under her fingers. Elena let him lead her towards the elevators.

"We've talked about the flirting." She remarked as they were walking.

"Hey, there's a difference between flirting and being a gentleman."

"Not when you're involved." Elena muttered. She heard him gasp mockingly.

"I'm offended, my dearest Elena. You don't even know me yet you're willing to judge me that harshly?"

Elena had to laugh when she looked up and saw him give her his best puppy eyes. Quickly, she composed herself as she remembered that tonight was about business.

"I don't judge. I observe." She stated.

"Well I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by me once you get to know me." Damon said, making it almost sound like a challenge.

They'd reached the elevators. Elena turned to look into Damon's eyes. He pressed the button and smiled at her lightly, even if she could see the cords in his neck twitching. She could tell he was nervous, he was just feigning confidence. The elevator arrived and the door opened for them.

"We'll see," Elena said as they slowly walked inside.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2! I really want to thank everyone for reviewing. I'm a lazy person but I was extra-motivated to update after reading all your lovely comments. You guys even made me laugh with a few of your comments. Thank you so much, everyone! Just to clarify, there are no vamps in this story or anything else supernatural. Besides that, Elena and Katherine are both brunettes with brown eyes but they're not identical. Hope you enjoy and I wouldn't be opposed to you reviewing either :) Happy new year!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

He let out a sigh of relief as the elevator's doors opened for them. The tension between them had thrown him for a loop. Damon had expected the whole meeting to be quicker, duller, lesser in some key way. However, as soon as he'd taken those few steps inside the bar and spotted her, he'd known it'd be something else. Looking at the girl, Elena, who was now silently standing beside him, Damon knew that the elevator ride alone was going to be hellish.

Why did she have to be so beautiful? He couldn't deny it, she attracted him to her like a flame to a moth. He couldn't help but think it would be easier to do this if she looked like that Gollum guy from the stupid movie Stefan had dragged him to see. Being attracted to her made him uncomfortable, how could his ego stand paying her to sleep with him? He couldn't help it; He wanted to possess her, body and soul.

It wasn't even just her looks, it was her spirit. A rare few people could hold a conversation with him without getting eaten alive. She was different. Would she even sleep with him if it weren't for the money? Damon couldn't stop the disturbing thoughts from running through his head and cursed himself for reserving the penthouse suite for them. Conveniently located on the 55th floor.

Damon stole another glance at Elena. She was biting her lower lip. Her plump, red lip, caught between her pearly white teeth. Damon silenced a groan as he felt himself grow hard in his pants. How could she be so fucking innocent while still exuding unbelievable amounts of sex appeal? Despite her profession, it appeared as if she was about as comfortable being with him as he was going shopping with Caroline. Elena was his Saint Mary mixed with a dash of Mary Magdalene.

Damon skipped his brain's habit of calling her his, and focused rather on the fact that they'd finally reached their floor. Ding. As the doors opened, he promised himself he would make it good for her as well. Because of **his** job, Damon considered himself a good judge of character, and he was positive that this girl was in over her head. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would've guessed she was a virgin by her prudish behavior. Damon could feel his mind go black with rage as he thought of how many men had entered this same elevator with her, without making the same promise he'd just made.

"Damon?" He was broken out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Damon answered, slowly coming out of his daze.

"I think this is our floor." Elena stated, nodding towards the hallway in front of them.

"Huh." He was really having trouble forming words. It didn't help that she couldn't stop looking at him with her Bambi eyes.

"This is the part where we say farewell to the elevator and walk out." Elena smiled and again motioned towards the open doors.

Damon snapped out of it as he realized what was happening. He was going to have sex for the first time in 8 months. With a beautiful girl. As the wheels turned in his head, a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Eager now, are we?" He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him and started dragging him out by his arm. He had no objections.

"What am I going to do with you?" She muttered.

Damon chuckled as he walked on. "Whatever you want, Gorgeous!"

He was pleased when he heard her laugh at him. They reached their room door and Damon swiftly opened it using his key card. As Elena was about to walk in, Damon blocked her.

"I mean it, you know. If you're not comfortable doing something, then we're not doing it." Damon made an effort to put as much conviction as he could into his voice. Yes, he was generally speaking a dick, but he couldn't go through with this if he didn't know she would be okay.

Elena gazed up at him. Her silence was unnerving to him. What was she even thinking? God, he hoped she wasn't going to cry. If there was one thing Damon wasn't good at, it was consoling crying women. He could still remember when Stefan had to go away on business and Caroline had forced him to watch The Notebook with her. The Blonde Terror (Damon kept reminding Caroline that it was a term of endearment, but thus far she hadn't bought it) had bawled her eyes out on his favorite silk shirt. With this gruesome memory in mind, Damon braced himself for the worst.

Elena started laughing. He couldn't believe it. "Am I going to be okay? Well aren't you a sweetheart. Thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be just fine."

Once she had started, it seemed as if she couldn't stop laughing. Damon mentally slapped himself. He'd gone all Saint Stefan on her and now she was making fun of him. It didn't help his mentality that she was now doubled over and wiping tears from her eyes. Apparently his concern for her had turned out to be the killer punchline to the joke that was him. He really couldn't stand crying women.

"Really? So there's nothing I could do to make you uncomfortable?" He asked and lifted his eyebrows at her. This girl was paradoxical. He couldn't predict her reactions to anything, it seemed.

Elena picked herself up as her giggles quieted down. "Damon, I'm not sure if it's what you want to hear, but this is what I do. I'm desensitized."

"So you're sure? There isn't a thing I could think of that would shake you up?"

"Didn't I just say so?" She rolled her eyes.

"Guess you did." He conceded, feeling both pissed off and incredibly horny.

"Glad we got that figured." Elena made a move to go to the room again, only for Damon to grab her shoulders and slam her against the wall behind her.

Then his lips attacked hers. Damon heard her purse fall to the floor as he begged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. After awhile of coaxing, she finally let him in and responded by passionately matching his movements. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Damon was surprised as he felt Elena grabbing his hair and pulling at it violently. He grinned against her mouth. His kitten had claws. Needing to feel even closer to her, he lowered his hand to her side until he reached the bottom of her dress.

Damon slowly started moving his hand upwards, enjoying the feel of her silky skin underneath his palm. When he reached her upper thigh, he stopped and moved his hand inwards. When he'd reached his destination, he started kneading her flesh, enjoying the way she aligned her hips with his to create more friction. He groaned when she bumped into his erection, reminding him of the urgency of the situation. Elena let out a loud moan as he nipped at her lower lip. Satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten out of her, Damon let go of her. He leaned on the wall with both his hands on opposite sides of her face, effectively leaving her trapped.

He had to smirk as he looked at her. She was gasping for breath and her lips were delightfully swollen and red. Elena gazed at him with unfocused eyes looking like someone had just kissed her silly.

"Elena?" Her name rolled off his tongue playfully. He liked knowing he was back in control.

"Yeah?"

"The door is open." He saw Elena gaze over his shoulder, as if to make sure the door was indeed open.

"Huh." Elena said, still appearing confused as to what just happened.

"Elena?" He questioned again, this time more seriously. His change in tone must have gotten her attention as she looked at him again.

"Yeah?" He rolled his eyes briefly. Her vocabulary seemed to have shrunk down to two words.

He smiled. "This is the part where you get your ass inside that room before I fuck you against this wall."

Tasting her passion made him want her that much more. She could deny it all she wanted, but he'd felt the way her body responded to his. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he wanted her to do as he'd asked. The good thing about the penthouse floor was its absolute privacy, no other residents or cameras to speak of. Just them. Before he had the time to entertain that thought any further, she snapped out of her trance and bent down to pick up her purse from the floor.

He heard her let out a sigh of relief as he let go of the wall. She quickly walked inside the room, practically running towards the bedroom. Damon chuckled as she jumped at the sound of him slamming the door. His earlier character assessment of her had been proven correct; she was in over her head. At this point, he wasn't sure if she was better or worse off having ended up with someone like him.

Damon followed her and found her standing in the middle of the room, staring at the enormous bed. She turned to look at him and he could distinctly see the lust in her eyes. He slowly walked to her, encouraged by the way she seemed nearly hypnotized by him. This had always been the part he'd been good at, the seducing. For a moment, he felt a bit strange about seducing the woman he was paying to seduce him, but he shrugged it off. In fact, he was having trouble even remembering the circumstances they'd met in. He was lost in the moment.

As he reached her, he circled her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist from the back. With a swift tug, he pulled her flush against his chest. He enjoyed hearing the gasp she made as he brought his head to rest on her shoulder.

"I really like this dress, you know", Damon said.

"I'm glad." Elena whispered.

"I'm going to take it off now."

He brought his hands down to her shoulder blades and could feel her shiver in anticipation. His hands found the zipper and with steady hands he pulled it down, the dress falling to her feet in the process. Elena stepped out of it and he took the time to look at her.

She was perfect. There she was, clad in only a black bra and panties, and he'd never seen anything more alluring.

"Come here," He managed to say huskily.

She walked to him and he pulled her to his chest as their lips met. He brought his other hand up to her hair, grabbing at her curls forcefully. Elena encircled his waist with her arms and he could feel her grabbing at him with her tiny hands. Their chemistry was indescribable.

Elena pulled away, gasping for breath. "I have", she took another deep breath, "condoms in my purse."

Damon quickly bent down to pick up the purse and snatched one of them.

"Get on the bed." He said, though his words came out as a growl more than anything.

Elena quickly did as she'd been told and focused her attentions on him. He slowly but surely started to undress himself, enjoying the way her eyes lingered on his shirtless form. At last, he pulled off his briefs. She licked her lips as a reflex and he smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" She was just so much fun to mess with!

Elena mustered up the strength to roll her eyes. "Cocky much?"

As soon as she'd said it, she blushed and looked away. Damon grinned widely and intentionally looked down at his raging hard-on. Oh, he knew that he was well-endowed, he just liked that she had noticed.

"Very much."

He languorously walked towards the bed she was laying on and threw the condom to her. She picked it up and looked at him questioningly, as he arrived to stand beside her.

"Put it on me." He nearly laughed at how her eyes seemed to bug out. She was a prostitute, this was supposed to be standard procedure for her! It's not like he'd actually bent over and asked her to spank him for being a naughty boy, he thought.

With shaky hands, she tore open the wrapper. Elena moved to sit in front of him so that she was at face level with his cock, and she finally reached for it. He groaned as he felt her give him an experimental tug. It'd been too long, just the feel of her warm hand touching him was hell for him. Or heaven, depending on that hand's next move.

Elena slowly rolled the condom over his aching member. Damon took notice of the way her hand lingered, but chose not to comment on it. He bit his lip as he felt the elastic material of the rubber adjust to his girth. He wanted to be inside her already.

Once she was done, she moved down the bed and laid down on the pillows. He moved to join her on the bed and crawled between her already spread legs, until he was gazing into her eyes. Damon gently moved a stray strand of hair away from her face and pet her hair slowly.

"Are you sure wanna do this, gorgeous? I'm giving you an out. If you walk away, there'll be no hard feelings." He said quietly, his voice coming out a bit choked.

Please don't leave, he thought. He needed this. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone in his arms. Elena looked up at him through her lashes. The more Damon thought about it, the more he felt like Elena was one of the scariest people he'd ever met. She was so weak, yet she still seemed to have a quiet power to her personality. He wasn't sure which one of them was in control anymore.

"Yes," Elena breathed out, "I'm sure."

That was all the green light he needed. "Lift up your legs,"

Elena immediately lifted her long legs and he brought his hands to her waist. With skilled hands, he eased her panties off her and decided to not let her leave the room with them later on. He looked her over. She really was a vision, spread out before him with her face flushed red. Damon quickly made a mental note to be nicer to Stefan from now on. His little brother was a fucking genius.

As her eyes followed him, Damon's hand made contact with her heated center. She gasped as he ran a finger down her slit. He smirked.

"You're so wet, Elena," He whispered, pushing one finger inside of her for added measure. She let out a loud moan at the unexpected sensation.

He relished feeling her tight walls squeezing his finger, imagining the way she would feel wrapped around his member. He moved his finger in and out of her, occasionally grazing her clit in the process. Damon loved the way she tried not to respond to his attentions, even though she was biting her lip hard to prevent from moaning. Her chest involuntarily lifted off the bed as she writhed in pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Gorgeous."

Elena opened her eyes, but he hadn't been prepared for what he saw in them. Her normally chocolate-colored eyes had turned nearly molten and there was a hint of defiance bubbling just underneath her cool facade. What was she fighting? He needed her to say it.

"Tell me what you want," Damon added another finger inside of her, "and I'll make sure you get it."

Elena moaned and shook her head. Her legs had now started to tremble as she teetered on the brink of an orgasm.

"That wasn't a sufficient answer, Elena dear." Damon finally said and pulled his fingers out of her.

Elena cried out at the loss of contact. He'd never seen anyone look at him with that much anger in their eyes. She was indeed scary, he thought.

"What do you want?" She nearly yelled out, angered by his teasing.

"What I want, and wanted, was for you to tell me what **you** want." He said matter of factly.

He could see the battle raging in her eyes. Damon didn't understand why she couldn't just let go of whatever she was so desperately trying to hold onto. Finally, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want you, Damon Salvatore, to fuck me. Satisfied now?" Her eyes flashed at him.

With almost supernatural speed, he'd gotten himself positioned at her entrance.

"Not yet." He said and pushed into her with one stroke.

They both groaned in unison as he slid in all the way to the hilt. As he felt her walls taking him in, he wasted no time and started moving in and out of her at a steady pace. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, a move which he appreciated, since it allowed him to penetrate her deeper.

"Damon," She moaned. Her breathy moans and mewls only spurred him on as he grabbed the headboard for support.

"Fuck, Elena," He gasped out. She was so tight, he could feel her inner muscles squeeze him so deliciously. It was like she was made for him, and him only.

"Faster!" She cried out and clawed at his back. He groaned, enjoying the intensity of her hands on him and her wet warmth surrounding him.

"Ask and", He breathed out,"you shall receive."

Damon sped up his thrusts. He was lost in the moment. Right now he couldn't even bring himself to care if she'd turn out like the evil slut vamp, Elena felt too good. As the thought of **her** came to his mind, he rammed himself even harder inside of the girl wrapped around him.

His show of force only seemed to make her grow even more agitated. Damon moved his other hand down to where their bodies where joined and flicked at the small bundle of nerves located above. Elena screamed his name and he could feel himself start to unravel.

"Damon, I'm going to..." Elena moaned, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't have to, he knew exactly what she meant.

Damon bent down to kiss her lips. Elena tried turning her head away, a move which confused him greatly, but he was too fast for her. Their lips collided and Damon could feel her immediately respond to his heated kiss. She moved her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but purr, enjoying the attention immensely.

All of a sudden, her muscles start to spasm around him, signaling to him that she was on the precipice of oblivion. Damon could feel his balls tighten and he knew he was following her over the brink. Then she screamed and started thrashing underneath him in the haze of her orgasm. He could feel her muscles squeeze him uncontrollably, sending shock waves of pleasure to his cock. He thrust into her harder and faster than before, and came with a roar.

He quickly flipped them over so that she could rest on his chest, as they both worked to catch their breaths. Damon pet her hair, enjoying the feel of her. He liked having her in his arms. It gave him a sense of manly pride, she was so small and fragile. He couldn't help but wonder what the protocol here was, though. What was he supposed to say?

"How old are you?" He mentally cursed himself. What a lovely topic for pillow talk.

She chuckled against his chest. "Don't worry, I'm 21."

Damon let out a sigh of relief. At least if he was ever going to go to jail, the headlines wouldn't read "Statutory rape!". As soon as the thought entered his head, another equally disturbing one followed it.

"The guy I got your card from...He said he'd gotten it 3 years ago." He said quietly. Could Elena really have started doing what she did at such a young age?

She was quiet for so long that he started fearing he'd crossed the line. "That was the year I started."

Damon felt a lump form in his throat. He felt sorry for her, plain and simple. He ran his hands comfortingly up and down her back, since words had failed him.

"Can I go now?" She said in a small voice, surprising him completely.

He wanted to ask her to stay, well prepared to pay her however much she wanted, but he couldn't. He didn't want to force her to do anything. She clearly didn't want to stay. That settled it.

"Yeah, if you want." His voice came out hoarse. Even if I don't want it, he thought.

Elena immediately disentangled herself from him and started dressing herself. Damon peeled the used condom off him, and a little too violently threw it in the waste bin next to the bed. As she slid her last heel on and picked up her purse, she turned to look at him expectantly. In his post-sex high, Damon had completely forgotten why she was even here to begin with. As soon as he remembered, he sighed. It'd been more fun to pretend that she actually wanted to be with him.

"Oh yeah. The money. It's in an envelope inside my jacket, just take it." He waved a hand as if to shrug the whole matter off.

Elena bent down to where his jacket was lying on the floor, and quickly located the envelope. She stuck it quickly in her purse. As she was done, Elena turned around to look at Damon lying in the bed, completely spent. She smiled at him.

"Bye, Damon," She smiled and waved at him a little. If he wasn't so disappointed with her leaving, he would've found her adorable in the moment.

As she reached the bedroom door, he knew he couldn't let her go just yet.

"Elena!" He yelled, gaining her attention as she turned around. She was clearly surprised, and looked almost weary.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He meant it too.

She gave him her biggest smile of the night. "You're welcome, Cocky."

With that, she walked out and he could faintly hear her exit the suite a moment later. He laid on the bed, rewinding the night he'd just had. The sex had been amazing, no doubt about it. He hadn't felt this tired, in a good way, in much too long. As his eyelids started to weigh upon him, one last thought entered his brain; he missed her.

* * *

AN: Finally, it's done! *cracks knuckles* This was my first time ever writing anything smutty so I was really nervous! Anyways, I hope you like it! A huge thanks to my BFF Ashley for reading some of this for me before hand. Love you! Please review if you have the time! I've already gotten a few fun ideas for the story through your reviews so if you have something to say, I really do listen lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's a luscious mix of words and tricks  
That let us bet when you know we should fold  
On rocks I dreamt of where we'd stepped  
And of the whole mess of roads we're now on.

(The Shins - Caring Is Creepy)

* * *

Elena slammed the door to her apartment shut. Her legs were shaking, threatening to buckle. She leaned against the door for support. During the whole cab ride to Brooklyn, one question had tormented her; What the hell had just happened? Elena banged her head against the door slightly and groaned when her head collided with the hard surface. She'd been prepared for everything, as she always was. Elena had seen and done it all before, she truly was a pro.

Except, apparently, when it came to **him**. Elena had been introduced to most of New York's heavy players long ago, she rarely even got new clients anymore. In any case, she'd never expected Damon Salvatore to ring her up for a booty call. After meeting him, Elena could say with absolute certainty that the stories hadn't done him justice: he was an absolute, egotistical ass.

That hadn't been the worst thing for her though. Even if he was like a little kid, she couldn't deny the fact that he had a good heart underneath all his bravado. The way he kept asking her if she'd be okay had been a first. Actually, his consideration to her throughout the whole thing had been a first as well. Yes, he'd been forceful and passionate, but he'd also taken the time to make sure that she enjoyed it as well.

That had been the worst part for her. Elena cursed silently and willed her body to stop shaking. She wasn't supposed to enjoy sex when she was getting paid for it! She had almost wanted to leave unpaid before she remembered that she really needed the money. She hated him. Elena winced and reminded herself that she didn't hate Damon Salvatore. She hated the way he made her feel. Her job was despicable and she knew it. She

Yes, some of her clients were good looking, but she'd never truly felt attracted to any of them. Usually, she was so disgusted by what she was doing, that she couldn't help but be disgusted by the men as well. Damon seemed to blur the lines for her. He was so...God, she didn't know if there were even words to describe him. He was flirty, yet considerate. He was temperamental, but in a way that showed just how much he was capable of feeling. Most of all, he didn't look at her like she was a whore. It had made her act less professional. She'd even let him kiss her when nobody had kissed her in years!

Elena decided to end her little Pretty Woman moment before her emotions got the best of her, and started heading towards her bathroom. She couldn't bear to look at her small rental apartment and walked onwards with her eyes nearly shut. After the night she'd had, she didn't want to focus on how empty the space seemed, as she'd never taken the time to buy any decent furniture. For one thing, she didn't have the money. Well, she had the money, but she needed it for other things. The only things she ever bought for herself were clothes and that was for business. If everyone else gets to have a uniform, so do I, she chuckled to herself.

She peeled off her dress as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. God, he really did a number on her. Choosing to ignore the sex hair and her swollen lips, she quickly hopped in the shower. Washing him off both her body and mind was priority number uno. As the cool water soaked her, Elena started to calm down. No harm done, she thought. He'd gotten his rocks off, she'd gotten her money. Everything was fine. Besides, it's not like she was using the money on herself!

As she exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she decided she wouldn't dwell on the night anymore. Damon was a client. A very attractive client, but a client nonetheless. She quickly toweled her hair and put on her comfy PJ's. As she slipped into bed, she grabbed her calendar and let out a sigh of relief as she noticed she hadn't been booked for the following night. Elena had made sure that she never worked more than three nights a week, it gave her time to recuperate. For some reason, people always failed to account for how emotionally stressful her job really was. She yawned as she once again noticed this. Sleep quickly took over her and she was dead to the world.

* * *

The next morning, Elena was aroused from sleep as she heard her phone blaring from across the room. Who the hell could possibly be calling her at...7 am, she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall. Elena tried to ignore the ringing, until it became apparent that the sadist on the other line wouldn't hang up. She jumped out of bed and stomped to the phone violently. This better be good, she thought.

"What!" Elena yelled as she picked up, not even caring enough to act polite. She really was going to give the person on the other line a piece of her mind.

"Holy hell, you're grouchy for a woman who got a 1000 dollar tip last night." She heard him answer.

She groaned. Couldn't she have one day to herself? "Look, can I just return it some other time? I'm trying to sleep."

Elena had completely forgotten about her little envelope dilemma. As she'd opened it in the cab last night, she'd found 2000 dollars instead of the 1000 they'd agreed upon. Under normal circumstances, she would've gone back immediately and given him the money, but she'd been afraid of what she might have done with him (again) if she had.

"Keep it." Damon said immediately.

"Say what now?" Elena was stunned.

"I said, keep the money. I don't care about that at all." He answered matter of factly.

"Then why the hell are you calling me at this ungodly hour?" She nearly growled.

"I wanted to see how you were."

"And this call couldn't have waited, oh I don't know, until noon?" She rolled her eyes.

"Then I wouldn't have had the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice right before work. And you still haven't answered me, gorgeous." He answered, much too self-assuredly for Elena's liking.

"You're an ass. But I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm hurt. That's no way to talk to the guy who brought you breakfast." He lazily drawled out.

Elena could feel goosebumps appearing on her skin. He was bluffing. He couldn't possibly be this stupid, could he? She heard someone knock on her door. Guess so, she thought and braced herself for what was outside the door. Elena briskly walked from her bed to the front door and opened the locks. As she yanked it open, he was there. He smirked at her and dramatically flipped his phone shut.

"Hello, gorgeous."

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. "Damon, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you get my address?"

"I already told you why I'm here", Damon rolled his eyes, "and my assistant got me your address through your cellphone number. And now, Elena Gilbert, I am here to serve you what I'm guessing is going to be a breakfast in bed. Cute PJ's."

God, why did the smarmy asshole have to look impeccable? She still had bed hair and morning breath while he looked like he'd stepped out of a magazine in his black suit. The only non-designer item in his possession was the brown paper bag he was carrying underneath his arm. Elena self-consciously tried to cover up her form, as she was only wearing a blue tank top and shorts. She quickly gave up as she remembered that he'd seen her in a lot less.

"You know how you kept asking me if I was comfortable last night? Well I'm officially uncomfortable, Damon." She didn't want him here. He didn't belong to this part of her life, the normal part.

"Let's change that, shall we? Get your cute little butt in bed and I'll bring you breakfast." He invited himself in and immediately went to fuss over something in the kitchen.

"Damon!" She yelled and ran after him. Did he have some sort of a mental deficiency? If not, she could just grab her baseball bat and lend him a helping hand in that department.

"Elena!" He mocked. Damon started emptying the contents of his bag on her kitchen counter. She quickly spotted several different assortments of fruit and bread.

"Damon, could you just stop that for a second? I really need to talk to you." Elena was desperately trying to get his attention. He really was like a little kid.

"Sheesh, woman. Don't you own utensils? Or you know, a fridge? With the money you're making, you shouldn't have to live like a Buddhist monk!" He was still busy running around her kitchen when she finally reached her breaking point.

"Damon", She began and took a deep breath, "if you don't stop whatever you think you're doing in the next 5 seconds, you'll never see me again. I promise."

He immediately stopped moving around and turned to meet her. Elena couldn't help but notice the way all confidence had slipped away from his beautiful face, and that he actually looked a bit scared. She let out a quiet laugh. It seemed as if blackmail with sex worked when it came to both relationships and her neediest client.

"What's wrong, kitten?" He pouted.

Elena started to feel a little guilty. It wasn't his fault, in a way. She should have elaborated on the rules last night, he was just being polite. And incredibly intrusive, she reminded herself. It was too easy to get swept away by his easy charm, she constantly had to be on her toes around him.

"Look, Damon, what you're doing is really sweet, but you can't do this. You can't just show up unannounced at my apartment. That isn't how this works." She sighed. Elena felt like she was kicking a puppy.

He turned to steel before her eyes. "How does this work then?"

"You call me, we meet. We have passionate sex for a couple hours and I'll leave afterward. When you miss me, we repeat the process." She felt like she was telling this to a 5-year old.

"Well that seems a little mechanical." He said.

"That's the whole point. This isn't a relationship of any kind. We're nothing to each other. We're absolute strangers, this is just business." Elena felt bad, she really did. Maybe it would've been more merciful to take that breakfast in bed and then never return his calls again.

Damon stood in front of her, immobile. When he finally did move, he pulled out his checkbook and a pen. He furiously started writing on a blank check, leaving her utterly confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Your average fee is 1000 dollars, right?" He asked, not looking up.

"Yeah...Why?" She was getting suspicious.

Damon stopped writing and walked to her. He took her hand and put the check in it. As Elena looked at it, she could feel her heart start to beat erratically.

"That's for 5000 dollars. That'll be your fee from now on." He simply said.

"But that's 5 times more than my normal fee. Why?" Elena questioned, knowing that there had to be a catch here.

"Because we're changing the agreement. You said this was strictly business, right? Well I think with that kind of money, we should alter our arrangement. Meaning that I should get perks."

Elena closed her eyes. She didn't understand why he was making things so difficult for her. He was a nice guy, she knew that. She just didn't need him to complicate things for her. Then again, 5000 dollars for one session was just money she couldn't turn down. In the best case scenario, she could cut back on her workload.

"And what kind of perks are we talking about here?" Elena asked.

Damon looked pensive for a bit. "Well for one thing, I want to be able to stop by occasionally. For another, I want you to remove the stick permanently lodged up your ass and start enjoying yourself. You really are kind of a downer, you know. You actually remind me of my brother a bit, except while he's the poster child for Prozac, I'm guessing Midol's more up your alley."

"Gee, thanks. You really should be a motivational speaker." Elena rolled her eyes.

Despite his crude words, she had to give him credit. Damon was still fighting every single one of her rules, but he was doing it just the right way. He was changing the rules, literally. If her normal arrangement was changed, it singled Damon out. If Damon was different from her other clients, it made her feel less bad about enjoying sex with him. Elena knew that her logic was shoddy at best, but she decided to ignore it. For reasons unknown to the sane, she kind of found him endearing.

"Okay." She finally said.

His face instantly lit up. "Really? Cause after the way you greeted me this morning, I thought you would've stabbed me before agreeing to anything I had to propose."

Elena chuckled. "Well what did you expect? For me to greet you with open arms at 7 am?"

"No, but I wouldn't have minded you greeting me with open legs." He waggled his eyebrows.

"And he's back." She dryly retorted.

"Please, we both know you wouldn't want me any other way. In other positions perhaps, but..."

"Oh shut up already!" She started blushing.

Damon laughed and gave her a crooked smile. He slowly walked to her and brought her lips to his by grabbing the back of her neck. Instinctively, Elena brought her hands to cup his face and returned his kiss. Was she okay with this, taking even more money from him? No, but she had justified it and that was good enough for her. Besides, this was what he, the client, wanted from her. Things were still strictly professional, she thought to herself.

Elena moaned as she felt him grab her ass. She hooked one of her legs around his waist, prompting him to lift her up so that she was straddling him. Elena put her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. All of a sudden, she could feel Damon moving them towards the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you", Elena said between kisses, "be going to work?"

Damon unceremoniously dropped her on the bed and started crawling towards her. "I don't have to go just yet..."

Elena slapped him on the chest and almost giggled when he looked so shocked. He just stared at her for a long while, not believing what she'd just done.

"What was that for?" He cried out.

"You were supposed to give me breakfast in bed." She pouted.

Damon smirked. "Then what do you call this?"

With that, he leaned down and tasted her lips again.

* * *

First of all, thank you so much for all the great reviews! The feedback for the last chapter was amazing, you guys inspire me! In this chapter, I really felt like Elena's POV was needed after their first night together. In my mind, Damon has come to terms with his attraction to Elena, but struggles with the business side of it. With Elena, it's the other way around and I wanted to see them both make some compromises to level each other out. The next chapter should have the smut I just cut out, well unless I'm feeling cruel and will only reference it...Guess we'll see! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Stefan was going to kill him. According to the clock on Elena's wall, he was already 15 minutes late to their 9 am meeting, and counting. Elena hooked her bare legs around his waist and Damon instantly forgot all about his brother. He loved the way her tiny body molded into his perfectly. The friction created by their bodies meeting was killing him in the most delicious way possible. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, her collarbone, simply enjoying the way she shuddered in response.

"Damon," She moaned. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

Was this how sex addicts were born? He certainly couldn't get enough of her. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep at the hotel, not being able to get the thought of her out of his head. Eventually he'd given up altogether and decided that bringing her breakfast was as good an excuse as any. Besides, calling his assistant at 3 am, with the sole purpose of tracking down a hooker, had been the highpoint of his week. Well, after all the sex he'd been having.

He groaned. Elena gripped his length and guided him back inside her. She was so warm and wet, he had to bite his lip in a feeble attempt to stay in control. Damon sat back again, pulling her with him so that her naked body was straddling him again. Slowly, she started lifting herself up and down on his member, simultaneously giving him an enticing view of her heaving chest. Damon moaned as her inner muscles started squeezing him.

"Shouldn't you," Elena gasped out, "be leaving?"

Damon gripped her waist and worked himself inside her. "Soon."

"You said that," She tried to catch her breath, "two hours ago."

God, he didn't want to leave just yet. This was the best he'd felt in ages. Damon poured all his gratitude and emotion into his thrusts, revelling in the sound of her moans. He couldn't lie and say that her newly discovered enthusiasm for him wasn't a major turn-on. Sure, he'd known from the start that she was attracted to him, it just seemed as if she herself had finally come to terms with it. He had no objections, it made everything seem more real to him.

Damon nibbled lightly on her shoulder, until he felt Elena suddenly push him away.

"No hickeys!" She warned.

He was about to ask why until it dawned on him. Because she wasn't his. Because straight after this, she was going to screw some other guy and he had no say in it.

"Fine," He finally said, hating how needy and pathetic he sounded even to his own ears.

Elena grasped the back of his head and gently kissed him on the lips. While he appreciated both her silent apology and her spontaneous initiative, Damon couldn't help feeling upset. He'd never shared anything, not even when he was a kid. He knew he was selfish, spoiled, and obsessive but he couldn't help that.

It would've been so much simpler if Elena were a normal girl. Then again, he had learned the hard way that there were no women without hidden agendas. At least Elena was upfront about what she wanted. He just needed to learn how to respect that.

He slammed himself to the hilt. If he couldn't visibly mark her, he'd most certainly mark her where it counted the most. Elena didn't seem to pick up on his mood swing, too lost in her own pleasure, and that was fine by him. She started to match his frenzied movements, slamming her hips down with more and more vigor.

"Harder," She moaned.

Damon grabbed her hips with both his hands and granted her wish. He repeatedly pulled her down on him, while slamming inside her with all his might. She leaned her head down so that their foreheads were touching. Her breathing had grown ragged and he knew it wouldn't be too long before she came. As he felt himself grow more agitated, he knew he wouldn't last much longer either.

She was grasping his shoulders tightly, as her body started to shake. Beads of sweat had gathered on her brow, while she firmly kept her eyes shut. Damon wiped the moisture away with his hand and ran his hand through her hair. Elena was whimpering now as he continued to move inside her. She screamed out as her orgasm shook her violently. Damon gave a few more thrusts before he came inside her.

Elena dropped her head on to his shoulder, too exhausted to move away from his lap. After awhile, Damon disentangled himself from her and tossed the used condom away. He moved to lie back down on the bed and pulled her to him, causing her to use his chest as a makeshift pillow. He knew he should leave, but he wanted to savour this moment.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, always taken aback by how quiet she was after sex.

He heard Elena groan against his chest. "Damon, I'm going to kick you somewhere very unpleasant if you don't stop asking that."

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed a bit. He could think of other, much more pleasurable ways she could relieve her frustration.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting to work already?" She said in a transparent attempt to change the subject.

He sighed dramatically. Apparently his theatricality had gained her attention as she lifted her head to look at him. Elena narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What now?" She asked.

"I knew it," He said and pouted for added measure.

"Knew what?" Elena gritted out. Damon nearly lost it when he saw how irritated she was getting.

"You're only using me for sex." He sighed.

She burst into laughter. "What!"

"You always either run away or kick me out after you've gotten your satisfaction. Really, you should be the one paying me." He finished off his speech with a reproachful shake of his head.

Elena rolled her eyes. "This is only the second time you've seen me. The last time was some 12 hours ago."

"Still, a guy can't help but feel inadequate."

"Please. I bet that word has never been used in the same sentence with your name." Elena lifted her eyebrows at him.

Damon gave her a big toothy grin. "Aww. I think my heart just grew three sizes, Kitten."

He gave her a kiss on top of her head and pet her hair. It was so easy to forget how wrong them being together was, when she was right there in his arms. It felt...comfortable.

"Shut it. Besides, you really do have to go soon. I actually do have a life I have to get back to." She gave him an easygoing smile.

"What are you doing today then, besides me?" He waggled his eyebrows and hugged her waist to him.

Despite his levity, he was nervously anticipating her answer. He was expecting any answer ranging from "having a threeway with two baseball players" to "volunteering at the homeless shelter".

"Is that your indirect way of asking me if I'm working today?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope." There was no need to show his hand this early on in the game.

"Then why did you just ask me that?"

He didn't like the way her eyes seemed to penetrate him to his very core. He had no right to be jealous so he definitely wasn't going to pull a caveman act on her. It wasn't fair to either of them and it would just shatter the beautiful illusion he'd created.

"I just wanted to know if you had time for a quickie in the shower!" He grinned at her.

She chuckled. "If you must know, I'm not booked for today but there's somewhere I have to be later today."

"You got a hot date?" He teased.

Damon was left confused when he could feel her stiffen against him due to the question. As soon as it had happened, Elena exhaled and relaxed against him. As Elena noticed his eyes on her, she gave him a quick smile.

"I just have a doctor's appointment."

He frowned. "Are you sick?"

Elena looked down for a bit as if deep in thought. "No, I'm not. It's just a regular check-up."

"I'm very disappointed in you," He reprimanded her lightly. Now that he knew she wasn't in any mortal peril, he was back to teasing her.

"What did I do now?" She quirked one eyebrow as if understanding that this was another one of his moments.

"You destroyed a perfectly good excuse to roleplay!" He gasped mockingly.

"Please, you don't need excuses." Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on now, can't you picture it? You'd play the sick patient, a sick nurse actually, cause everyone loves outfits. I'd of course be the strapping young doctor, your very own McSteamy." He winked.

"Isn't that a little clichéd?" Elena said sceptically.

"You just need more imagination, that's all." He ran his hand down from her waist and grabbed her ass lightly.

"Just imagine it. Me asking you to open your mouth, you letting me inside..." He trailed off, knowing he'd gotten her attention.

Elena's eyes turned dark with lust while her skin turned a lovely shade of red.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You need to get to work," She said and laid her head back down on his chest.

Damon grinned. He was already late, Stefan wouldn't mind if he was a little, well, later.

"And for reminding me of that, you owe me a cold shower." He grinned. She wasn't going to like this.

"What are you talk- Damon!" She shrieked as he all of a sudden leapt out of bed clutching on to her, and in two seconds flat had thrown her over his shoulder.

"Damon! Put me down!" She yelled and pummelled his back with her tiny fists.

He chuckled and continued carrying her towards the bathroom. As he threw both of them into the shower, her shrieks quickly turned into laughter, which in turn subsided into tiny moans. So much for a cold shower, he thought as Elena kissed him under the pouring hot water. Stefan really was going to kill him.

* * *

AN: That was chapter 5! It's a little short, but I wanted to squeeze out one last chapter before starting school on Monday. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean so much to me! I love reading your reactions to all of it. Just cause I love you guys so much, I decided that you deserved to get a peek at breakfast lol. I have so much more to say but it's 5am so I gotta go! Hope everyone's weekend was awesome! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Elena walked inside with assured steps. She'd walked through the doors of New York Presbyterian Hospital several times. Each and every time she marveled at the beauty of the pristine white building. How could a building this beautiful harbor so much grief?

Elena had come to view the building as tragic. Each day she walked through the familiar revolving doors, and each day she prayed that it would be her last time. Alas, Elena had learned that the universe had no freebies in store for people like her. She quickly passed the lobby, willing her eyes not to linger on the waiting patients.

There was nothing she hated more than hospitals, they reminded her of things she wished she could forget. Elena wished she could forget all the blood. She wished she could forget the paramedics cutting her body out of the mangled car. The look on her doctor's face when he gave her the news. To add insult to injury, the place she hated the most was the closest she had to home. After all, home is where the heart is, Elena mused.

Elena passed the corridors with practiced ease until she reached the elevator. She quickly walked in and punched the button for the 3rd floor. As the elevator took off, she got nervous again. She would've laughed if it had been funny. The truth was that she was nervous every single day she walked inside this building.

She wasn't scared of what she would find, not at all. Elena was scared of what she wouldn't find. Despite her loathing the building with all her might, it had become a safe place for her. As long as the status quo inside the hospital remained, she would be fine. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. She should've brought flowers.

As the doors opened, Elena quickly spotted the room's number, 062. Her eyes always seemed to focus on the white door at the end of the corridor, it gave her an aim. An estimated amount of steps she would have to will her body to take.

Thus far, the average amount of steps taken from the elevator to the room was 31, though it always depended on the shoes she wore. Elena knew she was stalling as she took the first few steps. This was what she always did. She always found some peculiar way to think of anything but the matter at hand.

She smiled a bit as she took a few more steps. After three years, the process had gotten a lot easier. The first few times she had burst into tears before even getting halfway to the door. After two weeks of trying, Elena had actually gotten to the door.

It had taken her a full week more to open it. Who could have blamed her? She still shuddered, remembering the way their lifeless eyes had stared back at her on that fateful night. She still sometimes woke up drenched in sweat. Some things could simply not be forgotten.

Elena reached the door and quickly pulled on the handle. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that this was always the high point of her day. Besides coming to the hospital, all Elena ever did was work. This was the purest, most honest moment of every single day for her and she cherished it with all her heart. Here she was simply Elena Gilbert, the annoying big sister, not the whore.

"Hey, Jer," Elena gave him a small wave as she sat down in her usual spot next to the bed.

As usual, she received no reply. Not that she was surprised, coma patients were rarely known for their stellar conversational skills. It made her beyond sad to see her little brother lying in a hospital bed for the third year in a row. Jeremy was hooked to so many different machines, it was as if he wasn't even alive anymore. He was just there. A shell of her brother, a mockery of her old life.

At least, she'd gotten around to decorating the room. When Jeremy had first been transferred to his own room, the whiteness of it had shocked her. It had been too clinical, too hospital-like. Elena's first mission had been to bring all their old photographs to the hospital, which now graced most of the wall space.

Elena smiled as she glanced at the picture hanging over Jeremy's bed. Her dad had taken it when they had visited Disneyland 10 years ago. In the picture, her arms were wrapped around a 9-year old Jeremy. As soon as the picture of them grinning widely had been taken, Jeremy had thrown his slushie on her. It had taken her mom hours to get it out of her hair. Elena loved the picture.

Combined with a throw rug and a lava lamp, the room actually looked kind of cozy. The view was equally nice, overlooking lower Manhattan. Elena knew that it had been irrational to choose the priciest accommodations for a case as severe as Jeremy, but she needed to spend money on him.

The reason it had been so difficult for her to enter his room in the beginning was because she blamed herself. Elena had listened to countless hospital officials assure her that it wasn't her fault, but she knew better. She was alive, while her brother was comatose and her parents were dead. The only thing she could do now was to make sure that Jeremy was as comfortable as he could be.

They'd tried to make her pull the plug on him after a year. Elena had given the doctor a piece of her mind at that. As long as there was even the slightest possibility that Jeremy would wake up, she wouldn't give up on him. It was the least she could do, also understanding that Jeremy would've done the same and more for her.

Elena grabbed his hand, wincing as she felt how limp it was. "So, I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers. Again. I know how you love your orchids."

Elena laughed at her own bad joke. Jeremy would've gagged if he would've seen his room. The tables were filled with vases stuffed with different flowers. Bringing him flowers gave her a sense of control. In a way, Elena was hoping that one day Jeremy would grow tired of the girly explosion that had overtaken his room and would chuck something at her head. That would have been typical Jeremy for sure.

She gently brushed his hand with her thumb. "So guess what?"

Elena waited for a few seconds. It was common courtesy to give him time to answer, it helped her pretend like he was here. Still, the silence always stung worse than anything she had ever experienced.

"I met a celebrity yesterday." Elena smiled a little. She loved sharing her life with Jeremy, even the nastier aspects.

Elena never outright told him what she was doing for him, she always kept the details vague. Even if his brother was comatose, she couldn't bring herself to be honest with him. This time was Jeremy's. He needed to hear about his sister's amazing Metropolitan adventure, not her business.

"I know, you probably think I'm kidding or exaggerating, but I'm not. Think Donald Trump...But with more hair."

Elena giggled, knowing that Damon would kill her if he'd hear her shoddy description of him. She had to admit, he was the most exciting thing that had happened to her in a long time. Jeremy had the right to know about something that had quite literally rocked her world.

"Yes, you guessed right. It was Damon Salvatore. You know, from the pharmaceutical company?"

Elena was glad that Jeremy couldn't see her right now, as she was blushing fiercely. She could still remember their "breakfast". In bed and against the shower wall. Best of all, it was all a part of their new arrangement. Because of it, she couldn't even muster up the energy to feel as guilty as she usually did.

"I'm glad you asked that, Jer. He was a perfect gentleman, really. He took me out to dinner at this amazing Italian place. It was great. We even shared this delicious fudge sundae for dessert. At the end, he walked me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek." Elena looked away as she faked a dreamy tone.

As much as she fantasized about Cinderella dates like that, they just weren't a reality for her. Jeremy's doctors had told her that talking to him, especially about positive things, could help his awakening.

Elena figured that the story about non-Damon was better than saying: "Guess what, Jer? I met this guy last night and we've been going at it like bunnies ever since. Oh and he wrote me a big fat check, but that's cool right?" Yeah, she respected her brother too much to tell him how low she'd sunk.

"Anyways, I hope he calls me. Who knows? Maybe he had enough of me and my high expectations. " She finished lamely.

Elena was telling the truth too. She really did hope that Damon would call her again, but she wasn't sure he would. Yes, they'd had fun together but guys rarely wanted seconds. She was a quick-fix in urgent situations. Besides, Damon could definitely score for less than 5000 dollars a lay. Elena found the idea of him prowling the streets for another her disturbing, so she quickly brought her focus back to Jeremy.

"Well, I guess that's it for me. Anything new with you?" Elena asked, her voice wavering a bit.

She knew she was crazy. She also understood that her only living family member wasn't waking up. God, she just wanted some tiny bit of comfort. Tears stung her eyes as her vision blurred. It wasn't fair, any of it.

It wasn't fair that she sold herself daily and that Jeremy was in a hospital. It wasn't fair that Jeremy would never get to go out on dates or hang out with friends. He would've lived life to the fullest, she knew it in her heart. It made her ashamed of her own life, how her only friends were a comatose teenager and a...

"Elena! I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." Elena jerked her head around to meet the intruder.

Her only friends indeed were a comatose teenager and a bossy nurse. The latter was now staring at her with wide hazel eyes. Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she caught the sight of Bonnie in the doorway.

Bonnie Bennett was one of the youngest nurses at the hospital, at the age of 21. Her skills with patients and her strong sense of morality had quickly established the brown-skinned girl as the top of her class. She had started her job at the hospital a year ago and had quickly been assigned to take care of Jeremy almost exclusively.

Elena had grown fond of her. She could relate to the girl's need to help others. She knew that Jeremy was in capable hands, it was one of the main reasons she hadn't relocated him to a cheaper hospital. Bonnie had a way of making them both feel safe. It was magical, really.

Bonnie was also the only one who knew about Elena's line of work. After a while, Elena needed to tell someone. Something about the girl told her that she could be trusted. Bonnie had been shocked naturally when Elena told her the truth, but Elena was the one left shocked when the girl simply nodded and moved to check Jeremy's blood pressure.

Bonnie didn't judge her for being different, she'd told Elena that she understood the sacrifices people had to make for their loved ones. That was the moment Elena had fallen utterly in love with her. After that, they'd developed an unlikely friendship.

"Hey. I just wanted to come check in on Jeremy quickly." Elena motioned for Bonnie to join her by the bed.

Bonnie walked forward and gave a deep sigh. "Elena, we've talked about this. You can't be here every day."

"Why not? The doctors said that Jeremy could respond to stimuli..." Elena snapped back. They had this conversation nearly daily.

"I'm not talking about Jeremy here, I'm talking about you."

Elena ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I know that."

"Then why do you continue doing this to yourself? You're not doing him any favors by sitting here torturing yourself." Bonnie looked at her with empathy in her eyes.

"Because", Elena started and exhaled, "I don't have anything else but this room and him."

Bonnie swiftly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Elena. She could feel the tears start to fall as she looked at the pathetic setting. The whole thing was like a bad joke. She really didn't have anything. God, she just wanted to curl up in bed and die.

She heard Bonnie take a deep breath. "Look, I get why you're here. I really do. And I want you to know that I'm saying this as both your friend and as his nurse – You're not supposed to live your life here. He wouldn't want that for you."

"He's my whole life, Bonnie. I don't know anything else." Elena whispered and looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"I felt the same way after my Grams died. It was like I ceased to exist. I just found something to live for again." Bonnie said confidently.

"Yes, but you're this heroic nurse. I'm a parody of an old rom-com. There's a slight difference in case you haven't noticed." Elena couldn't help but let a twinge of sarcasm seep into her tone.

Bonnie shook her head. "You're more than that. Otherwise you wouldn't sit here every day talking to yourself."

"It's not like anyone's paying to talk to little old me." Elena muttered under her breath.

"What about Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Elena was beyond shocked to hear that name leave Bonnie's lips. How did she even know about him?

"I overheard you talking to Jeremy." She explained hastily.

"Then you also know that everything I said was bullshit." Elena whispered and gave her a pointed look. Bonnie knew better than this.

"Not the way you smiled. That was real." Bonnie cocked her eyebrows as if challenging her friend to disagree.

Elena was frozen. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, if anything. This is why she didn't like changes! They messed up her perfectly synchronized system.

"He's just a client, Bonnie. Nothing more." Elena kept her face blank, afraid of what Bonnie could pick up on her.

Bonnie sighed in defeat. "Look, I don't wanna fight with you, especially here. Just please think about what I said, okay?"

Elena could feel the tension leave her shoulders as her best friend smiled at her. It was impossible for her to stay angry at Bonnie, especially when she knew her friend was only looking out for her. For her and for her brother.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean it, I've just been all over the place lately." Elena explained, feeling guilty for her behavior.

Bonnie chuckled quietly. "It's okay, you're just stressed. You need a break. Just take a couple of days off from your job as a watchdog and I'll make sure he'll live."

Elena considered Bonnie's suggestion for a moment. As much as the thought of leaving Jeremy alone killed him, she knew she needed some perspective on her life. Hell, maybe she could try to have some fun too.

"Thanks, Bonnie. I think he's sick of my company already." She giggled a bit and looked at Jeremy's still form.

Elena walked over to Jeremy's side and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead briefly. She wiped a few stray strands of his hair out of his face and smiled at him. He was hers to protect from this cruel world. That had been Elena's promise after the accident – That she'd make sure that Jeremy would survive.

"Do you need my help washing him?" Elena asked thoughtfully.

"No uhh...I can handle it." Bonnie looked down as if embarrassed about something.

Elena stared at her in confusion for a moment before it hit her. "Eww! I didn't need to know about your depraved fantasies about my brother!"

Bonnie looked ashamed of herself before she giggled. "Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think? And besides, a girl can't help but admire the..."

Despite her best efforts, Elena found herself laughing alongside Bonnie. The whole situation was just so ridiculous. She was a prostitute with a comatose brother, who was getting sponge baths from her sneaky little witch friend. On top of that, she was reliving Pretty Woman. It was hilarious.

Elena straightened herself up and composed herself. "Whatever, perv! I'll see you later this week!"

With that, she walked out of the hospital with a lighter step. The fresh air felt good on her face, the hospital was always so stuffy. Elena quickly retrieved her cellphone from her purse, wanting to check her voice mail.

Quite often, she'd get messages from men wishing to meet her on short notice. Her policy was to ignore them. For one thing, she needed her rest. For another, she didn't like sleeping with someone without planning the act extensively beforehand.

Elena quickly noticed that she'd gotten one new message. She dialed her voice mail and listened to the message.

"Hey, this is your shower buddy!" Elena chuckled. Of course. He was as cocky as he was needy.

"I was wondering when you'd like to see me again. Actually, can **I** see you next week? On Tuesday maybe?" Elena quickly spotted the hint of hesitation in his voice. He wanted to see her. He really did.

"Anyway, give me a call and I'll make it happen. Have a nice week!" Elena had to giggle at him. For all his big words, Damon really was capable of leaving one awkward voice mail. It was as if halfway through he'd decided to ditch his cocky act and had forgotten how to be casual.

As Elena continued thinking his message over, she came to one startling realization. She didn't want to say no to him. Worst of all, she could already tell that she wasn't going to say no. There goes that free time, she thought and started walking on.

* * *

That was chapter 6! I know most people will probably be disappointed with this chapter as it has no direct DE in it, but I felt like it was necessary to start explaining Elena as a character a bit more. There's more to come when Damon finds out, of course. Anyways, the next chapter's gonna be more fun to read! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me, you guys rock! Oh and a big round of applauds for Babi. who pretty much figured out the whole mystery behind Elena immediately lol. Anyways, I hope everyone has a nice week! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

Damon opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a familiar setting; dozing off in his office with his brother judging him with his eyes. Only this time he was with his fiance. Damon mentally cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door again. He was not in the mood for dealing with his brother, let alone Blondie.

"What is it, Steffy?" Damon batted his eyelashes innocently.

"You're sleeping on the job again." Stefan sighed.

"And you snore. But it's kind of like cute snoring. Like a baby pig rolling around in mud." Caroline chimed in.

"Caroline! Remember how we've talked about that mental filter?" Stefan's eyes bugged out at his girlfriend's comment.

"Please. It's not like he's even listening to us." Caroline retorted and put her hands on her hips.

Damon rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were more like siblings to him or parents. Caroline in particular, had on more than one occasion had to bail him out of trouble. It wasn't a bad arrangement, he reminded himself.

Stefan and Caroline, even with his holier-than-thou attitude and her neurotic antics, were the only family he had. Some day, they'd get their own family and Damon was just as pleased about that. He'd get to be the cool uncle, letting the kids stay up late and eat ridiculous amounts of junk food.

Damon knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of ever getting his own family. There wasn't a woman out there he could trust. It didn't matter, he didn't need anything serious. He was perfectly fine with his and Elena's setting, which had been going on for the three weeks. Last night in particular had been fun, which was the reason for his afternoon nap.

Damon straightened himself and looked at the couple from behind his desk. "I'm sleeping on the job? I don't have a job. I have an office and a secretary, but only God knows why."

"Damon, we've talked about this. Just because you're a figurehead, doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared to represent at any given moment." Stefan looked at him sternly.

"I don't have any meetings or promotional events set up for today. I don't think anyone will mind me taking a nap." Damon justified.

He was tired of it all. He'd never been passionate about the family business. If Damon was honest with himself, he knew that the firm should've gone to Stefan. Because of that, it was in Damon's plans to retire after 10 years or so and hand the business over to its rightful owner.

"Still, it isn't in anyone's best interests", Stefan raked a hand through his messy hair, "and I thought you **took care** of it."

Caroline perked up at that and raised one perfectly manicured finger. "What's my precious idiot of a boyfriend talking about?"

Damon gave Stefan a warning look. "Nothing for you to worry about in that pretty little head of yours, sweetie." Damon said and smiled a little too widely.

"Stefan?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at him.

Stefan looked down guiltily. "Just business." He muttered quietly.

Damon looked at the couple as if they were engaged in a tennis match. If they weren't kind of discussing his sex life, this would've been the perfect moment for some popcorn.

"For Christ's sake, Stefan! Remember that one time you tried to convince me that my silk blouse had waltzed into the dryer on its own and performed suicide? You suck at lying. Now tell me the truth before this turns into a bloodshed." Caroline exhaled dramatically.

Damon cursed under his breath. Of course Blondie knew her little angel was lying. Well this complicated matters. He wasn't sure if Caroline could know about Elena.

It wasn't that Caroline couldn't hold a secret. The girl loved to gossip, but she was loyal when push came to shove. When everything with Katherine had gone down, Caroline hadn't spoken to anyone. Not a single word. To this day, Damon hadn't forgotten how considerate Caroline had been to him.

The problem was Elena. They both had their reasons for a confidentiality agreement. Even if he was ready to compromise, he couldn't betray her trust that lightly. After all, trust breeds trust, he thought. If Stefan wanted to break his vow of silence, he could, but Damon was not going to kiss and tell.

"Damon, this is going to lead to a huge fight. Just let me tell her." Stefan pleaded with his big hazel eyes.

"Oh no, this isn't going to lead to a fight. You know what else this is most certainly not going to lead to? **Sex.**" Caroline poked Stefan in the chest.

Damon laughed as he saw his brother wince. God, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect for his brother than Caroline. Actually, he thought, "perfect" wasn't the correct word. "Entertaining" had been the one he was looking for.

"Damon!" Stefan nearly shouted.

"Fine, go ahead and tell her. Just whisper it quietly because I don't want to hear your dramatized version of it." Damon rolled his eyes.

Since he had been in on the secret from the start, Damon figured Stefan had as much right to it as he did. Because of that, he couldn't raise a fuss about Stefan not wanting to become celibate. Especially since he'd helped Damon end his own dry spell.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Stefan lean in and start whispering in Caroline's ear. Over the next couple of minutes, her expression changed from shocked to understanding, before finally landing on amused.

She started giggling quietly and Stefan let out a sigh of relief. "Aww, Damon! That's so romantic!" She clapped her hands together in glee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did, I probably wouldn't find it romantic." Damon smirked.

"Fine, be that way. Just know that I'm totally happy for you. It's about time you got some." She winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's what I told him when I gave him the card," Stefan piped in and wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist.

Damon smirked gleefully. Poor, clueless, Stefan. In all her excitement, Caroline had overlooked one miniscule detail and Saint Stefan had just reminded her of it. Caroline's eyes turned to ice as she shoved Stefan's arm off. Damon couldn't hold back a laugh as he saw Caroline start beating his brother with her Prada bag.

"You carry a hooker's card in your wallet? Next to MY picture!" Caroline yelled as she kept flinging her purse at Stefan.

"Not anymore! And I never used it or planned to!" Stefan hastily defended himself while protecting his head with his hands.

Damon shook his head and decided that his brother had suffered enough. "You should probably listen to him, Care. The guy hasn't got a deceitful bone in his body, let alone anywhere near **that** area."

Finally, Caroline calmed herself down and took several deep breaths. "Fine, I believe you," She pointed at Damon, "but your brother is still an idiot."

Damon chuckled while Stefan glowered at them. "That's something we can all agree on."

"This is what I get for trying to help people.." Stefan muttered under his breath.

"Well who thought bragging about his collection of hookers' numbers in front of his fiance was a good idea?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Good point," Caroline raised her eyebrows at Stefan.

"Hey, you're supposed to vow to be there for me "for better and for worse" in four months! It's too late to switch brothers." Stefan said with his best puppy dog face.

Caroline melted in front of Stefan, making Damon feel like gagging. They were always like this. First came the death threats, then came the cuddling. Caroline cupped his face in her hands and leaned over so that their noses were touching.

"You know I'm yours. And as for him", Caroline looked over at Damon disdainfully, "we both know I wouldn't go near him with a Hazmat suit."

Caroline pecked Stefan lightly on the lips, causing Stefan to lift her up by the waist and deepen the kiss. Caroline wrapped one leg around him and put her hands into his messy hair.

"Uh, as much as I dig the free porn show going on in front of my desk, I actually have some slightly smutty plans of my own." Damon said and stood up, gathering his papers with him. He quickly shoved them into his briefcase as he looked at the couple expectantly.

"Sorry, I uh, got a little carried away," Stefan said as his cheeks blushed. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Oh feel free to continue, just get rid of the desk once you're done," Damon moved past them with a grin and headed for the door.

"Have fun!" Caroline yelled after him.

"I will," Damon singsonged back and walked through the door, not looking back once.

* * *

Damon knocked on the door. Soon he heard someone tip-toeing towards the door and grinned. She was so meek. Elena opened the door and peered at him curiously.

"Why are you knocking instead of using your key card?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Damon rolled his eyes. She was such a spoilsport. "Because," He smoothly said and walked in, "I like the thought of someone waiting for me by the door."

He quickly encircled her waist with his arms and gave her a slow kiss, while kicking the door shut with his foot. Elena only froze for a millisecond before giving into him. Damon loved the way she was reciprocating, finally. It felt good to see her.

Elena broke away from his hold and gave him a light smile. Damon took the moment to appraise her appearance. Once again, her simple beauty had him mesmerized.

She wasn't even wearing anything special. Just skinny jeans and a tank top. After their fifth time together, Damon had told her to just dress in whatever felt comfortable. It was obvious that she wasn't herself in her fancy dresses. He liked her better this way, it fit better with his image of her. Elena was one of the rare few women who could rock casual clothes like couture.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," She frowned as she inspected herself, "I didn't have time to change before coming."

"I already said I could care less. Especially since we always seem to get rid of our clothes fairly fast." He waggled his eyebrows.

Elena let out a hearty laugh and motioned for him to follow her into the living room. Damon walked behind her with a big smile on his face. They'd gotten their routine down to pat, there was no awkwardness.

After the first couple of times, Damon even gave Elena her own key card as it was simply convenient. He laughed as he thought of her lightly as the second woman he'd ever shared an apartment with. Thus far, Elena had made for an excellent bunk buddy.

It wasn't that he compared them in his mind, but Damon had to admit that sex with Elena was better than with Katherine. Katherine was always so dominant, so cold. Even after all the time they spent together, he never felt truly close to her. After all this time, Damon had finally realized why that was; Because he and the bitch had never been close.

Elena turned around to meet him with a smile as they entered the living room.

"So, I made you this," She grinned and handed him a martini.

Damon was stunned as he inspected the drink. It was impeccably made, tailor-made for him. He remembered ordering a martini in front of Elena when they first met, he just hadn't known she'd been paying attention.

The martini was dry with three olives, just the way he liked it. It was perfect. With amazed eyes, he looked up at her. Elena was looking twitchy, quite obviously second-guessing her gesture.

"Why did you make this?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

Elena looked around helplessly and shivered a bit. "What do you mean?"

"What I just said." He rolled his eyes lightly. She was acting like he was having her executed.

"I just...I was bored because I got here early. Then I remembered that was your drink...I just figured you'd had a long day at the office. I'm sorry." She stammered nervously and looked down.

Damon was left stunned once again. She fixed him a drink, just because she thought he could use it after work? It was such a tiny gesture, but it was a big deal to him. Elena wasn't obligated to make him drinks, she wasn't obligated to do anything actually.

All he wanted from her was for her to do what she felt comfortable with. And she'd fixed him a drink. On her own. He still couldn't believe that someone as purehearted as her had ended up as a prostitute.

He sipped at his drink a bit before setting it down on the bar counter. He slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I really like it," He said and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

Elena's face instantly brightened. "Really?"

He had to smile back at her. It was rare to get a full-on smile out of her, but when she did smile...She lit up the whole room. "Really. Thank you, Kitten." He pressed his lips quickly on her forehead.

Elena rolled her eyes. "First I was "gorgeous", now I'm a baby feline. What's with all the nicknames?"

"My nicknames are fitting. First of all, you are gorgeous, as I've repeatedly mentioned." He grinned.

"And what about "Kitten"?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Even more fitting. See, like a kitten," Damon trailed a finger down her collarbone, "you're all soft and innocent, but you have some sharp claws."

"Wow...That was so unbelievably cheesy." She laughed and put a hand on his chest.

Damon growled. "At least I didn't compare you to a farm animal..."

"What?" Elena laughed, obviously confused.

"Nothing." He chuckled and shook his head. It was no use mentioning the gruesome twosome to the lovely lady before him.

Damon grabbed her hand. "Come on," He started leading her towards the bedroom, not hearing any objections from her end.

As they entered the bedroom, they both started to quickly undress. Elena pulled her tank top over her head and shrugged out of her jeans, while Damon hastily tore his suit off his body. In less than 30 seconds, they were standing in front of each other in their underwear, breathing heavily. And it had only been 12 hours since the last time they'd seen each other.

They soon found their way to each other and their lips collided in a bruising kiss. Even if she didn't realize it, he thought, she was definitely comparable with a kitten. She was sweet on the outside, but pure fire on the inside. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist.

Damon set his hands on her upper thighs, caressing the smooth flesh. He carried her to the bed and lowered them on it. Elena kept her legs wrapped around him while nibbling at his lips. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her soft lips on his.

Elena lowered her hand until she came in contact with his boxers. She stealthily slipped her small hand inside and wrapped it around his aching member. She started moving her hand up and down, spurred on by the way his kisses had turned feverish. For all the money in the world, Damon couldn't have predicted what he did next. He yawned.

Elena stopped moving her hand and looked at him suspiciously. "Did you just yawn?"

Damon froze. He'd underestimated how tired he actually was. What was he supposed to do now? He had a reputation to uphold, for crying out loud!

"No, I didn't. That was a moan." He said, his face blank.

Elena stared up at him for a moment before she started laughing uncontrollably. "You did! You yawned! Aww, did widdle Damon miss naptime today?" Elena pet his hair with her other hand lightly, laughing even harder at his sullen look.

"I really appreciate you laughing while holding my cock," Damon said sarcastically.

Truthfully, even with her laughing at him like a maniac, it wasn't the worst situation. She was wrapped around him, holding his length, with her hair fanned around her face on the pillows. She looked like some sort of a sex goddess, it made it hard for him to stay angry at her.

Elena barely collected herself and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made fun of you."

"I'm over it already," He smirked and moved to kiss her.

Elena stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "I don't think so."

"But why?" Damon was ashamed to admit he actually sounded whiny.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Because you're not up for it."

"I beg to differ," He winked and moved his hips so she could feel just how "up for it" he really was.

"Not what I meant and you know it," Elena blushed and poked his chest lightly again.

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

Damon laid down on the bed beside her and pouted a little. Even if he was tired, he liked touching her all over. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elena start to rise from the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

Elena stopped to sit on the bed and looked at him. "I just figured since we weren't going to do anything, you didn't need me."

"I guess. You can go if you want." He finally concluded.

Damon could feel her eyes scrutinizing him. "Do I have an alternative?" She finally asked, almost in a whisper.

He saw his opportunity and took it. "Well it's a long ride from here to Brooklyn and this bed is really comfortable. And fluffy." He smiled a bit sleepily.

Through his sleepy haze, Damon could tell that she was considering his offer. Finally, she sighed and laid back down next to him. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're staying?" Damon turned to look at her and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Get some sleep, Damon." Her lips were curved into a tiny smile.

He grinned and pulled the covers over them. All he ever wanted from her was for her to do whatever felt comfortable. This was the first time she'd stayed with him. With that thought in mind, Damon closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep, next to the girl haunting his daydreams.

* * *

Chapter 7! I'm fairly surprised by how fast I've been able to update as I'm usually a very lazy person lol. I just love writing for these characters and especially reading your reviews. I was so amazed by the positive feedback on the last chapter, so I figured that it was Damon's turn to get the spotlight. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I was so touched. Hell, one of the reviews even made me laugh like a hyena. Really, you guys rock! And hey, I gave you a little DE to show my appreciation :)

Personally, I like this chapter a lot just cause I got to include Caroline, who I absolutely adore (I'm the biggest Stefan/Caroline shipper!). I'm planning something pretty big for the next chapter so their little slumber party is leading up to that :) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! And if you did, please review, they're food for my ego!

P.S. In the last chapter, I described Bonnie as a "witch" in one of the paragraphs. Somebody asked if I meant for her to be an actual witch, and the answer is no. That was just Elena being a tad bitchy about her meddling friend lol. I'm going to keep everyone as human, but I'm going to throw in as many TVD-references as I can. Hell, there's even one quote hidden in this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Elena screamed as the car rolled over and landed upside down. She couldn't breathe, the air was knocked out of her lungs. She started coughing, trying to catch her breath but it was futile. As she started to feel asphyxiated, the tears started to well in her eyes. Calm down, she told her drunken self. Panic, that was what she was feeling. _

_She glanced at the front of the car and felt herself grow numb again. Her dad was bloodied, stuck between the seat and the steering wheel. His lower body was crushed. Her mom was still on her seat with her eyes closed. Too still. Elena didn't have to touch them to know. They were dead. She was an orphan._

_She couldn't turn away. This was all her fault. God, what had she been thinking? Now her parents were dead. Because of her. It hadn't been the right weather for driving, why would they come and pick her up? Because they were worried about her. That always seemed to end well for everyone._

_She couldn't make a sound. Her eyes frantically looked to her right and she saw Jeremy. Sweet, innocent Jeremy. He was lying against the window, his skull cracked open. Elena struggled against her seat belt, but it wouldn't budge. She let out a loud groan as she kept trying to free herself. It was no use. She was trapped. _

_Could she reach him? Elena started reaching towards him with her fingers. The seat belt was like a chain wrapped around her body, she could feel it digging into her skin. Little by little, she managed to inch her way towards him. She finally felt the soft skin of his neck between her fingers. Despite his skin being cold, Elena let out a sigh of relief as she felt a pulse. He was unconscious, but at least he was alive._

"_Jeremy?" She shook him, her voice coming out gargled. _

_No answer. Elena kept crying, begging, pleading for him to wake up, but he didn't. She was all alone. She could feel her breathing grow rapid once again. What was she supposed to do? They were on the side of the road, miles from the highway. Who was going to find them? She started to openly cry and kicked her legs frustrated._

_That turned out to be a big mistake. Elena moaned in pain. She'd never felt anything even remotely as painful. She closed her eyes. If she'd open them and look at her lower torso, what would she find? She felt the tears leak through her shut eyelids. _

_She would do it on the count of three. She slowly did a countdown in her head and opened her eyes. She screamed as she looked at her legs. Her right leg was twisted with the bone on the outside. She couldn't move it properly either, there wasn't enough space._

_She cried. Could she even walk ever again? Would Jeremy be okay? She started to shiver uncontrollably, the snowy weather finally affecting her. They would die. If their respective injuries wouldn't kill them, hypothermia would. _

_She couldn't get air into her lungs again. This was what had happened to her ever since the 5th grade. Whenever she felt nervous, she started hyperventilating. Too bad Jeremy hadn't stolen her a paper bag from Mrs. Gibbons this time, like he'd done when she'd had to give her presentation on Charles Darwin._

_Her mind felt hazy, she couldn't process any of it. It was officially the worst 18th birthday ever. Her life was already over before it even started. What was there for her anymore? Her mind was going black, spots appearing in her vision. She was going to suffocate any minute now. Her lungs burned in her chest, it was pure torture._

_Elena glanced at Jeremy. She let out a tortured sob seeing Jeremy's peaceful expression. This was her fault. It didn't matter if she'd die, she couldn't let Jeremy pay the price. With that single thought driving her, Elena did the only thing she could do._

_She screamed her lungs out, praying that someone would hear her._

"Elena!" She felt someone shake her.

She couldn't stop screaming, she felt it all again. There was no escape. Someone was clutching at her arms, trying to stop her flailing. She became even more stressed when she realized she couldn't move. It was just like in the car.

"Elena, wake up!" The voice grew even more agitated.

Her eyes shot open and met darkness. Where was she? Where was Jeremy? She peered up and saw crystal clear eyes staring back at her. He was on top of her, keeping her body from jerking around. She couldn't breathe. This was too much for her.

"Elena! Are you okay? Just say something!"

The reality of the situation hit her. The concern in Damon's voice was killing her. Elena wanted to reach out and comfort him, but she wasn't capable of doing anything. Her heart was beating rapidly but her lungs refused to cooperate.

"Damon...I can't...breathe." She finally whispered.

He immediately let her go and left the room. Elena could feel her heart stop. Had he just left her? She let out a sob. She was alone again. This wasn't the first time this had happened with a client. The first time, the guy had done exactly what Damon had just done. Left her. Only the guy had returned to screw her once she could breathe again. She'd hoped Damon would've been different.

All of a sudden, Elena could hear footsteps approaching the room. She looked at the door and saw Damon running back. He hadn't left. Where had he gone then? As he came closer, she could see him carrying a glass of water. He jumped on the bed and was by her side in seconds. Elena started to regret him returning. She didn't want him to see this.

"Here, drink this," He said and brought the glass to her lips.

Elena shook her head. She was too nauseous, she was going to pass out any second. He nudged her lips with the glass again.

"You need to drink. It'll calm you down." He said and brushed her hair with his fingers.

Her face was probably purple at this point, that was what always happened. She was going numb now. She didn't have the strength to drink.

"Please, just drink it for me. Please." Damon pleaded.

Elena opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked so sad. The look in his eyes was like a stab to her heart. Mustering up all the energy she had left, Elena parted her lips and could feel the water run down her throat. Damon let out a sigh of relief and tilted the glass, still running his hand through her hair comfortingly.

The cold water worked wonders. She could feel her inner organs calm down as she focused on drinking the water. Slowly, the panic subsided and her breathing normalized. She looked at Damon. He was just staring at her, not even looking away as he set the glass on the nightstand.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

Elena could see how nervous he was. Her face crumbled up instantly.

"No." She sobbed and started crying again.

Immediately, Damon's arms went around her as she shook. She didn't want to be this girl. Normally, she wasn't. It was easy to repress her past at most times.

Sometimes it felt almost like she'd seen a movie about her own life; She could feel for the heroine, but she couldn't feel the actual pain. The nightmares always brought it all back, letting the emotions hit her even more harshly.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay," Damon rubbed her back comfortingly.

Then there was him. Who was he? Elena knew who he was in the socio-economical way. She just couldn't pinpoint who he was to her. Sure, he was a client. Only that didn't begin to cover it.

There was a connection there, whether she liked it or not. Damon got under her skin. She couldn't be detached or professional when it came to him. And now she was blubbering all over him when she was supposed to be having sex with him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Elena said as she started hastily wiping her tears away.

He was still hugging her to him. "Why are you apologizing, Kitten?"

Elena disentangled herself from his hold and looked into his eyes sadly. "I ruined your night."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You screamed bloody murder in your sleep 5 minutes ago and you're worried about my night? I'd say you got the worse end of the deal."

Elena gave a wet laugh and sniffled. At least she could always count on him to make her laugh. He made her feel better, it was as simple as that.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked and gave a tentative smile.

Damon checked his watch. "A little past 3 am."

Elena groaned. "You need to go back to sleep, now. I still can't believe I did this to you," She muttered and started pushing him down on the bed. Damon grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his cerulean eyes dark with intensity.

Elena had known it would lead to this with Damon. He never stopped pushing her. If she gave him a piece of her, he'd start reaching for the rest. What was she supposed to say to him?

"What do you mean?" She laughed nervously.

Damon sat up and brought his hands to cradle her face. "Don't do that. Don't avoid the question. Something really upset you, what was it?"

"It was just a nightmare." Elena sighed.

"Just a nightmare?"

She nodded with as much conviction as she could. "Yep."

"Who's Jeremy?" He asked.

Elena felt like she had trouble breathing again. How did he know about Jeremy? As the questions raced through her mind, Damon started rubbing soothing circles on her hand.

"Whoa, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it, you just yelled his name in your sleep a lot." He explained.

Elena let out a sigh of relief. So that's how he knew. At least he didn't know anything real.

"Look, Damon, I'm really tired. I don't want to talk about it." She raked a hand through her hair.

Elena looked at him curiously. She wasn't sure if he'd leave it alone. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't. She really hoped he wouldn't let it go. That way she'd get the perfect excuse to storm out and never see him again. Not that she didn't want to see him again, that wasn't it. It just wasn't in her best interest and she knew that.

"Okay." He simply said and shrugged in surrender.

"What?" She let out a laugh.

"Honey, I'm confused now." He answered dryly.

"So am I. Most people wouldn't just drop the subject like that."

Elena was shocked. Not that her clients normally wanted to get to the root of her daddy issues, it was simply human nature to be curious. Yet he was letting it go. She wasn't sure if she should be jumping for joy or heading for the hills.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Try the Chinese water torture on you? I'm not going to force you to do something you clearly don't want to do. Talk, don't talk; it's all the same to me." Damon yawned and laid down on the bed.

Elena had to smile. He treated her like an actual person, not like some object or a pet. He really didn't give a fuck. She was free with him. After all, it wasn't the money that made her a whore, it was the way people treated her.

Since she'd come to the conclusion that she could do what she wanted, she did just that. Elena crawled closer to him and moved to straddle him. This got his attention as he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice drowsy.

"Kissing you." Elena grinned and leaned down until their lips crashed together.

He was awake now. Damon placed his hands in her hair as she moved her hips against his. Elena silently congratulated herself when she felt him grow stiff beneath her.

Elena started to slowly inch her way down his body, only to feel him stop her.

"Elena, what are you doing?" He asked warily.

"What I want."

She had nothing more to say. Elena made her way down until she was at face level with his hips. Her hands didn't shake as she slowly pulled his boxers down. She firmly gripped his length before engulfing the tip with her mouth.

Damon let out a moan as her wet mouth started to service him. His hips started to lift jerkily off the bed as Elena licked him up and down. She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and he was clutching the sheets with both hands.

Elena took more of him inside her mouth, enjoying the way he groaned at the friction. She liked the way he tasted, it was very him. She relaxed her jaw, allowing him to hit the back of her throat.

"Elena!" He yelled out, his hands tangling themselves in her hair.

He started to encourage her movements with his hands, guiding her head. Elena started to move her mouth up and down faster as he grew even more agitated. She couldn't make out his incoherent words anymore, she could simply hear him often whisper her name.

"Don't stop,", He gasped, "I'm going to..."

Elena knew he was close, even without him telling her. His hips were now frantically moving to meet her mouth. Elena gripped his hips with her hands and sucked on his cock hard. He was now all the way inside her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat with every thrust.

"Elena...My...Elena," That was all she could make out before he came with a loud yell inside her mouth.

Having no other option, Elena swallowed his seed and laid down against his stomach to catch her breath. She hadn't done that before. Of course she'd given plenty of guys blow jobs, just never without any encouragement or out of her free will. It'd felt good to do something out of pure want, not out of obligation.

After a while, Damon lifted her up to his side until her head was placed firmly against his shoulder. He pressed his lips against her head briefly. She knew he was going to say something. Even if he had curbed his curiosity before, he was **him** after all.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice coming out strained.

Elena sighed. "Why do you have to question everything?"

"Never mind then," He sighed.

Elena rolled her eyes. You're already doomed anyways, she thought.

"I wanted to do it, Damon. I really did." She finally said.

He seemed to perk up at that. "Why?"

She took a deep breath. This was where she had to make a decision. Could she share something that monumental with him?

"Because I was so scared before," She finally admitted quietly.

Elena looked up at him, immediately spotting his blue eyes studying her.

"You were going to be okay. You were just shaken up over your nightmare." He said and put his head on top of hers comfortingly.

"I wasn't scared of dying, Damon." She closed her eyes. This was too hard to admit with her eyes open.

"What?"

"I was scared," Elena could feel a single tear roll down her cheek, "that you'd left me. When you went to get me water. I really thought you weren't coming back and that I'd be all alone."

He scoffed incredulously. "Like I would've done that. I'd **never** do that, no one would."

"Yes, they would. They have. But you didn't. You just sat there and helped me through it. You didn't even ask me about it afterwards! And I just wanted to...thank you for that." She finally concluded and opened her eyes again.

Damon grasped her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"You're welcome," He said, looking deep into her eyes. She knew that he meant it.

Elena smiled at him before she remembered the time. "Oh God, here I am having a chick flick moment at 4 am when you're supposed to wake up in a few hours." She put her head between her hands.

Damon laughed. "It's Friday, you dork. Not even overachievers like myself have to slave away during the weekend."

Elena blushed. It was so easy to lose track of days in her line of work.

"So we can sleep in?" She asked, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"That we can do." He chuckled and pulled her closer into him.

"I'm glad." Elena smiled. She really was.

Elena curled up into his side and fell asleep feeling safer than she had in the past three years.

* * *

AN: Chapter eight! To me, this was a big chapter. I always find that writing for Elena is a lot harder since she's the one struggling with her emotions. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad almost everyone seemed to like Caroline and Stefan since I want to include them more :) Applauds for magicangel33 for picking up the hidden TVD quote, which was: "Trust breeds trust" (Elena says that to Damon in 1x13). Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and feel free to review if you did (or didn't!)! Hope everyone has a nice week!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Damon woke up to the feeling of someone lying on top of his chest. All he could see was a mass of brown hair. He smiled and gently placed Elena on to the pillow next to his. He brushed away some of her hair and inspected her face.

You couldn't tell she'd had a panic attack only a few hours ago. Damon frowned as he remembered what had happened. He could still remember how scared she had looked. She hadn't even needed to tell that to him, it had all been written across her tear-stained face. What he'd failed to mention to her was how scared he had been for her.

He hadn't slept in the same bed with anyone in a long time. Not since Katherine. It hadn't been a big leap for just Elena, it had been monumental for him as well. Needless to say, her nightmare had terrified him. He let her sleep in his bed, he trusted her enough. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he had gotten too involved with her. Her nightmare had made him even more aware of how little he knew about her.

Who was Jeremy? He was dying to find out, but he wouldn't push her. Was he a friend? An old boyfriend? Damon closed his eyes in annoyance at the thought. He couldn't **not** care. His father had always seen his sensitivity as his greatest flaw, while Katherine had used it to her advantage. It never lead to anything good, especially when money was involved.

Damon knew he could trust Elena, for the most part. Katherine had screwed him over, while Elena simply screwed him. Elena had no ulterior motives, she was an innocent. Despite his firm belief in all of those things, he was bothered by what had happened last night.

It bothered him that he didn't understand it. Any of it. First she was screaming her head off, then she was giving him a blow job. Because she wanted to! On top of it all, she'd actually thought that he left her. That had hurt more than a little. Damon was concerned. What was going on with her? Was she in trouble? He sighed and looked at her again.

She looked so peaceful. Damon gave her a kiss on the cheek, grinning as he noticed her lips quirk upwards ever so slightly.

"Faker," He whispered into her ear.

She giggled and turned to greet him, her eyes smiling at him. "Guilty."

"Yes you are," He said before giving her a smoldering kiss on the lips.

Elena quickly reciprocated his actions by cupping his face with her hands. He couldn't remember a more perfect moment. This wasn't sexual, this was...fun. Damon winced at his choice of words, but reminded himself that the word had plenty of implications in the bedroom.

She was exhilarating. Damon realized he simply liked spending time with her. Seeing her was always the best moment of his day. Elena was nothing like the people he met daily. She was so kind, it was unbelievable. She was someone he wanted to see at the end of the day, just for the company. He felt lighter with her.

Elena giggled against his lips, he had to smile in spite of himself.

"What is it, Kitten?" He asked while kissing her neck at the same time.

"I'm," She moaned, "hungry,"

He chuckled. "Really? Well fret not, we can just have breakfast again like we did the last time at your place."

"Damon!" She whined, not appreciating his humor.

He sighed. He seemed to have trouble resisting her doe eyes.

"Fine, I'll order something off room service." Damon said, kissing her neck.

"How long did you even book this suite for?" Elena asked, curious.

Damon lifted his head, pondering the best way of answering her question. The truth would probably suffice, but he wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable with it.

"Six months." He finally relented.

Elena sprang up from bed into a sitting position. "What! How is that even possible?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her predictable behavior. Even if she was still shrouded in mystery, he did know certain things about her. Like her tendency to over-analyze things.

"Money." He explained.

Elena looked at him for a moment, as if he'd said a dirty word, and then nodded. He felt bad for realizing how both the room and the girl in the room were purchased with the same means. It felt wrong and Damon knew that Elena understood it as well.

"That's an awfully long time." She finally said.

He felt like scoffing at her tone. He had the right to use his money as he pleased. In the long run, they were talking about chump change here.

"I needed another place a little closer to my office anyways," He justified, feeling exhausted by having to do so.

"Where do you actually live?" Elena asked, her voice tinged with curiosity.

"On The Upper East Side." He said.

"Can I see your apartment sometime?"

His eyes bugged out. "You wanna see my apartment? Why?"

Elena laughed at his neurotic bachelor behavior. "I showed you mine, it's only fair."

"I'll accept your flawed logic since you're clearly just looking for excuses to see me naked more often." He smirked.

He wasn't that far off mark and he knew it. She wanted to see his apartment, that was something. Maybe it meant that she was curious about his wealth (though she didn't seem like the type to be easily impressed), or maybe she just liked spending time with him as well. Time would tell.

Elena swatted his chest and climbed out of bed, giving him a delicious view of her rear. Damon pouted, not liking this new, determined-to-leave-the-bed Elena.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, could you order me something to eat? I'll pay you back!"

"You're not paying for fucking breakfast," He yelled at her retreating back. Stubborn woman.

As Damon heard the shower turn on, he thought of going after her but didn't want to force his company on her. He quickly dialed the number to room service and ordered them some coffee and bagels for breakfast. Truthfully, he had no idea what she liked since they'd never gotten round to the actual eating part last time at her place. Damon smiled fondly at the memories.

His good mood was soon spoiled by his phone ringing. Who could possibly be calling him this early on a Saturday? As everyone else worked for him, there could only be two options; Stefan or Caroline. Damon cursed, not wanting to talk to either one of them at this very moment.

"This is Damon's voice mail, please leave a message and he'll never ever call you back. Beep," He imitated the robot voice. With any luck, it was Barbie calling him and she could be dumb enough to fall for it. Well, most likely she wouldn't, but a guy could hope.

"Ugh, why do you need to be such a douche? Your energy's all messed up, Damon!" He heard the voice, Caroline's voice, whine on the other end.

"You're still into that Eastern healing thing, Care?" He asked incredulously. He loved the girl, but she really needed better hobbies.

"I don't care what you think! My psychic told me that it would bring me great wealth, you know." Caroline explained defensively.

"Which is exactly what you've been missing, what with your father owning a major media conglomerate!" Damon remarked sarcastically. If he had three wishes, "great wealth" would not be one of them.

"Hey, there's no need to get personal!"

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Ooh, a date with the card lady?" Caroline teased.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."

"Whatever, future bro. Is she coming with you tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Wait, what are you talking about again?" Damon could feel the dread settle in the pit of his stomach.

"My fundraiser, duh! You know, for abandoned puppies. You never RSVP'd and I need to know if you're gonna bring a date." She explained quickly.

Damon gritted his teeth. He'd completely forgotten Caroline's party. Technically, he was obligated to go because of her relationship with his brother. Elena was another issue entirely.

Could he bring her? What would that lead to? He was getting ahead of himself, he realized. First, she would have to agree to be his date. What the hell, he thought. She could keep him company before they could slip away to check out his apartment.

"Damon, are you there?" Caroline asked, sighing anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm here," Damon cleared his throat, "and I'm bringing a date tonight."

"I'm so excited!" Caroline nearly screamed into his ear.

Damon chuckled. "I can tell."

"Well forgive me for being excited about you actually bothering with a date! It's your first time since the bitch!" Caroline reminded him.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you very much. And not to rain on your parade, Care, but shouldn't you be a little less excited about her coming, because of your jealousy issues over Stefan?" Deflecting was always a good strategy, Damon thought.

"I see what you're doing, Salvatore. Besides, Stefan learned his lesson." Caroline said seriously.

"Yeah, I actually felt sorry for him when you used your purse on him." Damon grinned.

He could hear Caroline giggle on the other end, much to his confusion. "Not what I meant!"

Damon closed his eyes in sheer frustration, trying to not let a series of highly disturbing images enter his mind.

"Caroline...You know how we're kind of like siblings? I really don't need to hear about your depraved sex games with my brother." He said, for once meaning every word.

"Fine, spoil all my fun then. I'll see you and your mystery lady tonight!" Caroline quipped before hanging up.

Damon shook his head. It would be interesting to see how Caroline and Elena would get along. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, signaling Damon that their food had arrived. He quickly tipped the waiter and started heading towards the bathroom door. The shower had stopped running so Elena was probably changing. As he reached the door, he could hear her voice. She was talking on the phone with someone.

He heard Elena laugh at something. "B, you did not just say that! I have limits too, you know!"

Damon was confused. Who was "B"? He didn't think Elena would be the person to have lots of close friends. B...Brandon, Benjamin, Brad, Brian. There were several possibilities.

He cracked the door open another inch and could tell she was blushing. "I'm glad your dreams are vivid and all, but I'd much rather talk to you face to face. When can I see you again? I've missed you, even if it's only been a couple of days!"

Damon couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He always had to work to even get the tiniest recognition from her, but now she was practically gushing. Over some other guy.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you too!" She said before ending the call.

Elena loved this guy? Now he was really pissed off. He'd been the one to comfort her during her nightmare and bring her water! Why didn't she want to go back to her boyfriend that night? It didn't make any sense.

Before he could succumb to the flood of questions trying to overpower him, Elena opened the door.

"Hey?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

"Hey. So I just wanted to let you know that breakfast arrived." He hadn't felt this awkward in a while. It was hard to stay angry at her, but it was difficult to not embarrass himself in front of her.

"Lead the way then," She casually said and started following him in her wife beater and skinny jeans.

They sat down on opposite sides of a small wooden table and dug in. It was hard for him to come up with the right words to say, especially since he had just heard something he didn't need to know.

"Mm, Damon, this is so good!" She moaned while trying to gulp down food with both hands.

It was even harder for him to think when she kept making that sound. There was no better time than the present, he thought.

"So I was thinking." He started.

Elena grinned, slurping down coffee. "A rare occurrence, but do go on."

"I really want you to be my date to this fundraiser my sister-in-law is throwing. So if you want to come, that would be nice."

He wanted to slap himself. Since when did he sound that needy? He had never heard himself sound so weak and pitiful.

Elena blushed and looked away. "I would love to go with you, but I'm already going...with someone else."

Damon didn't even have anything else to say. She had been invited by someone else? Someone who would pay her for sex and treat her like a toy? At least he had his dignity, unlike anyone she'd be going with.

He felt jealous, pure and simple. First there was Jeremy, then there was the mysterious "B", and now there was this guy. She had weaved a tangled web, for sure.

"That's okay, leaves me College girls." He grinned to the best of his ability. Truthfully he didn't feel like bursting into a song, but he respected her enough to not get involved. He enjoyed seeing Elena's eyes flash for a moment. The light had most likely reflected off her irises, but he chose to think that she was affected by the thought of him with other women as much as he was affected by her with other men.

Elena wolfed down the last piece of her bagel before standing up and and gathering her bag.

"I really should go and start getting ready. You know, first date jitters and all that." Elena let out a small nervous laugh.

Damon didn't feel like laughing as he watched her shuffle about. He felt like punching something, or preferably someone.

As Elena had finished gathering her things, she came to stand before him and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Bye, Damon. Thank you so much for breakfast and for everything. I really am sorry about the fundraiser." She pouted.

He would've most likely been more understanding of her, if he hadn't just found out that she was linked to three other men at the same time that she was with him. Yes, he'd always known what her profession entailed, but he hadn't gotten to properly experience it yet.

As Damon didn't say anything, Elena turned towards the door and started walking away. All of a sudden, Damon remembered the business side of things.

"Wait!" Damon shouted.

Elena turned around to gaze at him curiously. "What now?"

"You forgot your check." Damon reminded her, waving it in front of her.

Elena smiled and simply walked out the door. Damon was confused by her gesture, he'd have to ask her about that later.

Damon slammed his head against the door. He just remembered that he'd promised Caroline that he'd have a date. That had just changed, he sighed.

Where the hell would he get a hot date at this short a notice?

* * *

AN: That was chapter 9, folks! Some people wanted some jealous Damon so I was glad to write this chapter. I've been planning this scenario ever since the start - Damon having to stare at Elena being with some other guy, while also thinking our Bonnie is a dude lol. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them, I always keep them open while I write :) I hope you like this small interlude before the big party and if you do wanna read more, drop a line! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

As Elena stepped out of the penthouse elevator with her date, she took a deep breath. The Forbes girl had really gone all out with the lavish event. The penthouse, which covered the entire roof area of the skyscraper, was stuffed with people. Waiters were circling the area, ready to refill the glasses of the rich donors. Jazz music filled the room with ambiance.

She stifled a giggle. She had no trouble believing that the blonde socialite's main charity involved puppies. As she took in the glitz and the glory of the event, she couldn't help but feel a bit resentful. Caroline Forbes could throw events like this weekly, as if it were pocket money for her. Whenever Elena had even the slightest savings, Jeremy's condition would deteriorate and she'd have to pay for the operations.

As it was, insurance companies weren't keen on taking severe trauma victims as clients. Jeremy's injuries had been so extensive, and so permanent, that her case had been turned down by all the major firms. The biggest problem had been the swelling in Jeremy's brain, it kept coming and going. He'd required brain surgery five times already, where they had to forcibly depressurize his brain by drilling into his skull. Until the next time it happened.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mason nudged her, bringing her back to the reality of the situation.

Elena composed herself and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired." It was true. She hadn't gotten much sleep with Damon. After that she'd had to go straight to the hospital, only leaving her an hour to get ready for Mason.

She could still remember how gentle Damon had been with her. After so many nights of indifference and pure business, it had felt nice to be just held by someone. Even if she did practically molest him before they got to the sleeping part. At least he hadn't minded. It was safe to say that he was shaping out to be her favorite client.

Not even because he was paying her huge sums of money. She'd found herself waiting for his calls, wanting to see him. Elena had wanted to say yes to his invitation. It was a shame she had already made arrangements. After all, business always had to come first.

"I'm not paying you to yawn your way through the night. Get it together, Elena." He gritted out and started dragging her by her arm.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," She sighed. The worst part about her job was sucking up to jerks who treated her like a toy. One of these jerks just happened to be her date for the evening, Mason Lockwood.

He was good looking, for sure. With his tanned skin and green eyes, any woman would've drooled a bit at the sight of him. It was a shame that he was only interested in buying things, not earning them with care and consideration. It was usually the hot and the conceited who came to her. It was easier to buy sex than to actually get to know someone.

Maybe that was the reason why Damon mentioning his intentions of scoring with "college girls" had upset her so much. It was easy to pretend with Damon, more so than with others. He treated her nicely, so the thought of her being replaced that easily...It stung. Elena rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. What else could she have expected? She wasn't anything to anyone.

"We need to make the rounds." Mason said as he dragged her deeper inside the room.

Elena had trouble following him through the masses, so she chose to let him lead her. She was lucky to have chosen her favorite little black dress for the night, as she blended in with the crowd nicely. They passed several of Mason's business associates, making small talk as they went along. After only 15 minutes, her face started to feel stiff from all the schmoozing she had been doing.

Truthfully, she felt silly. What was the point of her coming with Mason in the first place? She was being treated like some shiny trophy, it was sickening. As Mason greeted yet another one of his acquaintances, Elena excused herself to get more champagne, much to her date's chagrin. Apparently trophies weren't supposed to wander off.

Quickly, Elena fetched herself a glass of champagne and went to stand in the corner. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. As if cursed, she spotted the hostess herself coming towards her. In a millisecond, she had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hey!" The bubbly blonde waved at her cheerily.

Elena could feel a tiny smile forming on her face. Despite her vapid ways, Caroline Forbes was almost universally liked by society. It was easy to understand why, Elena thought. Caroline had a contagious joy to her, it was impossible to not fall for her charisma.

Elena had never been formally introduced to Caroline, but she almost felt as if she knew the girl already. Stefan and Caroline were the only people Damon had ever mentioned to her. Often times, he'd feign annoyance at them, but Elena knew better. He really loved them.

"Hey," Elena gave a tiny wave back as Caroline reached her.

"I'm Caroline," She smiled.

"I know, I'm Elena," She smiled back.

Caroline gave a tiny laugh. "Oh thank God, you didn't pretend to have never heard of me. That gets old, like super fast!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Do people do that often?"

"All the freaking time! I guess it makes them feel more comfortable, you know? As if I care that they read about me and Stefan skinny dipping in the Trevi fountain!" Caroline explained and waved her hands around dramatically. Elena noticed that the other girl's champagne glass was suspiciously empty.

"I actually saw the pictures. It looked like you had a lot of fun," Elena remarked and sipped at her own drink.

"We did. Except Stefan got so pissed off at me. He totally needs to let loose more often! Stealing his clothes was apparently "childish and an overkill"," Caroline mocked Stefan's tone.

Elena chuckled. Caroline was exactly like Damon had described her. Elena also found her incredibly easy to talk to. She was curious to meet Stefan too, just to see if he really was "the poster child for Prozac" as Damon had once so eloquently described him.

"Well at least those naked shots of him chasing you around got him his own fangirls." Elena grinned. She was starting to feel a little buzzed, which was definitely the best game plan for tonight.

Caroline shrugged off her comment. "Please, that field is reserved exclusively for his pigheaded brother. I swear, I always have to beat the skanks off him with a bat,"

Elena nearly choked on her drink. Lucky for her, Caroline was too tipsy to notice her reaction. Damon was beautiful, of course he attracted attention from women. It was silly to assume otherwise. The only thing she didn't understand, was why she wanted to hit both him and the skanks chasing him over the head. She was probably just feeling ill from the champagne.

"Then again, it's not like he ever actually goes for any of them," Caroline continued with a sigh.

Elena's ears perked up at that. She knew about Damon's "paparazzi paranoia", but she couldn't buy him not taking advantage of the perks of being...Well, him. It didn't fit with the image she'd had of him.

"He's too busy being an emotional recluse. I guess heartbreak will do that to you." Caroline shook her head sadly.

Elena was even more confused now. Someone had broken his heart? It had to have been Katherine, she deduced rather quickly. The more she thought about it, the more Elena started to understand him. So that's why he shielded himself from others.

"Oh my God, I've already told you too much!" Caroline gasped. "I just feel like I know you, even if we just met."

Elena patted Caroline's shoulder encouragingly. It was nice that someone cared enough about Damon to worry about him. "It's okay, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Good, cause I like you! I wouldn't want you to end up on my hit list," Caroline giggled and motioned for the waiter to bring her more champagne.

"I'd rather die at your hand than be here tonight," Elena muttered dryly.

Caroline pouted. "The party's that lame, huh?"

"Oh no, the party's amazing. I just don't like my date." Elena explained hastily, feeling ashamed of her careless words.

"Why'd you come with him then?" Caroline questioned as she picked up a fresh glass of champagne from a waiter.

Elena found herself asking the same question. What was the correct answer? Was it the truth? Caroline was refreshingly honest, maybe she could try it as well.

"Because he's got a lot of money?" Elena tried.

Caroline looked at her for a moment, before she burst out laughing. Elena let out a small chuckle. Guess honesty was the best course of action after all.

"Seriously, we have got to go shopping! You're not like the rest of the stuck-up, fake bitches here," Caroline giggled.

"Sure, why not?" Elena offered.

Caroline, even with all her very apparent flaws, was honest. What you saw was what you also got. Elena could appreciate that about the girl. Caroline looked around as if she was searching for something.

"I really should introduce you to Stefan and Damon as well, I know they'd love you. Stefan's somewhere sucking up to people, but I'm not sure if Damon's even here..." Caroline said as she continued scanning the room.

Secretly, Elena was grateful for Damon's absence. Him showing up could turn this night into an epic clusterfuck, which was something she desperately wanted to avoid. Both for her and for Caroline. The blonde didn't deserve to get dragged into her business.

"Oh look! There he is!" Caroline squealed and pointed in the direction of the elevator, "I gotta tell you, I'm really curious about his date, it's the first time he's bothered to bring someone in like ages!"

Elena scowled behind Caroline's back. Something about him bringing a date didn't sit right with her. She needed more alcohol in her system, pronto.

"Ugh, he brought Rose, his secretary. I hate that wannabe British slag. He was supposed to bring...Someone else," Caroline finished with a sigh.

Elena's ears perked up at that. So even Caroline had known about Damon wanting to bring her? Elena stifled a groan as she saw the couple heading their way.

"Damon! Over here!" Caroline waved them over.

"Hey, Care," Damon said and let go of Rose's waist to kiss Caroline on the cheek.

Elena checked the other woman out, finding herself agreeing with Caroline's character assessment. Rose looked trashy, plain and simple. She was wearing a slinky black dress, which exposed an indecent amount of cleavage. The dress also ended mid-thigh, emphasizing her long, smooth legs. The only thing giving Elena any semblance of comfort was the fact that the woman's hair looked as if it had just encountered a chainsaw.

"Who's your friend, Caroline?" Rose asked, giving Elena the evil eye.

"Yes, I don't think we've been introduced." Damon turned his gaze to meet hers. Elena wanted to punch both him and his stupid date.

Caroline, oblivious to the atmosphere, quickly started in on the introductions. "Oh, this is Elena. Elena, this is the Damon I was telling you about. And his secretary Rose." She said the last part with an apparent sneer on her face.

Elena shook Rose's hand, gripping it a bit too tightly. Rose withdrew it quickly, much to Elena's satisfaction. Facing Damon was the true challenge. Even his eyes were daring her on.

"It's nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said as she extended her arm. She felt awkward pretending to not know him.

Instead of shaking her hand, he brought her knuckles to his lips and gently kissed them. Elena tried to will her heart to stop fluttering. Stupid, arrogant man. Even his beautiful smirk was driving her nuts. It was obvious that he was enjoying this; Him showing up with a gorgeous date, while she was busy trying to get hammered in the corner.

"Likewise," He grinned and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist again. The other woman looked at Elena smugly. Elena wanted to smash her face into a wall.

"So why is a beautiful girl like yourself alone at a party like this, Elena?" Damon said, while Elena proceeded to glare at him, "I'm sure plenty of guys would've loved to take you."

"Oh stop trying to embarrass my new friend, Damon. She has a date, she's just hiding from him cause apparently he's a total nightmare!" Caroline jumped in, leaving Elena mortified.

Damon was starting to look like the Cheshire Cat now. Elena felt more and more violent by the second.

"Maybe you should've chosen your date more wisely. Better luck next time," Damon grinned and tipped his glass at her.

"I'm just glad Damon asked me. It's so hard to come by great men like him these days," Rose sighed dreamily, rubbing the salt into Elena's wounds.

"You really are lucky," Elena said dryly, having grown tired of playing the victim, "I think my date's just using me for sex. At least he's amazing at it."

Their reactions were almost hilarious enough to make the whole situation worthwhile. Caroline started laughing again, Rose's eyes bugged out, and Damon nearly choked on his drink. Elena smiled at him smugly. Eat your heart out, she thought.

"Elena?" Mason questioned, walking over to her. She had to smile, his timing couldn't have been better.

Elena wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on to his chest. Mason froze for a second before encasing her within his own arms, all the while Damon stared at them.

"There you are," Elena cooed, "Is everything okay, baby?"

Mason stared at her, dumbfounded, for a moment before answering. "Yeah...I was just coming to look for you."

Elena smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes. "You found me. I was just making some new friends."

Mason chuckled and started rubbing her back. Truthfully, she wanted to slap his hands off her, but for some reason she felt like putting on a show.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Lena?" Mason asked as he looked straight at Damon.

Elena moved out of her arms and stood up straight, sensing the tension surrounding the group. Clearly, she was the only one out of the loop.

"You've met?" Elena asked, motioning to the two men embroiled in a staring contest.

"Rival companies," Damon said simply. One of the cords in his neck was flexing, showing his apparent frustration.

Elena felt like slapping herself. How could she have forgotten? The Salvatores and the Lockwoods had been enemies for decades! Well this was uncomfortable.

"Speaking of," Mason started, grinning madly, "have you spoken to Katherine lately?"

Both Caroline and Damon immediately turned to ice. Elena failed to understand how Katherine was involved in any of this.

Damon cleared his throat. "No, I haven't." He said softly.

"If you can't play nice, you should just leave now," Caroline said, putting her hands on her hips. All of her earlier glee had disappeared.

"Already leaving," Mason raised his hands as a sign of resignation, "Elena, are you ready?"

Elena looked at both men. On one hand, she wanted to spite Damon by leaving with Mason. On the other hand, Damon looked beaten down already, she didn't know if she had it in her to be cruel to him. Even if he had flaunted his date intentionally in front of her as well.

"I just need to use the ladies' room, can you meet me by the elevator?" Elena asked and gave him a smile.

As she was starting to walk away, she could feel Mason pull her back to him. He turned her around and kissed her on the mouth before she could protest. Elena froze, unsure of what to do. After a moment's hesitation, she kissed him back, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to them. She peeked at Damon with one eye, which turned out to be a big mistake. He looked downright furious.

Elena pulled away from Mason, smiled, and turned on her heel in search for the ladies' room. As soon as she reached it, she shut the door and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. Lucky for her, the spacious room was entirely empty.

She inspected the room, noticing immediately that there were two other doors at the back. As Elena could only spot mirrors in the room she was in, she quickly deduced that the bathroom areas were in the other two rooms, this one was simply for freshening up. These people really did have too much money on their hands, Elena thought.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone slammed the door open. The mystery intruder turned out to be her worst nightmare. Damon walked in briskly and locked the door, leaving her to guess his intentions. Damon turned around to look at her and Elena found herself scared of him. His eyes were glaring at her intensely, making her shiver.

"Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to sound strong.

"Fixing my make-up," He started sarcastically, "what do you think, Elena?"

"I don't know what to think! You're the one throwing a hissy fit in the ladies' room!" She hissed out.

They glared at each for what felt like an eternity. She really didn't know what to say or to do. It was his fault. He was the one making a scene! Even as Elena started in on the thought, she had to admit to herself that she had baited him.

Then again, that shouldn't have been a problem. She and Damon were not a couple, neither one of them was cheating on the other. Somehow, he'd managed to make it personal, not only to him, but to her as well. She could still feel her earlier rage towards his date.

"Why did it have to be Mason Lockwood?" Damon finally asked.

"It just was," Elena sighed, "this is all a coincidence."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Damon asked, his eyes filled with fire. To Elena, he actually sounded betrayed, which confused her even more.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" She asked, growing concerned for him. Elena walked over to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to offer him some tiny piece of comfort.

He seemed to calm down a bit at that. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He finally muttered.

Elena felt torn. What was she supposed to do? Or say? He clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"Look, I'm really sorry for whatever this is," Elena motioned for the space between them, "but I have to go, Mason's expecting me."

"You shouldn't go with him. He's bad news," Damon warned her, looking at her seriously.

Elena let out a disbelieving laugh. He was unbelievable. "Gee, could you be more ominous? This isn't about him, this is about you being jealous!"

Damon scoffed. "A tad hypocritical, don't you think? I saw the way you were looking at Rose. Besides, I really am just trying to look out for you, even if you're too stupid to notice that."

"First of all, I wasn't looking at her in any particular way. And even if I had, I would've just been trying to figure out why somebody would voluntarily do that to their hair! Secondly, I don't need you to look out for me. I never asked you to and I certainly don't want it!" Elena vented. She was sure her face was red by now.

She'd had enough of this little chat by now. Elena took a step towards the door, only for Damon to block it with his body.

"Let me go, Damon. This is none of your business." Elena sighed. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Why was she so tired of fighting him?

He stared at her for a moment, nodding a little to himself. "But it is yours, isn't it?"

"What?" Elena asked, confused again. She was having trouble following him tonight, probably because he didn't seem as put together as usual.

"It's your business. Going home with that dick." Damon said, deep in thought.

"Yes, I think we've covered the part about me selling myself already," She said sarcastically.

"I'll pay you more." He finally stated.

"What?" Elena nearly screamed out. She could tell where he was going with this, she just couldn't believe him.

"Whatever he's paying you, I'll pay you more." Damon said enthusiastically and grabbed her hands between his own.

Elena tried to pull her hands free from his grasp but he was too strong.

"It doesn't work like that, Damon."

"Why not?" He asked, sounding agitated, "You clearly need the money for something! You can't even afford decent furniture, God knows why."

The thought of Jeremy and Damon's implications angered her. It was none of his business! Elena knew that she was being too harsh on him, that it was sweet that he cared enough to notice these things. Still, he was hitting too close to home.

"I'm not yours, Damon. I'm not anybody's. You can't just throw money at me to mark your territory." She said quietly. She could feel a migraine beginning to form in her head.

"This isn't just about the money. I like you and I don't want you to get hurt," He desperately pleaded with her.

"It's not up to you. Now please move, both our dates are expecting us." Elena sighed.

In a flash, Damon pushed her by her shoulders against the nearest wall, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her with such a burning intensity, that she felt grateful for the wall for keeping her up. While kissing Mason had felt wrong on so many levels, kissing Damon was the most natural thing to her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as their lips moved together.

Elena brought her hands to his shoulder blades, needing to touch him. She knew this was wrong, she understood she was only making it worse for both of them. She just found it hard to stop when his mouth was on hers, working it's magic on her. If she didn't pull away now, she never would.

So she did. Elena pushed him off her with her hands and worked to catch her breath. She avoided looking into the mirror opposite her, knowing full well that she'd look like someone had just kissed the crap out of her. Unfortunately this meant that she could only look into his scrutinizing eyes.

"If you still wanna go out there, you're free to go." Damon finally said, not once dropping his gaze.

Elena smiled sadly. "You still don't get it, do you? It's never about what I want, Damon. That still doesn't mean I won't do it."

With that, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, sparing one last glance at him.

"I hope you have fun with Rose tonight," Elena said quietly and left him.

* * *

AN: Long(ish) chapter! Thank you so much for all the AMAZING reviews on the last chapter! I was so thrilled by the response I got that I immediately got to work on this one. Also, I kind of outlined the rest of the story so I have a pretty good outline of where everything is going :) I decided to use Mason as Elena's date simply because a) Damon hates him b) He was connected to Kat on the show as well. At first I was going to use Tyler, but I felt kinda bad about villifying him lol. Choosing Rose as Damon's snobby date was easy since I hate that bitch and mocking her came pretty naturally.

Again, I just wanna thank you all so much for supporting me! I really hope you like this chapter, and if you do, please review and feed my enormous ego! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

What the hell was he doing? Damon found himself asking that question for the 100th time, as he sat beside her door. He checked the time again. It was 4 am now. He shook his head as he realized that he could make a profession out of stalking her.

He hadn't been in the mood for entertaining Rose after Elena had left, and had quickly excused himself from the party. Both Caroline and Rose had been mildly offended by his abrupt departure but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to **not** care about other things. Mainly, Elena. He wasn't sure what it was about her. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Seeing her tonight with Mason had been like a punch in the gut. He'd wanted to get her away from him as soon as he saw them together.

What did she even see in him? Damon let out a dry laugh as he remembered that she didn't see anything in anyone. Elena quite clearly had a heart made out of gold, she just didn't hand it over to people. He couldn't even blame her.

For so long, his life had consisted of the monotony of his mundane routine. He slept, ate, went to work. Occasionally he made fun of Stefan and his over-exuberant girlfriend. It wasn't a life worth living, Damon knew that. He just hadn't wanted anything more for so long.

Until recently. They were so similar, he thought to himself. Elena was guarded, like he was, with just as many skeletons in her closet as he had in his. He couldn't leave her alone, because he saw himself reflected in her. A more kindhearted, innocent version of himself. Her profession didn't change the way he saw her.

Elena had made him beg, once again re-establishing her hold over him. He didn't beg, not to anyone and not for anything. Yet just a few hours ago he'd begged her to leave and sleep with him. How classy. The more he thought about it, he realized that the sex wasn't the main issue, just her leaving with him.

He had gone over it in his head several times. They were not in a relationship. That was a fact. He could fuck as many women as he pleased and there would be no hard feelings. The problem was that he didn't crave anyone else with the same intensity that he craved her. He'd even ditched Rose at the party, even though she was the definition of a sure thing.

And now he was stalking his little Pretty Woman by her door, waiting for her to stop screwing his worst enemy. Oh how the mighty had fallen. He took comfort in the knowledge that she had been jealous seeing him with Rose. Damon wouldn't have been surprised if Elena would have punched Rose in the face, that was how furious she'd looked.

Or was it all in his imagination? He could never get straight answers out of her. He had hopes, yes, but he knew nothing for sure. How could he trust her with his heart when she wouldn't even give him a glimpse of hers? Damon knew that Elena was hiding her emotions, probably from herself as well, as proven by her nightmare. He wanted to understand her so badly. What was she so afraid of feeling?

"Fancy meeting you here," He heard her say. Damon lifted his eyes towards the end of the hallway and saw Elena walking towards him with tired steps.

She was still wearing her dress from earlier, but she was holding her heels in her hands. Her make-up was smudged and her hair looked as if someone had ran their fingers through it several times. All in all, she looked like she was doing the walk of shame. The worst part was that he knew it to be the truth.

As Elena reached him, she dropped her heels into his lap and started going through her purse. After a small while, Elena found her key and opened the door. She walked inside, leaving him to sit there, holding her Ferragamos. Screw this, he thought. He didn't need to wait for an invitation, he'd waited long enough.

He'd waited to see her at the party. He'd waited to steal a kiss from her in the bathroom. He'd waited the appropriate time of two minutes to ditch Rose. He'd waited for a cab outside Caroline's. Last but not least, he'd waited 5 goddamn hours in front of her door, only for her to basically ignore him.

Damon walked inside briskly, shutting the door behind him. Once again, he was thrown off taking in the lack of décor. Elena didn't have furniture, the only thing she seemed to have were her bed and her clothes. She didn't even have a fridge, as he'd noticed already on his first visit to her apartment. He'd have to get the truth out of her somehow, but it could wait.

He heard distinct rustling in her bedroom and decided to follow the sound. As he reached the doorway, he quickly spotted her by her bed, changing out of her clothes. Even if he knew it would hurt him, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Elena slowly reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, letting the black fabric pool around her bare feet. Damon grimaced as he noticed she wasn't wearing underwear of any kind. As he worked to process the information, Elena walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton pajama pants and a red tank top. She quickly changed into the fresh clothes, and went to sit on her bed.

Damon didn't know what to say. She didn't seem to be there with him anyways, not really. Elena lifted her eyes to look at his, but he hadn't been prepared for the lack of emotion he saw reflected in them. With a sigh, he walked over to her and sat beside her. He really was a glutton for punishment.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked, her voice harsh to his ears.

"I don't know." He answered. It was the truth. He had no clue what he had been hoping to accomplish by waiting for her.

"I really need to shower and get some sleep. Either figure it out or get out." Elena sighed.

Damon had never heard her sound this detached before. She just wasn't **this** person. He really hoped the Lockwood douchebag hadn't hurt her. Just the thought of it made his hands curl into fists instinctively.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked and set a hand on her shoulder.

That seemed to be the last straw for her and Damon flinched as she shrugged his hand off her. Elena jumped off the bed, as if to create space between them, and stood before him.

"God! What is it with you and that question? Is it hardwired into your system somehow?" She screamed out.

He was hurt. He hadn't felt that particular emotion in a long time. She had a way of making him feel everything he didn't want to feel.

"Why are you so surprised? You can't imagine I'd be concerned for you?"

Elena took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I knew this was a mistake."

"Elena, what the hell are you talking about? What did I do?" His voice was coming out more and more ragged, as he grew weary at the situation.

"It isn't what you did. Well actually it is. But more than that, it's that you don't get it." Elena sighed.

He was stumped once again. He just needed her to be straight with him. Was she even capable of that?

"Since I clearly don't get it," Damon gritted out, "why don't you explain it to me then?"

Elena started pacing around. "You can't be here."

He couldn't believe it. Were they really fighting about that again? "Seriously? That's what this is about?"

"It's not just about that! You took it too far tonight." Elena turned to look at him and he didn't need to ask her what she was talking about.

He had gotten emotional, which had violated their agreement. Then again, she was hardly one to talk.

"Really? You're just going to act like it was all on me?" Damon asked, with a tinge of sarcasm to his voice.

"No, of course not! I know what I did," Elena said, still trying to create a hole in the floor.

"Then what's the problem?" He was getting exasperated, she just wasn't making any sense. "We're both to blame, so let's just call it even and end this little melodrama."

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. "This can't go on anymore."

Damon could feel the dread overtaking him. "What are you talking about?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about taking away the one thing that had been making him happy lately. He didn't want to return to the misery of his past life.

"I can't see you anymore," Elena finally said, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Is this because I got jealous?" He hastily asked, "Because I'm not going to do it again if it leads to you having a fit!"

"Yes, you will," Elena sighed, "it's who you are. And I can't do that to you."

"Can you hear yourself talk? I'm not the one who started ragging on another woman's hair style like a 5-year old!" Damon lifted his eyebrows to make a point.

"Which is another reason why this has to end. This isn't a relationship, Damon. I can't act like that or handle someone acting like that because of me!" Elena said.

Damon could start to see her brave facade beginning to crumble. Her eyes were now shifting awkwardly across the room, as if she didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Coward, he thought. He'd had enough of her one woman show.

"You are such a liar, Elena." He said and slowly got off the bed.

With predatory movements, he walked over to her, feeding off her nervous energy. "There is something going on between us and you know it. That's why you're doing this, because you're so fucking terrified of it!"

"Does it even matter? It's my choice. It's always my choice." Elena muttered, trying to back away from him.

He wasn't going to have any of that. Damon quickly grabbed her shoulders, effectively forcing her to face him.

"It is your choice. I just need to understand why you're only capable of giving your body but not your..." He started, but Elena cut him off with a skeptic laugh.

"Heart? Don't even give me that, Damon. You're the one who's scared. Otherwise you'd be giving this speech to someone who wasn't paid to listen!" Elena yelled, her voice cracking at the end.

Her words hurt him like whiplash. However, he remembered something crucial about the last time they'd been together.

"It isn't just about the money, otherwise the last month wouldn't have happened. Hell, you didn't even take any money from me the last time we were together. Why was that, Elena?" He nodded slowly to himself, as he started putting the pieces together in his head.

Elena closed her eyes as he waited for her answer. She opened her eyes, revealing an abyss of emotions to him. "It wasn't my money to take. We didn't do anything, it didn't feel right."

"Yet you still spent the night with me. And I'm not sure if you remember, but you did do something pretty damn spectacular to me." He smirked as he could still vividly feel her lips surrounding him.

"Get to the point, Damon," She sighed and once again tried to get away from his hold. It was futile, he wasn't planning on letting her go. She closed her eyes, most likely to avoid seeing what was so clearly written across his face.

"I need to know whether you had a problem with the money itself, or if you had a problem with taking the money from **me**." He finally finished his train of thought.

That seemed to shut her up. She finally opened her eyes and he was shocked to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He could feel his soul get torn to shreds, he just couldn't take crying women.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," He tried soothing her, " Shh, it's okay."

Damon brushed her tangled hair away from her face. As her neck was revealed to him, Damon's eyes locked in on a specific spot right beneath her ear. A spot that was currently colored black and blue.

"Elena...Why the fuck is there a bruise the size of a baseball on your neck?" His voice came out disbelieving. Damon didn't even know why he was asking, he already knew the answer. God, he was going to kill that asshole.

Elena pried his hands off her forcefully. Her shields were back up again. "You should leave now. As I see it, we're done now. Goodbye, Mr. Salvatore."

With that, she left the room and headed for the shower. Damon sighed to himself as he stood in the empty room. There was nothing left to do, she'd made her decision. He left her apartment and didn't look back, even as he heard the faint sobs coming from the bathroom.

* * *

AN: Hmm...Interesting chapter. The feedback for the latest chapter was so overwhelming, that I really took the time to wonder where these two characters were headed. This chapter (while a bit short, I admit) focuses on their respective emotions so heavily, that IMO it was better to leave it here. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I kept re-reading your reviews as I wrote this chapter, they really pushed me forward! All your support is just...Wow. There aren't enough words to describe how grateful I am for people reviewing and putting the story on alert :) You rock! Especially because you guys appreciated my petty Rose mocking, but moving forward... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Oh and *squee* TVD is coming back on Thursday! I'm kinda really excited lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie, I'm so sorry I'm late," Elena breathed out as she came to a halt by their usual table.

Bonnie was already waiting for her, as she always was at their regular cafe. They'd been coming there for a year now, every Sunday morning. It was the perfect meeting place as it was straight across the street from Jeremy's hospital.

After Damon had left her the other night, Elena had quickly showered and went to bed. She'd come to the conclusion that what was done was done. It was no use torturing herself over the inevitable. She and Damon had not been professional and she'd lost her cool. It was unacceptable, for so many reasons.

Her biggest client had taken her focus away from other things, like Jeremy and Bonnie. Elena was ready to devote her time to her little brother again. He was her constant, her rock. Bonnie on the other hand, was her compass, the only person who didn't judge her for her choices. If there was one thing she needed right now, it was unconditional acceptance.

The other girl smiled casually. "I already predicted you'd have trouble getting your lazy butt out of bed, which is why I ordered for us. Call me psychic or just plain awesome!"

Elena giggled a bit as she sat down. "Can I plead the fifth on that? I'm still waiting to see if Florida will break into little resort islands like you think."

Bonnie picked up her steaming cup of coffee and took a sip. "You're gonna be eating your words in a few years, Missy!"

Elena took her own cup of cappuccino into her hands and breathed in the warm caffeinated goodness. Everything was so easy with Bonnie. She reminded Elena of Jeremy, actually. Both Bonnie and Jeremy had a certain wary distrust when it came to people. But once they did let you in... They wouldn't let you out either.

"How was the night shift?" Elena asked. Bonnie often worked nights. She'd said it was because the patients were most alone during nights and needed her the most then.

"It was pretty calm, I had two other nurses with me. We got our rounds done a little after midnight. I sat by Jeremy for a few hours in the morning." Bonnie said calmly.

Alarm bells started ringing in Elena's head. "Is everything okay with him?"

She'd been neglecting him lately, only visiting him three times a week. She knew she should've been there for him more! Elena couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Jeremy, especially if she was out somewhere sleeping around.

"Calm down, everything's fine. His vitals are stable, well for him anyways. The only thing that worries me is the..." Bonnie started to explain. She didn't need to, Elena already guessed what the problem was.

"The swelling." Elena finished Bonnie's sentence for her.

"Yes, exactly." Bonnie nodded and took a bite out of the croissant lying on the table.

Elena sighed heavily. "How bad is it this time?"

"We're still observing the situation. It all depends on whether or not the blood remains in his brain or if it'll pass naturally." Bonnie's tone signaled her own weariness at the situation.

They'd both been through this too many times already. It was always the same situation too. Jeremy would get a little worse, the doctors would "observe" him, only to discover that observing was futile. Then they'd get out their little drills and jab a hole in her little brother's skull.

Elena knew that Jeremy couldn't take much more of it. Hell, she and Bonnie couldn't take much more of it. She understood that Bonnie had also bonded with Jeremy, in her own way. Spending that much time taking care of someone would leave a mark on anyone.

"Do they need to take out brain tissue again?" Elena asked, trying to maintain her calm appearance.

Bonnie was silent for a moment, thinking the question over. "We're not sure. It depends on how bad it'll get."

"Until the next time it happens, right?" Elena said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Look, I know how frustrated you are, but don't take it out on me. You shouldn't lose hope yet, he might still come out of it." Bonnie said and grabbed Elena's hand across the table.

"I don't know, Bonnie." That was the truth. She'd waited for three years and there had been no change to his condition. Would there ever be?

"Look, I probably shouldn't even be telling you this but..." Bonnie hesitated for a moment.

Elena was hooked to her every word. Was there something she didn't know? Something that could and would help Jeremy?

"What?" Elena asked rapidly.

"There's a new drug being developed. It's still in beta testing, but the results look promising." Bonnie said.

"Well what does it do?" Elena asked. This was crucial information.

"It works to repair and regenerate neurons." Bonnie looked at her intensely, knowing that Elena would get the gist of the issue.

Elena's mind was going into overload. This new medicine, if functional, could change everything for them.

"So what you're saying is...that this miracle drug could repair the trauma that's been dealt to Jeremy's brain?" Elena asked, holding her breath.

Bonnie seemed to think it over before answering. "I'm sorry, but I can't say that for sure. You have to consider the fact that it was the blunt force of the crash that lead to his state. It isn't what's wrong with his head, not really. The latest MRI's of his brain show no physical damage to the central nerves, just the outer rim. If he's going to wake up, it could be purely by chance. But this drug, it could enhance his possibilities greatly."

It wasn't the most encouraging statement she'd ever heard, but Elena was willing to go with it. Any bit of help could make a world of difference in Jeremy's case. Just the thought of seeing him open his eyes again made Elena want to kiss the person responsible for creating such a medicine. Free of charge too.

"When is it getting released?" She asked.

"I think it's coming out in October."

"What!" Elena nearly yelled out, ignoring the way Bonnie winced at her outburst. She would have to wait 9 months? That was an eternity in her life.

"And that's just a guess," Bonnie specified, "there are all sorts of legal issues and permits that have to be cleared up as well."

Elena could feel her spirit diminish by the second. "And if they're not?"

Bonnie sighed and played with her hands nervously. "It's possible that it could take more than a year, even a few years."

"So why even tell me about it now?" Elena asked, unable to hide the bitterness that had overtaken her.

"Because," Bonnie took a deep breath, "Jeremy's doctors think that he could qualify as a Beta test subject for the drug."

Elena couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her lips. "Really?"

"As Jeremy's sole caretaker, it's your choice."

"I don't even have to think about it, the answer is yes." She immediately said. Elena couldn't wait to get started on the paper work at the hospital.

Bonnie stared at her for a moment, as if trying to decipher her state of mind. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't even ask me that." Elena sighed, "That alongside "Are you okay?" has to be my least favorite question.

"And since we've been best friends for the past year, I know you bite the heads off repeat offenders." Bonnie let out a dry laugh and lifted her hands up in defense.

"It's in order," Elena reminded her.

"You know, I never quite understood that." Bonnie stated and twirled her spoon in her drink.

"I've explained it to you repeatedly," She simply retorted.

Bonnie lifted her eyebrows at her. "I remember that, thank you very much. It doesn't mean I think your explanations made any sense."

"Well I stand by them." Elena pouted for a moment.

Bonnie wanted her to be happy, she knew that. It was just that Bonnie couldn't see the situation from her perspective. Even though Bonnie had to stay detached from her patients (though that had failed horribly with Jeremy), she didn't need to feel guilty about her job.

"Why would you even bring that up?" Bonnie asked, narrowing her hazel eyes slightly.

"I don't know, it was just a random thought," Elena hastily explained and reached for her cappuccino again.

Bonnie chuckled heartily. "Elena Gilbert, you are the worst liar I've ever seen. Seriously, how you've managed to make it this far in your field of work, I'll never know. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Elena silently cursed her friend for knowing her so well. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only because I really do think you're psychic anyways. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"You don't even have to ask me that, of course I won't." Bonnie said, slightly offended. Elena felt bad for doubting her friend, but some things just couldn't be taken lightly.

She exhaled deeply before starting her story. For the next 15 minutes, Elena told Bonnie everything, not sparing any details. She told her about meeting Damon, about sleeping with him, and about **just **sleeping with him. Elena spared no details, telling Bonnie about her nightmare and about Damon asking her to the fundraiser.

When she got to the part where Damon ambushed her at her home, Bonnie started to look uncomfortable. Elena was confused by her friend's behavior but continued telling her story. As she got to the end, Bonnie stared at her in disbelief. And she'd even left out the part about Damon seeing her bruise.

Elena was shocked by her friend's reaction. "I mean, he was totally out of line, right?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "I don't know, Elena. I think you may have been a little..."

"Don't you say what I think you're going to say, Bon." Elena warned her.

"So you know you were a complete bitch to him?" Bonnie asked, a hint of amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Elena groaned and put her head between her hands on the table. "Well what was I supposed to do? I just came home after spending the better half of the night underneath some misogynistic asshole. I just couldn't see him right then and there."

"You could've just said that to him." Bonnie reminded her.

"That's not the point. He shouldn't have been there to begin with," Elena tried to justify her actions.

"Have you ever considered that maybe that's your problem?" Bonnie asked genuinely.

Elena was stumped. "My problem is my apartment being a guy-free zone?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I just don't get why you have a problem with someone worrying about you, but you're fine with doing...Well, what you're doing."

"Look, Bonnie," Elena raked an unsteady hand through her hair, "you don't get it. What I do...It's easy."

Seeing Bonnie raise her eyebrows, Elena quickly continued. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that it's easy to shut out your emotions. You don't even really have to be there. It becomes your routine, you start to feel numb. It has no meaning."

"So what's the problem with Damon then?" Bonnie asked.

Elena took a moment to think about the question. Was there even a suitable answer to her friend's question?

"Damon is the worst client I've ever had."

"What is the matter with you?" Bonnie nearly yelled at her, "From what you've told me, he seems like a good guy. Yes, he sounds like a guy you'd wanna set on fire repeatedly, but still."

Elena sighed. "This is why we don't talk about this stuff. Damon isn't the worst guy I've "met", not by a long shot. Just the worst client. He's too passionate for something that by definition throws emotions out of the window."

"And you don't like that?"

Did she like it? Elena wasn't sure. Her and Damon seemed to be as good a combination as gasoline and a flamethrower. Everything about him annoyed her, but she also found him appealing in a way. It was hard to be rational about him, when he was anything but.

"It throws me off," Elena finally stated. "It's my fault for agreeing to his stupid yet incredibly lucrative proposition. I'm just not cut out for him."

Bonnie chuckled slightly, rousing Elena's suspicions.

"What?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"You're just the biggest idiot I've ever encountered," Bonnie smirked.

"Gee, thanks." Elena retorted sarcastically.

That just elicited a full laugh out of Bonnie. "You really don't see it, do you? He likes you!"

Elena stared at her friend blankly, at a loss for words. "Well yeah...He kind of seems to like me."

"Please." Bonnie quirked an eyebrow at an oblivious Elena. "There should be no "kind of" in that sentence. He likes you. As in he's a little kid crushing on the girl who's scared of getting cooties from him."

"You really couldn't think of a better example than that, could you?" Elena asked, sarcasm seeping into her tone. If anyone was at a risk of catching "cooties", it was Damon.

"My poor examples are beside the point. What's relevant here is that you're scared of someone actually liking you, because then you'd actually have to feel something for someone!" Bonnie smiled gently.

Elena groaned and put her head between her hands. "I feel like I should be lying on a comfy couch, talking about my daddy issues."

Bonnie chuckled. "Would it help?"

"Not at all." Elena mumbled.

Bonnie touched her shoulder comfortingly. Elena looked at her best friend and knew that she was only looking out for her. The only problem was that looking out for her in this situation meant telling her when she was being a moron.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what you should do. All I'm saying is that maybe you handled it poorly. After my grams' died, I shut everyone out. And yeah, it was easy. But I wasn't happy. I want something more for you. Just because Jeremy is in a coma, doesn't mean you have to be there with him." Bonnie finished her speech, giving Elena a knowing look.

Elena knew that she was right. She hadn't been living her life. She'd been in that hospital room with Jeremy for the past three years. Everything else had become meaningless a long time ago. Damon seemed to be her antithesis, which only served to confuse her even more.

Damon was alive. Despite events that Elena guessed had been heartbreaking for him, he was still full of emotion and spirit. He was passionate when it came to the people closest to him, or the only two that mattered, Stefan and Caroline. Elena found herself wondering if he had any other friends or family members, as he never mentioned anyone else.

Was he lonely? Elena already knew the answer to that. The last few times, Damon had seemed hesitant, even downright reluctant to let her go. She could only assume that his scars ran deeper than what he let on. Maybe meeting up with her was the only way he could feel close to anyone. As the terrifying thought entered her brain, Elena felt even worse for yelling at him.

As she started going over the events of that night, she began to feel sick. Had she really been that harsh with him? Elena had already known he was impulsive, intrusive, and pushy, so she couldn't believe her own behavior. He hadn't known any better and she certainly hadn't enlightened him. Elena felt her stomach sink.

If it had been any other night, she thought to herself. It hadn't been just him showing up at her apartment, it'd been everything. Seeing Damon with his date, Mason going rough on her as usual, getting paid and doing the walk of shame...Elena winced and pulled the scarf around her neck tighter.

"So what do you think I should do?" Elena sighed.

"I just told you, I'm not going to tell you what to do. But since you're asking me, I'm guessing you feel like you should do something." Bonnie smirked.

"Seriously! Why are you not a psychiatrist?" Elena shook her head.

"Because otherwise I wouldn't have the time to fix your messy relationships?" Bonnie grinned.

"And you're smart too. Damn, I never stood a chance in this conversation." Elena chuckled.

"You know I love you. I think you deserve to have someone like Damon looking out for you. I just want you to realize that yourself and want it." Bonnie said reassuringly.

The more she listened, the more Elena felt as if she was the biggest jerk to have ever lived. Did she have those kinds of feelings for Damon? She wasn't sure. After all, her heart had been ripped out years ago and she wasn't sure if those wires lead to anywhere anymore. Still, she couldn't deny the way she'd grown to rely on his presence in her life.

"You're right, you little witch." Elena rolled her eyes. "I should apologize to him, he didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"And we have the winner for the obvious statement of the century, folks!" Bonnie laughed.

"And she's mean too," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, E. I still love you, even if you are emotionally handicapped." Bonnie grinned, eliciting a small smile from Elena as well. She could always count on Bonnie to make fun of her problems until they felt smaller.

"And that would be my cue to leave and ask for penance," Elena stated and moved to get up.

She grabbed her purse as Bonnie stood up as well. Bonnie immediately enveloped the brunette into her arms and Elena quickly reciprocated the gesture. As bad as she felt about everything, she felt safe knowing that she had at least one person in her corner.

"Just go easy on him," Bonnie said as she pulled away, "he sounds like he deserves it."

Panic struck Elena. "But what if he doesn't even want to see me?"

Bonnie looked pensive for a moment. "Then he's not the guy you described to me just now."

Elena nodded as there was nothing more she could say. The girls left the cafe, heading into opposite directions. Elena appreciated the solitude. It gave her time to mentally prepare for what she was going to do. Even if it meant abandoning all her shields in the process.

* * *

AN: Chapter 12! Sorry the update took a little longer than usual, I've been kinda busy. This chapter, to me, was an explanation of the last chapter. I know a lot of people were worried about them being apart for long, but I can assure you that it was never my intention to have that :) Damon's passionate and emotional, Elena just isn't equipped to deal with that, especially since it's fairly obvious that the lady is developing some feelings for said lad :) Also, this chapter has another intriguing development brewing in it...Mwahahah.

What else...I LOVED TVD on Thursday. Ian Somerhalder once again took the show to a whole other level, his acting in that last scene was heartbreaking. Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews, I always love reading what you guys have to say about the chapters! It almost feels as if it's just as much your fic as it is mine :) I hope you like this "breather" chapter and if you do, please review! Have a nice week, everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

He immediately spotted her as he entered the suite. She was across the room, staring at the skyline by the window. She was wearing his favorite dress of hers, the blue one she'd worn the first time they'd met. He knew she was trying to win points with him, but to what end, he had no clue. Damon sighed and set his briefcase down.

Elena turned around finally and waved at him. He knew she didn't know what to say. That had been made clear to him when she'd called him yesterday, drunk as a skunk, asking him to meet her at his suite. She'd slurred a lot, making it impossible for him to understand everything, especially the bit about "cooties". Finally, he'd agreed and hung up on her.

It was too convenient that Elena still had the key card to his suite. Two weeks ago, when he'd last seen her, reclaiming it had not been his priority. It had been the two longest weeks of his life. Her words about paying her to listen to him still rang in his head. He hadn't even thought of contacting her after that. The first move had to be done by her.

That didn't mean he hadn't thought of her, repeatedly even. The transition from seeing her to not even hearing from her had been drastic. She'd become a part of his routine, even in the short while he'd known her, and her missing from his life now just seemed off-putting. Simply hearing her drunken voice had brought him a semblance of comfort. He was willing to put his hurt pride on hold for now, seeing her was simply too tempting.

He loosened his tie off his neck and walked forward casually. Elena met him halfway, cradling a martini glass in her right hand. Damon eyed the clear drink suspiciously and lifted his eyes to meet hers dead-on.

"What is this, Elena?" He sighed.

She flashed him a megawatt smile and extended the drink to him. "I made it for you. I know how much you like them."

Elena let out a nervous laugh at the end and Damon flinched at how awkward the entire situation was. Their last meeting had clearly left a mark on them both. It had been too emotional much too soon. He rolled his eyes as he realized that in their case, "never" would've been too soon. He avoided things like this by choice, she did it by profession.

"Seriously? That's how you're going to try to fix what happened? By playing barmaid?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

Elena's smile fell. She fluidly moved to place the glass on the counter and quickly walked back to his side. She stared up at him with her doe eyes and made it increasingly difficult for him to even remember why he was mad at her to begin with.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do," Elena sighed and looked away, "I just had to do something."

"You didn't. It's water under the bridge and so on," Damon shrugged.

Elena tilted her head, inspecting him. "You're upset."

"I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care, Elena." He rolled his eyes.

"And now you're deflecting." Elena sighed again.

"And you're strangely focusing on me when you're the one who drunk dialed and begged me to see you. So purge, Kitten."

Elena shook her head for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I just needed you to know that I'm really sorry for how I treated you. Really, I am. I've wanted to call you every day since and I almost did. I must have dialed your number a dozen times but I always chickened out. So that's all I wanted to say. That I'm sorry."

Elena finished her speech and looked up at him expectantly. He knew she wanted his forgiveness, and she already had it. He just didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words. He didn't have it in him to stay mad at her, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't hurt either. Whatever he would say would just reveal that to her and all their progress would be ruined. As he was thinking it over, Elena's gaze fell, dejected, and she moved past him to walk away.

That worked to snap him out of his trance. "Wait!"

Elena stopped walking immediately and turned around. Her eyes were scrutinizing him, making it even harder for him to say what he needed to say.

"Would it really be the worst thing in the world if I liked you?" Damon asked.

It was the question he'd asked himself repeatedly. Making room for her in his life hadn't been easy for him, but he'd done it. For some reason, he trusted her. He just didn't understand why it was so difficult for her to grant him the same courtesy.

Elena remained silent for a moment, torturing him with her heated stare. He had no clue what she was thinking. "No, it wouldn't. I think it could be nice."

She gave him a tentative smile, as if she wasn't sure of what she was doing. He didn't care about her apprehension. The earth had seemed to tilt off its axis for him. All his bitterness seemed to fade away. He understood the meaning behind her words all too clearly.

Damon swiftly stepped forward until he could feel her rapid breaths tickling his own lips, as her eyes remained transfixed on his. He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw both acceptance and submission in them.

"Let's end this little telenovela moment then, shall we?" He smirked.

Elena only had the time to rapidly nod once before his lips were on hers. He kissed her with more passion than he could ever remember kissing anyone. For the first time in a long time, he felt connected to someone and that was worthy of being cherished. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Elena nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth.

He started pushing her backwards, until her back collided with the opposing wall. Elena gripped his shoulders for support and pulled him even closer, until there was no space left between their bodies. Damon slid his hands up her smooth thighs, pulling her dress upwards as he went. As he reached her heated center, he came to a sudden halt and looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Elena worked to catch her breath, the wall giving her body the support it needed.

Damon cursed himself for being so weak and emotional. It would've been too easy to get swept up in her as it always was. He just couldn't allow himself to make the mistakes he'd always done. He needed to know where they stood, once and for all.

"If we do this, again," Damon smirked a bit as he remembered how many times they'd actually 'done it', "How can I possibly trust you to not throw a hissy fit on me again?"

Elena inspected his face for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. She rolled her eyes quickly before cupping his face in her hands and pecking him on the lips.

"I wouldn't know. All I know is that I'm trusting myself with you, even when all my senses tell me that you're the most dangerous person I'm ever likely to encounter in my life. I don't know if that means anything, but it should. Also, I kinda missed you, Cocky."

He didn't need anything more. She was standing in front of him because she wanted to be there. Somehow, the two weeks they'd spent apart had allowed her heart to catch up with her head. He was more grateful for that than anything else at this point.

"I missed you too," He admitted before their lips collided in a heated kiss.

Now that he had her, he wasn't planning on letting her go, even if it meant accepting the bad with the good. Damon pulled her body flush against his, cupping her bottom with his hands. She quickly took the hint and hooked her legs around his waist.

Elena eagerly rubbed her tiny body against his pelvis, effectively causing him to grow hard in his pants. He knew he needed to have her now. He moved them over to the bed, gently dropping her on the covers. She looked up at him with dilated eyes.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked.

Elena shook her head. He cursed rapidly in his native Italian. The universe just loved fucking with him.

"We don't need one," Elena said, noticing the apparent distress on his face.

Her response stunned him. "But what about -"

"I'm on the pill, Damon. I'm not a complete idiot." She let out a small giggle at his dumbfounded expression.

Damon was stunned. Did she really trust him that much? He felt his heart expand in his chest as he realized that she wanted this enough to break her own rules for him. As he came to this conclusion, he decided to not keep his lady waiting.

"Off with the clothes then," He announced and pounced on her again.

He quickly rid her of her dress until she was lying underneath him in her red and black set. Her hands frantically worked on the buttons of his shirt, before she got frustrated with the process and simply tore it off his body.

"Hey, that was my favorite shirt," He whined.

Elena gave him an exasperated look. "I'll buy you a new one,"

As it was, he forgot all about his shirt as Elena pulled both his pants and boxers off him and ran her hand up and down his length. Damon gently slapped her hand off him, knowing all too well that her ministrations would put a quick end to their fun, and looped his fingers inside her panties.

As he worked to pull them down her legs, he grinned as he could feel her wetness through them. Soon, she lay underneath him completely bare and he took the moment to look at her. She was perfect, just right for him.

Damon brought out a finger to her heated core and teased her a bit, thoroughly enjoying her receptiveness to his touch. Elena writhed underneath him, lost in the haze of her own lust. He slipped his index finger inside her and her inner muscles instantly clamped around him.

Her movements grew frenzied as he flicked at her button with his thumb. Just as she was about to go over the edge, Damon pulled his hands away from her. He chuckled slowly as she whined and tried to drag him back.

"Patience is a virtue, Elena." He smirked down at her condescendingly. This was the kind of thing he was good at.

Elena huffed at him. "Let's see how you like it,"

Before he could react, Elena flipped them over on the bed and was hovering on top of him. She smiled at him before she started to move down his body. Damon already knew what she was about to do, but the feel of her mouth closing in on his aching member still took him by surprise.

His breath started coming out ragged as she increased her pace, bobbing her head up and down. She lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eye, making it even harder for him to control himself. Damon gripped the sheets in his fists tightly, as his hips started to lift up off the bed uncontrollably. This wasn't how he wanted it to end though.

He gripped her shoulders fiercely, pulling her mouth away from his cock. He sat up and grabbed her hips, lifting her on to his lap, entering her with one precise thrust. Elena let out a loud moan at the intrusion, but immediately encircled his waist with her shapely legs. As her walls got used to his length and girth, she slowly started lifting herself up and down on him.

After awhile, Damon started to match her movements, thrusting into her whenever she came down around him. They moved together in perfect synchronicity, reminding him once again how much he'd missed her. To him, sex was a dance and she just happened to be the perfect person for him to tango with.

The memory of how perfect she felt around him had kept him from seeking other women to fill her place. He'd gone without sex for quite some time, so the few weeks without her had not bothered him as much as some might have thought. Sure, he and his hand had gotten thoroughly familiarized once again, but at least his mind was filled with images of her. After experiencing the woman of his fantasies, no one else seemed to measure up.

His thoughts were interrupted as she kissed him on the lips again. He loved it whenever she took initiative with him, it allowed him to get lost in her completely. In return, Damon brought his mouth to her heaving breasts, fondling her mounds through the lacy material of her bra. As he took a nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly, Elena shuddered and he could feel her growing even slicker against his thrusts.

After a while, Elena started to move over him in a frenzy, signaling to him that she was close. As a result, he felt himself responding in kind, thrusting inside her harder, spurred on by her breathy mewls. Their sweat-slicked bodies collided repeatedly as Elena kept chanting his name as if in prayer. As she started to spasm around him, Damon grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her down a number of times on him.

Elena screamed out her release with her body growing lax on top of him. Damon was only a few thrusts behind her as he came inside her. He placed his own head on her shoulder, too tired and sated to move away just yet. Elena did the same and they simply held each other for a moment.

As he felt her shiver from the cold, Damon laid down and pulled her on top of him. Where she belongs, he thought and immediately slapped himself mentally for his sappy thoughts. He reached for the discarded covers with his other hand and pulled them over their bodies. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this comfortable, as her head was placed over his heart.

"So that didn't go as I planned," Elena finally mumbled against his chest.

Damon had to laugh at her. "How was this supposed to go? Because from my point of view, I'd say it went pretty well."

"Well we weren't supposed to have sex! Not yet at least." Elena conceded.

"So you're admitting it?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Elena lifted her head to look at him suspiciously. He hated how well she'd come to anticipate his moves, making it harder for him to throw her off.

"Admitting what?" She narrowed her eyes, attempting to look tough. He found it adorable.

"That you came looking for truce just to get in my pants again," He waggled his eyebrows at her and thrust his hips against hers playfully.

Elena let out a tiny laugh and lightly punched his chest. Her good spirit seemed to affect him as well.

"Hey, I'm not blaming you. I am dashing after all," He sighed mockingly.

Elena gave him a wide smile and shocked him by moving down to kiss his chest. He couldn't bring himself to get used to her undivided attention.

"I'm really glad I did, Damon." She mumbled quietly.

"Get in my pants again?" He joked lightly, despite knowing full well what she'd meant. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could almost sense her rolling them.

"When I realized how awful I'd been to you, I just knew I had to make it right. You were just being nice and thoughtful, and I acted like a total bitch. I'm just not used to people caring, I guess." She sighed.

As she explained herself, he began to feel increasingly guilty. He'd known what he was heading into when he'd stalked her apartment that night. He'd known she wouldn't be happy to see him right then and there. He was just looking to get hurt, like he always was.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I knew I was being intrusive. I was just jealous after seeing you leave with that dick and I was asking to get yelled at. I just didn't care, because I'm an idiot who never thinks his plans through." Damon admitted.

"Still, it all leads back to me. I should've never been at that party with Mason, I should've known how you'd react. You are you after all." She let out a tiny laugh.

As the mongrel's name was mentioned, Damon brushed some of her hair aside and inspected her neck. Her bruise was gone, though he could still picture it perfectly. Elena flinched away from his touch, knowing immediately what he was looking for.

"Your bruise is gone," He remarked, more for the sake of breaking the ice.

"Yeah, it disappeared a few days ago." She admitted and rubbed the spot with her own hand lightly.

"Are you ready to tell me how you got it?" He asked.

Elena shook her head against him. Damon sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to risk scaring her away again by asking too many questions.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He relented. Her body seemed to instantly relax in his arms.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome. But there is something you can do to show your gratitude for my endless patience." He said and gave her a pointed look.

Elena smiled a bit. "Like what?"

He grimaced. "Stop seeing him."

Elena seemed to grow cold again and he knew that she was feeling overwhelmed by him. He decided that the best defense was offense.

"Not for me, but for yourself. You deserve better than that. And yeah, I'd feel better knowing you were safe." He admitted bluntly.

"Okay." She said, only seconds after him. He was shocked by how easily she'd caved in.

"Really? You're just going to agree with me that easily?" He quirked his eyebrow at her.

Elena groaned into his chest. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

He let out a deep laugh. "On the contrary, you please me a great deal."

She looked at him skeptically before rolling her eyes at him again. He brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Thank you." He said, hoping she would catch the weight behind his words.

She gave him a smile, reminding him once again of how amazing she was, and said the absolute best thing she could've said.

"Let's just get some sleep now, okay?"

He had to smile back at her as she laid back down on top of him again. There was so much he didn't know about her, so many things she was obviously keeping from him, yet it didn't seem to matter. Her profession did not define her, or the way he saw her. As he was about to fall asleep feeling sappier than he had in years, he remembered something.

"You never did tell me how much cuddling costs," He remarked.

Elena didn't lift her head to answer him. "Shh, this is another freebie."

He fell asleep with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy and sick lately :/ Also, I just found this chapter really hard to write. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter :) I know there are a lot of people who don't like Bonnie, but I feel like Elena needs someone to talk to. Anyways, it's now 4am and I've been up writing this for hours, so please review! Hope everyone has a nice week!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elena woke up feeling happy, and above all comfortable. This was despite her currently using Damon's muscular chest as her very own makeshift pillow. She blushed as she noticed the way her body had completely tangled into one with his. That seemed to be uncontrollable with him.

As she made an effort to disentangle her limbs from his, she had to force herself to not giggle at the sleeping man lying beneath her. Damon made a small whiny noise at her movements and his lips formed into a perfect pout, silently protesting her leaving their bed. After a few strategic maneuvers to get Damon to let go of her, Elena hopped off the bed. Quickly, she pulled on his discarded shirt and worked to decide her next move.

It wasn't as if she had anywhere to be. It was a Sunday. She'd already visited with Jeremy several times that week, bringing him more flowers to admire. Bonnie had remarked that Jeremy's room was starting to look like the bedroom of an 8-year old girl, but Elena had shrugged it off. The flowers gave the room some spirit.

As she looked around the suite, unsure of what to do, she realized she'd never taken the time to just lounge there. She was always waiting for Damon to arrive or leaving in a flurry. There was no other purpose for her there. At least not until recently. After all, things with Damon were different now. He was still a client and she was still a prostitute, but she couldn't deny that what they had was unique.

It wasn't like the suite was his real home, Elena reminded herself, but she couldn't help but think of it as their place now. A place where his status and her lifestyle disappeared and all that remained was them. It may as well have been his home. After all, she knew that Damon had been staying at the suite even when she wasn't there.

The evidence was all over the rooms, as she had quickly deduced yesterday. There were papers scattered on desks, abandoned drinks everywhere in the living room. A few ties covering the plush couch in the living room. All in all, the luxurious suite looked like the perfect bachelor pad. It was exactly the kind of place she figured most young billionaires inhabited.

As her eyes wandered aimlessly around the spacious rooms, she spotted an unfamiliar item lying on the floor; a book. Elena picked it up, curious of his choice in literature, and gasped in shock. It was an old copy of _Gone With The Wind_, possibly a first edition. It looked and felt old enough in her hands.

She just couldn't believe he'd been reading it. She'd known he was a romantic after his first impromptu visit to her apartment, but this? He liked her favorite book? Much to her chagrin, she found herself wondering what else she had in common with this man. Her mind was definitely conspiring against her.

Elena chuckled as she likened him to Rhett in her mind. It was fitting for him to like the book, she realized. Damon was headstrong, passionate and rebellious, a true antihero. Elena sat down on the couch, wanting to inspect the book further. As she opened the first page, she noticed something scribbled in neat cursive.

_Kat,_

_It's a first edition. I know how much you like them. Mainly for the price, of course. You better read it with me in mind. _

_Your Rhett_

Elena couldn't take her eyes off his writing. She knew perfectly well that 'your Rhett' had to be Damon. The whole dedication reeked of him. But why did he have it if it was Katherine's? She felt uneasy seeing this side of him presented in front of her. She'd seen glimpses of his passion before, but Elena could now feel the love in his words. It was...off-putting.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. It didn't matter and it most certainly shouldn't. He and Katherine were over and she was intruding on something that was none of her business. So why could she not bring herself to close the book? Elena closed her eyes in an effort to shut down her overactive imagination, only to nearly scream as the melody of his voice surprised her.

"You're so brutal to those who love you, Scarlett." He quoted as he walked towards her. "You take their love and hold it over their heads like a whip."

Elena snapped the book shut in shock, embarrassed to be caught snooping. Damon simply winked at her, which in turn made her blush. Even in her bewildered state, she took the time to appreciate his lean torso, which he'd opted to leave shirtless. Just for her viewing pleasure, she wagered and mustered the energy to roll her eyes. Damon walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

He wrapped his arm around her instantly and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Elena hated to admit it, but she liked the normalcy they'd reached. It felt comfortable, which was a first for her.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than I have in a long time," She admitted and smiled at him softly.

"Your sleeping pattern just didn't cope without me, eh?" He winked at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a bit of an ego issue?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked mockingly.

"That it's sucking up all the air in the room?" She replied lightly.

Damon let out a big laugh and she could feel the vibrations of it pass his body. She loved hearing him laugh, it was infectious. Soon, she found herself giggling alongside him, feeling plain silly.

He bent his head slightly and captured her earlobe between his teeth. Elena shuddered a bit as his hot breath tickled her skin deliciously. How could anyone be that seductive the first thing in the morning?

"I didn't like waking up alone. I was specifically promised cuddling. I think I need to file a report to customer service." He whispered in her ear.

Elena giggled and pushed at his chest playfully. "We **did **cuddle, you were just in the land of the unconscious. It's not my fault I exhausted you to that point."

"Who has an 'ego issue' now?" He teased her right back.

"That would still be you," Elena grinned at him, "I'm just giving credit where credit is due."

Damon chuckled and looked down. Elena immediately noticed his eyes drawn to the book she was clutching in her hands, and knew their light moment was over. His eyes were filled with something akin to longing. He took the book from her and brushed his fingers over the worn cover.

"I see you found my book." He remarked, his tone coming out a little too flat for her liking.

"I'm sorry, I just saw it lying on the floor and picked it up. I didn't mean to intrude on anything." Elena tried to put as much conviction into her voice as she could, even though she knew she was only telling half the truth.

Truth be told, she had been curious about him. There was still so much she didn't know about him, or even understand. Deep down she knew she'd been hoping to find exactly what she just did.

Damon shrugged a bit. "I re-read it a few nights ago. It's good."

"It's my favorite book." Elena nodded eagerly, pleased to find that he liked the book. Of course she'd thought as much after reading his dedication, but hearing it from him warmed her heart.

"A Scarlett fan then?" Damon nudged her elbow playfully.

Elena considered her answer. "Yes, I am. I think she was incredibly strong."

"So you didn't think she was selfish and immature?" Damon asked. Instinctively she realized his question was loaded.

"But wasn't that the point?" Elena countered. "Rhett accepted her flaws as a part of her. And it's not like he was without flaws either. It's what made them work."

Damon seemed to mull over her answer. "You're right. Rhett and Scarlett were good for each other. It was real for them."

Elena knew she was treading on thin ice. She knew they weren't talking about just the book anymore. Yet she found herself powerless to stop what she did next.

"Damon." She wasn't sure how to approach this. She'd never done this before.

His azure eyes turned to meet hers suspiciously. "Yeah?"

Elena felt awkward broaching the subject. "I was just wondering..."

"About the dedication?" Damon let out a low laugh. She knew he didn't find the situation humorous.

"Come on, I saw you admiring my lovely words. No use beating around the bush. Purge, what's on your mind?" Damon sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Elena understood she'd crossed some invisible barrier. While they were now emotionally involved, she had now begun actively pursuing personal information about him. She was doomed.

Elena gently grabbed his jaw and turned his face to meet hers. He looked at her quizzically for a moment, but before he had the time to react, she pressed her lips against his. Almost instantly, she retreated to look into his eyes with what she hoped was acceptance in hers. Damon nodded slowly, as if understanding her.

"Was Katherine Pierce your Scarlett?" The words tumbled out of her mouth. She didn't even know why she wanted to know. Maybe it was just morbid curiosity.

To her surprise, Damon didn't seem insulted by the question. He just shook his head slowly, smirking slightly.

"She was." Elena winced at the confession.

Thinking of Damon and Katherine as an epic love story felt wrong. It was clear it hadn't ended well, and she found herself angry at the other woman. Obviously she'd done quite a number on him, as Caroline had all but told her.

Damon sighed and continued. "Or I thought she was. For a long time. Maybe I just wasn't her Rhett. Who knows? The only thing I do know is that she's not in my life anymore for a damn good reason."

Elena grabbed his hand in hers and gently rubbed her fingers over his knuckles.

"What did she do to you?" She asked softly.

Damon looked at her disbelievingly. "Why do you automatically assume it was her that screwed me over, and not the other way around?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't hide from me. I read your words. Over and over. You were in love and I know you. You wouldn't have done anything to hurt her. You're too loyal for that."

His expression softened at that, despite him cursing under his breath. "And you're way too perceptive for your own good."

Elena pet his hair lightly. She'd been hesitant to find out more about him, because she had been scared. Scared of either finding out something that would ruin the illusion of him, or finding out something that would just increase her attraction to him. In this case, the latter had definitely occurred. She just didn't care anymore.

"Katherine was very sexy and seductive. It blinded me to a lot of things. In the end I didn't see her flaws before it was too late. But it's a gloomy subject, let's talk about something else."

Elena didn't feel like pushing the subject. He'd been more than understanding with her secrecy, after all.

"Like what?" She asked.

He remained silent for a moment as he pondered the question. Finally, as if a light bulb had been switched on in his head, he smiled at her. Elena knew she was in trouble. He never looked that pleased with himself without some diabolical plan in the works.

"Your past suitors." He announced happily.

Elena looked at him in shock. He had to be kidding. "What!"

"It's only fair. I just caught you reading up on my tawdry past, remember?"

Elena groaned. The smug bastard had a point.

"What do you wanna know?" She relented.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" He singsonged, much to her annoyance.

Elena chuckled. "God, could you be more obvious? Why do guys always go for quantity over quality?"

"Why not just answer the question then?" Damon smiled cockily.

"Fine. One." Elena couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looked adorable.

"Wait what? You've had one boyfriend?" Damon asked incredulously.

"That's what I just said."

"How is that even possible? You didn't happen to be a nun before, did you?" He asked again, looking at her suspiciously. Elena just rolled her eyes.

She couldn't blame him for not believing her. It wasn't like good girls were prone to choose her profession. Half the time she couldn't believe her own life.

"He was my high school boyfriend, Matt. We'd known since our sandbox days, it was nice." Elena reminisced.

She hadn't thought of Matt in ages either. She hadn't thought of any of her old friends in ages. After her accident and her parents' death, she'd lost contact with basically everyone. It hadn't really mattered – She'd been so busy with everything that she hadn't even truly noticed.

"When did it end?" Damon asked, obviously wondering whether the break-up was caused by her career choice.

"A little before graduation, a week after our one year anniversary. I guess we'd stayed together that long out of convenience. It just wasn't passionate between us."

"So you didn't feel like dating anyone else after that?"

"I went on a few dates occasionally. None of them went beyond a dinner though." Elena remarked. It felt strange explaining her life choices to someone else.

"Why not? I'd figure most guys would try to get in your pants as soon as they saw you." Damon stated, not even bothering to hide the hint of jealousy in his tone. They were past that already.

Elena huffed lightly. "That was the problem. My job sucks enough as it is, I don't want to spend my spare time doing it as well."

Damon studied her for a long while, making her feel increasingly uncomfortable. What was he thinking? She could usually read him quite well, but she knew this wasn't one of those times.

"Have you thought about quitting?" He asked.

In hindsight, she should've known he'd ask her that. After all, it was only natural for him to wonder about her circumstances.

"Like you said before, it's a gloomy subject." Elena said, plastering an easygoing smile on her face.

She trusted Damon, but she wasn't ready to come clean about everything. After all, her decisions affected Jeremy as well.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

Elena knew he wasn't satisfied with her non-answer, but at least it hadn't lead to another fight between them. Things were still fresh between them, she didn't want anything to upset the balance they'd found.

"So what are your plans for today?" Elena said, trying to lift the mood.

His blue eyes lit up again as he chuckled. "Good save. Honestly, I hadn't planned on doing anything today. I'm probably just gonna stay here and get something to eat off room service. Maybe rent a movie."

As if cursed, her stomach decided to growl just then. Elena felt her cheeks grow red as Damon looked on, quite obviously amused.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Playing dumb was always a good move, she thought.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

She sighed. She knew he needed to hear the magic words from her. "Could I stay and eat breakfast with you?"

He grinned at her and stood up. "Only if you take a shower first, you're starting to stink."

Elena rolled her eyes but got up anyways. "Gee thanks. Well since I'm so dirty, I may as well do some laundry while I'm at it."

With that, she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt off her body, letting it drop to the floor. His eyes were glued to her lithe body as she revealed her naked form to him. She walked past him casually and headed for the showers.

"Thanks for the tip!" She yelled over her shoulder, smirking the whole way.

He followed her after two seconds.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, guys! I've been super busy and I had to postpone writing this chapter...Then when I did sit down to write it, it was like pulling teeth lol. Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews and PMs :) The pushiness of certain people definitely helped me get inspired (*ahem* or feel guilty about not updating...) faster. I hope you like this little chapter. I'm kind of pleased with it in the sense that I'm going to use it to move towards a lot of other interesting things...Anyway, it's now 5:06 am and I'm again exhausted from writing, so goodnight (morning?) everyone! Hope everyone has a good week!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So tell me." Damon said expectantly to his brother.

"You mean you want me to fill you in on everything you've missed lately? Because that is one long list." Stefan remarked with derision.

"Saint Stefan in a pique? Imagine." Damon huffed and leaned back in his chair.

"This is serious. You can't keep sleeping in your goddamn ivory tower during business hours. Just because -" His brother began heatedly, only to get interrupted as usual.

"you're not expected to do anything, doesn't mean you get to tarnish the Salvatore name." Damon rolled his eyes and finished Stefan's speech for him.

"Are you done?"

"Well I was going to add a few exclamation points,"blahs", and Corleone jokes for added measure, but I think I nailed it for the most part." Damon smirked.

"Laugh it up." Stefan threw his hands in the air. "I don't even know why I bother with you."

"Because our father in the haze of senility decided to make his firstborn's life a snooze fest?" Damon tried.

"We both know why he chose you over me."

Damon nodded. He knew he was failing on an entirely new level in his CEO position. Stefan would've been much better fit for the job. While Stefan was ingenious and hardworking, Damon was known among the board members as the black sheep of the family. The title was well earned though, as he'd made it his life's mission to coast through the unsavory aspects of life.

Put simply, he was now lazy and entitled. A product of his environment, as his previous therapists had quickly deduced as well. He'd been thrust into his father's shoes much too early on in his life. After his father's death, he'd drowned his sorrows in women and alcohol, which had been a quick fix to his emotions. As the months rolled by however, the hedonism started to grow old.

That's when Katherine had come into his world. She'd been a force of nature. As soon as his eyes had met hers, he'd known she was the one for him. Of course he'd been much too young and naive back then. As their relationship fizzled to an end, he'd fallen into a depression deeper than he'd ever experienced before. One that he was only now starting to overcome due to the arrival of another brunette in his life. Yes, he found that Elena had a way of brightening his days like no other.

"He wanted me to grow up and learn responsibility. I know that." Damon sighed and ran a hand through his messy, raven locks.

"I get it. You've been through a lot in the past few years. And I've been okay with making decisions on your behalf and I still am, but you need to snap out of it. It's been a year, Damon. It's time to move on." Stefan said.

"So tell me." Damon gave his brother a genuine smile. He knew he owed everything to Stefan. Without his brother's support, he most likely wouldn't have survived the past year.

Stefan looked surprised for a moment, before breaking out a smile himself. "We're almost ready to start beta testing on our newest product."

Damon remained silent for a moment. He was sure he'd read the file on the drug, he was just having a hard time remembering anything about it. Suddenly it clicked in his head.

"The one that could allegedly awaken coma patients?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, we're hoping that the tests will be able to bump that "allegedly" away from the equation permanently." Stefan smiled happily.

"Have you chosen the test subjects already?"

"A few have shown interest. Not the actual coma patients, but their families I mean." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's ditzy streak. "There is one case in particular that interests me. It's this girl's little brother and-"

"Don't tell me their life stories, Stefan. I don't want to see that puppy look cross your eyes." Damon said disinterestedly. Truthfully, he never wanted to get personal with patients and test subjects. Nobody needed that kind of angst in their lives. Well except for his brother, who seemed to thrive on it.

"Suit yourself. I met the girl and the doctors a week ago. She was nice. You'd like her." Stefan said casually. A little too casually.

Damon looked at him blankly. "Seriously? First you pimp your own brother out to a prostitute, then you try to set him up with some poor, traumatized girl? Maybe you're the one in need of professional help, Stef."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, the prostitute thing helped you out. You're clearly not as depressed and anxious as you were before, albeit you're still a lazy bastard. Now it's time to move on to healthier relationships."

"Sorry, bro. That quota's been filled already." He smirked.

"You mean you met someone?" Stefan asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"Thanks to you." Damon grinned.

Stefan looked confused for a moment, before understanding washed over him. Then much to Damon's amusement, he began to shake his head back and forth comically.

"Do not tell me you're implying what I think you're implying."

Damon opted to laugh at his brother's dumbfounded expression. "What can I say? Millionaire Matchmaker's got nothing on you!"

"Damon, do you have any idea what this could do to our reputation? Our PR team has been working overtime as it is to fix what happened last year. Do not repeat the same mistakes you did then." Stefan said darkly.

"Could you just take a deep breath and a handful of Valium? I'm being discreet, no one has to know about it. Besides, there's so many rumors floating around about me, one more isn't going to hurt." Damon groaned.

Stefan looked at him for a moment, as if trying to determine the status of his mental health, before sighing deeply in resignation.

"Fine, whatever. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. Just be careful this time, okay?"

"I will." Damon nodded.

"So when are you seeing her again?" Stefan inquired.

"Since when did we start sharing this stuff?" Damon retorted.

"Since you came to your younger brother with your sexual frustration?" Damon looked at his brother incredulously. Stefan finally caught on and blushed. "And let's just act like I never said that."

"Oh no, that is going in my future autobiography." Damon chuckled. "But if you must know, I'm not sure when I'll see her again."

"What's the problem? It isn't like you to be this passive about a girl you like." Stefan stated.

"She hasn't been picking up." Damon finally muttered. It was true. The last time he'd seen Elena had been a week ago.

Stefan started laughing uncontrollably. "Seriously? You never get rejected by women. You never even have to make an effort, but a fucking prostitute is the exception to the rule? Oh, this is going in my autobiography, brother."

"Really feeling the love here, Stefan." Damon retorted sarcastically. "Besides, she hasn't rejected me. She just isn't answering my calls."

Even he knew that his explanation was shoddy. He just didn't want to believe the alternative. Everything had been going so smoothly for them lately, he couldn't understand what could've scared her off. He didn't like it either way. Stefan laughed even harder.

"Oh God, do you know what this means? You're whipped and you're not even in a relationship!" Stefan grinned.

It was at that precise moment that Caroline decided to waltz into his office. Damon rolled his eyes, feeling like he was in a bad sitcom. Caroline, dressed impeccably from head to toe, walked over to her fiance and smacked him over the head with her Balenciaga purse. Damon smirked at the scene in front of him. Payback was a bitch and so was his future sister-in-law.

"Stefan! You were supposed to go over china designs with me today, why are you making fun of your emotionally handicapped brother instead?" Caroline nearly screamed causing both brothers to wince.

Damon shook his head at Stefan who was once again shielding his head with his hands. "What was that about me being whipped, Stef?"

"I'll take it back if you help me," Stefan whined as Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best glare.

"Okay, you guys do realize I'm right here?" Caroline asked and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"So that's where the banshee noise was coming from? I had no idea!" Damon smirked in return.

"Damon, that isn't what I'd consider helping," Stefan muttered.

"Fine then. Blondie, I'm sorry for keeping Goldilocks from whatever hellish activity you had planned for him. I hereby release him from his brotherly duties to your care." He finished his speech with a salute, causing Caroline to huff in annoyance.

"What was more important than my wedding anyways?" She asked and tapped her stiletto-clad foot on the marble floor expectantly.

Stefan started laughing again, only to be quieted down a few seconds later by Caroline giving him the evil eye.

"Damon needed help with his hooker." Stefan finally mumbled, only to realize seconds later what he'd just said.

"Really, Stefan? That was the way you decided to word it to your fiancee? And people think I'm the dumb one." Damon shook his head.

"Okay Damon, your turn to be an asshat. What was he exactly helping you with?" Caroline asked, flailing her hands wildly.

"My...the girl I've been seeing isn't answering my calls. We were arguing over whether or not she's rejecting me." Damon explained quickly in a rare moment of sympathy for his brother.

Caroline studied her nails for a moment as if deep in thought, before looking up at them again.

"Seriously? That was your big crisis? What does it even matter? Men." She sighed, cocking her eyebrows at them.

"Has the peroxide been seeping into your brain? Why wouldn't it matter?" Damon asked with a pointed stare of his own.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "Because it doesn't. You clearly like the girl, otherwise you wouldn't care either way. You just need to do what I'd do."

"Which would be what?" Damon gritted out in frustration.

"Well, if the shoes won't come to Caroline..." She began suggestively.

"Caroline must go to the shoes?" Damon tried with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well first she'll take her idiot boyfriend's credit card, but that too." Caroline nodded eagerly.

"Hey, do I even get a say in this?" Stefan chimed in from the side.

"No." Caroline and Damon said at the same time.

"What happened to "bros over hoes"?" Stefan looked at Damon judgmentally.

"So I'm the "hoe" in this situation then?" Caroline asked and turned to Stefan once again with a hand on her hip.

"Why are you even allowed to speak for yourself?" Damon chuckled at his younger brother's despair.

"I'm really starting to wonder that myself." Stefan shook his head and pulled out his wallet. Quickly, he retrieved his black card from the leather encasing and handed it over to Caroline.

Caroline clapped her hands together in delight and hugged Stefan tightly. Damon rolled his eyes as he saw his brother blush slightly as the over-exuberant blonde showered him with kisses. They kept embracing each other in the middle of his room, making Damon once again feel as if he was intruding on something intimate.

Stefan leaned into her and kissed the nape of her neck slightly. "I'm sorry I forgot about our date."

Caroline giggled, forgetting her earlier wrath completely. "It's okay, you have crappy taste anyways."

Stefan pouted at her. "That wasn't very nice."

"Please, we both know I'm right." Caroline said and kissed him on the cheek again.

"In more ways than one, Care." Damon interrupted them and stood up, causing the blonde duo to look at him once more.

"What is he doing now?" Caroline whispered a tad too loudly to Stefan, eliciting an eye roll from Damon.

"Just following your sage advice, Sis." He said and started to briskly walk away.

"Damon, come back here!" Caroline yelled after him.

"Sorry, can't stay. Got to go see a girl." He smirked and slammed the door to his office shut.

* * *

"Elena!" He yelled once again.

He knew he was looking crazier by the second. After all, he had been knocking on her door rather violently for the past 30 minutes. It was now 7 pm and he was both tired and angry. Where did she get off avoiding him? He'd been nothing but kind to her. He always respected her boundaries, paid her on time and didn't bring up her other clients. Because he wanted to please her.

"I can see the light seeping in from under the door. I swear to God, if you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna break it down." He yelled and slammed the door repeatedly once again.

Finally, he could hear some shuffling from behind the door. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't even have a clue as to what to expect. After what felt like hours, the lock on the door clicked and she pushed the door open. The sight shocked him.

"Damon?" She croaked out, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

She looked like hell, wrapped up in her comforter. Her long, dark hair was up in a messy bun, contrasting horrifically with her deathly pale skin. As the cool air greeted her from the hallway, she shivered and wrapped the comforter around her frame more tightly.

"Elena? What happened to you?" He asked, his own voice coming out embarrassingly weak.

"I'm sick," She whined and leaned against the door for support. She sniffled a bit, making it clear to him that breathing was an effort to her in itself.

He instantly felt bad for jumping to conclusions. He should've known she wouldn't ditch him like that. The only thing left to do was to make it right.

He took a few steps forward and brought his arms around her. She instinctively placed her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back comfortingly. He felt even guiltier as he literally felt the shivers travel through her tiny body.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered in her hair. God, she was too fucking fragile. He didn't like the feeling that had now overtaken him, a feeling that could only be described as blind terror.

"It's okay," She mumbled against him.

"No, it's not." He answered her and quickly looped one arm behind her neck and the other under her legs, effectively lifting her up bridal style.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asked, not even having the energy to lift her head away from his chest.

"Taking care of you, of course." He answered with a winning smile and kissed the top of her head quickly.

"Oh." She said, as if succumbing to her fate. He rolled his eyes at her. She'd soon think of him as the best damn nurse ever. He'd make sure of it.

Damon maneuvered them both inside her tiny apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. He carried them over to her bed and placed her on it as carefully as he could. Elena reluctantly let go of his neck and laid down on the bed with her eyes closed.

Damon removed his jacket and threw it on the floor, and bent down next to her head. He brought his hand to her forehead and shook his head morosely.

"You're burning up," He muttered.

"How perceptive of you." She answered with her eyes still closed. He smirked lightly. At least she hadn't lost her wit yet.

"Have you been drinking enough fluids?" He asked.

"No." She answered flatly.

"Why not?" He asked. As if he wasn't worried enough.

"I've been too tired to leave my bed. The only exception was 10 minutes ago to save my door." Elena once again stated far too honestly to his liking.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." Damon said and wrapped her up in the comforter even more tightly. "I'm going to get you something to drink."

As he was about to go search her kitchen for groceries he knew wouldn't be there, her arm shot out to stop him. He looked down at her and found her staring at him with feverish eyes.

"I'm not really thirsty. Could I just sleep for a little while?" She asked.

As he looked into her doe eyes, he found himself unable to deny her as always. Maybe Stefan was right about him, he thought.

"Sure. Just lie down and I'll go get you some groceries while you're out." He smiled down at her.

"Damon?" She asked again.

"Yeah?"

She looked hesitant for a bit and worked to take a deep breath.

"Could you just stay with me for awhile? I've been alone for so long, I think I'd like some company. If you don't mind." Her explanation came out as a ramble with her words nearly indistinguishable from each other.

Yet he got her message loud and clear. He couldn't help it. He found himself unraveling once again before her.

"Yeah, sure."

Damon took off his shoes and walked to the other side of the bed, climbing in slowly as to not disturb her. As soon as he was settled next to her, she rolled over and wrapped her leg around his torso. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing against her.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came over." She mumbled.

Damon let out a tiny laugh and shook his head. "You know how it is. If the shoes won't come to you, you must go to the shoes."

"What?" Elena croaked.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep, Kitten."

* * *

AN: Finally! It was hell trying to upload this chapter, document manager refused to upload it for some reason (I spent the past hour clicking and refreshing away lol). Anyway, it's 3 am again and I'm finally updating at least lol. I have no idea why I always update in the middle of the night, guess I'm part vampire or something! Anyways, thank you sooo much for the lovely people who constantly read this story! It means the world to me, you guys rock! I really hope you like this chapter, I had a blast writing it! Have a nice week, guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elena slowly came to, hearing a muffled voice coming from the other room. After a moment she remembered that Damon had stopped by. Was he still there? And what time was it anyway? It was times like these that she cursed herself for opting for a cheaper apartment at the expense of a view. Elena tried to lift herself up, only to find that her head was throbbing painfully.

She immediately lowered herself back on to the bed. It had been like this for almost a week now, ever since her last visit with Jeremy's doctors. Since she'd met the younger Salvatore brother. Oh yes, even in her feverish state she could still remember the encounter vividly. Better yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"_You must be Elena," She heard a voice call out from behind her. _

_Elena turned around to greet the intruder and felt her eyeballs nearly pop out of their sockets. In hindsight, she should've seen it coming. After all, it was to be expected that Damon's company would be the party behind her brother's miracle drug. For one thing, his company was the best in the business. For another, fate seemed to love fucking with her. _

_Did this man know who she was? Who she was to his brother? Elena wasn't sure. The man, Stefan Salvatore, was smiling at her much too gently, making Elena wary of his intentions. Nobody could be that rich and still remain genuine. A tiny voice inside her head reminded her that Damon was just that, but she quieted the nagging voice down. She couldn't think of Damon right now._

_Elena stood up abruptly and extended her arm to the man. "Elena Gilbert," She introduced herself._

_Stefan crossed the threshold to Jeremy's room and took her hand in his, shaking it firmly._

"_Stefan Salvatore. This must be Jeremy" He said, motioning to the bed._

_Elena nodded and sat down in her usual chair by Jeremy's bed. "Yes. Please, take a seat."_

_Stefan looked awkwardly around the room, finally locating a chair on the other side of Jeremy's bed. He sat down slowly, placing his hands in his lap. Elena smirked as she inspected the man. Even in his crisp, pinstripe suit, the man had an air of youth that surrounded him. A certain innocence. Sitting among the colorful flowers in Jeremy's room, Damon's younger brother looked utterly lost. Elena guessed by his demeanor that he had no clue what her profession was. _

"_I take it you have some documents for me to sign?" Elena tried breaking the ice. _

"_Yes, I have them right here," Stefan cleared his throat and motioned to his briefcase. _

_He hastily retrieved a pile of papers from the depths of his briefcase. Elena moved her own chair next to his, feeling silly sitting so far away from him. Before Elena could inspect the papers further, Stefan cleared his throat again. Elena looked up at him._

"_Have Jeremy's doctors explained the procedures necessary to you?" He asked cautiously._

"_You mean did they tell me about the injections? Yes, they did." Elena nodded._

"_Good. As Jeremy's been unconscious for so long, it could take a good while before we see any significant changes in his brain scans." Stefan explained. _

"_I understand that," Elena said, "but can I ask you something?"_

"_It's what I'm here for." Stefan immediately answered._

"_How much do the injections themselves cost?" _

_Jeremy's doctors and Bonnie had tried explaining the different chemical formulas to her, but she'd gotten confused after a minute. All she knew was that everything sounded expensive. Even with the pay raise Damon had given her, she couldn't afford just anything. _

_Stefan chuckled. "They cost a lot."_

_Elena could feel her face fall. She'd been afraid of that. How much was "a lot" to a billionaire anyway? She guessed her definition of the expression was much more modest than his._

"_But they're free for you," Stefan grinned._

_Elena could feel her heart stop beating. "Are you serious?"_

"_This is the point where my fiancee would say "duh"," Stefan let out a tiny laugh. _

"_But how can they be free?"_

"_Elena, you can't be serious. We're testing a new, highly controversial drug on your brother. For all I know, it could give him scales and a tail. Of course we're covering the costs." Stefan explained. _

"_Gee, I'm feeling more confident by the second." She rolled her eyes. This guy really didn't understand the concept of bedside manner. Then again, he was a business man just like his brother. _

"_Oh no, I did it again." Stefan slapped himself on the forehead. _

_Elena looked at the young man warily. "Did what?"_

_He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Put my foot in my mouth. My brother and my girlfriend like to tell me that I shouldn't be allowed to speak for myself."_

"_That sounds like them," Elena giggled, until she noticed Stefan looking at her strangely. _

"_I mean, I'd wager they'd say things like that to you often since you do seem to have trouble with, umm, words." Elena stammered. She needed to get a grip._

"_Okay. Well either way, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can assure you that your brother is in very good hands." He said._

_Elena could tell that he meant it. There was something about this man. Something so indescribably sincere and pleasing, that she felt as if she had known him for ages. Instinctively she knew that he was a friend._

"_I believe you," She smiled. _

"_Good, because the other alternative would've been to have my lawyers come here and do this for me." _

"_Why did you do this? I wouldn't think a man of your position would have to do social calls with guinea pigs," Elena inquired. She was genuinely curious to find out why he'd come. _

_Stefan smiled wryly and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "I like to get involved with things, or that's how my father used to put it. I like knowing what's happening with our products. And with the people they concern. One of the reasons why I love my job is that I genuinely get to help people, or at least try to. I just need to know that we're actually doing that."_

"_Wow. That was better than I expected." Elena said, at a loss for words. _

"_I've thought about it a lot lately," Stefan nodded, "someone has to."_

_Elena sensed the tension in his words. Clearly he was talking about his brother. She knew she was treading on thin ice, but she needed to know._

"_Why doesn't your brother do the same thing? Visit with test subjects?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady._

"_Damon doesn't like to get involved with things, like our father used to say.", Stefan shook his head, "He never even bothers to find out the names of the people we're testing on. Or do anything for that matter."_

_Elena didn't know what to say. She was shocked to hear Damon's own brother describe him that way. Sure, it was obvious that Stefan loved his brother, but did he really judge him that severely? And had Damon done something to deserve that harsh a critique? Elena found it difficult to believe that the Damon she knew was the same Damon that Stefan had just described. The only comforting piece of news was that Damon wouldn't actively seek out her identity._

"_You did it again." Elena said._

"_Did what?"_

"_Put your foot in your mouth." She remarked and smirked. It seemed as if the entire Salvatore-Forbes clan had a problem with opening up to complete strangers. _

"_Damn, you're right." He cursed before his face brightened again. "I know how to fix this!"_

_Stefan looked at the pile of papers in his hands and scanned them with his fingers. After a while, he pulled out a single sheet and grabbed a pen from his pocket. He gave the ink pen to her and motioned for the paper. _

"_Sign at the bottom," He said. _

_Elena looked at the tiny text that covered the paper and scrunched her nose. "What is this?"_

"_A confidentiality agreement," _

_Elena burst out laughing. She shook her head before finally scribbling her signature on to the paper. _

"_Then that's settled," Stefan smiled happily. _

"_Yes, it is. But do you mind if I take the rest of these home and look them over before signing? I think I need to go over them in detail." Elena said. It was true. Even if she did find Stefan charming and trustworthy, she had to make sure everything was legit. For Jeremy._

"_Be my guest." Stefan immediately said and shrugged. "I should get going now. I still need to wake my brother up from naptime." _

_Elena grinned at the image. "Well I'm glad you could stop by."_

"_It was my pleasure." _

_Stefan stood up and walked to the other end of the room. He inspected the room once more, his eyes filled with something akin to pity, before smiling down at her again. _

"_You can just drop these off at my office or arrange another meeting when you feel like it." Stefan said._

_Elena made a mental note to specifically avoid his office. "Sure. Thanks again, Mr. Salvatore."_

"_Please, you can just call me Stefan." He smiled. _

"_Okay then. Bye, Stefan." She waved and watched him walk away. _

_Elena looked at her brother's still form. Then she looked around the colorful room. At last, she turned her eyes to Stefan's retreating back. _

"_This should be interesting," She muttered quietly to herself._

Elena groaned at the memory. She still didn't know whether or not Stefan had told Damon about meeting her. To be honest, she had been hesitant to meet Damon again without knowing for sure, her flu had just turned out to be a convenient excuse. Until he had to go all caveman on her door and then try to play her knight in shining Armani, that is. All of a sudden the voice from the other room became louder, allowing her to listen in.

"Look I'm sorry, Stefan, but I can't come in today," She immediately recognized Damon's voice. It was unmistakable to her by now.

She could also hear some other noises, like whirring and hissing. What the hell was he doing in there?

"She's sick, I'm not just gonna leave her here!" She heard him nearly yell into his phone, "I don't care! Just take care of it, please?"

Elena felt her mind turn into a puddle of goo at his words. He was skipping work just because she was sick? No one had ever done anything as thoughtful for her.

She heard him take a deep breath. "I don't think it's that serious, probably just a common cold. I'm gonna stay here until I'm sure she's okay. Thank you, I really appreciate this. I'll call you later."

Elena decided to make her presence, or rather her consciousness, known. She grabbed her abandoned comforter and wrapped it around herself again. Slowly, she managed to lift her legs over the edge of the bed. She gripped the wooden frame for support and used it as leverage for lifting herself up. After quite a while, she was finally standing up.

As she finally found herself upright, she could feel her the fog clouding her mind start to dissipate. She still felt miserable, but she couldn't find it in her to return to bed. She'd been bedridden for nearly a week now, enough was enough. With that thought in mind, she started walking towards the living room with renewed vigor. As she got to the doorway, she had to stop and stare at the sight in front of her. Was the fever playing tricks on her mind?

"You're wearing an apron," She hoarsely remarked and leaned on the door frame slightly.

He turned to look at her and confirmed that she was indeed seeing correctly. Damon Salvatore was in her home. Wearing an apron. And not just any apron. His just had to say "Kiss the Cook". She couldn't make this up even if she tried to.

He frowned. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I woke up to someone yelling in my apartment."

He looked ashamed for a moment. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I took a day off and my brother threw a shit fit like usual."

"It's okay. You could've just gone to work, I feel a lot better now." She smiled weakly. At least his reaction seemed to indicate that Stefan hadn't mentioned her name to him.

Truthfully, she was lying through her teeth. She felt like hell. She just didn't need him to know that.

He huffed incredulously. "Yeah right. You're sick and you need to stop this independent woman routine before it gets worse."

"What makes you so sure I'm faking it?" Bastard. It wasn't fair that his beautiful blue eyes seemed to see right through her.

He smirked for a moment and leaned against her kitchen counter.

"Because you haven't started yelling at me yet." He answered smugly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Elena stopped for a moment and narrowed her eyes at him. What the hell was he going on about now?

"What?"

"Elena, take a good hard look around this little matchbox apartment of yours."

She did. Elena let her eyes drift across the combined living room/kitchen area, all the way to the bathroom that was at the end of the hallway. As she gazed at her pitiful apartment, she noticed something. He wouldn't have. She felt dizzy again.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Yes, m'dear?" He answered playfully.

"Where did all the furniture come from?"

She was in shock. Her apartment, previously scarce and homely, had gotten a makeover of some sorts. She was now apparently the proud owner of several kitchen appliances, a couch and a home theater. Also, she noticed an unfamiliar tea kettle buzzing away on the stove behind Damon's back. As far as she could tell, her client had been a regular Martha Stewart while she had been asleep.

"I called my assistant and she arranged for them to be delivered along with some of my clothes." He explained rather sheepishly. Elena found it quite uncharacteristic of him.

"Wait. How is that even possible? I was in the next room, I would've heard the noise!" She all of a sudden exclaimed. He had to be kidding her. Better yet, this was probably just a highly disturbing fever-induced delusion.

Much to her surprise, Damon started to openly laugh. She scowled at him and he finally sobered up seeing her expression. A look of pure disbelief crossed his face.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" He asked tentatively.

Elena was beginning to feel frustrated again. "What about last night?"

"You started coughing like crazy," He began, "you were really out of it. I gave you some NyQuil and you got kind of bombed. You've been out ever since."

"And what time is it now?"

Damon smirked. "There's a clock above your head."

With the little energy she had left, she rolled her eyes while simultaneously looking up. She let out an audible groan as she saw the time.

"You let me sleep for 15 hours?"

"Well "let" is a very loose interpretation of what happened." He chuckled. "At one point I tried to wake you up and you kicked me in the shin."

"You're kidding." Elena said.

"Would you like me to remove my pants so you could look at the lovely bruise you gave me?"

"I need to sit down."

With shaky legs, Elena limped over to her brand new leather couch and sat down. She looked up at the man standing before her. He was staring at her suspiciously again. Elena turned her eyes away from his after a minute, as he had a way of making her feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"You're not mad then?" He finally asked.

Elena stopped to think about the question. Was she mad at him for once again overstepping his boundaries? The more she thought about it, she couldn't muster up the energy. He was who he was. As the thought crossed her mind, Elena realized that the crucial difference was him. If it would've been anyone else, she would've found the gesture controlling and degrading. Coming from Damon the act was almost heartwarming in its sincerity.

"I'm working up to it," She muttered in defeat.

All of a sudden he was directly in front of her again. As she looked at his face, she decided that Stefan's character assessment was definitely lacking. This man, even with his several flaws, cared more than most people. He was rash, rude and often obnoxious, but he did care. With an intensity that burned her to the core.

Elena brought her hand to cradle his beautiful face and traced his features. His mouth was currently curved in an adorable half-smile and she couldn't help but smile in return. Something had shifted in him, she was sure about that. He seemed less reserved, less troubled these days. It made her respond to him more freely than she liked to admit.

For the first time, she wanted to tell one of her clients everything. Tell him her life story. How she grew up in a small town in West Virginia. How she dated the stereotypical jock. How she eventually got two metal plates inserted into her legs after a car crash that destroyed her life. But could she?

She knew he liked her. He'd made that clear. But what did he actually want with her? All they had was a business deal. Did he want anything beyond that? Better yet, did she want that? As the questions bombarded her mind, Elena came to a conclusion; he couldn't find out about her other life. At least not yet. Not before she knew where they stood once and for all.

Damon leaned forward to catch her lips, but she found herself turning away from him. She almost caved as she noticed his mouth forming into a perfect pout, but decided to stay strong.

"Why can't I kiss you?" He whined.

"Because I'm gross and contagious?" Elena said pointedly and pushed at his chest.

Damon inched even closer to her until he placed his hands on her shoulders. Elena closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat faster in his proximity. Slowly, he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose with such gentleness that she felt like she could pass out again. As her eyelids fluttered open after a second, she immediately locked eyes with him.

He brought a hand to her hair and weaved it through her locks gently. As she leaned into his touch, Elena decided that she was definitely sick. She was simply enjoying this way too much.

"First of all," He whispered, "you could never be gross."

Elena felt like she was floating again. She wasn't sure if it was the fever's doing or his. All she knew was that she wanted to freeze this moment and bask in it.

He kept looking at her intensely, not breaking his gaze for a second. She was now fully entranced by his mere presence.

"And as for you being contagious...I really don't care." He finally said.

Then his lips were on hers again. Elena felt herself get swept away in him again, kissing him back with reckless abandon. The feelings he evoked in her were all consuming, but she welcomed the loss of control. She tugged at his hair with her hands, enjoying the sounds he made in response.

In return, he grasped her hips until her legs had fully encircled him. As Elena felt the friction between their bodies, she completely forgot all about her poor health and wrapped herself around him once again. Much to her surprise, he chose that moment to pull away from her, leaving her flushed and thoroughly unsatisfied. She stared at him disbelievingly and pouted sadly. At least the bastard had the good sense to look ashamed, she thought.

"Don't look at me like that," He said sheepishly.

"That was a mean trick, you know." She huffed back.

"It wasn't like I wanted to stop!" He exclaimed. Elena knew he was telling the truth. His pants were looking more than a little uncomfortable by now.

"Then why did you?"

Damon sighed deeply. "Because, as much as it pains me to admit it, you are sick. I don't want to exhaust you to death."

Elena let out a laugh. Was he serious? "Wow. Cocky much?"

"We've already established that I have a healthy self-esteem in the bedroom, kitten. You know what I'm capable of." He said and winked at her.

Elena pushed her thighs together in agony. She could once again feel the familiar pangs of arousal bubbling inside her. The man was pure evil. And now he was laughing at her. Excellent.

She didn't know what to do with him anymore. It seemed as if he had somehow triggered her libido and now she couldn't get enough of him. The more time she spent with him, the more she wanted him. It was more than a little embarrassing, as she'd ignored those particular desires for years now.

Damon moved back to the stove and turned it off. "Your tea's done."

"Great. Just what I wanted." She muttered sarcastically.

He grinned and turned to look at her once more. "I guess you really did miss me then. Fear not, you'll have your personal sex slave back in just a few days."

Elena had to smile at him. He was a strange one, for sure. "You do realize that you don't exactly scream sex appeal right now?"

"Hey, I take offense at that." Damon glared at her mockingly.

"Really?" She had a hard time believing that.

"I'm every woman's dream." He first pointed at his face and then at the apron. "I'm both unbelievably gorgeous and domesticated. And as for my macho sex appeal, what could be sexier than a guy taking care of his girl?"

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, that tea kettle sure is making me feel safe. Besides, we both know I'm not exactly your girl."

Damon scowled and put the tea kettle away. He turned to look at her again, his eyes now lacking their earlier warmth.

"I know I'm not your man, Elena. That still doesn't mean you're not my girl. That's my decision. My choice. Not yours. If I choose to spend my time making sure you're okay, that's up to me. Let me have this." He finished his speech and turned away from her again.

As he started searching her kitchen for mugs of any kind, Elena looked down in shame. It was as if she always managed to make everything worse. She shrugged the comforter off her shoulders and tip-toed over to him.

As she finally reached him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and placed her head on his muscular back. He momentarily froze at the contact, but finally resumed his relaxed stance. Elena pressed her lips to his shoulder blades and rubbed her hands across his abs appreciatively. He leaned into her touch, which she took to be a good sign.

"You're very sexy right now," She finally whispered against him.

She could almost sense the smile that had to be gracing his lips. "Took you long enough to tell me,"

Elena shook her head slightly behind him, feeling her old melancholy sweep over her.

"There are a lot of things I should tell you, Damon."

That seemed to catch his attention. "Like what?"

Elena tried to get as much air into her lungs as she could. Bonnie would be so proud of her right now.

"Like how grateful I am that I got to know you. I don't have a heartfelt speech to give you. Nothing like that. But I just need you to know that I do appreciate you. More than I am comfortable expressing most of the time." Elena finished her speech by taking a shaky step backwards to inspect him.

He remained rigid before her, before he casually turned around and gave her his signature smirk. Elena let out a sigh of relief. He was letting it go for her benefit.

"You're gonna appreciate me even more after you try this tea, gorgeous." He waved the kettle dramatically, causing her to giggle at the sight of him.

Elena let herself fall back on the couch and continued to stare at him as he fussed over his precious tea. Her features finally settled on a tiny smirk.

"So what else do you have planned for me, Doctor?" She teased.

He chuckled and looked at her over his shoulder. "I see you're finally warming up to my roleplay scenario. But since you asked, I might as well reveal my diabolical plan. First, you're going to drink your tea like a good girl. Then, you're going to take another nap. Then next week when you finally wake up, you're gonna take a bath. How does that sound?"

Elena scrunched her nose. "I don't have a bathtub."

Damon looked pensive for a while, before grinning at her again. "Silly me, that's my apartment. Oh well. Guess we'll just have to relocate then."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay! Woot, I finished a chapter and it's only 2am! Progress, people! This was one of those chapters that kind of wrote itself lol. Anyways, ages ago I promised this chapter as a bday gift to Magicangel33, so happy, very belated, bday hun! Hope you like it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I had a lot of fun reading the reviews, as I always do after a "Caroline chapter" lol. Have a nice week, guys! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Elena," He patted her cheek softly.

"Go away," She mumbled and tried to helplessly swat him with her arm.

Damon chuckled as he easily dodged her. She'd been asleep for long enough. It was time for her to wake up. And more importantly, get familiarized with his apartment.

He brushed her hair, exposing her serene face to him. He smirked as she shivered lightly in response.

"Come on, baby. Be a good girl and get up. It's noon already and my driver's waiting for us."

"And Jeeves can't wait?" She once again mumbled and stuck her head even deeper into her pillow.

Damon took a deep breath and tried remembering that she was cute. The urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out was much too tempting, but also too strenuous for her sick body. Yes, she hadn't been coughing as much since yesterday, but he wasn't going to over-exert her.

"Oh he's paid to wait. The difference is that I'm not and I'm not going to." He smirked, not remembering that she couldn't see him.

"Well you're just going to have to suck it up and - Damon!" Elena yelled out as her comforter was ripped away from her body.

He couldn't help but laugh as he stood before her bed, victoriously holding her blanket. He laughed even harder as she sat in her bed with wild bed hair, chest heaving with pure rage. She was just too cute.

"You're...mean." Elena stated and crossed her arms over her tank top covered chest.

"Ooh burn." Damon grinned. "It still doesn't change the fact that you're gonna get up right now."

"But why?" She whined.

"Because I say so. Not to mention you already promised me yesterday."

"I'm pretty tired, Damon. Could we just do this some other time? Please?" Elena asked wearily.

He sighed as he felt a headache approaching. Why was nothing ever easy with this girl? And better yet, why couldn't he let her be? Even with her peculiarities and her secrets, he still couldn't think of anything better to do with his time. He walked over to her, abandoning the comforter along the way, and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, making eye contact with her.

Elena gazed up at him with her doe eyes. She was intimidating for sure. He already knew that she didn't understand the power she had over him, which both infuriated him and made him want her that much more. He wanted her acceptance, her trust, and her...He simply wanted her.

Damon flinched under her stare. He used to be so good at this. At bedding women and charming them. He could read them like a book. Thus far there had only been two exceptions. The first one had destroyed him and the second one had the power to do the same. Except she wouldn't. Elena was different. She wasn't a liar. She was good.

"Maybe." Elena said quietly.

Well that wasn't as encouraging as he had hoped. At least it hadn't been a total rejection.

"Well that's just gonna have to be good enough." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

As he did, her soft body collided with his. Damon instantly brought his arms out to support her and grinned as she gasped at the sudden contact. He chose to ignore the way her breasts were now pressed up against him and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. He was delightfully taken aback once more when she tried to prolong their embrace and whined at the loss of contact.

"Control yourself, woman. I already packed a bag for you, let's go. I promise I'll let you have your way with me later." He winked and released her.

Elena stumbled a bit before finding her balance and glared at him fiercely. That's what he liked about her most. She could be submissive and meek one minute, and fiery and passionate the next.

"Do you treat all women with the same grace or am I just extra special?" Elena muttered sarcastically as she headed for the door.

Damon rolled his eyes at her theatrics. Compared to all the other women he'd been involved with, he'd treated Elena the best. He shook his head and reminded himself that his relationship with Elena was currently one-sided when it came to emotions. Could what they had even be referred to as a relationship?

Her being out of commission due to her illness had created a nice alternate reality for them, but it didn't change the facts. He was paying her to have sex with him. Yes, things between them had escalated to say the least, but she still remained non-committal for the most part.

It wasn't that bad though. He simply enjoyed spending time with her. And she had started opening up to him more lately. She was even initiating contact with him, sometimes surprising him by kissing him just for the hell of it. Damon mentally slapped himself.

What had happened to him in these past few months? He'd entered this arrangement with her because he'd wanted to get laid. He hadn't been looking for anything more. And now he was patting himself on the back for getting to her to kiss him voluntarily. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

"Just put your goddamn shoes on and get your ass out of that door." He yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe we're in an actual limo," Elena stated as she looked around curiously.

"And here I'd specifically asked for an enchanted pumpkin carriage," Damon replied rather sarcastically.

"Don't sulk. I'm sorry I was grumpy before," Elena said and kissed his cheek lightly.

Damon smiled, unable to prevent himself. He couldn't even muster up the strength to chastise himself for being so weak. It was nice to just have her sitting next to him. Also, the thought of introducing his apartment to her was more than enough to get him excited.

"You were just overwhelmed by my insane sex appeal." He quipped.

"Of course. Or I was just having trouble breathing with your ego sucking up all the air." Elena said dryly.

"You wound me," Damon sighed and placed a hand dramatically over his heart.

"You'll get over it."

This was why Elena was so exhilarating. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. That's why their conversations were precious to him. Most people told him exactly what he wanted to hear, which tended to get old fast.

"How do you feel?" He asked, genuinely curious. She hadn't been coughing as much as before, but she still looked pale.

Elena shrugged. "A bit tired. It's okay though, I feel a lot better than I did a few days ago."

Damon pressed his hand to her forehead. She didn't feel as warm anymore. He brushed back some stray strands away from her face and smiled.

"Of course you do. You had the best nurse ever looking after you. And I say that with manly pride." He chuckled.

Elena rolled her eyes. "First of all, you're not the best nurse ever. Second, there's no way to say that sentence with manly pride."

Damon frowned. Seeing his expression, Elena's mouth fell open as realization hit her. She immediately mirrored his expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Then how did you mean it?" He asked, his voice flat.

"My best friend Bonnie is a nurse. I didn't think before I opened my mouth, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you feel bad." Elena said quickly, her eyes filled with sympathy.

He wanted to smack himself. Why was it so easy for him to always assume the worst of her? As soon as the question popped up in his head, he realized it wasn't true. He always assumed the best of her. He just always assumed that she assumed the worst of him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

All of a sudden, it hit him. Bonnie had to be the mysterious B! She'd been the person Elena had been talking to at his suite earlier! He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Yes, it had been weeks since the situation had occurred, but it had haunted him. It seemed more than a little silly now.

"It's okay, I'm just oversensitive like usual. Somehow being around you tends to turn me into a 15-year old girl." He shrugged innocently.

Elena giggled lightly before leaning towards him. She casually wrapped an arm around his waist and placed herself on to his lap. She started to nip at his earlobe with her teeth and he shuddered as her warm breath tickled his skin.

"I don't think a 15-year old girl could fuck me like you do," She whispered seductively in his ear.

Damon groaned as he immediately started to grow hard in his pants. This girl was going to be the death of him. Elena started pressing kisses along his pulse point.

"Damon?" She asked him breathlessly.

He had to take a deep breath before answering. "Yeah?"

"Can Jeeves see us?" Elena asked.

He mustered up the strength to roll his eyes. "You don't have to keep calling him Jeeves. And no, he can't."

He looked at her and immediately heard the warning bells go off in his head. She gave him a devilish smirk and pecked him on the lips lightly.

"Good."

Elena lowered herself down to the floor and started working on his pants. Damon shut his eyes and leaned back.

"What are you doing?" He asked roughly.

Elena finished unzipping his pants and looked at him incredulously. "Baking a cake."

"Elena, you're sick. You shouldn't be -" He started saying, but stopped as she wrapped a hand around his aching member.

"Damon, shut up already. You know I'm not sick anymore. Just calm down." She said sternly.

He wasn't about to argue with her. He probably wouldn't have even been capable of it. Elena started licking his length slowly, driving him out of his mind with her movements. He groaned as he felt her hand close around him once more for support as she finally wrapped her lips around him.

Damon looked down and saw her gaze up at him through hooded eyes as she sucked his tip. The last time she'd done this the dark room had veiled her. Now he could see everything. It was hands down the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. She worked out a rhythm and started repeatedly bringing her head up and down on his cock.

After a while, he couldn't bear it anymore and brought both his hands to her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally aiding her movements. He stifled a groan as Elena swallowed around him. He shut his eyes and threw his head back. He could hear himself frantically pleading her to continue, though his brain seemed to have otherwise shut down completely.

Finally, he let out an embarrassingly loud groan as he spilled inside her mouth. As he worked to steady his breathing, Elena licked him clean before joining him on the leather seat. She wrapped an arm once more around him and placed her head on his shoulder. He was speechless.

"Do you think your driver heard us?" She asked timidly.

Damon burst out laughing. "And you just thought of that?"

Elena slapped his chest playfully and huffed. "I was a little preoccupied."

"I noticed." He smirked.

"This isn't funny, God knows what that poor guy heard!" Elena exclaimed and blushed.

Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged once more. "He's heard worse."

Elena turned to look at him darkly before pouting and looking away. Damon furrowed his eyebrows at her behavior before grinning madly.

"Honey?" He asked faux-innocently.

Elena glared at him. "What?"

"Are you jealous?" He asked, unable to stop smiling widely.

Elena averted her eyes again. Damon couldn't help it. He started laughing uncontrollably. He laughed even harder as he looked at her and saw the dark blush that had filled her face now.

As his laughter subsided, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his body.

"You're just too damn cute." He grinned and shook his head.

Elena fidgeted in his arms and huffed. "I wasn't jealous. It's just that I don't normally get to know the people I sleep with. Hearing about your other conquests right after I've sucked you off just made me uncomfortable."

Damon rolled his eyes at her. "In other words, you were jealous."

"I don't know. It's hard for me to determine what's going on in my head when I'm around you." Elena sighed.

"You and me both, kitten." He tried easing the tension. "I'm an entirely different person around you."

"You are?" Elena asked and looked up at him. "What are you normally like then?"

Damon took the time to think the question over. "I'm not nice, that's for sure. I'm indifferent, I'm rude, I'm spoiled...I'm your quintessential Richie Rich with a dash of Howard Hughes thrown in."

Elena frowned. "I don't buy that."

"You don't have to, because you've never seen that side of me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" She looked at him with her doe eyes.

Damon cursed himself for being so weak. His father would've been even more ashamed of him had he witnessed this. Despite this, he felt compelled to be honest with her.

"I don't know why, but when I'm with you I feel like I can live up to my best self. And that's why I try to be better." He sighed.

"I don't know what to say," Elena finally said.

"Then don't say anything." He said seriously and grabbed her chin gently, "I'm not expecting some heartfelt confession in return."

Elena opened her mouth to retort, but stopped as they felt the car decelerate.

"We're here," Damon said.

* * *

"People were staring at us," Elena said as his private elevator took off.

"And you're surprised?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I just didn't realize what your life was really like."

"At least the paparazzi weren't there."

Elena looked at him disbelievingly. "And that was a possibility?"

"Of course it was."

Elena took a deep breath. "Just out of curiosity, what would've happened if they had caught us together?"

Damon chuckled. "Relax. You would've been dubbed my flavor of the week and that's that."

"How charming." Elena rolled her eyes.

Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He looked at the girl beside him and grinned as her jaw fell slack.

"Unbelievable." Elena said and shook her head, as if she was trying to rouse herself from sleep.

"It's okay," Damon shrugged and grabbed her hand.

He led them away from the elevator. Elena let go of his hand and looked around the spacious room.

"Damon, this is ridiculous. You live in a palace." Elena said, flailing her hands around.

"It's really not that big." Damon smirked.

"You could fit my apartment in here 5 times." Elena looked at him incredulously.

"Hey, that's because you live in a shoebox." Damon waggled his finger at her.

Elena crossed her arms. "Please. This place is insane and you know it."

"Come on. I'll you show the rest of it." He said and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked through the various hallways together, with Damon occasionally telling her anecdotes about the rooms. He was filled with pride as her face grew more amazed after seeing each room. She was even more amazed when she found that there were always more rooms. One marbled hallway always lead to another, it was why Damon referred to his home as a maze.

Because of his high status, Damon had invested in a home that would impress even the most high class of visitors. There were over a dozen guest rooms, each equipped with necessary amenities. In addition, he also possessed a top notch kitchen, a home theater, and of course a bedroom that would put Hefner himself to shame.

As they finally reached the master bedroom, he had to smirk at her reaction. Elena stared at his bed in fascination.

"I take it many a sorority girl have had pillow fights on that thing?" She asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "You're looking a little green again."

"Can you blame me?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "That thing was not built for sleep."

Damon shook his head amused and looked over the bed. It was huge indeed. Built from sturdy oak, it covered nearly the entire floor of the massive room.

"Would it help you if I told you that not a lot of sleep has been had in it?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows humorously.

Elena looked at him blankly. "No."

"Yeah, I figured." He laughed. "Come on, you haven't seen my pride and joy yet."

He once again grabbed her hand and lead her through the hallway. Finally he stopped as he reached a sleek, black door and pushed it open. Elena stepped inside to inspect the room further.

"You lied," She instantly stated.

"What? I haven't lied about anything!" He exclaimed, shocked by her sudden accusations.

"Damon, that's not a tub. That's a pool." She smirked.

Damon let out a small laugh. "Its size is perfectly reasonable."

"No it's not. But it's very you, so I should've seen it coming." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're admitting defeat. Now strip." He commanded and waved at her sweatpants-tank top combo.

"What?"

"The reason we came here was because your apartment was ill-equipped for any sort of pampering. I'm sure your feverish mind can still remember that." He stated.

"I do. I just thought you were being your normal, smart ass self." She retorted.

"Less talking, more stripping." Damon snapped his fingers and started filling the tub/pool with water.

He looked her over appreciatively as she started pulling off her clothes. After pulling off her top and wiggling out of her sweats, she stood before him completely bare. As she saw him staring at her lustfully, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"See something you like?" She asked dryly.

He winked at her. "Always."

She blushed for a moment before sobering up. "Just work on that precious tub of yours!"

And he did. As the water level rose, he poured several different lotions into the water, until the tub was filled to the brim with a cluster of foamy bubbles. After assessing the end result and finding it satisfactory, he started pulling off his own clothes.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Baking a cake," He retorted, mimicking her.

"You're getting in with me?"

"You said it yourself, there's plenty of room. Besides, this way I'll get to be wet and naked for your viewing pleasure." He remarked.

"You're right," Elena nodded.

"About you wanting to ogle me constantly?"

"No! The first thing." Elena muttered.

"And can you repeat it for me?" He grinned, amused by her surrender.

She rolled her eyes at him once more. "Just get in already!"

"Not without you."

Damon took her hand and pulled her to the edge. Elena looked at him questioningly. Exasperated, he motioned for her to get in. One foot after the other, Elena sank into the sleek, white tub while he held her hand for support. After she was safely standing in the tub, Damon followed her.

As they both stood in the middle, Damon looped an arm around her waist. After her bare back was flush against his, he slowly lowered them until they were both lying comfortably amidst the bubbles. Elena placed her head on his shoulder and they both leaned back and enjoyed the calm.

"This is nice," She mumbled.

"I knew you'd like it," He whispered in her ear as he wrapped both his arms around her.

"I like that about you."

Damon frowned. "What?"

Elena sighed in contentment. "How you always know what I want."

Damon let out a low chuckle. "I think we can both agree on that being a gross exaggeration. Remember the morning after our first night together, how I just barged into your home and started making breakfast? Or after Caroline's fundraiser? You wanted to kick my ass both times."

Elena let out a small giggle and he found the sound adorable. "I did want to kick your ass. Or alternatively play baseball with your head."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Most people do. And I get it now – Why you got so angry back then. I was completely out of line on both occasions."

He heard her sigh and wondered what she was going to say. "You're so completely and utterly wrong."

Typical. As soon as he felt as if he'd achieved any kind of personal growth, she managed to somehow prove him wrong.

"Of course, but why this time?" He asked, allowing a hint of sarcasm to seep into his question.

"Because you did know what I wanted, both times." Elena immediately stated, her voice dead serious.

He wouldn't have guessed that even if he would've had a million guesses. Was this even his Elena? Was she actually admitting this to him? He was so stunned that he barely acknowledged the waves of water lapping against his naked torso. He was too caught up in the woman currently in his arms.

"Come again?" He asked, more than a little flustered.

Elena turned her body slightly and smiled up at him gently. "You did those things because you cared."

"But isn't that exactly what you don't want?" He was officially confused.

"I'm not a robot, Damon. I do want all of that stuff. I just try to spare other people the trouble."

"What trouble?" He asked, hoping for her to share more.

He was even more confused now. Elena was anything but troublesome. He corrected himself and noted that she was complex, but she was well worth the hassle.

"I'm the trouble, Damon." He noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. "I can't be around people without hurting them."

"Elena, that's insane." He said quietly. All of a sudden their innocent bath time adventure had become quite somber.

"Is it?" She looked at him seriously. "I already hurt you even without committing to you in any way."

"You haven't hurt me, Elena. You've bruised my ego on several occasions, but you haven't hurt me." He awkwardly joked.

"We both know that's not true, Damon. I've been all over the place with you. I've kicked you out, I've yelled at you, I've just done so many things wrong. I just can't allow myself to be close to anyone like that, because I'm bad for people." Elena said.

"You talk about yourself like you're the Ebola virus," Damon rolled his eyes, "I just don't understand why you feel that way."

Elena was silent for a while. As soon as he considered the subject dropped, she surprised him yet again.

"It's because you don't know me." She whispered.

He leaned over and looked at her face. A few tears had slipped from her eyes. Her chest was rising heavily as she obviously felt quite distressed now.

"Are you sure you wanna talk about this now? I don't want you to cry." He said, feeling his own heart clench just by looking at her.

Elena quickly wiped the stray tears away. "No, I really need to just talk right now."

"Okay. I just want you to know that I don't want to pressure you into anything. You can trust me."

"I know I can. But that's not the problem. I'm not sure whether or not I'm trustworthy." She said.

"Why not? You're kind, you're caring, and you're compassionate. If I'm going to trust anyone, a rarity in itself, it's going to be you." He nudged her gently.

Elena took in a deep breath. "See, you did it again. You said something so incredibly sweet about me, but I'm not at all sure that I deserve it. And being around you when I'm not sure...It scares me."

"But why?" He rubbed her skin in an attempt to soothe her.

He needed to know more. He needed to understand her. She was the most vibrant, intriguing woman he'd ever met. How could she possibly think she wasn't good enough for him? His rap sheet probably made her look like a saint!

Elena detached herself from his arms and turned around. Swiftly, she placed herself into his lap and straddled him with her naked body. If the situation hadn't been so depressing, he would've made some crude joke about it, but he just didn't feel like it. This wasn't about banter or sex anymore, this was about something much, much bigger.

Elena pushed back his hair and looked into his eyes. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just knew. This was a leap for her.

"I think I care about you, Damon. I mean, I care about you." Elena gave him a small smile and he could hear his heart thump in his chest. "And I'm scared, because I can't help but want you so much. All the time. But it's because I care about you, that I can't be selfish with you. I'm a trainwreck. I sell myself for money! What kind of a person does that? Not the kind of person who deserves you, that's for sure." She finished with a self-loathing scoff.

He'd had enough of this. Damon reached out and grabbed both her arms, keeping her in place.

"It's your turn to listen to me." He said, his voice low and dangerous. "I know you. I know you better than you think I do. And I'm not sure why you think I'm so much better than you. I'm not. You don't know anything about me, except for the things I've chosen to share about myself. I already told you that. I've showed you my best side, because I am fucking crazy about you, but you'd be an idiot to think there wasn't another entirely different side to me."

Elena let out a humorless laugh. "That's what you always do. You walk and talk like you're the biggest asshole on the planet, but it's not true. You care. A lot more than you probably want to. And you're so sensitive, but you try to hide it from others because you're afraid of getting hurt. I'm not going to give myself the chance to trample you like Katherine did."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you even realize what a hypocrite you're being? How selfish you're being? You're the one that's afraid of getting hurt, that's why you always shut me out. And this isn't some noble act from you. I finally see it. You're a martyr."

"What!" Elena exclaimed angrily. She tried to get away from his grip but his hold was too strong.

"You're not even giving me a chance!" He yelled back at her and she immediately calmed down.

She didn't say a thing for what felt like an eternity. He wasn't even expecting her to. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You're right." Elena whispered. "As always, I'm wrong. This is why I don't do this. I don't know how."

He chuckled to himself. "And you think I do? I don't do this with women. You're the exception."

"That's the problem. You'd be my exception too. Well more than you already are." She mumbled against his skin.

He pulled her back and forced her to look at him once more. "Elena, I'm not gonna do this anymore. I want you. You want me. The rest doesn't matter, because I won't let it. I'm not going to let you go now, not when I know you feel the same way about me."

He wiped a few stray tears away from her lovely face and she frowned at him. "But what if you wake up one morning and see me differently? What if you'll feel like I'm not enough?"

Her voice broke at the end and he felt his own heart shatter into a million pieces. How could she even think that? How had he found a woman that believed in him so much? That held him to such a high standard, even when he himself wasn't able to? He couldn't believe any of it.

He kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. He poured all his hope, frustration, and affection into the kiss, hoping that she would understand the meaning behind his actions. Elena returned the gesture and they embraced each other until air became a necessity. He pulled back from her and worked to catch his breath.

"Elena, I don't know what'll happen in the future. All I know is that we won't know until we give it a shot. And I can't live with myself if I let this go. This isn't just about you. I have a say in this as well. Can you honestly tell me that you could just walk away from me now and never look back?" He asked, pleading her with his eyes.

Elena let out a choked laugh and gave him a watery smile. "I could, but I don't want to lie to you anymore."

Damon couldn't help the smile that invaded his face. "Then let's do this. Let's try it, being something more."

Elena rubbed his shoulders appreciatively. "And what would that pertain exactly?"

He kissed the side of her mouth, enjoying the way her mouth instantly curved upwards.

"A date." He whispered.

Elena giggled and looked at him disbelievingly. "You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack." He raised his eyebrows, as if daring her to challenge him.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

He sighed. It was official. She was insane.

"No, I just threw that in there for comic relief. What do you think?" He asked her sarcastically.

"I'm not saying no," Elena instantly said to appease him.

"Then what are you saying?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying that before we do this...All of this, there's something I need to show you. After that, if you still want to take me out, we'll go out."

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update again! But hey, look how long it is! I have no idea how it happened, it just all came out lol. Oh well. Hope someone likes it! I wanted to thank everyone for their amazing reviews for the last chapter :) I wanted to do something big with this one since I know a lot of people were waiting for *ahem* certain things! I'm getting there, slowly but steadily. You guys rock! Have a nice week, everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You need to show me something?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Correct." She nodded.

"What is it that I need to know before committing to wining and dining you?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise," Elena chided him. Secretly she hoped he'd drop the subject for now.

"Did you shoot a man in Reno?" He crooned, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Damon!"

"Just to watch him die?" He smirked.

"Be serious."

He huffed incredulously. "Elena, you're acting like whatever you'll show me will change my opinion of you. Obviously, you're the one that's ready to fly over the cuckoo's nest."

"You still don't know what I'm talking about," She reminded him.

"And after you've shown it to me, I'll once again tell you that it doesn't matter."

Elena sighed. "Fine. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Damon stopped to think for a moment. "Tomorrow's Monday so...I'm not gonna be working. What did you have in mind?"

Was she really doing this? Her mind kept screaming at her to stop the trainwreck she was headed towards, but she refused to listen.

"I'm gonna take you out," Elena said with a bright smile.

"How 21st century of you, Elena. My favorite flowers are daisies." He winked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"But that's why you like me," Damon said matter-of-factly and started caressing her thighs with his hands.

Elena rolled her eyes once more, desperately trying to hide the smile threatening to break out on her face. God, this man made her bipolar. She felt absolutely everything with him. It was why he was the last person she should be opening up to. He had the power to hurt her. Worse yet, she had the power to hurt him. Even as she thought of this, she knew she was too far gone to stop.

"No, I just tolerate that side of you. I like you for other reasons." Elena said softly. It was still weird to openly admit her feelings to him.

A satisfied look spread across his face, as his fingers started inching upwards along her thighs. Finally, he ran a finger down her slit, before slipping into her heated core. Elena shuddered at the sudden invasion.

"Why do you like me?" He whispered.

Elena found it increasingly hard to focus on anything else but his hand moving between her legs. She whimpered as he flicked at her sensitive nub with his thumb. She moved closer to him in an attempt to get more friction, but as soon as she did, he pulled away.

"You didn't answer," He tsked at her.

"You were distracting me!" Elena cried out.

"I was giving you incentive."

"Manipulating me with sex," Elena muttered under her breath.

"It wasn't manipulation...just reasoning." Damon argued.

Elena chuckled. "There was nothing reasonable about what just happened."

"I'm that good, aren't I?" He smirked yet again.

"That's the problem, you're too good at getting what you want. And it's getting harder and harder for me to deny you."

He shrugged. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I'm not ashamed to admit that I need to know more about you."

Elena put the pieces together in her head. He was curious. It's why he was constantly trying to distract her using both his natural charm and his skills in the bedroom. He was trying to break her.

"You don't need to try so hard. That's what I've been trying to tell you. That I'm ready to be honest with you." She smiled encouragingly.

He looked pensive for a moment, clearly evaluating her words. "Why do you like me then?"

She took the time to think the question over. She wanted to give him a proper answer.

"I like you, because you're honest. You are who you are. No pretenses. Are you a massive pain in the ass? Yes, you are. But it's a part of what makes you who you are. Most people act the way they do because they want to impress others. You're genuine."

He looked at her suspiciously. Elena sighed heavily. She'd known the next part would be hard for both of them, and for very different reasons. As the water gently lapped against her skin, she continued to stare into his azure eyes. He was right to be suspicious of her. After all, it was her and her secrets that constantly came between them.

Was it right to tell him? As Elena basked in the warm intensity of his stare, she knew he deserved the truth. He was...he was amazing. She knew by now that pushing him away was only going to make him chase after her even harder. The hardest part had been letting go of the control she'd possessed for so many years. She was now free falling into Neverland with Damon strapped to her back as her parachute.

"Why now?" He asked, brushing her waist softly.

"Why now what?" She countered.

"Where did your sudden honest streak come from? In the last few days, you've shared more with me than during the whole time we've been together."

Elena smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's your fault."

"Naturally," He remarked wryly.

"I don't mean that in a bad way." Elena immediately replied, "You've just had an impact on me. The more you pushed, the more I pulled. Until I released that I liked letting go and being with you. And in order to do so, I can't keep guarding myself. If being honest with you is what it takes to make this real, then that's what I need to do."

All of a sudden, she realized just how naked she was before him. Not just physically, but mentally as well. It was unnerving how she didn't seem to have any control over her actions anymore. He kept scrutinizing her with his eyes, making her feel even more vulnerable.

"Wow." He finally said.

Elena let out a giggle. "That's it? Usually I can't get you to shut up."

He growled a bit. "You'd be wise to not make fun of me,"

She couldn't help but laugh at him even more. "I'm sorry, Damon, but you're covered in suds. You look...precious."

He looked at her sullenly for a bit, before his trademark devilish smirk returned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, because -"

Damon's warning was cut off with Elena throwing more of the soapy bubbles in his face. Elena tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't help it. His face was now covered in the white substance, some of it having reached his mouth. He looked so lost as he tried to wipe his face, that she couldn't help her giggles.

Damon finished wiping the soap off his face and looked at her darkly. "Elena?"

She tried to look as innocent as she could, despite knowing she looked anything but. "Yes, Damon?"

She didn't even have the time to scream before he pushed her head into the water. He let go of her head after she was properly soaked and she broke the surface. She wiped the wet locks away from her face and glared at him. He just smiled back at her.

"You're going to regret that." Elena said.

After he had the nerve to raise his eyebrows at her, she jumped him and pushed him into the bubbles. He yelped slightly, before returning the favor. It was on.

* * *

"Well that wasn't the best idea we've ever had." Damon said as he inspected the bathroom.

As they were finally standing on solid ground, wrapped in fluffy towels, Elena took the time to inspect their handiwork. They'd somehow managed to trash his bathroom in the span of an hour. Everything was wet, including their clothes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I take full responsibility." Elena noted. It was true – her childish streak (which the man in front of her seemed to bring out) had overpowered her sense of propriety.

Damon walked over to her languorously and wrapped his muscular arms around her. As Elena placed her head on his chest, she could feel the laughter reverberate through his body.

"You should. Though I didn't think you had it in you."

Elena pushed at his chest, though he refused to let go. "Please. You're just upset I managed to surprise you."

"On the contrary, you surprise me all the time."

He gave her a lopsided smile, and Elena could once again feel her control crumble away. His hair was wet, sticking in all directions, and he still looked absolutely beautiful. There was something so childlike about him whenever he wasn't concerned with appearances.

Before she could even analyze her actions, Elena looped her arms around his waist and hugged him. It was the quiet intimacy of the gesture that she had craved. He quickly reciprocated and kissed the crown of her head. She couldn't help but lean into his caress. He just felt so damn good.

"So do you think we should talk about -"

"No." Elena stopped him.

She looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She hadn't meant to brush him off, it had just been a knee jerk reaction for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," She sighed, "it's just...if whatever you're going to say is just going to ruin our moment, can't it wait? Just until tomorrow? I want to just be here with you."

He looked her over and nodded. "You hungry?"

Elena sighed in relief. "Yeah, I am."

"C'mon then. I'll make you something in the kitchen."

He lead her through the marbled hallways and Elena was once again thrown by the ostentatious décor. Who needed that much space? As they entered his sleek kitchen, Elena hopped on one of the bar stools and watched him work.

He opened the chrome fridge and frowned. "Dammit, my housekeeper isn't coming in until Thursday. I can only make you a grilled cheese or something equally lackluster."

Elena stared at him blankly. "Seriously? You can't even buy your own groceries?"

Damon turned around and pointed a spatula at her. "It isn't a question of capability. I have people to do that stuff for me."

He began spreading out the ingredients on the table. One by one, packets of cheese, mayonnaise and bread appeared before her. As he began assembling her meal, Elena noted that he knew what he was doing.

"You're really good at that," She broke the silence.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "I know."

"How did you learn to cook?" She was genuinely curious as well.

Damon turned on the stove and poured olive oil on the frying pan. He shrugged and pursed his lips slightly.

"We had a housekeeper when I was growing up. Or a babysitter, if you may. My mom died giving birth to Stefan and my father was always working. Whenever she cooked for me and Stefan, I watched. Not that my father was too thrilled about his firstborn's culinary pursuits." He concluded with a jaded look.

Elena felt her heart ache for him. Damon's own mother had died when he was so young, at least she'd had years with her mother! And to make matters worse, his father seemed to have been an exceptionally harsh man. All of a sudden, she felt incredibly proud of him.

Damon's life had been an endless series of people abandoning him or treating him like dirt. Yet there he was, slicing up tomatoes for her grilled cheese. Despite what he wanted others to believe, he was so compassionate and giving. It made her want to hug him, kiss him, and have sex with him on the kitchen counter. The last thought ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach, one that she knew wouldn't be satisfied with a sandwich.

"I'm sorry about your mother," She said hoarsely.

He placed the sandwich on the pan and chuckled. "It's been over 20 years. I don't think about it that much anymore."

"Yes, you do. Something like that doesn't just go away." Elena said.

The sound of the oil crackling on the pan filled the kitchen. He turned to look at her. Elena looked up and prayed for some higher power to get her out of the awkward mess she'd created. She hadn't meant to broach the subject, it had just come out.

"Elena, are your -"

"My parents are dead." She finished the sentence for him.

It was weird; talking about her parents was easy, while talking about Jeremy was incredibly difficult. She'd often wondered why too. The best theory she'd come up with had been that her parents were gone, while Jeremy still remained. Her parents were a memory, a story filled with laughter and love. Jeremy was a ghost, always haunting her.

She would've laughed if it wouldn't have been so inappropriate. He was standing in the middle of his kitchen, holding a loaf of bread in one hand and a knife in the other. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't figured it out already.

"Come on, Damon. No one does what I do without a sob story of some sorts. They died in a car accident. The car swerved off the road and crashed head first into a tree. The collision killed them on the spot." She said, her voice flat.

He seemed to be at a loss for words. "I didn't know."

"It's not something I like sharing with people. But I want you to know that you don't have to pretend like you don't think about her. Pain like that doesn't go away, you just learn to live with it." Elena sighed and raked a hand through her wet hair.

Damon walked over to her and came to stand between her legs. He placed his hands around her neck and kissed her slowly. She sank into him, enjoying his taste. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues met. Finally, they broke apart when air became a necessity.

As he fought to catch his breath, his eyes sparkled at her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"And you're nice." Elena couldn't help but smile at him. She couldn't remember feeling this comfortable with anyone before him. It was so natural to let him see her. All of her.

He looked at her suspiciously. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Yes, because people finding out that you're a big softie would be so awful," Elena said mockingly.

He looked at her blankly and placed his hands on his bare hipbones. "Am not."

"Are too."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you twelve? And how do you figure?"

Elena grinned. "My grilled cheese is about to turn black."

She laughed as he immediately ran over to the stove to rescue her dinner. He was just too easy. After the sandwich in question was safely on a plate before her, he took the time to glower at her.

She licked her lips as she looked at her meal. She took it in her hands and munched on it happily. It really was delicious.

"Told you." She mumbled between bites.

"Eat your damn food," He growled back at her.

After she was done eating, she walked over to the sink and washed her plate. She clutched her towel and turned around to meet his gaze. He was leaning against the counter, his eyes dark with lust. She knew her own expression matched his. There was only so much pampering a girl could take from a man who looked that good without his clothes on.

"Damon?" She asked as she twirled some of her hair between her finger.

"Hmm?" His eyes were now following her every move.

Elena slowly walked towards him, until she was able to place her hands on his naked chest. She casually started to touch him all over, finally settling her hands where his towel sat on his hips.

"I'm kind of tired," She purred in his ear.

He looked at her darkly and she gave him a wicked smile.

"Can you take me to bed?"

Then her towel was on the floor. His eyes drank her in hungrily and finally he gave her his trademark smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask."

He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as he slowly started to move them towards his bedroom. This was starting to become an addiction, she thought. It was crazy. Before she met him, she didn't seem to even possess a sex drive. It was his doing, she simply couldn't get enough of him now.

She was roused from her thoughts as Damon kicked his bedroom door open. She brought her hands to his waist and quickly rid him of his towel. This also gave her the chance reacquaint herself with more interesting parts of his body. As her fingers descended on his hard length, he surprised her by slamming her against the adjacent wall.

She could feel the air leave her body, but she couldn't bring herself to care as he gripped the apex of her thighs firmly. He looked like a predator and she felt like the prey.

"Do we need a bed?" He asked her seriously.

"No, uh I don't think we do," She managed to stammer.

It was all the invitation he needed. After making sure she was firmly locked around him, he kissed her slowly. Simultaneously, she felt his fingers enter her body. She gasped loudly, but his mouth swallowed the sound. As his fingers pumped inside, she could feel herself growing hot. Hell, she could feel him everywhere. His mouth, his hands, his entire body had now enchanted her.

As he started rubbing her clit rapidly, Elena let out a loud scream that even his kisses couldn't silence. She came undone around his fingers, grateful for the support his body gave her as her legs trembled violently. She was loving this. More so, she needed it.

She kissed him violently and could feel his control waver at her initiative. He returned the gesture with equal fervor and pressed her even harder against the wall.

"Damon?" She moaned against his lips.

He looked at her with his beautiful eyes and she felt as if she were sinking.

"Yeah?"

"I'm yours. Take me that way."

The gravity of her words had not escaped her, nor him apparently. He let out a loud groan before shutting his eyes in an apparent attempt to gain control once more. When he did open them, his eyes were filled with an emotion she hadn't witnessed in them before; pure, unadulterated desperation.

He grabbed her hips once more to bring her closer to him. She whimpered as her heated center finally came in contact with him. He ran his length along her wet slit, teasing her with his movements. She could feel her breath come out rapidly, it was just too much.

"Say it again," He said gruffly.

She didn't need to ask him what he meant.

"I'm yours." She whispered quietly.

He heard her. She let out a scream as he suddenly impaled her on him. It was brutal, but she loved it. He grabbed both her hands into his own and slammed them above her head. She was trapped. As his hips violently clashed against hers, he swallowed her screams in his mouth.

For the first time, Elena knew he wasn't in control. He was erratic. Damon pounded into her hard and fast, claiming her with his thrusts. She didn't care. She matched his movements with her own, accepting everything he was giving her.

She let out a loud groan as her head hit the wall once more. She was grateful for the delicious friction. Their hips slammed together repeatedly, both of them slipping into a haze of pleasure. She couldn't feel anything but him anymore. He filled her so completely, she never wanted the feeling to end.

Damon started moving faster and faster inside her, and her inner walls spasmed around him. He kept hitting her clit with his violent thrusts and the pleasure overpowered her. She came as he pounded into her, the force making her back slide against the concrete wall. Elena cried out, grasping at him for support. A few thrusts later, he emptied himself inside her.

He lowered his head onto her shoulder and kissed her skin gently. He wouldn't put her down, and she was in no hurry to rush him. She understood that he needed this. That she needed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him even closer to her. She knew now that whatever happened later on, he was now imprinted on her forever. She closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over her.

Elena felt her back leave the wall as he started moving them backwards to the bed. After what felt like forever, he lowered her down to the silk sheets and wrapped the covers over them. She cuddled closer to him, breathing in his manly scent.

She was now more confused than ever. She felt like she had nothing and everything to say to him. She felt like she had both won and lost. More than anything, she felt complete, lying in his arms. She was happy.

It was a strange realization. She was happy. She hadn't even known she could feel true happiness anymore, but he'd crept past all her defenses and shattered them from the inside out. Now all that remained was her. She wasn't sure how to deal with the weight of the situation.

"Damon? Are you awake?" She whispered against the crook of his shoulder.

He stirred against her and she could feel his eyes scour her face in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" He asked drowsily.

"No, it's just...can you spend tomorrow with me? It's important to me."

She hated sounding this needy, yet she couldn't help it. She just knew that he had to find out, before she had the time to talk herself out of it. The closer she got to him, the harder it was to remain separate from him, both physically and emotionally. Now she felt a near desperate need to be honest with him.

She couldn't see him, but she could almost feel him smiling at her.

"Are you an idiot? If the choice is between you and my neanderthal brother, what do you think?"

She scowled in the dark. He'd given her what she wanted, but in the most Damon-esque way possible.

"You're a jerk."

She could feel him laugh at her again. Then, faster then she could even comprehend, he pinned her to the mattress and kissed her passionately. She could feel all her earlier annoyance disappear. God, he was too distracting.

After he was done taking her breath away, he remained on top of her and rubbed his nose against hers tenderly.

"I never said I wasn't, kitten. That's why you like me."

Elena nodded beneath him slightly. He laid down next to her and threw his arm possessively around her waist. She smiled in the dark. She could really get used to this. Worse, she corrected herself, she already had.

* * *

AN: Another chapter! I wanted a little breather chapter since the next chapter is going to be fairly big...Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! WOW. Such an amazing response. I love you all so much for reviewing, I keep re-reading them with a huge grin on my face. I should bake you guys cookies. Lots and lots of cookies. Except the delivery costs would kill me. Ahh, well, it's the thought that counts :) I hope everyone has a great week! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elena gripped his hand tightly in hers. Damon looked down, inspecting their interlocked hands. The comfort it brought to him was most definitely a new sensation. As they walked the bustling streets, he couldn't help but wonder where she was leading him.

Truthfully, he was scared. Everything was great between them. She'd caved and given into him, in a way he hadn't even thought she was capable. It wasn't even about the sex. The sex had been amazing as it always was, but it was the sheer intimacy they'd experienced together that got to him.

No woman had slept over at his place since Katherine. After what had happened between them, no one had matched his criteria. It was ironic that the first woman to catch his eye would be...he frowned and stopped the thought in its tracks. No one was perfect.

Damon wondered whether or not whatever she'd show him would tip the scales in his mind. She was amazing, no doubt about it. That didn't mean she didn't come with baggage. He was well-equipped to deal with all that, he just wasn't sure the same could be said for her.

She was like a goddamn Rubik's Cube to him. Just when he thought he had her pegged out, he discovered an entirely new side to her. The side he'd seen over the past few days, the fragile side, frightened him to his core. Whatever she was about to show him clearly meant a lot to her. He was just afraid he'd do something to scare her off again.

He felt her eyes on him before he even looked down at her.

"What's with the frown?" Elena asked him gently.

"I'm anxious." He answered absently.

"Just give it time. We're almost there."

"Couldn't we have just taken the limo? It would've been faster." Damon couldn't help but point out.

"Don't be difficult," She chided him, "besides, we could use the fresh air. We've been indoors for ages now."

Damon smirked. "I remember."

He didn't need to look at her to know she was blushing.

"My point exactly." Elena said quietly and jabbed him in the side. "I'm not going to spend my entire sick leave in your bed."

"It sounds like a perfectly valid plan to me."

Elena let out a melodious laugh. "That's because you're a man. Besides, I've been neglecting something for the past few days and I need to get back to it."

His ears perked up. "Neglecting what?"

He heard her curse under her breath. "For the last time, you'll see soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me?" He whined.

Elena shook her head morosely. "You're incorrigible. Just trust me. It's better this way."

"And you're comfortable being seen with me?" Damon asked.

That was something they hadn't discussed in depth yet. It was apparent that they were going to be spending more time together, which meant that people would talk. Granted, he wasn't as sought after as he had been in his youth, but the media still kept tabs on him.

"Flavor of the week, remember?" He could nearly Elena her rolling her eyes.

He found himself flinching as she threw his earlier words back at him. "Are you okay with that label?"

Elena shrugged and rubbed circles over his knuckles. "It is what it is. Besides, I've been called worse."

Damon frowned. No wonder she had a low self-esteem. If the rest of her clients were anything like the Lockwood bastard, who knows what she heard men say about her on a daily basis. Raging jealousy aside, it made him want to bash their heads in all the more.

He lowered his voice, intent on keeping their conversation private.

"Are you scared? About people finding out you're a..." He just couldn't finish his sentence. It would just shatter the beautiful lie he'd created for himself.

Elena shook his head. "That's not a problem. My confidentiality agreements are pretty solid."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"You mean how do I know they're legit?" Elena countered casually.

"Yeah."

Elena smirked. "Maybe the person who made the draft for me had it in their best interest to make it stick."

He didn't need to ask any more questions. Better yet, he didn't want to ask any more questions.

"Please change the subject," Damon groaned, feeling as if he'd just swallowed something bitter.

Elena stopped in front of him and reached for both his hands. She sighed and shifted awkwardly.

"Gladly. We're here." Elena said and pointed at the large white building beside them with her head.

Damon looked up at the sign above the front door. What the hell? Why had she brought him to a hospital? New York Presbyterian Hospital, to be exact.

"Wanna explain what we're doing here?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Steadying herself in his arms, Elena stood on her toes and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Getting to know me."

As they entered the building, Damon allowed Elena to lead him. Truthfully, he wasn't all that familiar with hospitals. Doctors came to him, not the other way around. Elena gripped his hand tightly in hers and lead him through the bustling lobby.

As they passed the reception, Damon noticed one of the nurses, an elder woman, waving at Elena. Elena gave the woman a sunny smile and waved back. He studied their interaction with confusion. Even though hospitals weren't his scene, he wagered that it wasn't typical for someone to bond with the staff. Except if they spent more than a little time there.

As they walked through the long corridor, a memory flashed through Damon's mind.

_She chuckled. "If you must know, I'm not booked for today but there's somewhere I have to be later today."_

_"You got a hot date?" He teased._

_Damon was left confused when he could feel her stiffen against him due to the question. As soon as it had happened, Elena exhaled and relaxed against him. As Elena noticed his eyes on her, she gave him a quick smile._

_"I just have a doctor's appointment."_

_He frowned. "Are you sick?"_

_Elena looked down for a bit as if deep in thought. "No, I'm not. It's just a regular check-up."_

He'd shrugged it off before, but now he couldn't shake the thought that there was more to her "regular check-up" than she'd been letting on. After all, why else would she need to show him something at a hospital of all places? Was she sick?

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her as they walked on.

He exhaled. "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're treating my hand the way a pregnant woman would during labor." Elena noted and lifted their entwined hands for proof.

Damon immediately let go of her hand, noticing the way he'd been cutting off her circulation. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Why was he so worried? Everything was good. In the background, he could hear Elena ask him the same question.

"I'm not worried," He answered robotically.

As they reached the set of elevators, Elena punched the button and looked at him pointedly. He stared her down for a bit, before huffing and looking away. The girl was a staring contest whiz. It probably had something to do with the fact that no man could look into her doe eyes without melting.

The elevator reached their floor with a resounding ding and Damon promptly walked inside the metal box. Elena followed him, smirking slightly. As soon as the doors closed, she burst into small giggles.

"You're so cute," She cooed while holding her stomach.

He rolled her eyes. "You didn't learn your lesson in the tub? Bad move, Gilbert."

Elena sobered up slightly, despite a small smile dancing across her lips.

"We're in a hospital, Damon. What's the worst you could do? Spray me with hand sanitizer?"

He smirked. "You're awful chipper today."

It was true. She'd had an extra pep in her step ever since the morning. It confused him to no end. The last few days he'd spent with her had been amazing, but they'd also been filled with anticipation. He knew there was something she was holding on to, a part of her that she didn't trust him with. So now, when she was finally letting go, why was she the calm one?

"I'm stalling. Not to mention trying to be extra sweet due to what is about to happen." Elena sighed, just as the elevator came to a halt.

"Let's go and get this over with." She said while taking his arm gently.

As they walked through yet another corridor, he noticed people staring at them. It didn't surprise him. Besides his notoriety (which had employed dozens of extremely frustrated PR workers over the years), he and Elena looked like a picture perfect couple with the way she was holding on to his arm and leaning against him.

He still had no clue where she was taking him, but he figured that was exactly what she wanted. As he looked around, he spotted a sign that indicated that they were in the intensive care unit. While that did explain the lack of patients roaming the halls, it did add to his increasing worry.

"Elena?" Damon heard someone shout.

Elena stopped immediately and turned around. Damon looked at the girl in front of them. She was obviously another nurse judging by her outfit, but she was younger than most. Elena broke out into a wide smile and ran over to the other girl.

"Bonnie!" She squealed excitedly and hugged her.

Damon smirked as he casually strolled over to them. Of course his woman would be friends with the entire hospital. As he reached them, he noticed that the other girl's form was extremely stiff and her eyes were coldly scrutinizing him.

As Elena let go of her friend's neck, she too frowned as she noticed Bonnie's expression.

"Bonnie, this is Damon. Damon, this is the friend..." Elena began warily.

"I know who he is," Bonnie interrupted her, "what I don't know is what he's doing here."

Elena sighed and Damon could feel the blood pumping in his veins turning into ice. He wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders and glowered at the other woman. He could already tell that he wasn't going to like this person.

"Bonnie, you encouraged me," Elena said defensively.

"I did, but I never asked you to bring him here!"

"And he's standing right here," Damon muttered loudly under his breath.

Elena gave him a small smile, but sobered up as she noticed Bonnie glaring at her.

"Just give him a chance." Elena said seriously.

"I don't need to give him a chance, Lena." Bonnie said, softening her tone slightly. "But are you sure you want to go through with this?"

He was pretty sure just then that this moment would make or break him.

Elena blushed slightly and looked down. "I am."

He could feel the warmth spreading all across his body. He cocked his eyebrows victoriously at the brown-skinned girl, who in turn rolled her eyes and extended her arm.

"Nurse Bennett" She simply said as she held out her hand to him.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the tiny woman in front of him. He'd never met anyone with as much prejudice and judgment in them. Clearly, the girl had Elena's best interests at heart and he could respect her for that at least. That didn't mean it wasn't fun to mess with her though.

Damon shook her hand and leaned in slightly.

"Galactic President Superstar McAwesomeville" He whispered conspiratorially.

Just as Bonnie looked ready to torch him, Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I guess we should get going then," Elena said hurriedly.

"I think it'd be best for everyone. And by "everyone", I mean him." Bonnie glared at them.

As Elena started dragging him away once more, he couldn't resist waving back at his arch enemy.

"Bye, Judgy!" He yelled out and smirked as he watched the other woman huff at him.

"You just couldn't resist being an ass, could you?" Elena muttered.

"Hey, I was on my best behavior!" He gasped, faux offended.

He didn't need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. "Really? You just managed to piss off a person who is trained to stay calm. What does that say about you?"

"That I'm just that good?"

She chuckled. "Let's just leave it at that."

And she did. In fact, Damon noticed that the more they walked down the long corridor, the more she grew stiff. As they reached a white door, Elena stopped in front of him.

"I uhh..." She stammered, lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything." He filled in for her.

She looked up at him through her lashes and he could feel the gratitude roll off her in waves. Time seemed to stop for him. He knew that as long as she would look at him like that, he would move mountains for her.

"Let's just go inside, then I can just improvise," She sighed.

Elena opened the door slowly and held it open for him. As he walked inside, he felt as if he'd stepped into Wonderland. The room was like a 12-year old girl's bedroom, with the bright colors and flowers, that seemed to burst from every corner. The only thing that stood out as masculine was the metallic hospital bed in the middle of the room. And the young man in it, with wires going in and out of his body.

"Do you like it? I decorated the room myself," Elena said quietly.

She walked over to the corner and pulled two chairs out for them. She sat down next to the bed and looked at everywhere but him.

He was stunned. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this? All of a sudden, the silence and the steady beeping of the hospital machinery got to him. He didn't need to say anything, but she sure as hell did.

"Who's the kid, Elena?"

"Jeremy."

"Wait, the guy whose name you were yelling in your sleep?"

He didn't like this. Not one bit.

Elena nodded, almost without him even noticing. She wasn't even looking at him. Her shoulders hunched after a while, as if all the life got sucked out of her.

"I think you should sit down." She said.

He agreed with her, sitting down was definitely the way to go. He sat down in the chair next to her and attempted to make eye contact with her. She wasn't having any of it, she simply kept looking at the younger man in front of them.

Elena pet the boy's hair gently and smoothed a few invisible wrinkles from his hospital gown. As her eyes started to pool with tears, he reached for her hand and caressed it lightly. He was lost for words. Never in his life had he been faced in a situation like this. Hell, he didn't even know what the situation was!

"Jeremy is my brother, Damon." Elena said, her voice coming out a bit uneven.

"What?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Truthfully, it wasn't much of a surprise to him. As he took a closer look at the kid, he could see the family resemblance. Not to mention, Damon noted, there was a picture hanging over the bed that clearly portrayed a young Elena.

What he didn't get was how the kid had ended up in the hospital. By the looks of his accommodations, Damon estimated that Elena's brother was a long-term resident.

Elena nodded absently. "My younger brother, to be precise. He's turning 19 in a few months."

He expected her to continue, but she stopped talking once more.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him before? Elena?"

She turned her head and looked at him timidly. She huffed in apparent frustration and looked down again.

"I need you to know how hard this is for me. You're the only one I've ever invited here. So yeah, I don't exactly have the protocol down yet." She tried to joke awkwardly, but fell flat.

"Well you're not alone there. I'm finding it hard to think of anything to say," He admitted.

Elena ran her slender fingers through her brunette locks. "I guess I better try to start from the beginning. Okay."

She inhaled and exhaled a few times. "Do you remember when I told you that I...started doing what I do when I was 18?"

Oh he remembered. He'd almost had a heart attack when he thought he was about to go to jail for statutory rape. Damon nodded.

Elena smiled, almost in a jaded manner, before continuing. "I don't think it'll come as a surprise to you when I tell you that it wasn't my dream profession."

"I figured as much."

She was quiet for a moment, obviously struggling to think of the correct words to say to him. He flinched when she suddenly sprang up from her chair and started pacing the room.

"God! I never wanted this life, Damon! I mean who would?" Elena yelled as she frantically moved around the spacious, single-patient room.

"Hell, I don't even want you in here! I want you, for some godforsaken reason, and I can't stop wanting you, but you're not supposed to be here because I'm not supposed to be here!" She hissed and pointed at both him, the boy in the hospital bed, and herself repeatedly.

Damon was lost for words. She wasn't making any sense, not that she'd ever made sense, he noted. All he wanted to do was to hug her and tell her that it was okay, but he had a feeling that it wasn't. Almost intuitively, he simply knew that whatever she was talking about, she needed to get out.

Elena placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And you! Why are you still here? I'm screaming like a maniac and you're just sitting there, cool as a cucumber. What is that all about? Does nothing get to you? What is it about me that keeps you from leaving? I sleep with people for their money. Doesn't that disgust you?"

He rolled his eyes. He could feel his own bastard side rearing its ugly head. "Cut the crap. It's like Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Bitch with you. You lash out at me, because I see the real you and it freaks you the fuck out."

Elena snorted in derision. He didn't care. He knew he was close to something.

"Really? You 'see the real me', huh?" He could hear the quotation marks in her voice. "I'm not a nice person, Damon."

"Sure you are, you're a peach. Not right now, of course, but in general..."

Elena groaned and combed through her messy hair with her fingers again.

"I killed my parents, Damon. Does that sound like something a nice person would do?"

It was as if everything stopped for him. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure there was anything he could say. Elena reached for the wall for support as her body shook with invisible sobs.

"What?" He whispered.

Elena closed her eyes, a few tears still managing to leak out from between her lashes.

"My 18th birthday. We lived in this small town, Mystic Falls. I went and got wasted with my boyfriend, Matt. God, it was so cold then. I remember shivering because I didn't have a coat with me. At the end, everyone else had already left and I didn't have a ride. So I called my mom, drunk, and they all drove over to come and pick me up."

Elena bit her lip. "I think Jeremy only came to give me hell for it. He kept kicking me in the backseat and we started fighting. I remember my dad was so disappointed in me, he just kept shaking his head. That's when I started yelling. I yelled at them so much."

"I yelled at them for being overprotective, I yelled at Jeremy for being an asshole, I just yelled. That's all I really remember before the car crashed. Then everything was just over."

As he began to understand her riddles, he could feel his face visibly morph into a grimace. His life, every hardship he'd been through, was nothing compared to her life. Elena avoided his gaze and fidgeted against the opposing wall nervously.

"So that's that." She sighed. "I had to use all our savings to pay for the funeral costs and my own rehabilitation. I didn't have money to pay for college either. I relocated Jeremy here simply because he'd be better taken care of over here. I just didn't know it would all cost so much."

Elena let go of the wall and went to fiddle with Jeremy's flower collection for a moment.

"I did try to make an honest living for a while. I worked two different waiter jobs, but I just couldn't cut it. Then one night, this sleazy guy gave me a 500 dollar tip. I think you can figure out the rest by yourself."

Her lower lip quivered as she tried to hold in her apparent sobs. "I'm sorry, Damon. I know I was the one who suggested this and I should be calm and rational, but I don't know what I'm doing. All I can feel is shame and guilt, piled on top of a mountain of self-loathing."

Damon winced. Why did he care so much? He couldn't look at her without the expression in her eyes chipping away at his heart.

"Come here," He said roughly and pulled her to sit in his lap.

Elena slumped over him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist. He felt a few tears drop on his shoulder as she shook lightly in his arms.

"What happened to your parents and to your brother...that wasn't your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for it, that's the only way you can ever start to move on." He whispered against her skin and brushed her hair lightly.

Elena looked at him, her eyes red with glistening tears. "I can't move on, Damon. Not when my brother is lying in that bed because of me. He could've had a life and I took that from him."

"Hey, look at me." Damon grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "This is not your fault. Jeremy wouldn't want his sister to feel that way. I don't want you to feel that way."

Elena gave him a sad half-smile before frowning. He cursed himself. God, what had he said now?

"Since you are here...I think there's something else you should know." Elena said slowly, almost apologetically.

"What?"

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. "The reason I wanted you to come here with me is because...I can't help the way I feel about you. And I couldn't stay detached from you anymore, even if it would be best for everyone. But the other reason I wanted you to come is because of your company."

His eyes bugged out comically. "What? My company?"

Elena nodded. "Bonnie told me awhile ago about this new miracle drug that could..."

"Revive coma patients," Understanding washed over him as he finished her sentence for her. "Wait, you're the girl that my brother tried to tell me about."

It was her turn to frown. "He didn't give you my name?"

Damon grimaced. He didn't want to tell her that he hadn't been interested in knowing her name. If only he wasn't such a selfish asshole, he thought.

"He didn't have time," He shrugged, hoping he appeared convincing.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to tell you so that you'd hear it from me."

Not knowing what else to do, he nodded. It was all a lot for him to take in. All his preconceived notions of her, backstories he'd created for her in his mind, had come tumbling down. Now, he didn't know what to think of her.

"Thank you." Elena said suddenly.

He looked at her suspiciously. "What did I do?"

"You showed me that I made the right decision. You could've and probably should've left, but you didn't. I needed you to stay."

Elena wiped her eyes dry and held his gaze. Damon visibly flinched for a second, struck by the raw emotion he saw reflected in her eyes. She needed him. That settled it for him. It didn't matter who she was, or who she was to him, he couldn't leave anymore.

He'd never felt more terrified. He had her trust, he saw it in her doe eyes, only he had no clue what to do with it. He'd never been depended on, nor had he ever depended on anyone. What did it mean in the grander scheme of things?

"I'm not going anywhere," He said hoarsely, though he could feel paranoia take over his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her even more than she'd already been hurt.

"Promise?" Elena whispered.

As her eyes penetrated him to his very core, he knew there was only one answer he could give her. He settled his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"You don't have to ask me that. That's why I'm here, aren't I?" He answered.

Elena leaned her forehead against his and made a tiny noise of acquiescence. As he held her in his arms, he knew what he had to do.

As he barged inside his brother's office, he smirked at the stacks of papers surrounding the little nerd. Stefan looked at him darkly and motioned for him to close the door. Damon stood in front of his brother's desk expectantly.

"Well look who decided to show up." Stefan remarked sarcastically as he inspected his brother's appearance disapprovingly. "Oh I didn't know it was Casual Friday too, I need to call Caroline so she can bring me my sequined tights!"

"You're not funny," Damon said flatly. He couldn't have been gone long enough for his brother to have developed a sense of humor.

Stefan threw some of the folders to Damon dramatically. "Yeah, you know what else isn't funny? Trying to run a Forbes 500 company on my own, while simultaneously picking out wedding china with Bridezilla!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "My heart bleeds for you. If you could contain your hissy fit for two seconds and listen to me, you'd realize that the prodigal son has indeed returned."

Stefan sighed deeply. "Damon, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm here to help. Actually, to run this joint as it is my company," He smirked.

"Wait, are you serious?" His brother's eyes bugged out comically.

"As a heart attack. I want to get involved."

"And you're sure this isn't a joke?" Stefan asked, deeply confused as to his brother's change in attitude.

"I'm going to punch you if you don't stop asking me that," Damon warned him playfully. He didn't need this decision to be questioned, otherwise he'd have time to talk himself out of it.

Stefan raised his hands in surrender. "Who am I to judge the extraterrestrial that has taken over my brother's body."

Damon glared at him and comically cracked his knuckles. Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, I'll stop. Anything in particular you wanna start with?"

He didn't need to think before answering. "The coma kid."

Stefan furrowed his brows. "You mean Jeremy Gilbert? Why?"

Damon could feel a migraine coming. "I just feel like it's a worthy cause to invest my time in. I'll come back tomorrow and get myself familiarized with the details."

As he started walking away, he heard Stefan call out to him. He turned around expectantly.

"Just wait until you meet his sister, Elena," Stefan grinned, "You'll love her."

Damon nodded and started walking away again.

"Yeah, I think I will." He muttered under his breath, closing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: *GASP* Did I just...update? What is going on? Okay, that was awkward lol. I really need to apologize right about now. I never meant to take this long, in fact, I nearly updated like three weeks ago (I wasn't satisfied with the chapter and erased most of it). What happened then was, I got even sicker than I had been before. I had to go to the doctor and they diagnosed me with sinusitis, bronchitis AND pneumonia. That was fun. I've been on so many meds that I've really just been too tired to write. I mean, I did write basically one sentence per day, but I just couldn't focus.

In any case, it was such a big chapter that I really didn't want to write it when I was high :) I'm still kind of shaky so this chapter probably sucks big time, but I just felt like I couldn't wait any longer since I've missed all of this so much! A lot of people seemed to be speculating that I had stopped writing completely and that is not the case at all! I'm definitely finishing this story, just cause I'm freakishly attached to it lol.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, PMs and general support I've received over the past few weeks :) *Throws cookies at patient(?) readers* I love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

As Damon woke up, he felt his girl laying kisses all over the bare skin of his chest. His girl. The thought of her made his chest feel unbearably tight. He cracked open an eye and was treated to the tantalizing vision of her unruly curls framing her face. As Elena noticed that she was being observed, her face instantly broke out into a smile, a smile so angelic that the emotions bubbling underneath his skin threatened to spill over.

What was love? That was the question that had bothered him incessantly ever since she had told him the truth about her life. Was he even capable of it? Three years ago, he would've wholeheartedly thought of himself as a romantic to the bone. He would've given Katherine anything, absolutely anything she wanted, only asking to be one of the things she wanted. He winced as he still felt the sting of the memory, as if it had occurred only the day before.

Elena was different though, he noted in his head. She wasn't cold or ruthless as Katherine had been, she was warm and loving. It was her strength, however, that drew him in for good. What she was doing for her brother...His blood boiled just thinking about the situation she was trapped in. The situation he was trying to get her out of.

Was it love what he had with Elena? The rational, logical part of him told him that love was a fantasy reserved for the naive. Simultaneously, he could feel another part of him whispering to him that he was ass backwards in love with her. He didn't know how to quell the feelings driving him crazy, his anxiety only increasing after every day spent with her.

Elena brought his attention back to her by gently cupping his face. "What's with the frown, mister?"

He shrugged underneath her. "Just thinking about stuff."

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes. "Didn't we have a strict no-thinking policy this weekend? I swear, if I think about things any harder, my head is going to explode."

Damon chuckled and rolled them over so that he was on top. He touched her nose lightly and kissed her cheek.

"It's not the weekend anymore, it's Monday." He gruffly stated.

Elena giggled lightly and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Do I even dare ask?"

"Ever since you went back to work two weeks ago, you've been treating that word like it's poisonous." She smirked. "You're like Garfield."

"Seriously, you're comparing me to an overweight, fictional cat? Isn't that mature of you," He remarked dryly.

She grinned and he found that he couldn't even feign annoyance at her. Seeing her happy, truly happy, was a rare occurrence these days. Ever since Elena had told him about Jeremy, she had started wearing her worries on her face more, a fact that both pleased and upset him.

Elena hooked her legs around his waist, bringing his body even closer to hers. "Uhhuh. It all fits."

Damon rested his forehead on hers, her warm breath teasing his lips. "Really now?"

"Yeah. You hate Mondays. Your family's from Italy so you must like lasagna. And you're grouchy and mean, but you have a good heart underneath all that. Plus if I'm a kitten, you need to be a feline of some sorts as well."

Damon chuckled. "I'm impressed."

"Duh."

Elena pecked him lightly on the lips before pulling herself back slightly to smile up at him. Damon growled and instantly pulled her closer to him, her back arching and bringing them together once more. She rubbed her nose against his and ran her hands down his back. Damon let out a soft sound of contentment at her actions.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work." He muttered.

"Then don't." She whined, much to his approval. If he allowed himself to think it over, he liked the thought of someone craving him to that extent.

"You know I have to."

Elena sighed. "Yeah, I do. I might not agree with it, but I can respect it."

Damon smirked. He highly doubted that they'd ever fully agree on anything. He'd offered to pay for Jeremy's hospital bills two weeks ago, right after they'd come home from the hospital. It had led to the biggest fight they'd had and would probably ever have. Elena had flatly refused his offer and stormed out. He hadn't brought it up again, the thought of losing her or threatening her independence upsetting him too much.

As a compromise, he'd let her know that he'd help her with the beta testing process, in any way he possibly could. Elena had protested, not wanting to burden him, but truthfully, it wasn't a burden to him. The more he'd thought about it, the more he realized he liked the thought of doing something meaningful for once. It was a welcome change from feeling nothing for so long.

Still, the thought of her having to sell herself to make ends meet made his skin crawl. He had wanted to keep paying her at least a small amount to help keep her afloat, but Elena wanted none of that. He knew she was right...It wasn't appropriate, under the circumstances. He couldn't understand how someone in her profession could have such high morals. That was his Elena, though, all pure thoughts inside a body of sin.

Damon quickly stole a kiss from her and jumped out of bed, quite liking the idea of leaving her hot and bothered for him. Elena huffed and dramatically tossed the covers off her body, revealing her luscious body to him. He shook his head. Clever little minx, he thought.

As he walked over to his closet, he spared her no glance. "You can stop that right now, I'm not getting back in. Stefan's expecting me in 30 minutes."

"Since when did you become so responsible?"

He pulled up his pants and started looking for a shirt that didn't smell like her. "Since there was someone to be responsible for, meaning you, babe."

Elena handed him a shirt with a smirk, "You mean your incredibly patient and understanding girlfriend?"

He grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh so someone's a girlfriend now then?"

Elena immediately blushed and looked down, defeated.

"I don't know, I mean, we do spend a lot of time together and..." Elena's stammering came to a halt as he placed a single finger against her lips.

Elena looked up at him with her doe eyes and he could feel himself melt all over again. He really needed to get a grip, his behaviour was straight from Stefan Salvatore's textbook on being an overly sentimental jackass.

"You can't be my girlfriend." He shrugged callously and picked out a tie.

As he stood in front of the mirror, concentrated on tying it neatly, he couldn't help but notice her crestfallen expression. She was too gullible for her own good.

"I mean," He began with a dramatic sigh, "what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I had never even taken my girlfriend out on a single date? Sheesh, now that'd be a dick move, even by my standards."

He winked at her in the mirror and enjoyed the vision of her immediately skipping over to him. Elena placed her hands on her tie and straightened it for him. He mentally cursed himself for this show of domesticity. He wasn't as bad as Stefan, he was worse.

Elena finished up with his tie and brought her hand to cradle his cheek. She gave him a tiny smile and looked at him beneath her mile long lashes.

"I guess you need to take me out then," She said shyly.

He smirked devilishly. "Could you be any more excited?"

Elena slapped him over the head playfully. "Could you be any more cocky?"

He waggled his eyebrows, "My cockiness is well earned as you know, or do you need another reminder?"

Damon chuckled as she stomped her foot.

Elena looked at him using both her eyes and her pouty lips to unravel him. "You're being mean."

He grabbed his briefcase from the floor and encased her in his arms once more. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Elena's face instantly brightened up. "Really? You're taking me out?"

He just shook his head and wondered if it was possible for her to be any cuter. Despite that, he reminded himself that she hadn't been on a proper date in a long time, meaning he'd have to make it worth her while.

"Yes," He sighed, "we're going out."

Elena let out a tiny squeal before blushing furiously. He couldn't help himself as he chuckled at her enthusiasm, earning him a swift kick to the shin from her.

"Oh just go," Elena said and placed her hands on her hips, "I need to get ready anyways."

"I'm gonna be at work for 9 hours, how much time do you need?" He cried out. Had the body snatchers gotten her earlier in the morning and replaced her with Caroline?

She rolled her eyes. "Oh forgive me for wanting to look good."

Damon kissed her quickly once more before walking over to the door. "One, you always look good. Two, it's not that kind of a date."

She furrowed her brows. "What do I wear then?"

Damon smiled at her innocently. "Well, to quote the great Kurt Cobain..."

He never got to finish his sentence before he had to dodge a heel flying towards his head. As he closed the door laughing, he could still hear her mutter "Come as you are...Asshole." on the other side. He shook his head. Some day he'd get the hang of women, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Come on, Ric, just do me this one favour," He begged on the phone, trying to sound desperate.

The voice on the other end chuckled. "You've asked me for a lot of things in the past, Salvatore, but never something like this."

Damon did his best to sound as innocent as he could. "And I never will again, I promise. Look, we went over this already. I'll pay you for everything, I just need your approval."

Alaric Saltzman, one of New York's leading entrepreneurs and one of his closest friends was nothing if not generous.

Alaric sighed heavily. "Okay, you can do it, but only because we would've been closed either way. And you have to pay me rent, you cheap bastard."

Damon smirked. He'd known all along that his friend would say yes. After all, Ric had always been a romantic.

"You know I don't say this often, but I owe you one, buddy. This really means a lot to me." He said earnestly.

That earned him a hearty chuckle. "I never thought I'd live to see a day when you'd be this bent over a girl, not after..."

Damon rolled his eyes. Why did every single one of his friends and family feel the need to return to that subject? "And now we're done," he said flippantly.

"Alright, just let me know how it goes," Alaric said.

"Will do," He replied before hanging up.

Damon sighed. It had been a long day indeed. He'd spent the majority of the day going over the details for Jeremy's injections and ordering further tests, before devoting an hour of his time to planning his date with Elena. Actually, he'd already planned the date itself weeks ago, it was only a matter of finalizing the details...and the costs.

He was roused from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Damon looked up and whistled appreciatively.

Before him stood his brother, Stefan Salvatore, in a pink tux. Damon slowly clapped and shook his head.

"Gotta say, bro, when you first mentioned Casual Friday, I thought you were just fucking with me. Adding Casual Monday really shows initiative. Liberace's got nothing on you."

Stefan's face turned pink at his words, only further bringing focus to the Pepto Bismol-colored monstrosity that he was wearing.

"Shut up, Damon," An equally pink Caroline yelled at him as she walked in, "We're keeping our options for the color scheme open."

Damon snickered. They really did look like super-sized marshmallows standing next to each other.

"As I've repeatedly told Caroline, we are not going to have a pink wedding," Stefan said through gritted teeth, holding in his pent-up anger.

"And as I've repeatedly told Stefan," Caroline placed her hands on her hips, "His judgment can't be trusted."

"I swear to God, if you mention our first date one more time..." Stefan angrily began.

Caroline raised a hand and stopped him, midspeech. "You took me hiking! Who does that?"

"It was romantic!"

"I was in 7 inch heels and a cocktail dress, it rained, and I got a rash!"

Damon smiled and leaned back in his chair, taking in the scene before him as if it were a tennis match.

"Damon, could you please back me up here?" Stefan asked, clearly exasperated.

Damon shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna side with Barbie this time, Ken. Your naive romanticism is why you suck with the ladyfolk, bro."

Caroline crossed her arms and looked at Stefan smugly, who in turn glowered at Damon.

Caroline twirled back around to face Damon, her blonde locks haphazardly flying across her face. "Did I hear you talking to Ric just now?"

"Did you?" Damon deflected innocently.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and took a few steps forward. "Why would you want to rent out an entire..."

Stefan interrupted his fiancee by appropriately bursting into laughter. "He's doing it for his girlfriend."

Caroline face broke out into a huge smile, much to Damon's dismay. "Wait what? You mean the mystery lady skanking up Stefan's wallet?"

Damon shook his head. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

He wasn't quite sure whether or not to tell them who his "mystery lady" actually was. He couldn't do it. Not without Elena's consent.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It's a bad idea, I've told him so repeatedly."

Damon chuckled. "There are no bad ideas, brother, only poorly executed awesome ones."

Caroline walked over to him and hugged him, while simultaneously glaring at her fiance. "I'm happy for you. I know it's a tricky situation, but you went for the shoes and now you deserve to wear them."

"I'm glad someone's happy for me." Damon looked pointedly at his brother.

Stefan raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, but I'm allowed to be concerned. Is she still working? Are you still paying her? Have you thought about your future? And seriously, is siding with the crazy lady comparing people to shoes supposed to convince me?"

"Yes, no, yes, and yes. That's all you're getting out of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up a lady for a date."

He picked up his briefcase and walked over to the door, only stopping when he heard his brother call out his name.

"Yes?" he softly asked.

"I am happy for you, you know. I don't exactly approve, but I can see the effect this girl has on you, and I can fully support that."

Damon couldn't help the smile that took over his features. At the end of the day, Stefan was his brother, no matter how big of a loser he was.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "Awww! I've been waiting for this bromantic moment for so long, you guys, you should just..."

Stefan wrapped his arms around Caroline and brought his lips to hers. "Shut up, honey, he needs to go now."

Damon smirked and shut the door on the happy couple. A while back, he'd ruthlessly mocked his brother for his sappiness. Now...Now he was beginning to think Saint Stefan was on to something.

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Bonnie sighed.

Elena huffed impatiently, her nerves getting the best of her. "I'm sorry, Bon, I can't help it. What if I'm not dressed properly?"

Bonnie shrugged, bored with her best friend's constant worrying. "He all but told you it wasn't that kind of a date. You look cute, yet casual. If he has a problem with it, tell him to piss off."

Elena chuckled. "Gee, thanks. I'm not worried about him approving, I just want things to go well."

Bonnie finished with the curling iron and aligned her towards the mirror. "Well you look beautiful."

Elena scrutinized her appearance. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a red camisole, with matching red ballet flats. She frowned. What if they were going somewhere fancy? For the life of her, she couldn't read the arrogant bastard, and her pride would never allow her to ask him.

She checked the time. 7:55 pm. He'd be there in 5 minutes, unless she was being stood up. She took a deep breath. He wouldn't do that.

"I do," She murmured.

Bonnie yawned and fell down on the couch that Damon had brought earlier. "I don't even know why you asked me to come."

Elena turned away from the mirror and sat down next to her. "I just need you to tell me that I'm not making a big mistake here."

Bonnie scowled at her, her hazel eyes brimming with fire. "Seriously? You want me to give you a pep talk about going out with **him**?"

Elena winced. She understood that Bonnie and Damon's first meeting hadn't gone over well, but she was still her best friend. Her only friend.

"You were all for it before you met him." Elena said, letting the silent accusation hang in the air.

Bonnie contemplated her answer for a second. "It's just...He's so rich, he isn't like you. And now, to hear that he's involved with Jeremy's treatment...Are you sure you're doing this for the right reasons?"

"Are you asking me if I'm going out with him because he can help me? Bonnie, I didn't even know he was involved with Jeremy before things got out of hand!"

"I know, I know," Bonnie raised her hands, "but I also know how badly you want out of this mess you've made. If Damon's your ticket out..."

Elena looked at her, hurt. "I wouldn't do that to him."

Bonnie immediately hugged her. "I know. I just needed to check. Just make sure that he won't take advantage of you."

Elena pulled away from her and stood up. "Look, I get that you don't like him, but I do! I trust him and I could really use my best friend's support! Please, I don't need you to try to pick him apart!"

Bonnie winced and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry, Elena, I tried. I know that I'm supposed to smile and hold your hand through this, but I can't. Not with him."

Bonnie briskly walked to the front door and opened it, before shutting it immediately.

Elena looked at her, perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to walk out on you, but someone's ego is blocking the way." Bonnie said dryly.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She opened it and immediately smiled. He'd brought flowers. Much to her delight, he'd also opted for casual clothing, with his black t-shirt and worn jeans.

"Are these for me?" She asked, pointing to the flowers. She couldn't help it. She was honest-to-God giddy.

Damon smiled at her before looking down, almost embarrassed by the gesture.

"Yes."

She pecked him lightly on the lips before snatching the gorgeous multicolored bouquet away from him.

"I'm just gonna put these into water, come in," She said as she nearly skipped over to her tiny kitchen.

Damon walked in, scowling at the tiny apartment. He couldn't help it, she deserved better than this. His eyes finally landed on Elena's insufferable friend, what was her name...Betty? Bertha? Brunhilde? It was a lost cause, he'd never remember it.

"Judgy." He nodded in recognition.

"Assface." She returned the favor.

Feeling as if he'd been about as nice as he could've been, he turned his attention back to Elena. She was currently holding the bouquet of flowers in front of the cupboard, while frowning as if someone had just murdered her puppy.

"What's wrong?" He and Bonnie asked at the same time, glaring at each other to back off.

Elena turned to meet their expectant faces. "I don't have a vase or anything...I'm sorry, I don't know what to do with these flowers. I'm already screwing this up."

He chuckled. It was just so cute how desolate she sounded, as if she'd disappointed him in some big way. He walked over to her and took the flowers away from her shaky, dainty hands.

"Screw the flowers. Here, Judgy, catch!" He said and threw the bouquet to Bonnie.

Bonnie caught the bouquet as a reflex, while scowling at him furiously.

"Thank you so much for likening me to a golden retriever." She said sarcastically.

"Any time." He winked.

Elena slapped him on the chest lightly while mouthing "I'm sorry" to Bonnie. Why did they constantly have to be at it like...Well, like cats and dogs.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She walked over to Elena on her way to the door. As Bonnie reached her, she stopped and whispered into her ear. "When he fucks up, just remember the people who actually care about you."

Elena fought to keep her face calm, not wanting to show any emotion to either of them. Bonnie cursed under her breath and walked away, slamming the door behind her loudly.

Damon looked at her quizzically. "What was that all about?"

Elena shrugged, feeling less and less confident. "She doesn't like you."

He let out a loud laugh. "Gee, you think?"

Elena glared at him before placing her hands on her hips. "You could try to be nicer to her."

"I don't give a damn if she likes me or not." He huffed, his icy blue eyes chilling her to the core.

Elena tugged at his hand and used her Bambi eyes on him. "But I do."

He mentally slapped himself. Was this girl his own personal Kryptonite or something?

"I do give a damn about you," He murmured, getting lost in the depths of her eyes.

Elena leaned in closer to him. "You do?"

She bat her lashes and gnawed at her bottom lip, appearing more innocent than ever. Damon could feel his pants turn increasingly uncomfortable and he cursed himself for not having the time to take her then and there. God, when did he become such a wimp?

He cleared his throat, as it felt paper dry. "I do."

Elena took a deep breath and exhaled. He closed his eyes. Their lips were now a hairsbreadth away from colliding in a searing kiss. For added measure, Elena wrapped her lithe arms around his neck and let their bodies clash against each other. He opened his eyes and saw her smirk at him.

"Then stop being a dick to my best friend." Elena quickly grabbed her purse and ran out, giggling.

Damon stood still, his mouth agape with shock. He ran a shaky hand through his raven hair and willed his body to calm down, before following her out. He hadn't even had the chance to tell her how perfect she looked. He groaned.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

**AN:** I know, I know! I've been a bad, bad writer! I hereby grant everyone permission to spank me lol. This chapter was so hard for me to write. Not sure why. Hmm...Anyways, as I was writing this, I once again thought about how amazing you all are. I love each and every one of you! My anomymous reviewers (guh, why anonymous?), the ones I know by name (Daisy, Ny, Sophie, Ashley, Fat Arms!), just...everyone of you :) I love this fic and I just want all of you to know what a big impact YOU'VE had on it. As it's technically been my first real fic ever, I've really taken note of your reviews and I've utilized a lot of your advice and suggestions. I'm crap at updating and even worse at replying to all of you (I like to ramble, sometimes it takes me up to an hour to write a simple reply lol), but again; thank you so much! Cannot stress that enough.

P.S. I started a new fic (it was meant to be a oneshot, but my lovely reviewers convinced me otherwise lol!) called "Rocker Sex God". The name is a joke, my lovelies!

xoxo

Hope everyone has an amazing week and hope everyone's summer has been great so far!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Elena asked, the anticipation slowly killing her. They'd been sitting in the limo for ages and she had no clue what he'd planned for them. Knowing him, it was probably something she couldn't even begin to imagine with her commoner's head.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Anyone ever explain to you the concept of a surprise?"

Elena huffed. "Fine, be that way."

"Hey, I didn't complain when you took me on your surprisingly gloomy surprise date!"

Elena looked at him pointedly and Damon raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, maybe I complained a little bit."

She smiled to herself. He had surprised her. Despite how difficult he could be, and how difficult she'd made everything for him, he'd stuck around.

"You know, I don't think I ever really thanked you for..." She tried finding the words, she really did.

Until she realized that there was no single thing she needed to thank him for. She needed to thank him for all of it, and someday, she promised herself, she would. Elena could feel her eyes rolling involuntarily at her cheesy thoughts.

Just a few short months ago, everything had been so different. Life was just something that came in between taking care of her brother. It wasn't hers to enjoy. And now...She felt different. Lighter.

She still felt sick when she looked in the mirror, but there were times when his simple presence could lift her from the perpetual angst of her existence. Why he'd decided to stay, Elena would never understand, but she couldn't be happier about it.

Damon nudged her side gently. "Are you planning on finishing that sentence sometime this century?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't think it needs finishing."

She gently cupped his face in her hands and kissed him spontaneously, letting him feel what she was feeling. As she withdrew, Elena noticed him studying her with a small smile on his beautiful face.

Feeling slightly wicked, she moved into his lap and played with his collar, before planting tiny kisses all over his neck. She grinned as she felt his heartbeat quicken under his heated skin.

"Now," she began, "Are you sure I can't get you to tell me where we're going?"

Damon sighed and closed his eyes. They both knew she could, and that was the problem. Before she had time to object, he pushed her off him before adjusting his pants.

Elena crossed her arms and looked away. "Bonnie was right, you are an assface, assface."

Damon chuckled. There was nothing he loved more than getting her all hot and bothered. "First of all, immature much? Secondly, what the hell did I ever do to her? Whenever she sees me, the phrase "If looks could kill" comes to mind."

Elena winced. She hated the way both of them were tearing her in opposite directions. She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously before turning to face him.

"Look, it's nothing personal. She just..." Elena wondered how to phrase it. "She doesn't like men like you."

Damon looked at her dubiously. "Men like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He couldn't control the edge in his voice. All his life, people had judged him for things he couldn't control. He was rich, and for some reason that gave people reason to hate him. Who he was on the inside didn't seem to matter to anyone.

Elena raised his hands, trying to calm him down. This was exactly what she didn't want.

"Just listen to me, okay? When her grandma was dying, she was dating this guy who kind of resembled you. He was wealthy, goodlooking, and arrogant, and she fell for him hard. Then when times got tough, he bailed on her and she was left all alone. It's not something she likes to talk about, she still feels embarrassed over it."

Damon didn't know how to react to that. While he still didn't like the judgmental bitch, this did make hating her harder. He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I made a bad impression on her when we first met." He admitted quietly, the words literally hurting him on the inside.

"I just wanted to explain that to you, because she's just scared." Elena said and pet his silky, black hair as a peace gesture.

He looked at her questioningly. "Scared of what?"

"That you'll do the same to me." She whispered.

He looked at her like she'd grown a third eye. "Come again? Is that her or you talking?"

She clutched his hands gently and rubbed his palms. How could she make him understand? He was so optimistic, so romantic. Whatever she'd tell him, no matter how true it would be, would surely hurt him.

"Hasn't it ever crossed your mind? How different our lives are? You're a billionaire, you run a Forbes 500 company, and a map is needed to navigate your apartment! I live in poverty, rent out my body to assholes who don't even remember my name half the time, while taking care of my comatose baby brother. It doesn't exactly add up." She whispered her last words.

"So you're really scared that I'll just up and leave you?" Was she insane? He couldn't leave her. Not anymore.

Elena shrugged helplessly. "I'm scared, because I'm not scared. That'll make you leaving even worse."

He took a hold of her face and forced her to look at him. "Okay, you're not even making any sense anymore. Just stop. I'm not going anywhere. The sooner you accept that, the better."

Elena didn't know what to say to that, so she simply nodded. She trusted him, she really did, yet that was what scared her more than anything. If he were to ever hurt her...She couldn't even think about it.

She gave him a bright smile in an attempt to switch topics. "So, where are we going?"

"Stubborn woman..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying," She retorted teasingly.

He smirked, as he felt the car come to a halt. "Well you can stop trying. We're here."

Damon stepped out of the limo and held the door open for her. As Elena followed his lead, she gasped as she took in her surroundings. She'd imagined countless scenarios, each more grandiose and Damonic (a word she'd concocted to suit his rather hyperactive personality), yet this went beyond her wildest dreams.

"Damon...What is this?"

He couldn't hold back his smile. Ric had done him proud. Was it over the top? Yes. Was it compeletely ostentatious and flashy? Definitely. Yet that was what he liked about it.

He looped an arm around her waist, before whispering in her ear, "That, my dear, is an amusement park."

Elena could see that. The area, which was protected by both metal gates and a vast, green forest, looked positively humongous. And pretty, she noted, as the twinkling lights hit her eyes.

She focused on the sounds coming from the twinkling mass of lights, and could faintly hear a jingle reminiscent of several Mystic Falls carnivals. He wasn't kidding then. She wasn't sure if that made it worse or better.

She looked at him, suspicion written all over her face. "An amusement park? Doesn't look like Six Flags to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Give me a little more credit. This is...what you'd call a very bored playboy's version of the Neverland ranch. Except less creepy."

Wait, she thought. Something about his explanation seemed familiar to her. Then it hit her.

She smiled widely. "Don't tell me...This isn't Alaric Saltzman's place, is it?"

Damon only looked at her smugly. "The one and only. He usually only rents out the yard for corporate shindigs, but we go way back. Since he's in Europe, all I had to do was promise not to trash the place and pay the workers out of my own pocket."

She raised her eyebrows, and giggled slightly. "I read about this in the New York Times over a year ago! Doesn't he have several of these around the world? Damon, this is too much. I would've settled for a dinner and a movie, you know, and the cost of this..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Godlike with the body of Adonis to boot, now can we get on with the show," He cut off her self-deprecating rant of the hour.

Elena grabbed him by the neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you. And just so you know, I would've put out for a dinner and a movie too."

He chuckled dryly. "You're hilarious. Now come on."

Damon took her hand and they walked in, both giddy, both drunk on each other.

* * *

"Damon, hurry up!" She yelled as she ran ahead of him.

He followed her slowly, sulking slightly. He could hear his shoes squish with each step he took, as a result of the latest ride they'd been on. Why people insisted on mixing water with amusement rides, he'd never understand. The only upside was that her clothes were more than just a little skintight by now.

They'd already been to a dozen different rides and he was bored to death. He wasn't good at this stuff, this was firmly his brother's territory. The highpoint thus far had been the make out session they'd shared in the photo booth. Elena had gasped in shock at the explicit pictures and taken them away, though he did manage to rip one away for his wallet.

"Damon, you need to come now!" She yelled at him and waved for him to hurry up.

Okay, she was kind of cute, he thought. Her childlike enthusiasm, while not exactly contagious, did make his heart feel warm. She just looked so happy. She'd held his hand on every single ride, giggling away, and he felt both embarrassed to death, and elated beyond belief.

It was interesting to see this new side of her. She seemed to spend so much time worrying about everyone else that she rarely let herself be...well, herself. He'd already learned so much about her, like that she was afraid of heights and that she refused to eat colored cotton candy ("You can't beat the classics," She'd explained while stuffing her mouth with the white, sugary substance).

He rolled his eyes and followed her, as he once again heard her call out his name.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked pointedly as he reached the stall she was looking at.

"I want one of those," Elena said and pointed at a huge teddy bear.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, while holding up the gigantic stuffed animal he'd already won for her.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with Winnie?" He shook his head. There was just so much wrong with that sentence.

Elena rolled her eyes. "That one was for Jeremy, he always liked Winnie the Pooh. I want this one."

Damon muttered a few curse words under his breath before throwing the yellow monstrosity to Elena.

Damon approached the counter, taking note of the tennis balls lined up on it. He looked at the elderly man behind the counter inquisitively.

"So, what do I need to do to win that?" He asked and pointed at the biggest teddy bear on the shelf.

The man smiled at him gently. "It's quite simple. All you need to do is knock down all of these with one ball," He said and pointed at the large stack of plastic bottles behind him.

Damon looked at him skeptically. "Seriously? That's it?"

Elena giggled lightly. "Why don't you try it before talking?"

He smirked. All those years teaching Stefan how to play various sports came back to his mind. What was it that he always told Stefan?

He grinned while muttering to himself. "It's all in the wrist."

He flicked the ball towards the bottom of the pyramid-shaped formation, relishing in the loud crash that followed, as the bottles clattered to the floor. Before he even managed to bring his eyes to look at the results of his handiwork, he heard Elena clapping excitedly behind him.

"I can't believe you did that! There were so many of them!" She gushed.

The clerk chuckled to himself. "That was impressive, son. Not very many people get both the speed and the angle right on their first try."

Damon shrugged, oozing with self-satisfaction, and winked at her. "You heard the man, Elena. All it takes is the right speed and angle."

He had to hold back his laughter as his date turned tomato red and tried to hide behind the yellow bear.

"Just ignore him, he's depraved and much too cocky for his own good," Elena yelled out at the elderly man from the safety of her cover.

The man simply smiled at her while handing Damon his well-earned booty. "Oh don't mind me. You two remind me of my wife and I when we were younger. Even though we fought like wildcats half the time, we couldn't keep away from each other. That's what's it's supposed to be like, I guess."

Damon didn't know what to say. Well, he did know. He also knew that she wasn't ready to hear any of it.

"Yeah...I guess that's the way it's supposed to be." He conceded, his voice coming out hoarse.

The man shook his head. "I have a feeling about you two. Mark my words, you'll go far together."

Elena finally lowered her shield and looked at the man who was smiling at them wistfully. She turned her gaze to Damon and noticed him studying her intensely. He slowly gave her a lopsided smile and extended his hand to her.

Elena walked over to him and took his hand. It was warm.

"Hey, I think I'm a little hungry." Elena said to him abruptly. The silence between them was much too heavy with implications and insinuations.

"You wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

Elena lightly punched him with Jeremy's stuffed animal. "That's what I just said, you moron,"

"Easy with the violence, you're handling perfection here," He said dramatically and pouted.

Elena laughed. It was easy to pretend that it was a first date between two new lovers. He made it easy for her. Before she could stop herself, she felt her stomach fluttering in a way that had nothing to do with hunger. Butterflies.

* * *

As they stumbled into her tiny apartment late at night, they both immediately dropped their belongings on the floor. They'd spent hours at Alaric's and they were both completely wiped out. Elena yawned before clasping her hands behind his neck.

"You're still going to work tomorrow, right?" She asked breathlessly.

"Aren't you?" He countered.

"Yeah, I am." Elena answered him quietly.

"Makes two of us." He was glad he had his work to focus on. Otherwise he knew he'd spend his time thinking about her. Her and her profession.

Elena turned on the light by her nightstand. It cast a shimmering glow over them, bathing them in its warmth. Elena winced as she looked at him. He was so beautiful with all his complexities and personal quirks. She looked away. She didn't deserve to have him looking at her like that.

Damon moved quickly and grabbed her by her waist. She put a hand to his chest, trying to bring more space between them, only to find that he was having none of it.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" He asked her, holding her firmly in his arms.

Elena looked down, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Damon, tonight was probably the best night of my life. I know you weren't into it, but it meant a lot to me. You gave me a chance to be a kid again and just act like an idiot. Thank you for that."

Damon nodded. "I care about you. I never intended to get so wrapped up in you, but lately it feels like you've consumed me."

Elena laughed quietly. "I know the feeling. I don't think you even realize how happy you make me."

"You could show me, you know."

She rested her forehead against his, melting slowly into his embrace. She giggled when she realized how drenched they both were.

"It's late."

"Your deductive skills never cease to amaze me," He teased.

She rolled her eyes. This was how it always went. "Do you wanna stay the night?"

Damon pretended to think it over. "Hmm, I don't know about that."

"And what if I want you to?"

"Then I think that could be arranged." He smirked.

Before she could protest, he picked her up over his shoulder. Elena yelped and punched his back.

"Damon! What do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

"We need a shower, well, more precisely you need one. You're starting to stink, babe."

Elena laughed, getting flashbacks to their first morning spent together. He just had to do everything the hard way. As they reached her small bathroom, he put her down, supporting her with his hands.

Elena looked at him from beneath her lashes, before swiftly pulling her top over her head, leaving her in her black bra and jeans. He followed her lead and discarded his clothes at maximum speed, before stopping to stare at her.

"God, you'll never even begin to understand what I see every time I look at you." He muttered.

Elena gulped. Without even understanding what she was doing, she pushed him into the shower and brought her face to his. She kissed him deep, while using her other hand to turn the knob on the wall. As the steam from the hot water enveloped them, she could feel his hard length pressed up against her stomach.

Elena looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes once more. "I think I'm starting to see what you see."

"About time," He said gruffly.

Damon pushed her against the wall and in one swift move, drove himself home. Elena moaned at the sudden invasion, her inner muscles moving to accommodate him. Damon thrust into her maddeningly slow, increasing the tension building in the pit of her stomach.

"Faster..." She moaned.

Damon cupped her face and made her look at him. "There's no rush."

He didn't want her for her body. He needed her to understand that her body was simply what came along with her sharp mind and sensitive soul. Elena bit her lip, before nodding. She took his hand and interlocked their fingers.

As he started moving inside her once more, he brought his lips to her neck and gently bit down on her skin. Expecting to be reprimanded, he immediately pulled back, only for her to pull him back in by the back of his head.

Elena kneaded his tangled hair with her fingers. She wrapped one of her legs around him, trying desperately to get him deeper inside her. She couldn't help her breath coming out in short, rapid spurts, the heat was consuming her inside out. The water made her feel him everywhere.

He kissed every inch of skin he could find, finally bringing his mouth to her quivering chest. She whimpered as he kneaded her scorching flesh. It was just too much, she could feel her fragile hold on herself slip away bit by bit.

"Damon, I need..." She was quickly losing her ability to form sentences.

"Just let go. I got you." He whispered against her skin, the sound of the water falling nearly masking his words.

Elena closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. A few seconds later she welcomed the supernova of sensations ravishing her body. She shuddered as she came with a loud scream swallowed by his lips. He finished a moment later, resting his head against her shoulder.

He slipped out of her and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Before she could even comprehend what he was doing, he had his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist, too tired to stand up on her own. As daft as the notion was, it was genuinely nice to lean on someone.

When he was finished washing both their sins away, he towel dried her. Elena couldn't help it, she was too tired to even pay attention to his exceptionally sweet gesture. Damon chuckled as he heard her mumble something unintelligible against him. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed, wrapping the covers around them.

"This was fun," Damon whispered against her ear.

Elena sighed, burrowing her head against his shoulder. Damon kissed her head softly.

"I haven't been entirely honest, you know." He whispered both to himself and the sleeping lady next to him. "I'm scared too. I'm scared that one of these days you'll get panicked as usual, but I can't convince you to stay with me."

He reached over to her nightstand to turn off the light and wrapped his arm around her waist, in a desperate attempt to hold off his nightmares.

* * *

Jeremy's treatment began a week later.

* * *

**AN:** *Dramatic music* Dude, I updated! Yay me! You know what the best way to get motivated is? Make a pact not to have any ice cream before finishing your chapter for your lovely readers. Truly, I have suffered :) I hope everyone had a great summer! Ooh and only a little over a month until TVD returns! *Claps hands together excitedly* Okay, I'm gonna go eat some ice cream now...Not that anyone cares lol. *Throws cookies to patient/amazing/adorable/incredible readers* Hope everyone has a great week! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Come on now, Sweetie, this needy teenager act got old about two seasons ago. Really, you're not even going to call me out on using pet names?" Elena tried her best to bring her most cheery tone to the surface, though she found herself failing yet again.

Elena brushed his hair back. Still nothing. Nothing was the best word to describe everything. Nothing was happening with Jeremy. Nothing was easing the guilt eating her on the inside. Nothing was progressing. For 6 weeks, they'd been pumping chemicals into her brother's head, and for what? For nothing.

"Why won't you just wake up? I screwed up, I know that. Now get up, and tell that to my face." Elena huffed and haphazardly pushed some of her stray hair away from her face. She was beyond frustrated.

"It isn't easy," She heard a familiar voice say.

Elena turned around to greet her best friend, who was currently studying her from the doorway. Bonnie shut the door and took a seat next to her.

"It's not easy to sit in the hospital day after day, and watch someone you love slowly slip further away from you." She finished her train of thought, her hazel eyes focused on anything but Elena.

"Bonnie..." Elena started, before realizing that she didn't have the energy to say anything. Bonnie had barely spoken to her since Jeremy's treatment had begun.

"How's Jeremy doing today?" Bonnie asked, cutting her off.

Elena could've laughed at the absurdity of the question. Jeremy was the exact same way he was every other day.

"You know, the usual. Made a few jokes, danced the Macarena, took on the hospital bully." Elena responded, her voice coming out clipped even to her own ears.

The more time she spent in Jeremy's room nowadays, the more dead she felt. Damon had reminded her of a world she'd forgotten. It made her sick with guilt, that she preferred that world to the one she shared with her brother.

It was silly. Who was she kidding, of course it would take more time than just 6 weeks for Jeremy's treatment to kick in. Elena rolled her eyes. As soon as her happy ending came knocking, she forgot all about her place in this world and the problems that came with it. It was too predictable.

Still, the bitterness was getting to her. She tried her best not to show it to either of the two leading men in her life, but she was scared. Scared that everything she'd been striving for, with both Jeremy and Damon, was for nothing.

Bonnie reached for her hand and took it gently. "Elena, you don't have to shut me out. I see what's happening. I get it."

"Get what?" Elena sighed.

"Your guilt. Your desperation."

Elena took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know what to say to you, mainly because I don't think nothing I say will actually please you."

She could see the hurt flash in her friend's eyes, but she steeled herself. "Elena, I'm sorry. I haven't been here for you, but I needed to clear my head first."

Elena gave her a pointed look. "You think?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No need to get bitchy with me. I have things to say to you, and you should listen to me. I never really told you, did I? The full story?"

Elena didn't need to ask her to clarify. She knew exactly what Bonnie was referring to. She shook her head, and turned to look at her best friend properly for the first time. Bonnie looked down at her lap and fiddled with her nurse's cap.

"My grams...She was really sick. I mean really, she needed help all the time. And I loved doing that for her, but...I knew that I needed something more."

"And you found that in Tyler?" Elena asked. She'd never known exactly what went wrong between the two.

Bonnie nodded. "In a way. I met him at a bar, it was very spontaneous. I don't know, I guess he saw something in me. Who am I kidding, I know what he saw. He saw a victim, a project he could work on. I was just too gullible to think he actually saw me."

"Bonnie..." Elena didn't know what to say, except that she already knew this story would only make her feel worse.

Bonnie raised a hand. "I don't want you to pity me. It's not his fault, not entirely. I should've known what his game was. He was too charming, too rich, too perfect. He had the means to treat me like a princess, and he did. Every day, I felt a little more alive thanks to him."

"I even introduced him to my grams. She didn't like him. I get it. They were different. Hell, he and I were different. On some level, that's what I found attractive about him. We were each other's pet projects, something we used to escape the real world."

"Funny thing though, you can't just escape reality. My grandma got even sicker after a while. She couldn't hold down her food, she went through countless sessions of chemo, and she just withered away. I knew I needed to be by her side."

Elena nodded slowly to herself, seeing the parallels. "And Tyler couldn't deal?"

Bonnie chuckled. "He tried. So did I. I actually felt guilty about taking care of my grandmother, can you believe that? I didn't want to be a burden to him. I think he felt guilty for making me feel that way. It wasn't ever supposed to become so serious between us."

"So when you saw me and Damon..."

"Bingo." Bonnie looked at her darkly. "I wanted you to give him a chance, because I figured it would do you some good to have fun with a guy who actually likes you. Just fun, nothing serious. But then I saw you two and...you two are just so much more than that. It scares me, because I still feel hurt over being put into that situation before."

"You mean where you had to choose between your grandma and your boyfriend?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head and looked at her darkly. "No. The situation where I had to choose between him and myself."

Elena shrugged. "I don't think it's like that with me and Damon. Things have been hard, but we help each other cope."

Bonnie sighed. "But are you coping? Or are you hiding?"

Elena took the time to think it over. It was true, she was finding it easier and easier to get swept away in Damon's world, but that didn't mean she couldn't remember the facts. The more she thought about it, the more confused she felt. A sick feeling lodged itself in the pit of her stomach.

Bonnie raised her arms in surrender. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't even want to upset you. I just need you to know that I know what it's like. Your relationship is pure escapism, for both of you. But for how long? Don't lie to me, I can see that you're worried. Sooner or later, your two worlds will crash together and sacrifices will have to be made."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's you trying to be non-confrontational? I think a machete would've been more subtle."

Bonnie let out a dry laugh. "You know me, I don't like to take any prisoners. I just want you to think about what I'm saying, before you're placed into a difficult situation you're not prepared to deal with."

Elena plastered a smile on her face. "I get it. And I appreciate the concern, but the doctors said that with regular administration and care, the injections could make a difference."

"And I'm not saying they can't, though what they're talking about is theoretical. I just think you need to consider the flipside of things. What if he doesn't wake up?"

Elena looked at the boy lying in the hospital bed beside them. That was all she ever thought about. If Jeremy didn't wake up...Elena shuddered. It wasn't something she liked to dwell on.

"So what, I'm not allowed to have hope?" Elena couldn't help the edge in her voice.

"Of course you are, but you're not allowed to lose yourself in those hopes. It's too dangerous, Elena, even without the Damon component."

Elena stood up and crossed her arms, pacing the length of the room. "I don't know what to say to that, but you know that already. What you're saying makes sense, I get that, but I don't want it to. I want to have the life that I can have. I just need more time, Bon."

Bonnie gave her an exasperated look. "And you deserve that life, but you need to come to terms with the fact that it might not be a possibility right now. I'm scared, because the longer Jeremy remains unresponsive to his treatment, the longer you'll remain in denial."

Elena crossed the room and went over to the stuffed animal sitting by the window, that Damon had won for her brother. She knew things weren't perfect. Some things though...It was a hard fact to face, that she was, for the most part, happier than she had been in years. She knew that her happiness came with an expiration date, but she didn't appreciate it being thrown in her face.

"I'm not in denial, Bonnie. Trust me, I've thought about all of this." Elena closed her eyes and winced. Why were things so goddamn complicated?

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Elena grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I was more logical, or more calculated. But I can't lose him. Not before I give him the chance that he deserves. Maybe I'm being selfish, maybe we both are, but at least we'll go down together."

Bonnie nodded solemnly, before standing up and hugging her best friend. Elena hugged her back tightly, reveling in the much needed embrace. As Elena finally let her go, she remembered something.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Tyler leave exactly?" She couldn't help it. She had to know, for some masochistic reason.

Bonnie gave her a look. "I told him to leave, Elena. He'd probably been waiting for an opportunity to break things off, I just made it easier for him."

Elena was shocked, to say the least. "But why?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? I couldn't handle him being there. It was too much pressure, trying to remain true to my roots and to the person he saw in me. I felt bad all the time, without ever quite understanding why."

She nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry, if I haven't been fair to you lately, it's just..."

Bonnie smiled. "I told you already, I get it."

Elena returned the smile. "And I love you for that, even if I do want to strangle you half the time."

"As long as you always remember that I love you too." Bonnie said.

Elena nodded, feeling lighter than she had in days. She gathered the rest of her things and walked over to the door. Just as she was about to walk out, she heard Bonnie call out her name one last time.

"Are you sure he's worth it? Worth getting both of your hopes up? Worth both of you suffering?"

Elena shook her head. She knew what the obvious answer was. What the logical answer was, especially considering her line of work. Only it wasn't in her to give Bonnie the answer she so desperately wanted.

"He's worth it. Don't ask me that again."

Elena shut the door behind her with a loud thud.

* * *

"_The subject remains unresponsive to the medication..._" Damon threw the folder across the room, not wanting to re-read the words that were sealing his fate.

He put his head against the desk. This was no good. He sighed and fished out his phone from his pocket. Quickly, he dialed the only number that could bring him any amount of solace.

"Hello?" She answered immediately, the melody of her voice soothing his inner wounds.

"Hi," He couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Elena teased him.

Not even close, he thought. "Well, if it's such a burden to talk to me, I may just have to look for other company..."

"No!" Elena immediately said, the slight panic in her voice making him grin. "I'm here, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch, I could pick you up?"

Elena was quiet for a long while before talking once more. "Damon...I can't."

"Why not?"

He knew why. What he didn't know was why he needed her to say it out loud.

"I'm working." Damon winced as the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Oh." He could've punched himself. His girlfriend told him she was too busy fucking some other guy and his response was "oh"?

"Listen, Damon, I need to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" She said.

He nodded, before realizing that she couldn't see him. "How about dinner later?"

He could hear her heels clacking, she was clearly in a hurry. "Okay, but I really need to go now. Bye!"

Elena hung up before he could say anything. He understood why. Her job was the one thing they never talked about. Who could blame them? He could just see it in his head.

"_Hey, honey, how was your day?" _

"_Oh the guy back at accounting took me against his desk. What about you? Still trying to save my brother from turning into a complete vegetable? Speaking of, pass me the potatoes."_

Damon cringed at the crassness of his thoughts and slapped himself. Honesty was a surefire way to kill everything between them. He groaned and cursed her mentally. Why did she have to be so stubborn? If she only allowed him to support her financially...

But then she wouldn't be the person you fell for, the little voice inside him said. She'd be like Katherine. Her fire and her passion were the main reasons he fell for Elena in the first place. He wouldn't want to take those things away from her, especially against her will.

He pushed himself up and went to pick up the folder he'd previously thrown away. "_Remains unresponsive to the medication..._" Was this killing her as much as it was killing him? He had no way of knowing, he'd been too afraid to open the subject. She was so scared, so neurotic, it wouldn't do any good to pile his insecurities on top of hers.

She's mine, that's all that matters, he thought to himself. He saw black when another question came to mind; but for how long? All his earlier fears of her leaving him came rushing back. Their whole future was contingent on Jeremy waking up! He could've screamed, his frustration gnawing at him, little by little.

He shook his head, his mind plagued with darker and darker thoughts. Why was it so hard for him? Why was it so hard for him to find a nice relationship, and a nice girl to settle down with? At least Elena matched the criteria closer than Katherine ever had, he thought to himself.

Damon took a deep breath and sat back down. Jeremy would wake up. He was sure of it. Afterwards, he and Elena would have a chance to be a real couple. She could get a job, or go back to school, or pretty much do anything. All he wanted was to be there for her.

He took out his wallet and looked at the picture he had of them, the one they'd taken on their first official date. Elena had her eyes closed, but she was sitting in his lap, smiling. He was kissing the side of her mouth. He smiled as he brushed his thumb over their faces. The picture was a lie.

The people in that picture were caught in limbo, a place where nothing bad could touch them. They were happy. Not just happy, ecstatic even. They weren't troubled by comatose siblings, drug patents, and prostitution. And he was troubled, even though he tried his best not to show it to her. How could he have been anything less?

As far as he could tell, she was staying afloat, and he would too, for her. Just keep your eye on the prize, he told himself. It would all be worth it in the end. He was sure of it.

"It has to be," He muttered to himself, before sinking back into his leather chair.

* * *

"Is it?" Elena asked him teasingly.

Her gentle voice brought him back from his thoughts. Damon looked around the fancy Italian restaurant they were seated at. He could've rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He really needed to get a grip on himself, immediately. He took a big gulp of the glass of white wine before him, before fixing her with his most smoldering look.

Elena looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

Damon blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired. Where were we?"

"You told me purple is your favorite color," Elena said and pointed at the silky wrap dress she was wearing.

Damon smirked. "I am quite the charmer, aren't I? Just so you know, any color on you is a favorite,"

It was now Elena's turn to resist rolling her eyes. "You couldn't be any cheesier, but thank you."

The waiter brought over their food, and they both immediately dug in, skipping conversation almost entirely. It was a comfortable silence, though they both knew the comfort came from the mutual agreement to avoid talking about everything they needed to talk about.

Elena sucked down a few more strands of spaghetti before putting down her fork. She played with the napkin in her lap for a moment, drawing Damon's attention away from the veal steak he was eating.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today," Elena blurted out.

"What happened?" Damon asked, feigning ignorance. He didn't even know why he was making it so difficult for her.

Elena opened her mouth a few times, though no sound came out. "You know...You asked me to lunch, but I couldn't come because..."

_You were too busy coming with someone else? _His mind supplied. He decided not to voice his nasty thoughts. She would get another reason to hate herself and he'd want to swallow razorblades for making her feel that way.

He waved a hand as if to brush off the whole thing. "It's fine."

Elena looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? You're kinda squeezing that knife pretty tightly."

Damon looked down at his hand, and immediately dropped the knife on to the table. He looked at the pad of his thumb and noticed that the blade had managed to knick it slightly, due to the pressure.

"You're bleeding," Elena stated.

Damon grabbed a napkin and pressed it against the tiny wound. "Right you are, Watson. Any word on the hound of the Baskervilles?"

Elena raised her hands in surrender. "I was just trying to help,"

Damon could immediately feel his resolve weaken. He was tired, but that didn't give him a right to treat her poorly. These were the rules of the game. He needed to start following them instead of whining about them.

He reached for her hand across the table, and thanked his lucky stars as she didn't pull it away from him. He rubbed tiny circles across the surface, more for his own comfort than hers.

"I'm so sorry, gorgeous. I'm being an ass, aren't I?"

Elena lips curved lightly upwards. "Kind of. But it's okay. Things haven't been easy lately, and it's mostly my fault. I really do appreciate you, you know. Really."

As she tilted her head to the side, exposing the tantalizing curve of her neck to him, he found himself mesmerized by her beauty once more. It was downright maddening! And then Elena smiled and he had to smile back, at first just a quirk of the lip, and then a full smile. She was…Damn it, she was everything. Witty, enchanting, brave, smart…and beautiful. And he knew that his eyes were saying all that and that she wasn't turning away.

This was the nice girl he wanted to settle down with it. He was...he was in love with her. The thought struck Damon at the force of a tiny hurricane. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd known it for ages already. He'd had his doubts, but now? He knew for sure.

Elena was the one he wanted beside him, always. She was the only one who could make silly jokes at his expense without getting her head bit off. Was she perfect? No. But she was his perfect match, he didn't doubt it for a second. All these new feelings of insecurity, fear, and paralyzing worry...they were all for her. Because he loved her.

Elena's nose crinkled adorably as she studied him. "What is it? You're acting weird, even by your standards."

Damon returned her smile, feeling a warm glow spread across his chest. "Elena, I..."

"Well, well. If it isn't my ex and his new whore."

Damon could feel his blood run cold as he looked up and saw his two least favorite people standing next to their table.

"Katherine." He acknowledged her coldly.

The brunette girl's eyes glinted dangerously as she dug her nails into Mason's firm bicep.

"Hello, Lover. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**AN:** Whoah! Did I just update...in less than a week? :O What can I say, I'm really inspired right now :) Ooh and I put in a cliffie! How evil of me lol! Thank you so much again for all your words of encouragement :) It means a lot that people have continued to support me and my little story :) Hope everyone has an amazing week, do review, if only to ask me about last chapter's ice cream flavor :) To those wondering, it was Ben & Jerry's Phish Food lol.

P.S. There's a direct book!DE quote mixed into this chapter. See if you can find it :) It's reeeeally easy though!

xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hello, Lover. Did you miss me?"

Katherine's voice made Elena's skin crawl. She sounded almost childishly sweet. Elena didn't know what it was, but she immediately knew this woman was no friend of either one of them. The brunette's smile was laced with insincerity, and a hint of mischief.

Mason, on the other hand, chose to look at them blankly, as if bored by the showdown. Elena avoided looking into his eyes. She wasn't proud of herself by any means, and she didn't need to see it reflected in his eyes, especially with Katherine's words hanging in the air.

"Excuse me," Elena said coldly, "if you have something to say to me, you can address it to me."

Katherine giggled lightly. "Oh honey, I have absolutely nothing to say to you. I just came over here to congratulate Damon on finally finding someone to fill that black hole inside his heart. It's only a shame that no one wants the poor boy for himself, always just for his wallet."

Elena scrutinized the other woman and came to a startling conclusion. Katherine didn't know. Katherine didn't know what she did for a living, she was aiming for Damon instead of her!

Damon smirked right back at her. "Well, you would know all about being a gold digger, wouldn't you?"

Katherine inspected her French tips, before glaring at him coldly. "Please, you were just begging me to screw you. Following me around like a lost puppy got old fast."

Damon raised his glass to Mason. "Mason, congratulations, this one's a keeper."

Mason grinned, before leering at Elena appreciatively. "I could say the same thing about your date, Salvatore."

Elena shivered lightly before looking away. She knew exactly what Mason was thinking about, and what it was doing to Damon.

"It's a good thing no one asked you then," Elena gritted out and reached for her wine.

Katherine giggled with glee. "No way! You two?" She pointed at Mason and Elena. "God, Damon, you really do know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

"What do you want, Kat?" Damon sighed.

"Like I said, I just wanted to come over and exchange pleasantries."

Elena glared up at her. "Then be pleasant or leave. Otherwise we're going to have a problem."

She found herself getting angrier and angrier, not for herself, but for Damon. She could defend herself, and hell, she'd been called worse, but Damon seemed so...defeated? It was off-putting and more than a little disturbing to her.

Katherine placed her hands on her hips and looked her up and down. "I'm sorry, who were you again exactly?"

Elena smirked. "Mason? Do you wanna take your girlfriend away or should we all break bread and have ourselves a nice chat?"

She knew Mason would never call her bluff. By the looks of things, he had been cheating on Katherine with her. Besides that, he would never risk his pristine reputation, which would surely be compromised if she threatened to go public with their unorthodox sexcapades.

Mason looked at her darkly before grabbing Katherine's arm. "We're going, Kat."

Katherine looked furious and tried to pull her arm away from him. She stomped her stiletto-clad foot hard against the floor. "What! I'm not going anywhere!"

Mason pulled her closer to him violently, before hissing out "I'm really not in the mood for your games. You've had your fun. Now let's go." into her ear.

Katherine huffed and straightened her clothes. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, Damon. Let's keep in touch, though."

With one last smirk, Katherine strutted away from their table. Elena looked at Damon, who seemed to have completely sunk into himself.

"God, what a bitch." Elena breathed out.

Damon just kept looking at her with glassy eyes, making her feel as if she wasn't even there. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but she knew it had something to do with the encounter they just had. Elena waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get him to snap out of it.

Damon suddenly blinked and stood up, so fast that Elena had to stifle a gasp. He pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the table. He looked at her with his cerulean eyes and she found herself frightened as she looked at his blank face.

"We're going,"He said before walking away.

"Damon, wait!" Elena yelled out, standing up and following him quickly out of the restaurant.

Neither one of them said anything as he drove them to his place. Or on the way up to his penthouse. Finally, Elena had enough of the silence.

"Damon," She said and touched his shoulder. She winced as he shrugged her hand away from him.

"Elena," He said, his voice coming out quiet and oddly restrained, "I think you should go. I'm really not in the mood right now."

Elena shook her head. "That's too bad, because I'm not going. You're upset. Please talk to me."

Damon chuckled and walked over to his wet bar to fix himself a scotch. "Upset? Elena, we passed upset a long time ago."

Elena shrugged. "Then tell me. What are you feeling?"

Damon took a big gulp of his drink before sitting down on the couch. "I feel...tired. Ever get the feeling that you have to try so hard at things other people excel at? Maybe I'm just tired of trying."

Elena sighed. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, leaning slightly against his side. She took his tumbler away from him and put it down. "Damon, if this is about Katherine and what she said..."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to tell me that she was wrong and I'm a beautiful, unique snowflake?"

Elena took a deep breath. He was trying to shut her out, but she wasn't going to let him. "Damon, she was wrong. If you don't know that already, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

He let out a low laugh. "Well that wasn't quite the inspirational pep talk I was expecting, but I guess beggars really can't be choosers."

"I'm not here to lie to your face, Damon. I can't give you any pep talks, because I don't know what I'm talking about. If you wanted me to lie to you, maybe you should've never stopped paying me."

Damon cringed. "Really, keep going, I feel better by the second."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Haha. Could you please just tell me what happened between you and Katherine?"

He looked at her suspiciously, his eyes glinting at her dangerously. She knew it wasn't easy for him to talk about his past, but she needed to know. She needed to understand.

"Look," Elena started, "You know everything there is to know about me. I've shared more with you than I ever have with anyone else. I need you to trust me, Damon."

His eyes softened at her words and all she wanted to do was kiss him. It had to wait though. Whether he knew it or not, he needed to let out whatever he was so desperately trying to keep from her.

"That's just the thing, Elena," Damon started gently, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"What?" She couldn't pretend like she wasn't hurt.

"Katherine...I thought she was in love with me." Damon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Was she? Ever in love with you, I mean?" Elena asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Elena? She used me. Wanna know how she met Mason Lockwood? I introduced them to each other."

"What?"

"At one of those benefits Caroline likes to throw. All it took was a cheap fuck in the ladies' room for her to betray me."

Elena narrowed her eyes. She felt as if she was missing something. "Wait, her cheating on you wasn't the betrayal?"

"Oh, how I wish it would've been something like that. Turns out she was also selling corporate secrets to the Lockwoods."

"How did you find that out?"

Damon sighed. "I grabbed her purse one time and a bunch of folders taken from my office fell out. That's how my bitch of an ex got rich."

"Couldn't you have sued her with the evidence you had?"

Damon shook his head. "Stefan tried that. Only she had more leverage than we knew. She had some...footage of us. Together. If released, it would've completely tarnished the company's reputation and ruined my family legacy."

Suddenly, all the pieces fell together in Elena's head. That's why he was so afraid of trusting her. Of trusting anyone. "So she blackmailed you into keeping quiet?"

"Basically, yeah," Damon nodded. "I told her that I was hurt, but we could try and start over, be honest with each other. She laughed at me and told me that she'd never loved me in the first place. That she couldn't love a fucking moron I was, huh?"

Elena touched his arm and let out a tiny sigh of relief as he didn't shrug her off this time. "Damon...You shouldn't let her get to you. She's not worth it."

He turned to look at her with pained eyes. "It's not just her. This wasn't the first time I've ran into her, she likes to keep me on my toes. You being there just..."

"I made it worse? Because you can't trust me either?" She asked softly. She couldn't blame him. She wouldn't trust herself either, if she'd have been through what he had.

"It was...It was just wrong. You seeing me the way she sees me, him picturing you naked right in front of me...I'm not okay with it. I'm ashamed, because I'm trying to do what's right by you and to be reminded of the last time I tried that..."

Elena grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Hey! I know you like to hear yourself talk, Mister, but I need to say something, okay? I don't see you the way she sees you. I never have and I never could. As for Mason...I can't control that. He's a part of my past, but you're my present and the only one I want in my future."

"But, Elena, don't you see? There'll always be a Mason. Some other guy who stares at you a little too long when we're out together. I think...There's a definite possibility that you mean more to me than Katherine ever did, but I have even less guarantees with you than I did with her. I don't know how to feel about that." Damon loosened his tie and tried to stand up, only for Elena to push him back down.

Elena sucked in a deep breath. She'd known all along that there would be a time when they would have to talk about it.

"And I can't help that. All I can tell you is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't meet me 3 years ago. I am who I am, however, and that is something I won't apologize for." Bonnie's words rang in Elena's ears.

"And I'm not asking you to!" Damon said, his weariness apparent.

"What are you asking for then?" Elena asked.

"Could you just tell me why? Why me?"

Elena nodded. It was no wonder he was confused. He'd been so good to her and what had she done? She'd taken everything he'd given to her, without giving him any reassurance in return. She kept repeating Bonnie's words in her head, only to realize something crucial. It didn't matter.

Elena smiled at him softly, only receiving a harsh glare in return. "I told you already, I'm not in the mood, Elena."

She kissed his cheek. He was at the end of his rope, she could see that. It was her job to piece him back together. She mentally prepared herself. There was no going back from what she was about to say."I know you're not. Just listen to me, okay? I think...I think I'm in love with you. Wait, I don't think, I know. And no, I don't want you to say anything to me right now. I just need to get this out before I get too scared. I mean that's what I do. I get scared and run away from you."

"And then you chase me. You never give up. And you push me. All the time. You're downright annoying most of the time, but then you do a complete 180 and I wanna slap myself for ever doubting you. I love how I see so much in you even when you can't see any of it in yourself. I both love and hate how you'd rather torture yourself than share any of that pain with me."

"I love how happy you make me. I'm happy, because you see me for who I am, and you care about that person. You wouldn't be asking me to explain myself, if you didn't. You've never treated me like your whore, which is why I never once treated you like my client. I can't take your money, I literally cannot, because you're not like the rest of them to me."

"In case I didn't make it clear to you, I choose you, because I want you. Not because you're rich or supposedly God incarnate, or because I'm looking to be saved somehow. I want you because I love you for who you are on the inside. When I said I was yours, I meant it. In all the ways that count, I'm yours and I want you to be mine."

Damon looked at her and she was shocked by the weakness she saw in his eyes. Elena moved even closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist tightly, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Elena, I..."

"Don't say it. Even if you mean it." Elena said and put a finger to his lips. "Not right now. I don't need to hear it just yet."

"I do." Damon looked at her seriously. "Mean it, that is."

Elena nodded. "I know."

"I'm sorry about Katherine. You shouldn't have met her."

"I'm glad I did. Well, not glad, but I needed to. I feel like I understand you a little better now."

It was true. All this time, she'd felt as if there was a piece of him that she could never get to, or understand, and now she did. It was a relief, because it meant he trusted her enough to at least let her see that side of him.

Damon narrowed his eyes calculatively. "And you're not scared?"

"Don't even ask me that. I had a rough day, you know. My best friend not-so-subtly hinted that I should ditch you and head for the hills, you and I had the most awkwardly painful conversation in the history of the telephone, I had to work, and afterwards your psychotic ex-fiance called me a whore."

"And your point is?" Damon asked.

Elena took a deep breath. "It was a shitty day, okay? From start to finish. Everyone telling me what to do, how to act, what to feel, degrading me both emotionally and physically...And all I wanted was to see you. You made it better. You always make a difference."

Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently as he finally kissed her. Elena pulled back and stroked his cheek lightly with her fingers.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

His lips curved slightly upwards. "Let's face it, neither one of us is. But you make me feel better. You always make a difference."

Elena giggled as she heard him echo her words. "We're agreed then."

"That we are."

Still looking at him, she asked, "Can you take me to bed already?"

Damon nodded, hooking his arms underneath her legs and pulled them both up. He carried them to his bedroom through the marbled hallways and gently placed her in the middle of his bed. He joined her and pulled her up flush against his chest. Elena mumbled and cuddled next to him tightly.

"I heard you, you know." Elena said after a while.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"After our date. In bed. You said you were scared that you wouldn't be able to make me stay." Elena explained, yawning as she did.

"Well isn't that convenient." He didn't know what else to say.

Elena looked for his hand in the dark and interlocked their fingers. "I get it. And you can be honest with me about it. I'm not going to just leave you, in case my heartfelt speech didn't make that clear already."

Damon nodded, his chin brushing against the top of her head. "Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop talking?"

Elena lift herself up slightly and looked into his eyes. "Okay."

She brought her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and made quick work of them, until he gripped her wrists tightly to make her stop. She looked at him, not sure how to proceed, the air still tentative between them.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Could we just...not. I don't feel like..."

"Okay." Elena said. She understood. She more than understood. If she was completely honest with herself, it was exactly what she'd needed all day long as well.

She placed her head back against his chest, sinking into his embrace. He sighed contently and murmured something inaudible against her skin. Elena smiled to herself. If home was where the heart was, she was right where she was always meant to be.

* * *

AN: A third update in one week? Holy hell :O It must be that Phish Food I'm consuming (all the remarks on my taste in ice cream made me giggle, btw) :) I could've continued this chapter, but I honestly just wanted to get this scene out as it is. I know a lot of people wanted to throttle me after the last chapter, but I do have a definite vision as to where I'm going with this, so I'm hard pressed to apologize lol! :) Anyways, again, I hope everyone has an excellent week! Thank you so much for your continued support, I always love hearing your thoughts, no matter good or bad! xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Shit!" Elena yelled and threw the papers back on the living room table. The more she looked at the bills, the more frustrated she grew. It didn't help that 8 weeks in, Jeremy's treatment still wasn't giving them the results they'd been hoping for.

Damon turned around, frowning. He was used to her showing very little emotion, preferring to hide her feelings. "What is it?"

She sighed. "It's nothing. Don't you have an early morning tomorrow?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, that was subtle. Isn't the whole point of loving someone that you can tell them everything?"

She smiled at him gently. "I think that's called emotional blackmail, honey."

He sat down next to her and nudged her. "You do realize that I'm not going to let this go, so you might as well tell me?"

"I'm aware that you are a stubborn pain in my ass." She teased him, before sighing heavily. "It's just...I'm a little tight on money right now."

"How tight?" He was scared to ask.

She looked up at his ceiling, not wanting to see any of the emotions reflected in his eyes. She didn't need pity. She understood just how concerned he was, but truthfully, it only made her guilt worse.

"It doesn't matter." She tried to smile at him brightly. "I don't like to talk about it."

Damon frowned at her, and she instantly felt as if she'd kicked a puppy. "If you need money, just ask for it, Elena. It doesn't mean anything to me, you know."

Elena shook her head. "And that's where you and I differ. It means a lot to me. The money I make might be chump change for you, but I depend on it. I'm bankrupt without it. You talking about it like that makes me feel..."

"Even dirtier than you already feel?" He cocked his head and studied her carefully.

Elena stood up and started walking towards his bedroom. "I can't talk about this right now."

She nearly ran to his bedroom, while trying to wipe away the tears that kept running down her face. She didn't want him to see her like that. If she pretended like everything was okay, he'd buy it and be happy, right?

She crept underneath the covers and tucked them up to her chin. She liked his bed. It was big, comfy, and reminded her of him (though that was mainly due to the sheets smelling like his cologne). She felt safe between the sheets, as if nothing could touch her. Elena felt the bed shift and cringed. She wasn't getting out of this talk, and she couldn't blame him. He deserved more. So much more.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

She wanted to beat him with her bare hands. It was as if she'd broken him in the process of mending his heart. She could feel tears welling in her eyes again.

"Don't apologize to me, you idiot," She managed to croak out. "You shouldn't have to apologize for possibly saying something that may have upset me. That's insane."

"You know what's insane, Elena? You trying so hard to protect everyone else, without a care for yourself. I checked the bills you left on the table. You're basically living on the brink of starvation for Jeremy, and you won't let me help you."

She shook her head. "You've done enough."

"And you haven't?" Damon retorted.

She sat up and leaned against the bedpost. "No, I haven't, Damon. You were right, I do feel dirty. I hate that everything is so hard, but I don't see any way of making things easier. I love you, I love my brother, and I truly hate myself."

"Have you ever thought about...quitting?" Elena could hear the desperation in his voice, and she wanted to soothe him, even if she knew she couldn't.

She looked at him with weary eyes. "And do what? I don't have an education to speak of, no particular talents, and I'm broke and up to my neck in bills."

"And this is the part where I once again have to ask, why can't I help you?"

She could've screamed. "Because I don't want to be helped like that."

"Could you elaborate on that, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked her sarcastically. He was tired of constantly trying to get through to her, without even understanding her point of view, because she didn't let him.

Elena took a deep breath. Was there a sane way to explain it? She loved him. He just had no clue of how unworthy she truly was.

"I can't take money from you, Damon. Don't you see how fucked up the idea of it is? I take money from guys who I hate, I cannot take any more of yours. I like not being "the girl in the blue dress" around you, I like being your girlfriend! I already feel like I'm beneath you, I don't need a check that proves me right." She muttered and clutched her knees to herself.

"But I wouldn't be giving the money to you as a client, I'd be giving it to you as your boyfriend. There's a difference." He pointed out, trying to coax her into accepting.

"Why are you allowed to look out for me and I'm not allowed to do the same thing for you?" Elena asked.

He looked at her, visibly confused. "What do you mean? All you ever do is try to shelter other people from getting hurt."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Katherine was a bitch to you. She used you for your money. How could you ever even try to get me into a situation where I'd be dependent on your money the way she was? It isn't just about me, this is also about you. You don't deserve to have as awful a girlfriend as I am, but I made a promise to myself the moment I said I was yours. I promised myself I'd never touch your money again. And I won't. Ever."

He looked at her, hurt. "But you'd rather take their money?"

She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips. "If someone needs to make me feel like shit, I'd rather it be them and not you. Besides, I'm the one who broke my brother, it's my responsibility to put him back together."

He grasped her head and kissed her. As he pulled away, he smiled sadly as he looked into her eyes. "You're just so fucking selfless, you know that? Crazy too."

Elena shook her head. "You're not allowed to say nice things about me. Not when I can't stop hurting you."

"Of course it's hurting me, Elena, but I know what it's doing to you too. You think I can't hear you crying in the bathroom, with the water running? Or that I can't see that guilt in your eyes. You put up a brave face, but I see you. And you're so ashamed."

She nodded, looking down. "It won't ever change a thing. You know, you're too perfect? Yeah, yeah, the society airheads tell that to you all the time, but I mean it. I hate knowing that everything that goes wrong between us, will always be my fault. You're a snowflake that just fell from heaven and I'm the piece of slush that Lassie peed on."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that. Seriously though, cut the crap. What are you going to do about the money, Elena?"

She wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks. "I'll make it work. Things have been hard before, but I always make it."

"But why now?" He asked.

Elena looked at him, not following his train of thought. "Why now what?"

"Why did things suddenly become so much harder? We've been seeing each other for a while now and this is the first time I've seen you look this depressed," He noted. It didn't make sense to him.

Elena cursed his superhuman perceptiveness. She hadn't wanted him to find out. At least not yet. "Because, I stopped taking new clients about a month ago."

She couldn't tell if the look on his face was more shocked or pleased. "What?"

"I just couldn't anymore. Not with you around. One time, I, umm, had a client who looked a little like you and I accidentally said your name. Don't you dare look smug, I'm disgusting." She slapped his chest. She could tell the worst was now over, and she could breathe a little easier.

He chuckled. "I'm the disgusting one for feeling smug about it. Granted, I now have an urge to hunt down every guy who resembles me until I find the correct one, and pound his face into mush, but..."

"It's not a good thing, Damon. I mean, on the surface, it is, me not accepting anymore clients. But I still have...regulars. I mean, I do work less now, but still..."

"Neither one of us can win, remember? All we have is compromise. On some days, I feel like hating you, but I can't, because I know how much you already hate yourself." Damon admitted gravely.

Elena gave him a tiny, crooked smile. "I give you permission to hate me."

"Shut up already. And you know, you can...try to talk to me about things that go on with you. I can't say I'm dying to know, but I'll feel better knowing you're okay."

"I don't think I'll ever be in a place where I'm comfortable talking to you about it. I never knew I'd find a person like you, and I never knew just how hard you'd make everything for me. I mean, I was numb to all of it and then you come in, making awkward jokes and kissing the living daylights out of me. I wasn't prepared for you. I always felt bad about myself, but you made it that much worse."

"Damon Salvatore, making his girlfriends feel like shit since 1986. It has a certain ring to it, I wonder if I should get a plaque..." He trailed off wryly.

"Elena Gilbert, falling for devilishly handsome and wickedly naughty bachelors since 1990...Okay, that's actually kinda weird, let's just pretend I never said that."

"I quote, wickedly naughty?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Elena grinned and nodded enthusiastically, before looking pensive. "Well, until lately..."

She was only screwing with him, but the look on his face was priceless. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, young lady?"

She giggled at his attempt to sound stern. "I don't know, maybe being all responsible has made you lose a bit of your charm."

He huffed. "That's it. Off with the clothes!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Men..."

She quickly shrugged out of her slip and focused her efforts on him instead. Slowly, nearly maddeningly so, she pulled his t-shirt up, caressing his toned muscles as she went. As she reached his boxers, he groaned, telling her to "Hurry the fuck up", while she opted to laugh at his haste.

"Patience is a virtue," She whispered against his lips as she pushed him down on the bed.

"Yes, because you know all about that," He muttered under his breath.

She looked at him pointedly. "Damon, you're always the one in a hurry to bend me over and have your way with me, no matter where we are."

He rolled them over and grasped her hips tightly. "Yeah? Prepare to beg."

"Ooh, ominous," She cooed, not taking his threat seriously.

He started placing kisses down her toned abdomen, until he reached his destination. He looked up at her and winked. Elena rolled her eyes yet again, before gasping suddenly as she felt his tongue swipe down her folds.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She breathed out.

He looked up, exasperated, and gave her a long hard look. "I'm baking a cake. Now hush."

Elena placed her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen contract as he continued his administrations. He kept changing his pace, constantly keeping her on alert. Whenever she moaned a little louder, he'd stop and wait for her to come down a bit, before continuing once more.

She curled her toes as his tongue thrust up hard against her opening. He kept repeating the movement fast, and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"Damon, please..." She moaned.

"Can't hear you..." He sing songed playfully.

Elena raised herself on to her elbows and gave him a murderous look. "Why are you doing this?"

He brought his head back down and sucked hard on her button, causing Elena to fall back on the bed, muttering something about ending him. He started laughing, but the vibrations only added to the sensation and Elena whimpered as she lay helpless underneath him.

Finally, fed up with her slow sensual torture, she threw one of the pillows at his head. Damon smiled up at her innocently, his hair ruffled from her aerial offense.

"You rang, dear?" He drawled out.

Elena breathed out slow. "I'm begging you. Please let me come."

He chuckled. "Now, was that so hard?"

Elena nearly pushed his head back down, using her thighs as leverage. He immediately started licking her up and down, occasionally swiping at her swollen clit. Elena could feel herself grow more and more heated, desperate for whatever he could give her. She heard herself praying out to him nonsensically, yet she couldn't stop it, too far gone to even care.

He used his tongue to thrust hard against her center, fucking her with varying intensity and velocity. Before she knew it, she was nearly lifting her hips to meet him halfway, moaning out his name and grasping the sheets for support. After a short moment, she came hard, fighting to catch her breath. He continued licking her, until the tremors finally passed through her body.

"Damon, that was..."

"Incredible, mind-blowing, epic, fantastic, I know." He prattled out. "Now get up."

She looked at him, frowning. "Why?"

"You hurt my pride, now you suffer the consequences," He stated simply, "Come on, get on your hands and knees."

Elena took a deep breath before doing as she was told. He came up behind her and grasped her hips, letting her feel his hard cock pressed up against her. She grasped the bedpost with one hand, already assuming that she'd need the support.

He traced his left hand down her side, until bringing his hand between her legs. He tweaked her clit, relishing the way she moaned and whimpered. Without warning, he pushed himself all the way to the hilt, causing her to scream at the sudden intrusion.

Damon started moving inside her at a punishing pace, ramming himself into her hard. Elena pushed her hips back against him as he thrust, not caring about the bruises that would surely appear the following day. He grasped her left breast in his hand, adding to the sensations coursing through her body. He was everywhere. She felt everything. Soon enough, her arms and legs were shaking, threatening to buckle.

"Damon, I can't..." She whispered.

"I know," He groaned.

Elena couldn't help it as the spasms shook her body, and her inner muscles locked him inside her, squeezing him to oblivion. They came at the same time, and fell down on the bed. He pet her slick back gently as she breathed hard.

"That was..." He began.

"Incredible. Mind-blowing. Fantastic. Epic." Elena added, unable to form full sentences.

He nodded. "Ditto."

"We need a shower," She stated simply.

She tried to lift herself up with her arms, only to find them giving under. She sighed. "It would appear you've worn me out."

Damon shook his head, feeling much too pleased with himself. He opened his arms expectantly. She hugged her body to his, clasping her legs around his waist. After making a jab at her "feather-light form" and getting punched for it, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Slowly, they washed each other, stealing lazy kisses occasionally.

Later, as they were lying back in her bed, he brushed her wet hair with his fingers. She enjoyed his touch, finding it calming. As he stopped, she turned around to face him.

"What?" She asked, seeing the hesitant look on his face.

"Why do you always act so surprised when I go down on you? Is it so hard to imagine me doing something selfless in bed?" He asked bluntly.

He'd been expecting several different responses, but the one he got was one he hadn't thought possible. Elena slowly raised her eyebrows, as if to confirm what she'd just heard. After studying the serious look on his face for a full minute, she started laughing uncontrollably.

Damon cursed under his breath. "Forget it."

Elena waved her hands at him, even as tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard. She wiped the wetness away from her face, before grinning. "No, don't be like that. You just caught me off guard, that's all."

He looked at her, unsure of what to believe. "What was with the laugh track then?"

Elena crawled on top of him and cupped his face. "Damon, you're the opposite of selfish in bed. All you ever do is worry about pleasing me. I know this has something to do with the evil bitch monster from hell, but you shouldn't think that about yourself, or worry about what I think."

He looked at her with his big blue eyes for a moment, before nodding slowly. "What's with the surprise then? You've had the same reaction every time."

Elena hesitated. "This is one of those things we don't talk about. Damon, **that** doesn't really happen to me all that often...or ever. Not before you."

He looked at her incredulously. "Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke, Damon." She sighed, not pleased with the direction their conversation was taking. "My job isn't about me. I'm not there to have fun, so I don't. I'm not some nympho just gagging for it, I get in and I get out. That's that. And don't you dare apologize, I know you're thinking about it," She quipped, knowing what he was about to say.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I didn't mean to make assumptions about you. I just never knew it was that...clinical. You were never like that with me."

He could feel her laugh against his chest quietly. "You know why."

Damon couldn't help it, his heart fluttered in his chest. "I think deep down, I always knew we were different. That's why I couldn't help but pursue you."

"And that's why I couldn't stop myself from falling for you," She mumbled.

He hummed in agreement, before another thought popped into his head. "Don't you ever get tired of keeping people at arms length? Lying to them constantly? I mean you must, but how do you deal with it?"

"I don't know. Some days are harder than others. Sometimes it almost feels like people on the street can see through me and I feel sick. You're the only person I've really talked about this stuff to." Elena admitted.

"What about Bonnie?" He asked. He got a sick pleasure from knowing she'd rather talk to him than the judgmental nurse.

"She only knows what I do, she doesn't know the specifics. I don't tell her things, because that makes it seem even cheaper, but she doesn't care. I think she's pleased that I don't force her to hear any of it." Elena said.

"Wow. I mean, I did sign your contract, but I guess I never really thought about how alone you are with that stuff."

She shrugged against him. "Well...Never mind."

That got his attention. "What is it?"

She raised her head and smiled at him. "I don't wanna say. You'll laugh."

"Oh you're one to talk..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Elena relented. "I write. That's what I've always done, what I've always wanted to do. When I was younger, I used to love writing in my diary. When I started working, I needed an outlet for all my emotions. So...I kind of wrote a book."

Damon grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Why not continue writing a diary?"

She shrugged. "It felt too personal. It was much easier to write about someone else, someone who went through similar things. It helped me process a lot of it. I'm sorry, that sounds so lame."

"Elena, that's amazing." He meant it.

"You think so?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"I do. Have you thought about trying to get it published?"

Elena laughed heartily. "I couldn't. I mean, I haven't even gone to college, it's not up to par with other manuscripts. It's just something I've always dreamed about, even if I know it won't come true."

"It might." He said quietly.

Elena didn't say anything, instead she clutched on to him tighter. He felt her breathing slow down and knew she'd fallen asleep on top of him again. He closed the light next to the bed, even as he found himself wide awake, with a plan that needed to be set in motion. The very next day.

* * *

"I really am sorry," Damon said earnestly, "I forgot my key inside and my girlfriend's at work, I wouldn't want to disturb her."

The old Super at Elena's apartment building only smiled and shook his head. "I know how it is. I've seen you two around enough, I'm fairly certain it's okay to let you in."

He used his keys to open Elena's door and Damon thanked his lucky stars. It wasn't every day a man got so much help in breaking and entering into his girlfriend's apartment. Damon thanked the elderly man again and closed the door.

"If I were a laptop, where would I be..." He muttered to himself as he scoured her apartment, while trying to avoid making a mess. Elena didn't know he was there, obviously, and he wanted to keep it that way.

After nearly 20 minutes of searching, he found her laptop stashed away under her couch. He turned it on, panicking as he realized he didn't have her password.

"It's okay. I know her. Let's try...Jeremy." He typed it in, only for the computer to tell him it was incorrect.

"Damon." He tried. Still wrong.

He tried countless other words and their combinations, but with no luck. He began to feel more and more frustrated, and more and more lost as to who she was as a person. He pulled out the picture he had of them in his wallet, desperate for some motivation. He flashed back to their date at Alaric's, specifically when they'd taken the set of photos.

"_Damon!" She giggled as she squirmed in his lap._

"_What?" He asked innocently._

"_You need to stop that or we won't get any good pictures." She chastised him._

"_How wrong you are, this way we'll get the best pictures," He corrected her while running a hand down her body._

_She groaned. "You're impossible."_

"_You're beautiful." He cupped her breast._

"_You're smarmy." Elena closed her eyes._

"_You're amazing." He licked her neck._

_She looked at him and grinned. "You're insane."_

"_You're perfect." He said seriously._

"_You're..." She seemed to search for the correct word. "You're mine. "_

"_And I'm yours." He whispered, his eyes filled with emotion he couldn't put into words._

_Elena nodded, and shook her head happily._

_He smirked. "Does that mean I can do this?"_

"_Damon, get your hand out of there!"_

He chuckled at the memories. Oh what the hell, he thought. There was no harm in trying.

"Mine." He typed in.

He screamed in victory as her desktop appeared before him. He started browsing her documents, looking for her manuscript. He found several copies of medical records, bills, and other things, but he couldn't locate the correct file. Finally, he clicked on one titled "If You Can Afford Me". Instantly, he was viewing hundreds of pages worth of writing.

He emailed the correct file to himself and put her computer back where he'd found it. As he walked away from her apartment, he dialed a much too familiar number.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal brother-in-law," She said happily.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We're not related yet, Care."

"I know, I'm just practicing for when we are," Caroline immediately replied, not offended.

"Does that mean I get to already start asking favors from my favorite sister?" He asked, smirking.

"And what does my user of a brother want this time? You know, I really should just cut you off, you're an embarrassment to me and the family," She said sternly, before bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Focus, Caroline, before I tell Stefan what you have planned for your honeymoon."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's such a..." She started heatedly, before Damon cut her off.

"Remember that thing someone once said about someone else having to concentrate?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh sorry." She stopped her rambling.

"I just wanted to ask if your dad's publishing houses were still looking for new writers?"

Caroline thought it over for a moment. "Well, despite the economy being in the shape that it is, they're always looking for the next big hit. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll email the manuscript to you later, see if you can find someone to check it out."

"Okay." Caroline said.

He thanked his soon-to-be sister and placed his phone back into his pocket. He was quite satisfied with himself. If she was determined to make it on her own, there was no harm in giving her a nudge in the right direction...Right?

* * *

AN: And another chapter is finished! I gotta say, I'm fairly proud of myself LOL. Seeing as it is 5 am and all...Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed the latest chapter AND the 2nd chapter of RSG (hilarious reviews, people gave me weird looks for laughing on the tram...) :) *Throws cookies out at lovely readers* I hope everyone has a brilliant weekend! I'll try to update soon again :) xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Caroline glared at him, after spending 30 minutes listening to his story. "Seriously, Damon?"

He shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?"

"So let me get this straight. Your idea of helping her was to break into her apartment, hack her computer, and steal her private property?"

He took a sip of wine and winced. It hadn't sounded as bad in his head. "Pretty much."

"I swear, you've done some dumb stuff before, but this one..." She looked at him with her big blue eyes. "How could you?"

"Do what? Try to help her?" He growled back at her, lowering his voice so the other patrons in the small diner couldn't hear them.

Caroline had called him earlier in the day, telling him she wanted to discuss the manuscript he'd given her. He'd agreed to meet her for lunch, though he was regretting it by the second. He already felt bad enough, he didn't need her kicking him repeatedly to know he sucked.

"Idiot." Caroline huffed. "There's a difference between helping someone, and violating them. How do you think she'll react when she finds out?"

"Does that mean you wanna sign her?" Damon retorted.

"If she's game for it, I'll make the arrangements. I read the whole thing and loved it. It's edgy, sad, funny, surprisingly profound...Everything we could possibly want from a summer bestseller." Caroline said earnestly.

Damon let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. His entire plan depended on Caroline's stamp of approval. "Well that's a relief."

Caroline glared at him again and pointed at him with her dangerously sharp fork. "No! No relief for you, you jerk! Well, at least not before you return to your Pretty Woman, but that's beside the point!You do realize that we cannot possibly publish this book without her consent?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind, Care." He gritted out, loosening his tie. The room suddenly felt cramped and lacking in air.

"Well how are you planning on telling her?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "You don't know Elena, she'll flip out. And when I say that, I mean she'll have a shitfit of epic proportions."

"Can you blame her?" Caroline raised her eyebrows, before smirking. "Wait...Elena, was it? Could that be the same Elena who nearly ripped Rose's head off at my fundraiser a few months back?"

Damon smirked at her. "What can I say? Ladies can't help but fight over this body,"

Caroline giggled. "I knew it! I mean I saw you following her into the ladies' room, but that's the kind of thing you do, but then you looked so bummed afterwards! I knew she was someone I'd love!"

"Because she pissed me off? You'll be a great addition to our family, Care." Damon remarked dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just surprised. When you and Stefan told me you were seeing a...person like that, I always assumed she'd be big and hairy, possibly lacking a few teeth."

"Yes, I ditched Katherine Pierce for Bigfoot." Damon answered her sarcastically.

"Well if it's any consolation, Elena is way hotter than Katherine ever was. Speaking of, she's not allowed to become friends with Stefan." Caroline quipped.

"She's beautiful." Damon muttered, both to himself and his date.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I know what's going on here, you know. You are so totally in love with her."

"Am not." He huffed. Perhaps he wasn't being entirely honest, but she didn't need to know that.

"Are too."

"This is dumb." Damon said.

"No, what's dumb is your complete inability to say it out loud. Just say it." Caroline urged him.

"Fine. I love her. I am in love with her. Satisfied?" He asked quietly.

"Awww!" Caroline said, her eyes finally looking at him with warmth. "No wonder you're acting like a retarded puppy about the whole thing!"

"Gee, thanks." Damon rolled his eyes.

Caroline let out a soft laugh. "That's a good thing, Damon. You're sabotaging yourself, because you're actually scared of losing her. It means she's worth it."

Damon couldn't help, but smile at her words. For the past week, he'd been plagued with guilt over what he'd done, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He knew what he wanted. He wanted a life with her. They deserved it, after everything they'd both been through.

"Caroline, I really want you to know that I appreciate all of this. You didn't need to help me, but you really came through for me." He said honestly. He'd never valued the blonde quite as much as he did now.

She grinned at him, before shrugging. "I want you to be happy, Damon. Now, I'm not saying it'll be easy, but she's clearly worth it. I've known you for years, and I've never seen you look this happy. Elena does that to you, and I'd be an idiot if I didn't support that."

Damon nodded, before standing up. "I need to get back to the office."

"Fine, leave your relationship Yoda alone with her thoughts." Caroline sighed.

He smirked. "Who am I to go against a direct order?"

Caroline looked at her, exasperated. "Thank God your brother isn't as big a pain in the ass as you are. Look, just talk to Elena. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

He nodded solemnly, before walking away. He wasn't planning on telling her yet. He first needed to spend a few weeks spoiling her. Deep down, he knew it wouldn't matter when he told her and how he did it. She'd be hurt, and he'd have no one to blame but himself.

* * *

He ran into the kitchen when he heard Elena scream. Out of breath, he furrowed his eyebrows as he took in the scene before him. Somehow, she'd managed to turn his kitchen into a war zone. She was currently hyperventilating in a corner, pointing at the pot full of boiling water.

"Stupid Elena, Gilbert women do not cook. They order takeout. Then they place said takeout neatly on plates, and hide the evidence. Stupid, stupid Elena." She muttered to herself.

"Honey, I'm home," He cajoled, finding her current predicament beyond hilarious.

She turned to look at him with frantic eyes. "Damon, I'm sorry. I tried cooking, but then the water started bubbling, and making this hissing sound, and then I blacked out. I think I have PTSD now."

He chuckled as he turned the stove off. "Poor Baby."

"It's not funny," Elena said and pointed at the groceries laid out on the table. "I wanted to surprise you, and I guess I kinda did, but not by showing you I'm culinaristically challenged!"

"Why did you try to cook for me in the first place?"

"I just told you," She sighed. "I wanted to surprise you, do something girlfriend-y for once." She shrugged.

He put his hands on to her shoulders and toyed with the ends of her silken hair. "You did surprise me. Plus it's the thought that counts, although I am pleased that I stepped in when I did."

Elena smiled at him happily and he took the time to look at her properly. Dressed in a black dress that clung to all her curves, she looked even more stunning than usual. Her hair was also glossier than usual, and curlier.

"You dressed up for me, didn't you?" He asked, giving her a lopsided smile.

"No, I didn't." She said, sounding uncomfortable. "Well, just a little."

He rolled his eyes. "You're insane. I leave you alone for a few hours, and you almost burn the place down."

Elena blushed. "I really am sorry. If it'll make you feel any better, I'm fully prepared to make it up to you later."

She licked her lips lightly with her pink tongue, and he started growing more aroused by the second. "You're evil, you know that?"

Elena smirked and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. "And you're the most amazing, dashing, brilliant boyfriend on the planet. Which is why you need to fish out the takeout menus and save our night."

Damon cringed, grateful that Elena couldn't see the guilt etched all over his face. How could he ever tell her that he'd violated her trust like that, when she had just learned to give it to him? Caroline was right, he really was a jerk.

"How do you feel about pizza?" He tried to change the subject.

Nearly an hour later, they sat on the couch and ate in silence, before he caught her staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What is it this time?" He asked with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just realized that despite how complicated things can get, I've never been happier."

He had to fight to keep the smile plastered on his face. "I know."

Elena moved down the couch until she was close enough to caress his face. "I wanted tonight to be special, because I got some good news, you know."

"Really?"

Elena grinned and nodded, clearly excited. "I called the hospital earlier today, and there was something in Jeremy's MRI. The swelling's going down. I think it's working."

"Really?" Well this is bittersweet, he thought. As soon as he fucked up everything between him and his girl, her brother began his journey toward a miracle recovery. Life was freaking amazing.

"Uhhuh." Elena giggled and hugged him.

He smiled, trying to get into the spirit of things. "I'm so happy for you."

Elena pulled back and looked into his eyes. "No, I do believe you're happy for us. And so am I. I don't think I could've made it this far without you. You should know that."

He could feel a noose slowly wrapping itself around his neck. What was he doing? It was as if he was watching a movie about himself, incapable of preventing himself from making an obvious mistake.

In an effort to drown out his conscience bitching him out, he grasped her head and kissed her roughly. Elena moaned into his mouth, before bursting into tiny giggles.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you," He said, his voice rough with emotion.

"Great strategy," She winked at him.

He laughed nervously, before taking a deep breath. "I love you."

She smiled at him brightly, before scrunching her face. "Not to steal your thunder here, but I kind of figured."

"I just need to say this." Damon sighed, and got her full attention. "I love you so much. I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you. You get that right?"

Elena nodded, looking confused. "Damon, you don't have to tell me. I know."

"But I need you to understand!" He yelled, before softening his voice after seeing how shaken she looked. "I need you to understand that everything I do, or have done, is because I love you. It all comes from a good, albeit slightly twisted, place."

He couldn't look into her doe eyes, knowing they'd be filled with concern and sympathy. Elena sighed and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I know that, okay? And I love that side of you, the side of you that's too passionate to just stand there and accept things at face value. Just stop worrying. There's nothing you can do that would make me stop loving you. We're way past that." Elena whispered against his lips.

He doubted it, but he couldn't help but revel in the comfort her touch was bringing him. "Promise?"

Elena nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

Damon grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. Elena sighed happily as she wrapped her body around his. She brought her hands to his chest and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He stood up and started carrying her towards his bedroom.

Elena wrapped her legs around him, continuing to undress him as he maneuvered them through his marbled hallways. He kicked the door open and put her down. He tugged off the shirt she'd so considerately unbuttoned for him, and focused his attention on her.

Knowing he was watching her, Elena slid the straps of her dress down, and slowly let her dress fall to the floor.

"You are stunning," He mumbled, as he looked her over, clad only in simple black lingerie. Her legs, her breasts, her face, simply everything about her...He knew this was the closest he'd ever come to touching perfection.

Elena blushed, before strutting over to him slowly. "And you're way too clothed for this party."

"I think that can be fixed." He chuckled.

Elena nodded, before getting to work on his belt. Before he knew it, she had him naked and gasping for breath.

"You. Me. Bed. Now." He nearly growled at her, before pushing her on to it.

Elena fell down on to the downy bed with a soft thud, pulling him down with her. She giggled as she pulled him into a searing kiss. As their tongues dueled for dominance, he slid his hand up her thigh, until he reached the lacy material of her panties. He groaned, feeling even hotter as he felt the damp material between his fingers.

"God, you're so wet," He whispered against her lips, bringing her in for another kiss.

Elena shivered, as he tugged her panties down her legs. Quickly, he brought his hand to her heated core, and slid a finger inside of her. She bit back a scream, as her inner walls accommodated him. He started thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace, adding another finger.

She felt herself grow hotter and hotter, lost in the sensations he was bringing her. Suddenly, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Elena. I really do." He said, his voice making it sound as if his life depended on her believing him, and she suddenly wanted to cry.

She caressed his cheek gently. "First of all, you have terrible timing. Second, I love you too, you nutjob."

He growled at her playfully. "I'll have you know that my timing is impeccable."

Damon grabbed her right leg, hooking it around his waist, before swiftly burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Elena gasped, fighting to catch her breath, as she saw stars. He gave her a moment, before beginning to move inside of her, thrusting into her at a steady pace.

After a while, Elena started moving her hips against his, the change in the angle bringing him that much deeper into her. He brought his head to her right breast, licking the salt off her skin, occasionally suckling on her heated flesh. Elena groaned, feeling him everywhere. She slid her hands down his back, holding on to him for support.

Damon looked at her, in the throes of the passion they'd wrought between them, and thought she was more glorious than ever. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Elena opened her eyes to study him.

"Tell me you love me," He gritted out, as he pounded into her.

Elena moaned, clenching around him. "I do. I love you."

He took a hold of the leg wrapped around him, and used it as leverage to sink deeper into her. Elena muttered something incoherent, her eyes shutting as the stimulation became too much for her. Over and over, he thrust into her with his hard cock, dominating her with his body.

"Open your eyes, Elena." He said roughly. "Do it."

Elena winced, before opening her eyes, emotion swirling in their depths.

"Tell me you're mine." He said.

He continued thrusting into her, even as she kept looking at him with her sad, brown eyes.

"You know I am." She whispered, trying to move in to kiss him.

He grabbed her hair, pulling it to the side, and licked a trail right down to her earlobe. He bit on it lightly, burying himself into her at the same time, and Elena screamed out his name.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Elena whined, as she felt the familiar stirrings of lust in her belly. As her muscles started to involuntarily contract around him, he played dirty and pressed down on her button. He tweaked it lightly, causing her to cry out, as it all became too much for her.

"Say it!" Damon yelled.

"I'm yours!" Elena screamed, as her orgasm rushed through her.

He growled possessively, and started pounding into her harder and faster than ever. He reached completion a few moments later with a loud groan, and fell next to her on the bed. After taking a few deep breaths, he reached for her waist and brought her into his arms.

It was safe to say that he felt worse than ever. "I'm sorry."

Elena turned to look up at him, her skin glistening with perspiration. "For what?"

"For going all caveman on you." And for a boatload of other things, he added silently.

Elena laughed softly. "It's okay. We both have issues with trust, I understand you wanting to make sure that I'm really there."

Damon frowned. Well that was one way of looking at it. The other way to look at it, was to say that he was a lying scumbag who'd just used sex as a weapon against his girlfriend. He shook his head. He preferred the first one.

Besides, maybe she didn't even need to find out about what he'd done. If Jeremy really was starting to get better, he could hold off on telling her for a few weeks, just to see if he'd really wake up. If he did, she wouldn't even need the extra money, and the point was moot. Yes, he'd just wait and it would all work out.

He kissed the top of her head softly, drawing tiny circles on her skin with his fingers.

"Damon?" She sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty." She pouted.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused. "So?"

"I want water." She clarified.

"And?" He smiled.

"I want you to get it for me." She smiled back at him.

"And what do I get for my services?"

Elena pretended to think it over. "Hmm, that's a tough one. How about...Anything you want?"

"One water bottle coming right up!" He said, jumping off the bed.

As he neared the kitchen, he heard her voice calling out to him.

"Damon, someone's calling you!" Elena yelled out.

"Let it go to voicemail," He yelled back. It was probably Stefan, anyways.

He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle. Uncorking it, he took a big gulp and sighed. Someday, he'd tell her everything and she'd laugh about it, and he wouldn't feel so goddamn guilty anymore.

He started walking back to his bedroom, bottle in hand. As he reached the doorway, he saw her sitting on the bed, hunched over, completely still.

"Elena?" He asked, getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

She turned to look at him with tears welling in her eyes. "I let it go to voicemail. It was Jill Bryerson, from Forbes Publishing. She wanted to know if you were still interested in selling "the hooker's story". You know, since they **all** loved the manuscript so much."

He felt his entire body grow numb, as he began to lose his bearings. This can't be happening, he thought to himself. Not right then. Not when they were so close to...everything.

"Elena, I can explain..." He trailed off, knowing there was nothing he could say to make her feel better.

Before he could blink, Elena jumped up from the bed and stormed over to him, slapping him hard across the face.

* * *

AN: Yikes! That's no good lol. I gotta say, I was positively surprised by everyone's reviews for the last chapter. I was beginning to think that my Damon could do no wrong, but I finally managed to dirty him up a bit! Yay! Thank you for those, everyone's reactions made me laugh so hard :) Sorry for the extremely late update btw *Smirks* Tomorrow, I'm trying to update RSG, in case anyone's interested (*looks at Daisy*). Hope everyone is doing good! *Throws cookies to readers* xoxo

P.S. 3 weeks till S3! Yeah, baby!

P.P.S. In case, you all don't completely ditch me, I'm crossing the +1k reviews barrier with this chapter :) Woot! I should do something nice for you all...Suggestions are welcome lol!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elena's eyes widened and she put a hand across her mouth. He cradled his cheek, looking at her with more sadness than either one of them could bear.

"I shouldn't have done that," Elena muttered and started pacing the length of the room.

She rubbed her shoulders, her entire body filled with dread. She avoided looking at him, unsure of what she needed right now.

His heart started beating faster and faster. It was like watching a train wreck happen, and not being able to do anything about it.

"Yes, you should've." Damon sighed. "You should do it over and over again, until you feel better."

Elena let out a dry laugh and turned to face him. "You think I'll feel better hurting you? That this is some twisted game of 'Tooth for a tooth'? I hate to break it to you, but me busting your face in won't make either one of us feel better. Oh God, that's why you were convinced I was going to leave you...I'm going to be sick."

She knew what she wanted. She wanted to leave. She walked over to his dresser and started pulling out some of her clothes. Quickly, she put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Elena..." He began. He didn't have any words. What could he say?

"What?" She asked as the tears streamed down her face. "What could you possibly say? You can't say anything, because you have no idea what you did. My life isn't something for you to toy with!"

"I just need to explain this to you..." Damon could feel his heart thundering in his chest, as the panic set in. How could he ever make this right?

"No!" She yelled, beginning to understand what she was feeling. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. All of those were making an appearance. "I don't know how you did it, but I do know why you did it, and I can't hear this right now."

"But why?" Damon asked, his blue eyes watering now.

Elena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, even as her lip trembled. "Because, like I said before, everything will always be my fault. Elena putting her brother in a coma, Elena selling herself, Elena being too proud, Elena driving her boyfriend to **this**! Convenient, isn't it? I'm sorry, but I can't deal with that kind of guilt right now."

"I'm not blaming you for this! I feel like shit!" He yelled.

She shook her head. "And that's my fault. See how we come full circle. The funny thing is, I blame myself for all of this, but a small part of me blames you for making me hate myself more than I already do. I trusted you, more than I've ever trusted anyone. Do you know how degraded I feel? Of course I always felt that way, but this is worse."

He looked down, ashamed and disgusted with himself. "I just wanted to help you. I couldn't watch you sell yourself anymore, because you're so much more to me than that."

Elena sat down on the bed, placing her head into her lap. Her shoulders shook for a moment, and when she looked back up at him, her eyes were glistening with tears. "Great way of showing that to me. I might sell my body, but you sold my soul, my life! Only for some bitchy editor to refer to it as 'The hooker's story'. I was supposed to be more than that, remember? Did you even read it before you handed it over?"

"I didn't want to be biased over it in any way, I wanted you to get published because you earned it..."

Elena grimaced, before shaking her head and bursting into hysterical laughter. He looked at her helplessly.

"Elena, baby, please talk to me. What are you thinking?" He asked, crouching down to her level.

Elena smiled at him, much too calmly, before standing up. "It's just funny. You ruined the story."

Damon furrowed his brows. "What?"

Elena wiped the tears away from her face, before picking up her bag. Before she could leave, he blocked her way and placed his hands on to her shoulders.

"Elena, I can't let you leave. Everyone always leaves. Please, could you just stay? You have no idea how sorry I am for making you feel this way." He whispered, pleading with his eyes.

Elena shrugged his hands off her. "I'm sorry, but I can't be here, not when I can't even process what's happening right now. I feel empty. Kind of how I feel around all of the others. Funny. I never treated you like a client, but I still feel used."

Her words cut him deep and he couldn't help the tear that escaped the corner of his eye. "Please...Just don't go. I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make this up to you."

She looked down sadly. "What is the point? I'll never feel like I'm good enough for you..."

"But you are..." He tried to cut in, whispering sadly.

"...Because I'm not." She smiled sadly. "And you shouldn't have to settle, or to undermine your integrity to make this work. Whatever this is."

Damon grabbed her shoulders more firmly this time, looking into her eyes. "This, right here, is love. True love. The kind that never comes along. I can't let you go, because for me...You're it. You're the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I try to be a better person, and the reason I smile. If you leave, I'm not sure what'll be left of me."

Elena let out a choked sob. "No! You don't get to do that. I love you, but it's just too much pressure on one person, let alone both of us. I gave you so much of myself... I need to be away from you for a moment, and you need to be away from me. We just need...time."

She pushed away from him and started walking out, only pausing once she reached the doorway. "After I leave this room, that's it. Don't follow me. Please."

Right as she was about to walk out of his life, he couldn't resist twisting the knife in his side.

"Elena?" He managed to croak out.

She turned around, more tears leaving her eyes as she looked him over. He was a wreck, standing in front of her in all his naked glory, holding the water bottle intended for her in his hand. He was beautiful, yet it still seemed as if an integral part of his very essence had disappeared, and all that was left was a shriveled up mockery of the man he was.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean I ruined your story?"

Elena sniffled, smiling through her tears. "Read the epilogue. Goodbye, Damon."

As he heard the front door bang shut, he finally allowed himself to break down into tears. As he finally calmed down, he opened his computer and started reading.

* * *

_She was home. Lying in his arms, she felt more at peace than she'd ever felt in her life. She turned around to look at his sleeping form. His lips were curved into the smallest of smiles, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. _

_Nothing mattered, but this feeling. Happiness. For so long, she'd lived a hollow life. A life not worth living, a life filled with sadness and uncertainty. Until he came along and kissed her senseless, before threatening to fuck her in the hallway of a ritzy hotel. _

_She laughed at the memory. He was passionate, headstrong, inappropriate, and plain ridiculous, but he was hers. And for once in her life, she belonged somewhere. Belonged to someone. Not as a dirty rental, but as a long term investment. The thought of it made her heart hurt in the best way possible. _

_Things weren't perfect. They'd never been, and never would be, not when she was involved. But somehow...He made everything okay. She didn't need perfection, she just needed him to look at her the way he did. As if she was enough. _

_It hadn't been easy, but he'd made her chase her dreams. He'd always trusted her, and believed in her ability to handle herself, even when it had killed him on the inside. She looked at the ring on her finger. _

_For poorer or richer, he'd afforded her love by never trying to buy it. He was her redemption, and every day she honored that by trying to show him he'd made the right decision. He stirred next to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. _

"_Hey there," He murmured against her ear._

_She grinned. "Hey yourself, sleepyhead."_

"_I must've been really worn out," He whispered suggestively._

"_Shut up!" She laughed._

_All of a sudden, she gasped and touched her stomach. "Your son seems to agree with his mommy...Daddy."_

Damon shut his laptop and threw it violently against the wall, enjoying the way it smashed into pieces. He never got further than that anyways. He heard footsteps approaching, but didn't bother to see who it was.

"Well, I'd say you've re-defined rock bottom this week, Damon." Stefan said. "What the hell did you do?"

Damon turned to look at him, with vacant eyes. "The usual. Invited Jack, Jim, and José along for the ride, it made for an interesting couple of days. I beat you in Angry Birds, by the way."

Stefan cringed as he took a look at the empty bottles that were littered around the apartment. The usually pristine penthouse apartment looked terrible, and so did the man sitting before him. He was unshaved, sitting in a lounge chair in boxers, with red eyes that spoke of debauchery.

"It's been a month now, Damon. Are you planning on coming back to work?" He sighed.

Damon shrugged lazily. "Who knows? I'm taking a little vacation right now."

He stood up and walked over to his fridge, pulling out a beer. "I worked so hard on the coma kid, I feel...Well, brain dead."

Damon broke down into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach, further scaring his brother. "Damon, you can cut the act. Caroline told me everything. Granted, she colored in a few details, but judging by the state of things, she got a lot of it right."

Damon nearly spit out his beer. "She did what?"

"Don't blame her," Stefan warned him, "She was just worried about you. We all are."

Damon smirked lazily. "You all? You mean you and Caroline? Who else would care about me?"

"Elena." Stefan said seriously.

"Oh don't even try to pull the Elena card, I am so over her." Damon groaned. "And seeing as she's ignored me every time I've tried to contact her, I'd say she's gotten over me as well."

Stefan took a deep breath, before setting his briefcase down, going over to him. "You know, you usually have an uncanny ability to see through people's bullshit, but you're the one who's full of it now."

"And why do you say that, baby brother?"

Stefan raked a hand through his hair. "Why shouldn't I? You're a mess, Damon. Not the arrogant, emotionally damaged disaster you were after Katherine, this is different. It's like you're not even here anymore."

"Such an astute psychological evaluation, Dr. Phil." Damon clapped his hands together sarcastically. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"You're a dick."

"What was your first clue?" Damon grinned, taking another sip of his beer.

"You should've been honest with her." Stefan looked at him, not with sadness, but with pity.

"That would've been a great conversation. 'Hey, I violated your privacy and whored out your life story, but how was your day?' There was no good way for it to come out." Damon said quietly, not having enough energy to maintain his earlier act of indifference.

"She really hasn't returned any of your calls?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, she hasn't returned my calls, emails, anything. I even tried going to the hospital, but that bitchy friend of hers threatened to call security. Can you believe it?"

"I can." Stefan chuckled, quieting down after Damon glared at him. "Look, just because she left, doesn't mean she isn't coming back. You just need to give her more time."

"Time?" Damon yelled. "I have given her time, I have given her everything! Do you know how hard those last few months were for me? You have no idea. I might've fucked up, but let's not act as if I murdered her puppy."

"I know you were just trying to do something good..." Stefan trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

Damon glared at him, before walking over to him. "Let me ask you something. If Caroline was in trouble, the kind that was killing her with no end in sight, wouldn't you do anything to help her?"

Stefan nodded calmly. "I would."

"Good. Then don't you dare judge me." He gritted out.

Damon took a deep breath, before sitting down on to his couch and leaning back. As much as it killed him, it was helping him to talk about it. He'd been alone with his thoughts for too long. Stefan hesitated for a moment, before sitting down next to him.

"I wasn't judging you." Stefan said. "Still, you have to admit, from her perspective..."

"You don't have to talk to me about her perspective, I get it. I understand that it wasn't the right way to go about things, but I don't regret it. I'd wager that deep down, that's exactly what she wants, but I can't give that to her."

"You can't know what she wants before she tells you." Stefan sighed. "You just need to make sure she knows that you're waiting for her when she's ready to talk."

Damon shook his head. "That's the thing. I'm not sure how long I can go on like this. I thought it was over after Katherine, you know. That I'd never find a person who could love me for who I am. And then I met Elena, and now I wish I hadn't."

"You don't mean that." Stefan said grimly.

Damon let out a dry laugh. "Yes, I do. I just wasn't strong enough for her. Not good enough. I shouldn't be surprised, I never am."

Stefan cursed under his breath, before gathering his things and heading for the door. "I can't be around you when you're like this. You're better than this. Oh and just so you know, Elena asked how you were doing."

Damon perked up at that. "What?"

"I needed her signatures for some paperwork, so I went to the hospital yesterday. She's in pain, but she still loves you. The sooner you realize that, the better, because this isn't the man she fell in love with. If you're planning on getting her back, take a fucking shower and stop wallowing in self-pity."

Stefan gave him one last look, before walking out. Damon closed his eyes. As he steadily finished his beer, one thought kept bugging him. How did things get so screwed up?

* * *

"So I guess that's that." Elena sighed, twiddling with her fingers. "I don't know what to do. What to feel. I guess that's why I can't talk to him. Is that what you're doing, you sneaky devil, avoiding me?"

Elena let out a choked laugh at her own joke, not even expecting the boy in the bed to answer her. He never did. After she'd left Damon that night, she'd retreated back into her former life, cutting out everything extra. It wasn't ideal, but it helped her move on. Not feeling close to anything was better than feeling all of it.

"I really am sorry, you know." Elena said, wincing. "I keep saying that, but I'm not just sorry for the accident. I'm sorry that I am the way I am. I don't know much about what you're going through, but I know that if you can hear me...You know I'm disgusting."

She wiped some of his hair away from his face. He needed a hair cut, desperately. It was strange, watching him turn from a boy into a man, without actually seeing him experience any of it. That was the hardest part for her.

"You were just so young, and I stole your best years. Maybe all your years. And for what? Sometimes, I wonder if you'd be better off dead." Elena admitted.

It was true. She had often thought about it, and it seemed like the easier option, as much as she hated herself for thinking that.

"I mean, who are we kidding? Every year, I put up Christmas lights for you, but none of it matters, does it?" She started getting more upset at her train of thought. "You're still the hospital's resident sympathy case, and I'm a whore. What a fucking joke. Bet you're feeling really proud of your big sis right now?"

Elena closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry, before standing up. She walked over to the window, touching the stuffed animal Damon had won for Jeremy. Despite herself, she burst into tears. She turned back around to look at Jeremy's still form.

"I just need to know why." Elena sobbed. "Maybe if I understood that, I could live with all of this! But I don't. I don't understand, and I can't live like this anymore! I just can't!"

Her legs buckled underneath her, and she crawled over to a corner, placing her head against her legs. She couldn't control the torrent of emotions that shook her body. She wasn't even sure what she was crying for. Jeremy, Damon, her parents...Everything melted into a huge ball of emotion inside her, and she couldn't help but feel all of it.

And then she heard something. A sigh. The silence in the room felt deafening in her ears, as she stood up with shaky legs. Slowly, she started walking towards the bed in the middle of the room, willing herself to stay calm.

As she reached the bed, she gasped. The boy that had been asleep for nearly 4 years, was staring up at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"E...'Lena?" Jeremy stuttered, his voice hoarse.

She heard her heartbeat in her ears, even as she crashed down to the floor.

* * *

AN: I don't think cookies will do it this time... *Shares Phish Food* Grab some spoons. I don't know what it is, but writing this chapter killed me. I might've shed a few tears along the way...In any case, thank you so much for the reviews you wrote me on the last chapter. I find all of them so interesting. The last few chapters have been like a moral dilemma, there are no right or wrong answers and/or opinions, so it's been really fascinating seeing different people give their individual opinions :) Thanks again! Hope you all have a brilliant week! xoxo

P.S. I'm moving on Tuesday, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in a while...We'll see if I can get the internet connection up and running!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even James Morrison's "Broken Strings", which was played on repeat while writing this.

* * *

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" She ran into her bedroom, taking her apron off in a haste.

She rolled her eyes. It didn't matter if he was under strict orders not to strain himself, two weeks after waking up, he was already pushing himself.

Jeremy's arms collapsed under his weight, and he fell back down on to the bed, covered in sweat. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Elena pushed him down further, using only a small amount of force. "Jer, I know this is hard, but the doctors said..."

"I feel fine." He cut her off. "All I want is to start walking again."

Elena bit her lip. They both knew there was only a slim chance that he'd regain full use of his legs, but she didn't want to take away his hope. Hope was such a small concept, but as of late, she'd been believing in its power more and more.

After Jeremy had woken up, everything had happened so fast. The doctors called it a miracle, he was even recovering faster than expected! He was regaining control over his muscles and speech far more quickly than most coma patients. Since Elena had already served as an extra nurse to him, he was released under her care.

Things were looking up, to say the least. Money wasn't as tight as it used to be. Since Jeremy had been released, the cost of his care had reduced considerably. So considerably, in fact, that she had quit working, and was now a waitress at a nearby coffee shop.

She didn't make a lot of money, nowhere near as much as she used to, but she didn't mind. It was real, honest work. The kind of work that didn't make her proud of herself necessarily, but allowed her a sense of peace.

"And you will walk again," Elena assured him. "But you'll get there with physical therapy, not by overexerting yourself."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I nearly forgot what a pain in the ass you are. I'm glad to see some things never change."

Elena smiled genuinely. "I missed you so much, I can't help but be a little protective."

"A little?" He quirked an eyebrow. "It's like I have a stalker."

"I'm not that bad. Plus you bounced back too fast, I'm still a little skeptic." She admitted.

"About what?" Jeremy asked.

Elena sighed. "Whether this is all really happening. I mean...You're there. And you're looking at me, and talking to me, and making fun of me. It's all so surreal."

"Oh gosh, we really need to get you to stop watching Lifetime." He shook his head. "And I'm not exactly 100% yet, I still can't...Remember certain things. Or I do, but they don't make any sense."

She looked at him sympathetically. He remembered getting into the car with her, but he couldn't remember anything after that. She felt bad for him, knowing that the uncertainty of it all had to be killing him.

"I think you will, one day. I think right now, it's all so fresh that you don't even want to remember it. It was traumatic, to both of us. I wish I couldn't remember it." Elena admitted, looking down.

Jeremy looked hesitant for a moment. "I remember some things from the hospital."

Elena frowned. He hadn't told her that before. "Like what?"

He looked at her darkly. "I can't explain to you what it was like. Sometimes, it felt as if I was underwater, and you were above me, and all I could do was try and reach you. And if I concentrated really hard, I could hear voices. Not well, but I did."

"What did you hear?" She asked timidly.

"Who's Damon?" He asked slowly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to be your first question." Elena stated and stood up.

2 months after leaving Damon, and 2 weeks after quitting her job, she still felt bad. There was a hole in her heart, even with Jeremy beside her. The more she thought about it, the more she found humor in the situation.

She'd been miserable with Jeremy in a coma, and while she now felt much lighter, she still felt as if something was missing. Her other half. That was the best way to describe him, if only because she hadn't been whole since the day she left him.

She pretended to be interested in the small knickknacks lying around the room, even as she heard Jeremy curse under his breath.

"I heard you mention that name over and over again. It has to mean something." He insisted. "Please, Elena, I want to know."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's okay, you deserve to know what was going on when you were away. I guess I should probably start from the beginning then."

She knew there was no other option. She'd lost so much time with him already, she didn't want to waste another second lying to him. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Jeremy, I'm about to tell you some things, that will seem crazy. And horrifying. But I need you to just listen, okay?" She asked.

He nodded solemnly, and Elena took a deep breath, before she started telling her story. Nearly two hours and plenty of tissues later, she was out of anything to tell him. She looked up at him, nervous about his reaction.

"I'm sorry," She blurted out.

Jeremy looked at her with shocked, brown eyes. "For what?"

"For everything." She shrugged. "It was my fault you guys were in the car."

Jeremy shook his head. "Elena...I don't blame you."

"Why not? I always assumed you would, they were your parents too." Elena said, looking down in shame.

"Look, do you think I should blame myself for what happened to you after the accident?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, of course not! It wasn't your fault!" Elena yelled out.

Jeremy looked at her pointedly. "Bingo. No one will ever know why our car just had to crash that night. But I do know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill anyone. Things just happen."

Elena looked at him with wide eyes. "You really don't blame me?"

He reached for her hand, grabbing it as well as he could. "Elena, you're my sister. I love you, but I will call you out on being an idiot whenever I get the chance."

She let out a tiny laugh. "Gee, thanks. I'm glad to see you're getting kicks out of hearing my pathetic life story."

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't blame you for what happened that night, or any night after that. You're forgetting that I know you. And I know that you are the bravest, most selfless, amazing person I have ever met or will ever meet, and you always do the best you can. Which is why you should go to him."

She winced. "I was really liking your speech up until that last part."

"I figured," He rolled his eyes. "Nothing scares you more than letting other people in."

Elena grimaced. "You were playing Sleeping Beauty for 4 years, and you still read me better than anyone else... Look, I want to. I mean, I think I do."

He smirked. "You don't make any sense, you know that right?"

She glared at him, resisting the urge to smack him down like she used to. That could wait, at least for a few more weeks. "Thanks for telling me. I just...I don't know how I feel anymore. I miss him constantly, but I feel so distanced from him."

"Have you talked to him at all?" He asked.

She couldn't help looking guilty. "No. I've been screening his calls and...Other attempts to communicate."

"I don't blame you." He shrugged, much too calmly. "The guy sounds like a real asshole. If I did meet him, I'd punch his lights out for using you like that."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Elena immediately chastised, before narrowing her eyes as he smirked at her. "I feel like I just got played."

"Yup." He said, pleased with himself. "You just participated in a small psychological experiment, sister dear."

Elena crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Uhhuh. I started badmouthing this guy, and your first reaction? You defended him!" Jeremy grinned at her.

Elena felt cornered. Did being asleep for 4 years make a person smarter? Or did it just increase their natural nosiness?

"Okay, you got me." She sighed. "I guess I'm mad at him, but I also feel sorry for him."

Jeremy shrugged. "I feel sorry for both of you. What he did was wrong, and I wasn't kidding about the part where I want to punch him for it, but then again...You broke him just as bad as he broke you."

Elena nodded. "I know I did. God, you can't understand how hurt I was. It wasn't what he did, it was how he did it! I know he was trying to help me, but I just feel violated. Maybe that makes me a bad person, but I can't help it."

He smiled at her sadly. "It doesn't make you a bad person. You trusted him, and he abused that trust. There's no going around that fact, and you shouldn't blame yourself for his decisions."

She ran a hand through her hair, feeling shaky. "I don't understand any of this. All these decisions, and moral grey areas...I didn't know what to do and I still don't."

Jeremy rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "I don't think anyone can expect you to, because only you know what you've been through. Your only clear mistake was falling for this guy when you did. But..."

Elena looked at him intently. "But what?"

"It's over," Jeremy said. "I'm awake, you have a real job...All those things that were weighing on that fucked up relationship of yours, they're gone. No more punishing yourself, or sacrificing your own happiness for others. No excuses."

Elena nodded. "I've thought about it. Hell, I want to. I just don't know what to do. I feel so shaky around him. Like...I don't trust him to respect my boundaries, even if he does love me. I love him, and I trust that he'll always do what's best for me, but what if it's wrong? I wouldn't want him to sacrifice himself to save me."

"Kind of how I never wanted that kind of a life for you," Jeremy said grimly, raising a hand to stop her from speaking out. "Don't apologize to me. I don't blame you and I don't judge you for it, but if I'd had a choice? I would've never let you do it for me."

"I didn't know that, if I had..." Elena began.

"No! Enough of that!" Jeremy groaned. "You didn't know, and you did your best to take care of me, let's leave it at that. What I'm saying is, we all do things for the people we love. Crazy, idiotic things, with the best intentions. Even when we know that we might end up hurting those people even more. That's exactly what he did."

Elena bit her lip. He was right and she'd known it all along. Underneath all the hurt and the pain, she had nothing but love for him. What he'd done had been an act of love, which is why it had also hurt her more than anything.

"It all seems too simple," Elena said lamely. "It's like every single issue we had has gone away. But what's left? We destroyed everything pretty thoroughly."

"So you have a chance to start over. Elena, you miss him. I see you looking out of the window sometimes, and you look so sad. Don't apologize," He warned her jokingly.

Elena looked at him, exasperated. "Haha. You know, I didn't know I'd get a therapist and a brother at the price of one."

"You know I'm right," He pointed at her. "Besides, what's stopping you besides your own insecurities?"

She cringed. She knew the answer to that all too well. "I don't even know if he wants to see me, Jer. When I left him, he looked so devastated, and I was the reason for it. I couldn't have stayed, but I shouldn't have left."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "And we're back to talking about how there are no right answers since this is a moral grey area. He fucked up, you reacted, and now you're too much of a coward to forgive him."

"I already forgave him for what he did. God, if he would've just asked me..." She shook her head. She'd gone over the situation in her head countless times, and it just plain hurt.

"Out of curiosity," He narrowed his eyes, "If he would've asked you, would you have gone along with it."

Elena nodded. "Yes. I might've changed a few things to make it less personal, but yes, I would've agreed to it. I just never thought it was good enough. I think that's what hurts the most. I was, am, so in love with him, I would've done anything he asked me to."

"Except the one thing he wanted more than anything. For you to stop working." He stated.

Elena sighed. "Believe me, I thought about it. It would've been so easy. I mean that kind of money is nothing to him. I could've just asked him for it, and he would've given it to me. I just felt like too much of a failure already, both to myself and to you, I couldn't bring myself to let him do it."

He looked at her with pity in his eyes. "It's that Gilbert pride mixed in with your own stubbornness."

"Don't remind me," She groaned, "It's over now, I don't want to torture myself by thinking about what I could've done differently."

"What about what you **can** do differently?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If this is about seeing Damon..." Elena trailed off, unsure of what to say. Who was she kidding? She wanted to see him.

"Things are different already, Elena, in case you haven't noticed. It's time you get with the times. You're 21, there should be more to your life than this shit. You're just so used to it, that you don't even remember what it's like to not have to worry constantly." Jeremy cut her off seriously.

Elena nodded. "I think you're right. It's just so hard to let go of all that anger and negativity."

He seemed to weigh her words for a moment. "How about trading it in for some good old-fashioned happiness. You sacrificed almost 4 years for me, it's time you forget about that, and go for what you want. It's your life, you should live it for yourself."

"I don't know what to do with it." She confessed.

"It's quite simple," He rolled his eyes. "You do whatever you want. In your case, that'd be Damon. God, that's an unpleasant visual, makes me wish I was still asleep..."

Elena giggled at him. "It seems I overestimated your maturity there for a second,"

"Hey! I was just trying to help my fucked up sister, but apparently she'd rather make fun of me." He pretended to be hurt.

Elena smiled at him widely. "I missed this. Talking to you. Even if our past conversations didn't center around my tangled love life."

Jeremy chuckled. "I take my entertainment where I can get it. You work during the days, and I'm all

alone, and you don't even have a TV!"

"How tragic," She rolled her eyes.

Jeremy glared at her, before giving her a genuine smile. "Look, from what you've told me, this guy really cares about you, even if he goes about it in the worst way possible. And you care about him, even if you never quite proved that to him properly. You're your own worst enemy. It's your move now."

Elena nodded. "Thank you. I won't apologize to you, ever again, but I guess I always needed you to tell me it was okay. So thanks."

"You're welcome, freak," He muttered back.

Elena rolled her eyes, walking away with a smile on her face. As she went over to the kitchen, to prepare them dinner, she realized something. She didn't feel guilty, and more than that, she didn't feel the need to.

* * *

As she used the key she'd never returned to open the door, she felt hesitant. What was she even doing? She calmed herself and shut the door, making sure to not make any noise. She'd forgotten how big his apartment was, she realized, as she tried to navigate through the numerous hallways. Finally, she reached his bedroom.

Elena stared at his sleeping form, and sighed. He was a wreck, and she felt guilty knowing that she'd caused it, inadvertently or not. She took off her coat and climbed into the bed. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. He smelled of alcohol.

Damon stirred, and turned around to look at her with hazy eyes. His mouth dropped open as he saw her, quite obviously thinking she was a mirage of some sorts.

"Elena?" He managed to croak out.

She nodded, only to realize that he couldn't see her in the dark. "Yeah."

"You're here?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Elena cringed, wishing her vocabulary wasn't failing her at the moment. "I don't know what I was thinking, I think I'll just go."

Just as she was starting to pull away, he grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, please, don't go."

Elena bit her lip. It was time for a leap of faith. "Okay."

She put her head onto the other pillow, and just stared at him. He kept looking at her, without even blinking, as if he was afraid she'd disappear. Truthfully, she didn't blame him.

"Why did you come back?" Damon asked nervously.

Elena looked him straight in the eye. "I left something here."

"What?" He asked, sounding even more nervous than before.

Elena responded by moving over to his side, and wrapping her arms around him again. She settled against his chest with a sigh, and kissed the skin there quickly.

"My heart." She whispered.

* * *

AN: So the thing is...I really wasn't planning on updating for a while. But...The last chapter was just so sad for me to write, that I had to get this out. Just to make it clear to everyone, I think they're both to blame here. It's easier, of course, to blame Elena, but on the other hand, Damon knew what he was getting into. To me, there was never any "right" way for either one of them to deal with their situation, so I pass no judgement personally. I felt like bringing that up, since some people think I've taken Damon's side, while others think I'm Team Elena lol. I'm Team 50/50, well, more so than the TVD writers, but that's a whole other story xD Again, have a nice week! Oh and since I kinda gave you emotional catharsis here (I'd say), why not review? *Throws cookies* xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

He woke up feeling well rested. That was his first clue that something was off. For the past two months, he'd gone to bed drunk out of his mind, yet unable to get a moment of rest. He'd been too agitated. Then it hit him. Elena.

What had she been doing in his apartment? Damon winced as he remembered the words she'd whispered to him. He looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. He rolled his eyes. It was too typical. This would only make getting over her that much harder.

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom was kicked open, with Elena standing breathless on the other side, holding two cups of coffee. She was dressed in the clothes she'd been wearing the other night, and her cheeks were flushed red.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be asleep longer so I made us breakfast. Well, coffee, but I think you could really use some," Elena said quickly with a small smile.

Not sure of how to proceed, he simply stared at her blankly. Elena nodded and blushed further, before sitting down next to him on the bed. She handed her his coffee, which he accepted gratefully. He was finally starting to come out of his drunken haze, but he needed all the caffeinated encouragement he could get in order to face her.

Damon took a sip of his beverage, making a face as the scalding hot liquid hit his tongue. Elena frowned bashfully.

"Yeah, it's a little strong, I should've warned you."

"No, it's not that..." Damon sighed. "Why are we talking about coffee?"

Elena shrugged. "Coffee's a safe subject for the emotionally crippled. You can talk about it, drink it, you can even throw it in my face if need be."

He looked at her incredulously. "Seriously?"

"No, of course not." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to talk about coffee. I just needed you to sober up."

"Why?" Damon asked her point blank.

"You ask a mighty lot of questions," She smiled nervously. "Ever consider a career as a prosecutor, because..."

"Just relax." He sighed. "I don't know what you're doing here, but we both know I'm too big of an idiot to not let you torture me just a little more. Speak up, I'm getting bored over here."

Elena looked at him seriously. "You're not an idiot. And I'm not here to torture you, nor have I ever done so on purpose."

He raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me. Why are you here then? Other than to annoy me with endless riddles and mindless chit chat that will never get us anywhere?"

Elena sighed and stood up. "You know what, just call me when you're feeling less hostile."

He grimaced. Maybe she hadn't deserved such a harsh treatment. He couldn't pretend she was the only one at fault. For the entire duration of their relationship, he'd lied to her. He hadn't been okay with her job, but he'd convinced himself that she didn't need to know. He'd even made sure not to ask her anything about it, to keep himself in the dark. In the end, that deception had led to him breaking the metaphorical camel's back.

"I tried to. About 200 times." Damon glared at her. "Seems you were awfully busy."

Her eyes softened at the accusation. "I couldn't talk to you then, and I won't apologize for it."

Damon saluted her with his cup. "Well, it would appear this conversation is going just as well as all our other ones. Cheers, kitten."

Elena couldn't help but smile wistfully at her old nickname. "I loved it when you called me that."

"Someone's deflecting." He singsonged, though he too was smiling slightly at the memory of a simpler time for them.

Elena rolled her eyes and moved back over to the bed. "Can we just talk? Please?"

He looked at her suspiciously, before nodding. "So...Seen any good movies lately?"

She let out a hearty laugh. "Does my life count?"

"Well, it might count for a movie, but a good one? Nah. The heroine would be an annoying martyr-type with a propensity for abusing the antihero she's destined to grow old with. It's much too cliched." He drawled out. It was surprisingly easy to joke around with her, much to his amazement.

Elena smirked as she gasped dramatically. "And let's not forget how the leading man is a whiny playboy who likes to play puppet master."

"Or how the heroine's bestie is a bipolar pain in the ass." He quipped.

"And how the leading man's brother and girlfriend are a real life Ken and Barbie." Elena retorted.

"And how the heroine's brother makes a miracle recovery and bounces back from a 4-year coma in a few weeks." He looked at her seriously.

Elena pretended to gag. "See, it wouldn't work. Cliched, sappy, and predictable. Which probably means Jennifer Aniston is about to star in it."

"Elena..." He looked at her, all business this time.

"Fine. He woke up and he's doing good." Elena shrugged.

"That's all?"

Elena smiled. "Of course not. He's so annoying that I wanna wring his neck. He keeps bashing me constantly. I heard him talking to Bonnie on the phone one night, and he used some lovely terms to describe his big sister."

"Such as?" Damon asked, amused.

"'Lunatic', 'freak', 'moron', and my personal favorite, 'psychotic jail warden'." Elena listed.

He chuckled. "I'm liking this kid more and more."

"Please! You'd be so annoyed with his I-spent-4-years-in-a-hospital-bed-and-became-enlightened act." Elena laughed. "All he needs is a robe to audition for Yoda."

"But you love it?" Damon knew he didn't even need to ask, he just wanted to hear it from her.

Elena smiled happily, her skin glowing with excitement. "I do, I really do. I always missed him, but I never really knew how much before I saw him open his eyes."

He nodded, knowing all too well what she meant. "That's the thing, isn't it? You never know how much you need someone before they're right in front of you."

"Yeah, you're right." Elena nodded, biting her lip. "What about you then? Anything new?"

"I beat Stefan in Angry Birds." He shrugged lazily.

Elena rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'm proud of you, I do know how hard you've been working on that."

"Did I mention he's a sore loser?" Damon smirked. "When I told him, he got awfully upset and told me he couldn't deal with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that's what happened."

"Are you doubting me?" He gasped.

"No, I just know you." Elena countered.

"Really? I thought that was always our problem." Damon replied flippantly, before realizing what he'd just said.

Elena cringed and started twiddling with her fingers. "That was never our problem."

"Really?" He asked her skeptically.

She nodded. "We were the problem. We weren't good for each other at the time, I see that now."

"Well that's a positive outlook you got there," Damon glared at her.

"Too bad," Elena said earnestly, "Because it's the truth. I'm done trying to sugarcoat it, there's been enough of that to go around."

"So what are you here to do?" He couldn't pretend he wasn't curious. She wasn't acting like herself, that much was for sure.

Elena took a deep breath. "After Jeremy woke up...I kind of got a new job."

"I'm not stupid. I always knew you would." Damon stated.

"Well, yeah." Elena said lamely. "I'm a waitress now. It's nice. Besides, I had some extra money saved up, we're doing good right now."

"That's good." He nodded.

She smiled. "I'm thinking of going back to school too. I really want to study more. Maybe when Jeremy gets a little better, we'll see."

Damon gave her a half-smile. "That's nice. I'm glad you're finally doing things for yourself."

It was true, he really was happy for her. Elena nodded enthusiastically, and he felt a small twinge in his heart. He couldn't have been happier that things were working out for her, but he regretted not being a part of all of it. Two months or not, she was still on his mind and in his heart.

"I am, and I'm really enjoying it." She smiled, before frowning. "Which is why I came here."

Damon finished his coffee, placing it on his nightstand. "Look, is this going to make me want to chase that coffee with a chainsaw?"

"I hope not," She scrunched her face, looking more adorable than ever.

He nodded. "Proceed."

Elena smiled. "Look, I didn't come here to apologize. I came here because...Well, I'm being selfish. I wanted to see you so bad, so I just threw caution to the wind and came over to see if you wanted to...See me. That sounds dumb, but it's the truth."

Damon sighed. "I did want to see you, still do, but it's been two months...I just don't know how we could ever go back to what we had."

"We shouldn't. And I don't want to." Elena said point blank.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is your brother still a stoner by any chance?"

Elena grinned. "No, though you can't blame him for trying. He actually tried to get Bonnie to give him medicinal marijuana. You can believe how well that went over."

"I'll bet." He laughed.

"But anyways," Elena continued, "What we had isn't worth going back to. All we had were a bunch of lies, insecurities, and fights stacked on top of each other."

"I seem to recall a few things you might've missed," He said, plain insulted.

Elena reached for his hand, holding it between her own. "I loved you, and I still do. That is worth everything to me. But I don't want our relationship back."

He frowned, more than a little confused. "Where is this coming from?"

"Jeremy made me see some things in a new light. Mainly the fact that I haven't been living my life the way I should. See, I've been so focused on him, and you, and Bonnie, and everything, that I completely forgot to think about myself. And what I want."

Elena smiled at him briefly before continuing. "It took me some time alone to see it all clearly...It's okay to want things, I've learned. And I want you in my life. I think I knew that the second I first saw you and I've been fighting it ever since. Things were so complicated before, but I can't apologize because I have no regrets."

"I'm happier than I've been in a long time," She admitted before looking down, "But not as happy as I know I could be. I don't know what you want, but I want you. Without all the drama, I might add."

Elena laughed nervously, looking at him expectantly. He cringed. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Elena shook her head. "Then don't say anything."

"But I want to." He pouted.

"You're kind of high maintenance," Elena noted. "Seriously though, I can't expect anything from you. And I won't. If you want me to leave, I will."

Damon cursed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that simple. I don't want you to leave, but I don't know how you could stay."

Elena moved closer to him and caressed the back of his head with her hand. "Look, we can't go back to what we had. And I don't think we can move on from it either."

Damon smiled at her sadly. "Yeah."

She braced herself for rejection before climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "We can't do either of those, but we can start over."

He looked at her, deep in thought. "Start over."

"I know it sounds weird, but before...That wasn't us. We were so wrapped up in everything else that we completely forgot how good we can be together." Elena flashed him a tiny smile. "And again, I'm not expecting you to agree with me, but that's what I want. I want a chance."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "We hurt each other so much..."

"I don't care anymore." Elena shrugged. "It's done. I can either look past it, or spend the rest my life torturing myself with it. And I'm done doing that. Even if you don't want me back, I want you to promise me you won't do that either."

Elena moved away from his lap and stood up. "I want all of those things and more. You read my extremely naive, fairytale of an epilogue. I still want those things, but not with that idealized version of you. I want you just the way you are. Flaws and all. And I want you to want me the way I am."

She nodded briefly, before gathering her purse. He frowned. Elena interpreted it as his answer and started walking away.

"Wait," He yelled after her.

Elena stopped and looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah?"

"Wanna start over in bed?" He tried jokingly.

Elena cracked a smile. "Isn't that a bit scandalous for our first date?"

"This was a date?" He raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Did you not see the coffee?" She replied.

"Good point." Damon nodded.

Elena sighed before walking back over to him. "Look, if we're going to do this..."

"Then you should shut up and kiss me, since we're crazy like that." He cut her off.

Elena nodded before grabbing his head, bringing it to hers. She kissed him softly. Damon responded with more intensity, pulling her body underneath his on the bed. She ran her hands down the smooth planes of his shirtless body, sighing happily.

"I know we technically just met, but I missed you so much," She whispered, her eyes filled with unspoken emotion.

Damon nodded, grasping her tightly in his arms. "I know we just met, but just so you know, I'm never letting you go again."

"I can work with that." Elena smiled.

He kissed her again, much deeper this time, putting all his frustration into the act. Elena kissed him back with equal fervor

"I wasn't lying before, I did leave my heart. Well, the part that beats." Elena giggled against his lips.

"I knew you'd miss me," He smirked cockily.

"And he's back, ladies and gentlemen." She replied dryly.

"That I am,"

He grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He smirked.

"Red?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You told me you liked them," Elena stated shyly.

"Yeah, this much," Damon smiled, before ripping her lacy bra off her body.

"Was that really necessary?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Of course," He attacked her bare skin, licking her all over. Elena moaned, getting more flushed by the second.

Elena grasped his ass, pulling down his boxers. He growled and nipped at her ear.

"I do believe you're too dressed for this date," He commented.

"Do something about it then." Elena challenged him.

As an added incentive, she reached for his aching cock and started tracing her fingers up and down his length.

"Evil." He muttered.

Damon went to work on the buttons of her jeans, quickly growing frustrated and simply tugging them down her hips forcefully. Elena moaned at his show of force. He grasped her panties, pulling them down at the same time. He ran a finger down her slit.

"You did miss me," He grinned.

Elena grabbed his cock hard and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Yeah, and you were just cool as a cucumber, weren't you?"

Damon growled, before slinging her leg around his waist, and impaling her on him with one hard thrust. Elena let out a breathless gasp as she worked to accommodate his girth. She clawed at his back, causing him to moan out at the different sensations mixing together.

"Such a perfect fit," He whispered.

Elena nodded, mumbling something incoherent, before squeezing her muscles around his cock. He took the hint and started moving inside of her. Moving slowly, he plunged in and out of her, enjoying the way her muscles kept fluttering around him.

He kissed her deep, moving inside of her at an increasingly fast pace. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to purr happily. Teasing her, he licked the skin of her collar bone, grinning as her breathing started growing erratic.

"Please..." Elena whimpered, as her body started to grow hotter with each stroke.

"Open your eyes," He commanded her.

As blue met brown, he gasped at the intensity he saw reflected in her eyes. Elena reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers, and all of a sudden the dam inside him broke, releasing all the emotions he had for the petite girl underneath him. He didn't care anymore. She could break him, do whatever she wanted with him; As long as she stayed. God, he was such a glutton for punishment.

He pressed down on her tiny bundle of nerves forcefully, eliciting a harsh scream from her. Elena bit her lip as beads of sweat started gathering on her forehead. He sank into her, over and over, even as her inner muscles clamped down hard on his cock. Elena came hard, burying her head against his neck. Damon pounded into her hard and fast as her orgasm shook her body, before finally burying himself to the hilt, coming with a roar.

Damon flipped them over so that Elena was lying on his chest, as they both worked to catch their breaths. Slowly, Elena raised her head to look at him, inspecting him with her big doe eyes.

"Any regrets?" He asked.

Elena shook her head. "Not at all. That was amazing."

He nodded, before giving her a lopsided smile. "We just made love."

Elena made a face. "Cheesy much?"

"Not cheesy, romantic." He crooned against her ear. He couldn't help it. He was content, in all the ways that counted.

Elena gave him a hesitant smile, before gasping and burying her face in his chest again.

"What?" He smirked.

"I'm a slut," She moaned against his skin.

"Come again?" Damon laughed.

Elena looked up at him once more and slapped him over the head. "Seriously! This was supposed to be a fresh start for us, and I ended up putting out on our new first date! What does that say about me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That you can't resist this body? Don't feel bad, not very many women can."

Elena glared at him. "Don't talk about your past hookups while you're still inside me!"

"Jeez, woman, we've only been on one date and you're already getting jealous." Damon grinned at her wickedly.

Elena let out a tiny laugh. "I didn't even get your name."

"Because someone was in an awful hurry." He smiled at her innocently, earning him another punch to his chest.

Elena extended her arm. "Elena Gilbert, pleased to meet you."

He took her hand, kissing the top of her knuckles smoothly. "A pleasure to meet you, Elena. I'm Damon."

"Damon..." She smiled, pretending to test the name on her tongue. "Does it come with a last name?"

He grinned at her predatorily. "Salvatore. As in savior."

* * *

AN: How should I say this without people throwing rotten fruit at me...Only one chapter to go. Or two, in case I feel generous. But hey, look how fast I updated, despite the fact that I'm surrounded by boxes and my back and neck are killing me (carrying said boxes around for hours on end...Ouch.) lol! RSG should be updated later today...Or tomorrow, depending on how tired I am :) Thank you so much for all your support for both stories :) Hope everyone's having a great week! *Throws cookies*


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Where's your date?"

Damon raised an eyebrow as the overpowering stench of cheap perfume surrounded him. He rolled his eyes as he took in her appearance. She looked good in her slinky, black dress, but that was it. He didn't feel a thing, much to his own amazement.

"Katherine," He let her name roll off his tongue smoothly, "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but who are we kidding. Who even let you in?"

Her eyes sparkled maliciously as she daintily played with her champagne flute. "Money knows money, Damon. Even that ditzy sister-in-law of yours knows I can't be excluded."

"She has some class." Damon remarked.

It was true. Caroline had truly gone all out on the annual Forbes Christmas party. The decorations were a mix of gold and red, the room itself lit with dozens of candles, enveloping the guests in their warmth.

"Nevertheless," Katherine rolled her eyes, "My point remains."

"Which was?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Money knows money, Damon." She smiled at him. "We're the same, you and me."

"Did you come to that conclusion when you fucked me or when you fucked me over?"

"Damon," She whined with a pout. "Don't be mean. I know we have a history, but we were good together. You can't tell me that you don't miss me."

Damon took a deep breath. "When did it happen?"

"When did what happen?" She furrowed her brows.

"When did Mason dump you? That is why you're pretending to give a damn about me, right?" He asked with an amused smile.

"No, that's not it..." She said hesitantly, knowing she'd been caught.

Damon downed his champagne, feeling pleasantly numb. He closed his eyes with a contented smile and wondered when his life had started to feel so fucking amazing. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap themselves around his waist. She placed her head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw gently.

"Miss me?" Elena whispered, molding her body perfectly against his.

He turned to look at her, grinning widely. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her even closer if that was possible. "Always." He answered her with absolute conviction.

Katherine huffed, staring at them with eyes as wide as saucers. "Seriously? What do you see in her?"

Elena smirked at her incredulously. "He sees someone who doesn't care about his money. Someone who actually cares about him. Loves him."

Damon shrugged happily, rubbing his hand up and down Elena's shoulder. "I think she summed it up nicely, Kat."

Katherine crossed her arms. "Such a naive little girl, aren't you? Damon isn't built for people like you. People who come from nothing. People who will never have anything. Do you really see a future with him?"

Elena smiled widely. "I do, thank you for asking. Are you done?"

Katherine opened her mouth experimentally, but no sound came out. Lacking a witty retort, she stomped her foot once and turned on her heel. Elena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, letting her forehead collapse against his.

"Where did you run off to?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"I felt kind of sick, so I went to get some air. Then Caroline had a mini freak-out in the kitchen, and I had to get her to stop hyperventilating over the missing mini quiches."

"You're handling the pressures of being a social butterfly quite nicely, Ms. Gilbert." She nodded.

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore. And it's not like I was planning on letting some skank sink her claws into my boyfriend."

He let out a small laugh at her petty jealousy. "Three months after our first date and I'm still not used to that."

"You have got to stop calling that our first date. Bringing you coffee and having my way with you doesn't count." Elena slapped his chest lightly.

"Don't you think it's a great story for the kids?" He smirked. "The time dad was nursing a hangover and mom nursed him back to full..."

She slapped him again. "You are insane."

"I don't know." Damon shrugged. "I can't imagine I'd ever get sick of you."

She looked at him blankly, as if trying to read him, before granting him a small smile. "Hold on to that feeling."

"What did you do now?" Damon sighed.

She bit her lip. "I may have signed us up for a double date with Bonnie and Jeremy next week."

"Seriously? You want me to spend a whole night with the perpetually PMS-ing witch and her watch dog?"

"You and Bonnie have got to get over your stupid feud." Elena rolled her eyes. "It'll be fun."

"I think our definitions of the word differ, babe." He glared at her.

Elena rolled her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing their bodies together. "No, I think we both know what fun means. And if we're ever going to have fun again, you should try being a little nicer to my best friend. You know, just so that everyone has...fun."

"Well that's no fun." Damon pouted.

"Oh no," Elena shook her head, "Don't even try to make the kicked puppy face. We're going on this date and that's final."

Damon cursed under his breath. "You're diabolical."

"And you're whipped." She teased him.

"I prefer the term 'well-trained'," He joked back.

Elena giggled before reaching for his hand. Tugging at his sleeve, she started pulling him towards the dance floor. "Come on, grumpy."

She sighed happily as their bodies molded together, as they slowly swayed back and forth. This was all new for her. She'd never done this, any of this with a man that loved her, and that she loved back. She raised her eyes and gazed up into his impossibly blue eyes. Damon smirked at her, before dipping her faster than she could blink. She giggled, feeling plain silly. He was just so amazing. He raised her back up, pulling her up flush against his body, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

"How do you do that?" Elena whispered close to his lips.

"Do what?" He smiled angelically.

Elena shook her head disbelievingly. "You know what."

He chuckled softly, the sound affecting her more than what should've been illegal. "You mean how do I make you laugh harder than ever before? How do I make you see the awesomeness that is me?"

Elena rolled her eyes again, until she felt his hand travel down her body. She looked at him, alarmed, only to find him smiling innocentl back at her. He played with the hem of her dress, before his hand moved dramatically right,caressing the hot flesh of her inner thigh tenderly.

"You mean how do I know your body better than you do?" Damon murmured, never breaking eye contact with her. "How do I satisfy you more than anyone else, ever? It's simple, really. You're mine, and you were always meant to be mine."

She laughed softly. "Simple, huh?"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, looking arrogant as ever. "Yup. We're perfect. You felt it when we first met, and you still feel it."

"Hmm." Elena pretended to think it over. "I'm not sure. The novelty's wearing off, to be honest."

"You're hilarious." Damon said dryly. "Maybe you need to refresh your memory."

She had no time to react before he grasped her head with both hands, and kissed her hard on the lips. He sank his hands into her carefully styled hair, not giving a damn about messing it up. After a second's hesitation, she returned his kiss with equal fervor, sucking his bottom lip into her own mouth.

He groaned softly, feeling more aroused than ever. He finally let go of her, and they were left standing in the middle of the dance floor, breathless. As they worked to steady their breathing, they looked at each other in wonder.

"Elena?" He asked with a tiny smirk.

Her eyes focused on his, almost as if his voice woke her up from a deep trance. "Yeah?"

"People are staring at us." He murmured.

She looked at him blankly. "Huh."

Rolling his eyes, feeling more nostalgic than ever, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch gently. Her eyes nearly bugged out, and he wanted to laugh once again at how innocent she seemed, despite her experience.

"Elena?" He asked, letting her name roll off his tongue playfully.

"Yeah?" She whispered breathily.

Damon grinned predatorily, exposing his perfectly shaped teeth to her. "Get your ass in that bathroom, before I throw you down and fuck you right here."

She didn't need any further encouragement.

* * *

"Damon, put me down right now!" She squealed and pummelled his back with her tiny fists.

He laughed and kicked open his bedroom door. After hours of mingling at Caroline's party, they were both beyond exhausted. He placed her down in front of him, only for her to punch him in the chest again.

"You have got to stop doing that, I'm all dizzy again." Elena sighed.

"Poor baby." Damon cooed. "Maybe you should lie down."

Before she could react, he tackled her on to the bed. Looking at each other, they both broke out into hysterical laughter. Finally calm, Elena pet the side of his face gently, while he opted to place kisses on her collar bone. Despite everything all the ups and downs they'd had, she was happy. Beyond that, she wasn't scared to admit it. After nearly 4 years of pain, countless bills, and dozens of blood tests, she figured she was long overdue.

"Damon?" She yawned, grateful that they'd taken the time to change out of their formal wear already.

"Hmm?"

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you think we'll eventually get there?"

"Elena," He yawned drowsily, "I'm tired and more than a little inebriated. Get where?"

"You know..." She trailed off. "Just forget it, this is silly."

Damon groaned. "Son of a bitch. What is it?"

She cringed. Things were so good between them. Better than good, they were brilliant. She didn't want to rock the boat, no matter how much she wanted to talk to him about their future. Realizing that it was what normal couples did (and what they'd always avoided), Elena knew that she had to go for it. She didn't have a choice, and she knew it.

"Where do you see our relationship going?" She blurted out.

He stared at her blankly with raised eyebrows, before bursting into laughter. Elena glared at him and punched him.

"I'm sorry," He managed to wheeze out, "I just wasn't expecting that. At all."

"You're an ass." Elena sighed. "I know we've technically been together for just a while, but when you account the time before that and...I just...It just feels like we've been here forever. We always joke about it, but...I don't know, just forget it."

Damon winced. He felt bad for laughing at her, he'd just been thrown by her question. They didn't talk about their future often, only occasionally referring to it in jest. He'd often wanted to bring up the subject, to tell her in thousand different ways how much she meant to him, only he found himself holding back. Before Jeremy woke up, things had been so different. He still hadn't gotten used to the changes.

He could finally claim her as his own, like he'd always wanted to, but still...On some days, he felt as if he was living a fairy tale, and forgot that he was allowed to express himself to her. It didn't help, of course, that the only time he'd given his heart to someone, it'd been stomped on.

"It's my fault." Damon said. "I still haven't gotten properly used to having you all to myself. I do want a future with you, it's just hard to express it. Or to even imagine that it could happen."

Elena nodded slowly. "I understand that. I couldn't ask for anything more. I just want us to make up for lost time and be normal for once."

"Does that include sleep?" He asked pitifully.

Elena laughed and reached for the covers. As they were both securely wrapped under the blankets, he groaned. He knew he couldn't go to sleep without broaching the subject, she deserved that.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

Damon sighed. "I'm not sure if I...I just don't know about the future. I know I want it to be with you, but the rest...I don't think I'm ready to talk about marriage, kids, and golden retrievers just yet."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say or if there was anything to be said.

He pet her silky hair, running his hands down her shoulders. "It's not you, I just don't think I believe in it anymore. Not after..."

"Katherine." Elena finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah."

"It's okay." Her voice came out strangely stilted.

"Elena..."

"No," She shook her head, "I get it. I really do. It was just a stupid thought."

She really did get it, even if she was disappointed. Wasn't it a part of the grand plan? That was how it was supposed to go. She got her knight in shining armour, where was the horse and the sunset? She didn't want the memory of Katherine to forever loom over their heads like a black cloud.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her hesitantly.

Elena smiled in the dark. "I do."

"Then that's all that matters. What we have is nothing compared to what I had with her. I don't want it to be anything like that. Ever."

Damon enveloped her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head gently. "Let's just go to sleep, babe." He whispered.

"Okay." She sighed.

Just before he was lost to the world, he heard her soft whisper float through her lips.

"I love you too. Just so you know."

* * *

"Elena!" Jeremy banged on her door.

"Go away." She groaned sleepily.

Elena patted the other side of her bed, and was disappointed to find it empty. Not surprising, though, considering she was at her own apartment. Damon rarely slept over, because of Jeremy, and beyond that, her crazy schedule. She couldn't expect him to sleep in every day with her, after all.

After quitting her former job, she'd thought her days of working nights had ended. Wrong. After enrolling for the fall semester at a local community college, she couldn't be too picky when it came to the hours she worked waitressing. She'd long since spent most of her savings on Jeremy, and money was tight as always. As long as she could keep them afloat, she refused to take any of Damon's money.

For the first time since meeting him, Elena felt as if they were finally on an even playing field. The small amount of money she earned by waitressing was hers, and it was for an honest day's work. She felt accomplished, and infinitely lighter. She wouldn't trade that for anything, least of all to become a trophy to a man who deserved a partner.

"I swear to God, if you don't get up right now I'm calling Bonnie over to deal with you." He threatened her.

"I'm up!" Elena screamed and kicked the covers off her body.

She walked over to the door, and pulled it open violently. "Now what is so goddamn important-"

"Ugh, Elena!" Caroline stomped petulantly. "I thought I told you to get rid of that ratty nighty. How Damon finds you even remotely attractive in that thing, I'll never know."

Elena chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jeremy? It's my one day off and you wake me up for this?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "It was either that or listen to her babble on about all the kinky stuff she's going to do to Stefan during their honeymoon."

She made a gagging sound. "Gross, I haven't even had breakfast yet."

Caroline huffed and waved a hand flippantly. "Please, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black, lady."

"Still too soon to joke about that, Caroline." She nodded with a weak grimace.

"Eww!" Caroline screamed. "I wasn't talking about your Pretty Woman years, I was talking about you and Damon going at it like bunnies."

Jeremy's mouth flopped open comically, as he tried to find the words to deal with the emotional trauma he'd just been dealt. "Being in a coma for years...Easy...Being strapped to a wheelchair indefinitely...Tolerable...But hearing about my sister and her jackass of a boyfriend having sex? I really need my own apartment."

He wheeled himself into the room they still shared, and shoved the door closed so hard that it almost came off its hinges. Elena and Caroline looked at each other slowly, before bursting into hysterical giggles.

"You just scarred him for life, you know," Elena tried to steady her breathing, "He's still technically at the maturity level of a teenager."

The blonde smirked. "That should explain why he's dating that overly emotional angry lady."

"Her name is Bonnie, and you like her, remember?" Elena shot her a pointed glare.

"Like, bare, tolerate for your sake, what's the difference?" Caroline flipped her hair.

"I should lock you, Bonnie, and Damon into a room together, let you sort it out once and for all." Elena sighed as she sat down on the couch in her cramped living room.

Caroline smoothed down her purple dress, before joining her. As she sat down, she gave the brunette one of her signature smirks. "Trust me, sweetie, only one of us would be leaving that room alive."

Elena rolled her eyes. "What's up, Caroline? What hellish activity do you have in store for me today?"

"Just picking out bridesmaids dresses." She said innocently.

"Caroline!" Elena whined. "We've already picked them out. Dozens of times, it's not my fault you change your mind weekly. The wedding's in a week, we do not need any more fuchsia-colored eye sores, okay?"

Caroline scoffed indignantly. "I'm doing this for you, you know."

Elena grimaced. While she and Caroline had become extremely close over the past few months, the blonde's lack of tact was still jarring – Especially when it came to matters she wasn't at all comfortable discussing.

"Keep your voice down," She hissed, pointing to the room Jeremy had just entered.

Caroline gave her a pointed look. "You can't keep this up forever."

Elena bit her lip, before sighing deeply. Why were things always so complicated? "And I won't, not that I even could. Things have been so good, I just didn't want to jeopardize what we have."

"You need to tell them," Caroline looked at her sternly, "You need to tell Damon you're pregnant."

* * *

**AN:** Wow! Did I just update? Le gasp! First of all, and this cannot be emphasized enough - I am beyond sorry for the wait. Truly. The people who have talked to me over the past few months know how much I've struggled with finishing this story. It's been a combination of not wanting it to end, and plain lack of inspiration. I always felt like I couldn't end it without the ending being absolutely perfect, in my mind that is. I finally feel like I know the exact way I want these two to end up, and I am so happy I took the time to think it over. I've been writing this story for nearly a year, and it means so much to me. As do my readers, all the reviews I have gotten have deeply touched me. This is something I've shared with each of you, and I want to finish it in a way that is most satisfying to as many as possible :)

With that said, this is NOT the last chapter, as you probably deduced already. I felt it was too cruel to have this long a gap between updates, and then give you guys just one more. There will be at least one chapter (of which I've already written half!), and probably an epilogue. I want to tie up any and all loose ends, and doing it in one chapter would've been damn near impossible.

Sorry for the epically long rant, I just needed to get that out :) Oh and since I've been so often complimented on my cookie-throwing skills... *Throws cookies* Quick, before the story alert leechers take them all! (Clearly the lack of updating has driven me mad, please ignore my extremely awkward sense of humor)

xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She tiptoed across the marbled floors and entered the kitchen, wearing nothing but a dress shirt of his. Without making a sound, she leaned against the wall beside her and inspected him with a smirk.

"Seriously? What is with the 'Kiss The Cook' apron?" Elena asked incredulously.

He looked ridiculous...and sexy. Wearing only the apron, he turned around and pointed at her with a spatula. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, causing him to scowl even harder.

"I'm trying to provide for my lady and I'm met with ridicule," Damon glared at her to the best of his ability, despite his current state, "The least you could do is smile and tell me what an amazing boyfriend I am."

Elena laughed softly before slowly walking over to him. She placed her arms around his waist and caressed the smooth skin of his back. He purred happily, and placed his head on her shoulder. She moaned as he nibbled on her olive skin gently.

"You are an amazing boyfriend," She relented with a sated sigh.

Damon let his hands roam over the planes of her body, before cupping her breasts. "And you're wearing my clothes."

"Your deductive reasoning skills never fail to impress me, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said dryly, giving him an incredulous look.

"It was an observation." He chose that precise moment to slowly lick a trail up her collar bone. "You just looked too delectable to not mention it."

"Always such a charmer," Elena murmured softly.

"Only for you." He pecked her on the lips before turning over to face the stove again.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Damon!"

"Hush now, you're ruining your breakfast." He said and thrust the damn spatula in her face again.

She growled before grabbing the offending utensil away from him. "Fuck my breakfast!"

He turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow. He snorted. "Don't be a child, Elena."

She scoffed incredulously. "Are you refusing sex?"

"I'm postponing it to save this lovely omelette I've been cooking for the past 15 minutes," He shrugged nonchalantly. "Now give me back my spatula."

Elena looked at him blankly before bursting into laughter. She clutched her stomach as she tried to calm herself down. "You're just becoming manlier by the second."

"This is serious, Elena." He glared at her.

She nodded much too eagerly, raising her finger to her lips dramatically, before gasping. "You're absolutely correct! However will you survive without your weapon of choice?"

"Brat." He muttered under his breath.

Elena grinned in response, visibly satisfied with the reaction she'd gotten out of him. "Am not."

"Is that your most convincing argument?" He raised a single eyebrow.

"Nope." She popped the "p" obnoxiously.

Before he could react, she flicked the rubber spatula at his head, giggling to herself as it bounced off his forehead comically. His eyes turned dark as he appraised her slowly.

"Was that really necessary?"

Armed with near feline grace, she strolled over to him, and rubbed her hands all over his chest. "Yes."

With a low growl, he forgot all about his culinaristic efforts, and cupped her ass hard with his hands. She bounced on her toes, gathering just enough momentum to wrap her long smooth legs around his waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered under his breath.

Elena took a deep breath, looking at him from beneath her lashes. Her generally speaking wide doe eyes were now filled with pure unadulterated lust. He pushed her on to the kitchen counter and she sighed happily as he brought his mouth the meet hers.

She moaned into his mouth as he let his hands trail down her curves slowly. He let his hands rest firmly on her hips, before he began tugging on the buttons of the dress shirt she was wearing.

"Mmhm, that it's," He murmured as more and more of her sunkissed skin was revealed to his eyes, "You're not allowed to wear anything else, ever."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Men. What is it with women in men's clothing?"

He chuckled under his breath, placing small butterfly kisses down her naked body. Elena shuddered helplessly as her abdominal muscles contracted in response to his extremely skilled (and quite possibly illegal) tongue.

Damon dug his fingers into the skin of waist, as he reached the apex between her thighs. He smirked and looked up at her. "It's a sign."

"Huh? What now?" Elena asked, gasping for breath, every fiber of her being thrumming for him.

Damon groaned, exasperated with her inability to keep up. "You're my girlfriend, my sweetheart, my freaking Valentine. I don't have a general fetish for women wearing men's clothing, just you wearing mine. It's just..."

"A typical heterosexual caveman thing," Elena smirked.

He glared at her. "Shut up or..."

"Or what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's cute today." Damon smirked back at her. "Guess I'll just have to make you shut up then."

Elena crossed her arms in challenge. 10 seconds later, she was forced to uncross them and grasp the counter for support, when she felt his tongue swipe at her wet folds. Gingerly, she spread her legs further, locking his head between her thighs.

She bit her lip as he licked her from top to bottom, before biting down on her clit gently. "Damon, not here, my breakfast is judging me."

He got up with a huff, and she flailed her legs a bit in an attempt to bring him back. Returning back to the stove, he turned the heat off. Before Elena could ask him what he was doing, he was back by her side and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Fuck your breakfast." Damon muttered as he started walking towards his (their) bedroom. Much to his amazement, she stayed quiet the entire way over, not slinging barbs his way or fighting him.

He put her down and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. "Huh. Never thought I'd see the day you'd just stop fighting me and my caveman tendencies."

She narrowed her eyes hesitantly, before smirking at him playfully. "Enough with the foreplay. Kiss me."

"Still bossy, I see." He muttered under his breath, before kissing her once more.

Slowly, Damon pushed her on to the bed and she wrapped a leg around his waist. Quickly, she untied the apron around his neck and tossed it off him. Letting both her hands and eyes roam over his naked body, he let out an unabated moan as she wrapped her tiny hand around his aching length.

Slowly, Elena moved her hand up and down his length, with varying speed. As she'd come to learn ages ago, he didn't mind it when she went hard on him, in fact he relished the rush. Squeezing him a bit more roughly, he groaned loud, before gently pulling her hand off him.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Damon brought his expert fingers to graze her wet heat experimentally. Elena shuddered underneath him, and felt her eyes roll to her head as he slipped a finger inside her. Her inner muscles immediately clamped around him, as she let out a deep contented sigh.

"You're so sensitive." He whispered, bringing his lips over to touch hers. "Do you want me?"

She opened her previously closed eyes and shrugged, almost appearing helpless before him. "I want you now, and I'll always want you."

She could've sworn she saw him gulp, before his trademark smirk etched across his face once more. "I want you too."

To prove it, he interlaced his fingers with hers, before positioning himself at her tight entrance. Kissing her softly, he carefully thrust into her, filling her inch by delicious inch. Her muscles welcomed him into her body smoothly.

Gradually, he began moving on top of her, pulling in and out of her body with the steadiness of a tidal wave. She felt herself get swept away in him as she always did. She brought one of her hand's to his neck and grasped him firmly, wanting to ensure his presence, even as he elicited the most magical of feelings in her body.

Elena raised her hips to meet him movement for movement, and they soon found their own rhythm once more. Pulling her legs around his waist, Damon sheathed himself deeper inside her. Elena felt her muscles clench at the change in angle, and sooner rather than later, she could feel the stirrings of an orgasm in the pit of her stomach.

She let her hands roam the planes of his muscled back, enjoying the way his muscles shifted beneath her touch. She pulled him tighter against her body, loving the friction they were creating, and the added benefit of proximity to bite down on his nipple playfully. His cerulean eyes darkened at her, and he lowered his head into the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck before licking up a trail all the way to the shell of her ear.

Trailing a hand down her sweat slicked body, Damon brought his fingers to her sex, even as he continued to pound into her steadily. He flicked at her nub a couple of times, feeling her get even more caught up in the sensation of him inside of her. Her inner muscles began clenching and unclenching around his cock, and he could feel his own climax approach.

Mustering up all his strength, he drove into her hard and fast, encouraged by her breathy sighs, as she wrapped her body around his entirely. She screamed loud as her orgasm shook her body, and he followed her only a few short seconds later.

Before he could let himself crash against her body, she pushed him over to the other side of the bed, and placed her head against his chest. Shrugging it off, he kissed the top of her head gently, and closed his eyes.

"You ruined breakfast." He remarked casually.

Keeping her head against his chest, Elena groaned wearily. "You're still hung up on that?"

Damon grinned before letting his face twist into a pout. "It was a great omelette. It had cheese in it, and ham, and tomatoes..."

"Shut up." Elena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"You wound me." Damon sighed. "Though I guess I can't blame you. I'd choose this body over food any day as well."

Lifting her head, Elena raised an eyebrow. "Conceited much?"

He shrugged cockily and pointed at their present entanglement. "Nope. I just like being appreciated, that's all."

"And that you are," Elena conceded with a weak smile and laid back down on his chest.

"Wanna go appreciate me in the shower?" He whispered close to her ear.

With a small chuckle, Elena shook her head. "Can we just lay here? For just a second?"

Damon remained silent for an uncomfortably long period, and Elena cringed. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when his smooth voice penetrated the silence. "Is everything okay?"

"Please, Damon." She muttered against his skin. "I just feel...tired. Could you hold me?"

"Sure thing."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and steadied her against his body. She burrowed deeper into the safety of his embrace, wanting him to hide her from the world.

"You feel nice." She sighed against his skin.

She could almost see the grin on his beautiful face. "So do you."

* * *

"God! Stop having sex!" Caroline yelled.

Elena narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "A little louder, Care. Besides, the point was that I was going to tell him, but chickened out."

Caroline rolled her eyes."Stefan isn't home. Seriously though, you two humping like bunnies is what got us into this mess."

"Uhh, 'us'?" Bonnie looked at them skeptically. "I'm here to berate, bash, and bitch, not to talk about how they desecrated a kitchen."

"I can't think" Elena rubbed her temples. She hadn't known afternoon tea was code for Spanish Inquisition. "You two are just making me feel worse."

Caroline's eyes softened and she sat down beside her friend. "That's not what we're trying to do - Bonnie, don't you dare interrupt me - We, or I, just feel like you should tell him. You've known for three weeks already."

Elena snorted. "How do you tell your boyfriend that you're an idiot?"

"It could've happened to -" Caroline cringed as Bonnie interrupted her finally.

"I can't believe you were this irresponsible" Bonnie said.

Elena raked a shaky hand through her hair. "You're right. I just...didn't know."

God, she wasn't supposed to be this stupid. She hadn't been raised to be this stupid. She wanted to bang her head against a wall, if only to replace her mental anxiety with physical ache.

Caroline opened her mouth experimentally a few times. "I'm not judging you, but... How could you not have known about the risks of mixing antibiotics with your birth control pills?"

That was the question of the month. When her period had been late, she had taken a pregnancy test. It was mere routine for her, just as it had always been. For the first time ever though, the result hadn't been negative. It had been positive, so positive that it could've cured clinical depression. Except for her.

She'd booked an appointment with a gynecologist on the next day, only to have the female doctor confirm her situation. Elena had sat there in stunned silence, until the doctor began questioning her about her birth control. In a only a few minutes, the doctor's expression had gone from empathetic to exasperated.

Elena looked down. "I just didn't."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm just trying to understand, Elena. You of all people should've been more careful. I mean was last month the first time you were on antibiotics in the last three years?"

Elena shrugged guiltily. Of course she'd been prescribed antibiotics for bacterial infections before last month. Her immune system had never been very strong, what with daily visits to the hospital. She was always down with flu or some other virus. "No."

Caroline looked at the other two women as if they were engaged in a game of tennis, before clapping her hands together and giggling nervously. "Please, it could've happened to anyone. Besides, it's not your fault Damon's super sperm-"

Bonnie raised a hand. "Seriously, I'm willing to hold off on Elena's execution if you stop talking about Damon's super sperm."

Elena nodded. "Ditto."

Caroline grinned wickedly. "So we're all agreed then. How about we start talking about suing the doctor who failed to educate our dear sweet Elena on contraceptives and pill popping."

"Caroline..." Elena didn't know what to say to that.

Bonnie nodded. "She's got a point, Elena. I mean you were what, 17 or 18 when you got your prescription? If you weren't properly advised..."

"It doesn't matter." She quickly said.

"Elena, you should've been informed about anything that could decrease the effectiveness of your contraceptives. When you factor in your age, it's pure negligence on the doctor's part."

"Ultimately, it's my responsibility." Elena said firmly. "I should've known better, or used a condom with Damon like with the others, or..."

"Don't you even want to talk to the doctor who prescribed you?"

She chuckled dryly and rolled her eyes. "I can't. The doctor who gave me the prescription was my first client."

"What?" Caroline asked quietly.

Elena shrugged again. "I was a waitress at this fancy restaurant. I think he could tell that I was fresh meat, so he gave me a hefty tip and a prescription for birth control. Told me to get myself checked out and look for him. To blame him is to also incriminate myself for a life that I already left behind."

Bonnie immediately came over and wrapped her arms around her. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I just needed the money." Elena whispered. "And now I'm the idiot who got herself knocked up, and whose boyfriend is going to...I don't even know."

"I know Damon, and you should give him a little more credit than that." Caroline said gently.

"I think he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together, but he seems to really care about you." Bonnie relented.

"I know he does." Elena said quietly. "But this is the first time in his life that he's been the center of someone's universe. That he's had a steady, normal relationship. It's the same for me. I can't expect him to be thrilled about it. Oh God, what if he thinks I did it on purpose?"

"He won't." The other two women said at the same time. They eyed each other warily, before Caroline laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And I had so many plans. I wanted to finish school, get a job, enjoy my life for the first time. It's just a lot to take in." Elena grimaced. It was the first time she had admitted any of those things to herself.

"It was an accident, but now you two need to decide how to handle it. I mean it is his super sperm that -"

"Stop saying super sperm," Bonnie growled.

"Sheesh, you need to get some." Caroline muttered under his breath. "Elena, have you had the talk with Jeremy already, or do you want someone more competent to do it?"

"I think you're busy enough with getting married in two days, Care." She rolled her eyes.

Caroline let out an embarrassingly girly squeal and bounced in her seat a bit. "I am! Speaking of, Nightingale, do you and your boy toy need a room at the Palace?"

"I think we can manage," Bonnie smiled tightly.

"Anything I can do for you?" Elena asked the blonde.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at her pointedly. "Tell Damon. I don't want him to have a meltdown during my wedding."

Elena's eyes bugged out. "You think he'll have a meltdown?"

"It's a lot to just drop someone, no matter how much he loves you," Caroline reasoned, "It'll take a while for him to process it."

"Yeah, you're right," She sighed. "Maybe I'll just wait until after the wedding to tell him. It's about you and Stefan, I wouldn't want to ruin it in any way."

Caroline smiled at her gently and rubbed her shoulder. "Just take care of yourself."

"Not sure how to do that, but I'll try," Elena let out a small chuckle.

"Well, avoid car accidents, don't accept money from sleazy pervs, and don't give your emotionally inept boyfriend a heart attack," Bonnie quipped.

Caroline giggled. "Elena, forget what I said earlier, I like her!"

"And to think that all it took for you two to get along was my life breaking into shambles," Elena muttered and grabbed her bag.

She stood up and looked at Bonnie expectantly. "I'm supposed to head home to see Jer, we can share a cab?"

The other girl nodded and stood up as well. "It was...nice seeing you, Caroline."

"You'll warm up to me sooner or later," Caroline smirked.

Elena chuckled and headed for the elevator. "Bye, Care."

As she and Bonnie stood side by side in the elevator, she felt the other girl reach for her hand. Bonnie interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand tightly. Without looking at her, Elena smiled, understanding the bigger meaning behind the gesture.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "I just worry, and it comes out wrong."

Elena nodded. "It's okay. I know what you mean."

"Still, whatever happens, I'll be there for you."

Elena turned to look at her, worry etched across her face. "What do you think I should do?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and squeezed her hand once more. "I think...You should talk to Damon. I never liked him, but I do appreciate what he's done for you, and the way you light up around him. No matter how he'll feel when he receives the news, you need to know."

Elena nodded grimly, before chuckling dryly. "You know it's so funny. Before Jeremy woke up, our relationship was on my terms. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for me to walk away. I think I'm starting to understand his behavior a little better."

They were silent for a moment, until the shrill sound of the elevator reaching the ground brought them out of their musings. Bonnie looked at Elena and smiled at her comfortingly.

"Then you'll just have to see." She said.

"See what?" Elena asked.

Bonnie smiled at her warmly. "If you can be strong for him the way he was strong for you."

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter! *Does the Mexican wave* I am on fire...Well, not really, but I do deserve some credit for not leaving you hanging for the next 4 months lol. First of all, thank you so much for all the feedback on the latest chapter! Wowza. I guess Elena should get knocked up in all my fics. Secondly, I had difficulty deciding where to end this chapter, so I already have a few pages written for the next chapter! I should get it finished soonish. I really wanted one breather chapter before I dig into the clusterfuck that is the baby situation. Thank you again for all the support. I even had an SE shipper telling me that she loved my fic, thank you so much!

Oh and this was brought to my attention... Type "Hooker With A Heart of Gold" into Wikipedia and look up "Examples" *Grins* That made my day, thank you so much! Really, I cherish all the lovely words hehe.

Since this has become one awkward tradition... *Throws gingerbread cookies*

(What, can't a girl be festive?)

xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except your hearts)

* * *

Elena took a deep breath and smoothed out a few invisible creases away from her dress. Appraising herself in the mirror, she smiled at the image reflecting back at her. She looked...healthy. That was a nice change. She'd always been beautiful, she could admit that to herself, but she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this sated.

She was well fed due to Damon's obsession with making sure she ate ("You can afford food now, abuse the privilege", was his catch phrase of the month), and despite the bundle of joy growing inside her, she felt light. For the first time in years, her life was relatively normal. She had a boyfriend, a steady job, and a pain-in-the-ass baby brother. She wasn't a prostitute, she was a waitress. And there were no secrets, save for the one.

She looked down at herself, touching her stomach lightly. "Just a few more days." She thought to herself.

She shouldn't have kept it from him for so long. She didn't even know why she had. Was she afraid of his reaction? Maybe. Mostly, though, she knew that telling him meant that it was really happening. And if it was really happening...she could really have something to lose.

Taking another look at the mirror, Elena chuckled. "I knew getting ready here was a bad idea."

She turned around, cocking her eyebrows at him. Damon walked over to her, before pushing her against an adjacent wall once more. Her back hit the smooth surface with a small thud, and she groaned into his mouth as he did what he did best.

"Damon," She sighed before he covered her mouth again. "Mmhm, I need to finish getting ready."

"You're ready." He bit her bottom lip, eliciting another pitiful whimper from her, as she felt desire pool in the pit of her stomach. Wrapping a leg around his lower body, she tugged him closer to her, until she felt him where she wanted him.

"I'm late." Elena whined. In her mind, she chuckled at the accuracy of that statement. She was **way **late.

"No, you're not."

Pushing against his chest, Elena tried to catch her breath. "Yes, I am, and so are you. I'm supposed to meet Caroline in 30 minutes, and you're supposed to be a big brother for your brother. We don't have time for...this."

Straightening her bandage dress, she went to grab her purse, but before she could, he pulled her back. Rolling her eyes, she let her body collide against his. Raising her eyes to meet his gaze, she found him scrutinizing her closely.

"You look thinner." Damon remarked nonchalantly.

"Not this again," She muttered, cursing how perceptive he was. She'd only lost a few pounds. Stupid morning sickness. "You're being fussy. Stop it."

Damon gave her a genuine smile and raised his eyebrows. "Fussy?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "It's really messing with your bad boy image."

Raking a hand through his messy hair, Damon smirked. "You should see the bachelor party I'm throwing Stefan tonight."

She made a gagging motion. "Believe it or not, wouldn't be my first bachelor party."

Damon glared at her. "It'd be your **last** bachelor party. Not that you're invited."

"Works for me." Elena shrugged. "Just..."

"What?"

"I love you." She blurted out.

"And what brought on this shocking confession?" He asked, his lips involuntarily curving upwards.

Elena pursed her lips and glared at him. He was looking conceited, standing before her in all his infinite perfection. He was a catch in all definitions of the word, and she was about to blow up to the size of a whale in the coming months.

"Absolutely nothing." Elena said nonchalantly.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter, as he shook his head at her joviantly. "Don't be jealous."

"Never. It'd be a relief if someone took you off my hands. You're bothersome."

Damon smiled wider at her. "Fussy AND bothersome? However can you stand to be around me, Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena crossed her arms across her chest, and blatantly checked him out. Decked in nothing but a towel hanging off his hips, he was neither fussy nor bothersome; he was scrumptious.

"You're hot." She answered bluntly, licking her lips.

Damon gasped in mock indignation. "Don't objectify me."

Standing up on her toes, she pecked him on the lips. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Before he could find a way to distract her yet again, she grabbed her purse, and began putting on her shoes.

Standing up straight, she snuck a peek in the mirror once more. No one would know a thing. She took a few steps towards the door, only to feel his hand wrap itself around her bare wrist. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she turned back around to look at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Elena cringed internally. Did he have to be so attentive? Of course he did, he was fussy. And extremely bothersome, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Damon nodded, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. She knew this conversation was far from over in his mind, and dreaded the moment they'd return to it. Hopefully, he wouldn't mention it again until the wedding was over. It was Caroline's moment to shine, she wasn't about to upstage her, or to have Damon be distracted from his duties.

"Okay." He backed off, raising his hands in surrender.

"Just have fun tonight, okay?" Elena said, internally cursing her own cowardice. She was just a series of excuses.

"Will do," He saluted her, before turning around and walking away. She let her shoulders sag as she watched him walk away. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she tried her best to let go of all her inner turmoil.

As she walked out the door, she knew it was going to be an uphill battle.

* * *

"Caroline!" Elena turned towards the strobe lights and saw one of the girls waving at them. Her name might've been Lianne, Elena pondered, trying to keep track of Caroline's bridesmaids. "Come over here, we're getting more shots!"

"Not now, Lianne!" Caroline yelled back. "I'll be right there, I just need to finish this talk I'm having."

Elena resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows. "Talk" was a loose description of what had been 15 minutes of drunken babbling by the blonde.

Elena watched as the other woman rolled her eyes. She was a brunette as well, but with deep green eyes, and a pixie cut that gave her a positively ethereal look. Between her and Caroline, Elena almost felt self-conscious of her plain straight hair.

"Whatever. You gonna sing karaoke with us later?"

Care shrugged disorientedly. "None of your usual hipster choices then. That excludes anything Florence and everything Ed Sheeran!"

Elena sat in her place, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. She'd never had other female friends besides Caroline and Bonnie, she hardly even understood what they were talking about! She really needed to get out more.

"But I wanted to sing Small Bump!" Lianne pouted, before turning to look at Elena. "And speaking of bumps...Nice boobs."

Elena smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. Luckily for her, Caroline did not have the same problem.

Caroline snorted. "Freaking hormones. If I could get knockers like that, I'd totally get kno-"

Elena cut in. "We'll totally do karaoke later, I'm just gonna try to sober up our princess a bit! See you later!"

Lianne walked away to find the rest of Caroline's friends, and Elena let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She turned back to look at the blonde and gave her a stern glare.

"Is it that hard for you to keep a secret?"

She raised her arms in surrender, though rather sloppily. "Hey, it's not my fault your lady lumps are drawing attention to themselves. The subject came up naturally, just like your perky girls."

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew what Caroline was doing. She was using every opportunity to bring up her situation. It was so typical of the blonde to spend her bachelorette party pestering her, instead of having fun like normal people. The woman thrived on drama.

"Let it go, Care," Elena yelled over the speakers, for what felt like the tenth time, "I am not telling him yet!"

She had been right before; trying to ignore the harsh facts of life was turning out to be quite the challenge. If she'd thought Caroline was like a dog with a bone when she was sober, it was nothing compared to how the blonde was after a few (dozen) drinks. At least she didn't need a College diploma to outwit a drunken socialite, Elena congratulated herself.

The booming music and crowds of people dancing around her didn't help her disposition. She'd never liked the club scene, and she liked it even less with an added passenger. All she wanted to do was go home. She shook her head. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to go to Damon's.

"I'm the bride!" Caroline slurred. For added emphasis, she pointed at the tiara adorning her head. In the blonde's inebriated mind, that apparently put her in charge of, well...everything.

Elena nodded, trying to sound appeasing and not at all condescending. "We've gone over that, and for the last time, unless you're the type to wield a samurai sword, I am not telling him. Not before the bride morphs into the missus."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Another Tarantula reference. Cute."

"It's Tarantino, and it's my baby." Elena sighed. "Just go dance with the others, you shouldn't spend your night interrogating me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. I will." Bouncing up and sloshing her drink all over the couch they were sitting on, she grinned at Elena. She smiled back encouragingly, clamoring for some alone time. "But you should tell him! Even Stefan thinks so, and he's one of those serious types, though give him a few drinks and..."

The smile fell from her face. "Wait what?"

"Low tolerance, like seriously, give him a few Cosmos and he's down for the count...Wait, that might've been one of the things I wasn't supposed to talk about..." She rambled on, seemingly unaware of her friend's plight.

Elena stood up and shook the girl. "Focus! Did you tell Stefan?"

Caroline tried focusing her eyes on the brunette. "That he's a lightweight? I think he knows. You should've seen my mom's face when he followed our engagement announcement by barfing on her Choos..."

"About the baby!" Elena pressed. Under other circumstances, stories of Stefan's drunken idiocy would've amused her, but she was a bit too busy trying to save her life from crumbling under Hurricane Forbes.

Caroline bit her lip in an apparent moment of clarity. Suddenly, she stomped and huffed. "It wasn't my fault, okay! He knew I was hiding something, and I just can't lie to him. I'm sorry."

"How could you?" Elena asked. She knew the blonde had a mouth the size of Pluto, but Caroline was supposed to be her friend! They hadn't known each other for that long, but they were friends! At least she'd thought so.

"I really am sorry!" Caroline insisted. "Stefan and I...We just don't like keeping things from each other, I guess."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, that'd be my forté. Lying, that is. Figures that normal people aren't cut out for the Elena Gilbert lifestyle."

Caroline looked at her sadly. "Stefan would never tell him, Elena. You can trust him."

"I don't even know if that's what I want anymore. Now I have his entire family lying to him." She said, feeling the heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders once again. "Look, just go and have fun. It's my mess, and it's your party. You're the bride, remember?"

She smiled encouragingly at the other woman. Caroline looked at her skeptically.

"You're not mad?"

Elena shrugged. "As hell. But this is your night. Now go out there and enjoy it!"

"You're sure?" The blonde prodded. "What are you gonna do? Cause I could just..."

"I'm just gonna go to Damon's." Elena said. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in a partying mood right now. I guess I never really was."

Caroline nodded somberly, before her face lit up. "But hey, if things with Damon don't work out, I'll totally give Lianne your number!"

"Caroline!"

"Jeez, kidding. But did you see those eyes? I swear, if I wasn't betrothed..."

"Bye, Caroline!" Elena giggled, feeling lighter again. That was the blonde's talent; it was hard to stay mad at someone like her.

"Call me in the morning!"

Grabbing her purse, she headed for the exit. Pushing open the large metal doors, she breathed in the fresh air. She rubbed her arms, the chilly weather getting to her, even through her coat. She stood there for a moment, watching people enter the establishment. Fishing out her phone from her purse, she decided to bite the bullet. She dialed his number and waited patiently for the call to connect.

"Hello?"

Elena cringed at the volume of his voice, mixed in with a cacophony of other sounds. From what she could tell, he had to be at a club as well.

"Hi." She replied meekly. What was she even trying to accomplish?

"Wait a second," Damon yelled into the phone. Focusing her ears, she could hear shuffling on the other end, and eventually the various beats and thuds faded into the background.

"Elena? Is everything okay?" Damon answered with a question, sounding suspicious as usual.

"Yeah, everything's fine," She cleared her throat. "I just decided to leave early, and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Jealous, huh?" He teased. "I wouldn't let this body out on the town either."

"Of course." Elena played along. "Really though, are you having fun?"

He was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was due to him thinking over his answer, or him trying to guess her motives. Knowing him, it was probably a mixture of both.

"As much as I can have without you."

Elena nodded to herself, a smile playing on her lips. "That was either really sweet, or incredibly dirty."

"You want me to come home? We could find out..." He let his voice trail off suggestively.

"You are so whipped," Elena giggled. "Your girlfriend gives you a call in the middle of a bachelor party and you're ready to come home? Lame."

Damon hung up. Elena shook her head derisively and put away her phone. At least he was in a good mood. She walked over to the curb and hailed herself a cab. There was nothing for her to do than to go home. Not home, she corrected herself. Damon's apartment.

* * *

"You are so whipped!"

Damon plopped down next to his drunken brother. "You're wearing a pink bowtie that has "Carebear" written on it. Pot, meet kettle."

His brother was an idiot. Why wasn't he enjoying his one last night of freedom? Damon rolled his eyes in exasperation. He'd booked a strip club, and all the dweeb could do was sit in a corner and drink beer. Typical.

Stefan shrugged. "Relationships are about compromise."

"Yes, they are. You and Caroline compromised your manhood, we're all agreed there."

His little brother shook his head and laughed. "So what, you and Elena never disagree? You never have to step away from your comfort zone for her?"

"Nah." Damon said. "Dating her while she was dating half of Manhattan, I just took it in stride."

"Well it's good you've recovered your sense of humor." Stefan replied.

"Never lost it, brother." He took a swig of scotch. "You nervous before the big day."

"Not really. Caroline's the one for me." The younger Salvatore said without a moment's hesitation.

Damon looked at his inebriated baby brother. Stefan was so young, when had he grown up? He rolled his eyes at himself. Stefan had always been the mature one. Still, where did he get his conviction from?

"But how do you know?" Damon pressed on.

Stefan leaned forward in his seat. "Damon, if you're going to say one bad word about Caroline, I will have to punch you."

"Please." He waved. "I've said plenty of bad words about her in the past, sentences even. And you know I love her. But why do you?"

Stefan sighed. "Because she completes me."

Damon looked at him blankly. "Seriously? You're stealing lines from Jerry Maguire now?"

"I will punch you."

Damon raised his hands in the air. "Calm down. Seriously though, give me more than that."

"What else is there?" Stefan asked. "She completes me. She makes me into a better person, she makes me happy, and I feel lost without her."

"Okay, that was just cheesy."

Stefan glared at him. "Like you don't feel that way about your girl."

"We're a lifetime movie now. Two brothers, bonding over their women whilst strippers dance above them...It's poetic, really."

Stefan gave him a pointed look. "You love Elena. Do you see yourself without her? Could you consider a future without her in it?"

Damon downed the rest of his scotch. No, he couldn't. What was there for him without her? She'd given him purpose, beyond beating Stefan in Angry Birds, or drinking his liqour cabinet empty. It was strange, really. He felt responsible for her.

Not that she'd ever let him take care of her, but he felt responsible just by being with her. Trying to be the kind of man she could be with, and...love. He cringed. That word just kept popping up, and the more it did, the less it bothered him. Which did in fact, bother him.

"Thought so." Stefan snickered, satisfied with himself for some reason. "You really are whipped."

Damon pulled him up. "Nope, but you will be. There's a lovely lady over there who..."

"Damon, no!"

* * *

Elena woke up when she heard him come in. She sighed into her pillow. Well, it was his pillow, technically speaking, but she'd hogged it weeks ago. Why she felt the need to clarify this fact to herself, she wasn't entirely sure.

Damon fell down beside her on the bed. She felt the mattress shift as he tried to get comfortable on it, fully dressed. Turning around, she faced him and cupped his cheek.

"You're drunk."

Damon nodded and leaned into his caress. "I am. But I've been good. I only watched Stefan get whipped for a while, but then I got uncomfortable, so I left."

She raised an eyebrow, until she remembered that he couldn't actually see her in the dark. Actually, she was positive the darkness was irrelevant, he was too drunk to see anything, that was it.

"You watched Stefan get whipped?" Elena couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"He said I was whipped, which was just wrong, so then I told him about this girl with a whip and..."

"Yeah, I think I got it." Elena cut him off. She didn't need the details, especially since it was obvious that Stefan hadn't revealed any of her secrets while getting spanked, or whatever.

"Anyway," He yawned. "How was your night?"

"Okay." She bit her lip. "I just got bored, I guess, and I wanted to come home."

"I'm glad you did." He muttered. "Come home, that is."

"Is that what this is?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't even know what I'm saying. Can we get some sleep?"

"Sure. Get some rest." Elena whispered.

Before she knew it, he'd passed out next to her, with one arm looped over her waist. She burrowed into his side, ignoring the obvious stench of alcohol and cigarettes. She glared at his unconscious form in the dark.

Why did he have to be drunk again? Why did he have to pass out as well? Why had Stefan not told him? She knew she was being irrational, but she needed him to know. There was no possible way she could hold it in any longer. Certainly not for another two days until the wedding was over.

"I'm pregnant, you jerk." She blurted out.

Elena took a deep breath. Now that was cathartic, she thought. Just saying the words out loud to him, even when he was unconscious, was an improvement. If only she could gather the courage to face him when he wasn't drunk or unconscious.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

AN: Guess who's back, back again...Well, it's not Shady! Though I am. Shady, that is, seeing as it's been... HOLY HELL HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG? Nah, just kidding, I know how long it's been. But fret not, I am back and ready to torment you all emotionally again. You can thank me by kneeling before me (I have this Loki fixation going on right now, I've seen The Avengers like 5 times). Seriously though, I am sorry for the long ass wait, but I wouldn't have done this any differently. Before today, my writing just wasn't flowing, no matter how hard I tried to push this.

But just to clarify - I would NEVER abandon IYCAM, or RSG for that matter. They're a part of me, and I love you all for staying with me this far. Also, I baked you all apology cookies so that should win me some...brownie points. This chapter in particular is dedicated to my friend, Lianne, who has been encouraging me to update on Twitter. If anyone is interested my public Twitter handle is MooseWithAGoose :) I'm really scary though, so tread lightly, my lovelies!

Anyway, I really can't emphasize this enough - THANK YOU SO MUCH! All your reviews, PMs (which I haven't gotten around to responding to, life got craaaazy!), and other feedback has really given me strength when I've been at my weakest as an author. It really means a lot to me, more than you probably even know. Each and everyone of you is a part of this story in my mind.

*GROUP HUG*

I will try to update really, really soon, okay? And RSG as well!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Oh shit. _

Elena was lucky she was still lying on his king sized bed, for she would've fainted on the spot otherwise. She'd never been big on fainting in the past, but hey, if it would get her out of this situation, she would gladly swoon.

"What did you just say?" Damon repeated more urgently.

He sat up and Elena pulled the covers over her chin, trying to hide herself from him in the darkness. Maybe, just maybe, if she waited long enough, his inebriation would get the best of him and he'd pass out for good. She felt ridiculous when he easily reached over and pulled the blanket off her body. She sighed, realizing there was nowhere to run.

Well, she could make a run for it, but that just seemed silly. Elena sat up and tucked her hair haphazardly behind her ears.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Really? Cause I'm the only one here."

"You are drunk. Go back to sleep." She said stubbornly. This was not happening. She was going to will it into being a joke.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm feeling more sober by the second." His eyes gleamed dangerously in the dark. Why were they such a shocking color of blue? She could see all of his frustration reflected back at her. "Now, would you mind repeating what you just said?"

"You're drunk." Elena said simply. God, she was such a child.

"Elena, cut the crap!" He yelled, startling her.

She jumped slightly, startled by his cool facade cracking. She looked over at him and saw him looking remorseful. That just made her feel guilty. Well, guiltier. She got off the bed and started pacing the length of the room. Finally, she stopped in front of the bed and shrugged helplessly.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours, of course. And it kind of just happened."

It was as if the confirmation of what he'd heard earlier rendered him speechless. He stared back at her, seemingly dazed, and she wondered if he was feeling the effects of alcohol once more. After what felt like forever, she finally couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"Will you please just say something?"

Damon looked over at her. "Honestly, Elena, I have no clue what to say. Or feel."

"You're upset." She nodded mostly to herself.

He let out a dry laugh. "Well, I guess you really do know me better than I know myself."

Elena quickly moved back over to the bed. Sitting down beside him, she tried to touch his cheek, only for him to pull back.

"Damon, I need to explain."

"Explain what? Why you thought I didn't deserve to know you were pregnant?"

She bit her lip. "It wasn't like that! I was just scared..."

He sighed in the dark. "Of me? That's not at all insulting either."

Elena took a deep breath. She needed to fix this. Moving even closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist before he had time to pull away from her. He stiffened momentarily, before relaxing with a sigh. She placed her head on his chest, and tried to find the words to make everything better.

"I was scared..." Do not cry, she told herself. She didn't want him to forgive her out of pity. "Of what, I'm not even sure. It was irrational. Damon, I'm about to turn 22 in a few months. Look at my life! I'm an orphan, I have a brother who's in a wheelchair, who I previously supported by selling myself to the highest bidder! I don't think I'm ready to be a mother on top of all that, and I needed time to process all this before thrusting it on you."

She waited nervously for him to say something, anything. He didn't, not for the longest time. Just when she thought he'd gone to sleep once more, in a hilariously cruel twist of fate, he moved his hand over to her hair, and swept it off her face gently.

"Okay." Damon said, sounding exhausted.

"Okay?"

"Let's just go to sleep, Elena, and talk about this in the morning."

Elena nodded, even though he couldn't see her. She knew he wasn't okay, that he was hurt, but she could do nothing but give him time. "Okay."

When she woke up the next morning, Damon was gone.

* * *

"Get up."

Damon groaned, willing the trolls inside his head to stop excavating his brain. "Have some sympathy for the poor guy with a hangover, will you?"

He opened his bleary eyes, and saw Caroline Forbes, soon to be Salvatore, staring him down. Taking in his surroundings, he quickly remembered why he was waking up to this scary sight.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow at that. "First of all, you are not poor. Second of all, I'd have more sympathy for you had you not commandeered my living room couch and left your pregnant girlfriend."

"So you knew too." Damon muttered.

"That's what you zone in on?" Caroline asked. "Men."

Damon pulled himself up by his elbows, and groaned. "I didn't leave Elena. I just...left."

"Gee, that makes it so much better." Caroline remarked with more than a little sarcasm.

Damon glared back at her. "She lied to me. I needed time to think away from her."

The blonde huffed. "Well leave note then! She's been worried sick! She almost called the National Guard before I called her back and told her I found you drooling all over my furniture."

"You called her?" He gaped at her.

Caroline slapped him over the head softly. "Of course I called her! Damon, she woke up at 6 am and you weren't there. You might be mad at her, but hurting the one person who loves you more than anything on this planet isn't the way to deal."

Damon sighed and let his head fall against his knees. This was a mess. "How mad is she?"

Caroline sat down beside him and actually chuckled. "That's the funny part, she isn't even mad. She just wants you to come home and forgive her. She cares about you too much to be petty."

Damon looked at her suspiciously. "You think I'm being petty?"

She shrugged. "I think you're angry, but I also don't think you understand her point of view."

"That's for damn sure."

"I know what'll help." She perked up. "Bacon."

"Come again?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bacon. Stefan's cooking breakfast, and if we don't go in there and help him, he's going to ruin it."

"Naturally." Damon nodded.

Caroline stood up and extended a hand to him. "Follow me then, asshole."

Damon took her hand and let her pull him up. With heavy steps, he followed her into her pristine kitchen, feeling out of place in his rumpled clothes from the previous night. He looked over to the marbled kitchen counter, and saw Stefan breaking eggs like the housewife that he was.

"Oh my gosh, Stefan, you're doing it all wrong!" Caroline ran over to him and took the carton of eggs away from him.

Stefan raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't know there was a wrong way to crack eggs."

"Of course there is." Caroline ranted. "The way you're doing it is slowly drowning our kitchen floor."

"Well..." Damon looked at them. "Domesticity suits you two. Seriously, this is from a bad sitcom or something."

"Says the guy whose life is like a Mexican telenovela." Stefan remarked, taking off his red apron.

Damon walked over to the counter and sat down on a bar stool. "Whatever. Just give me some food and I'll be off your hair in a jiffy. Speaking of, are you using a new brand of hair gel? You're looking more anime this morning then usual."

Caroline giggled. "Ohh, that's not because of the gel, I just kept pulling at his hair last night when we were..."

"Caroline!" The boys yelled in unison.

She hopped on a bar stool. "Fine, everyone's in a bad mood this morning." She grinned wickedly and reached over to pinch Stefan's cheek. "Well, except for you, sweetie!"

Stefan beamed back at her. "I can't confirm or deny that statement for the sake of my brother's sanity."

"That may be the greatest thing you've ever done for me, brother." Damon reached over to the cup of coffee calling out to him, and took a deep sip.

Stefan stole the cup from him. "That's my coffee, moocher. And you're wrong. The greatest thing I ever did for you was give you Elena's card."

"So we're back to you carrying whores' calling cards in your wallet on the day before our wedding." Caroline huffed.

"Elena is so lucky to have a friend like you." Damon noted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm the bride, I'm allowed to be moody."

She bounced over to Stefan and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm gonna get dressed and pack up my things."

"Where's she going?" Damon asked them.

"You don't remember?" Stefan looked incredulous. "You gave your suite up at the Palace for her and Elena. You know, so they can get ready for the wedding there."

Damon nodded. The lease on that suite was almost up, reminding him of how long it'd been since he'd first met her. It was their place, yet the thought of her staying there, especially without him, was depressing. It was a part of their past.

"Yeah. That's cool." He said.

"Bye, guys." Caroline called out to them as she headed off towards the stairs. "Call Elena, asshole!"

"Why does Caroline want you to call Elena?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Har har."

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here till Thursday. Do try the veal."

Stefan sat down beside him and looked at him seriously. "Damon, don't do that. Don't cover up your feelings with sarcasm and jokes. You're upset."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." He muttered. "Me, I don't even know."

"Just admit it, you're hurt because she wasn't honest with you from the start. Because she lied. Like Katherine."

"Elena is nothing like Katherine!" Damon yelled out abruptly. "Katherine was a manipulative bitch, Elena just made a stupid mistake!"

"There you have it." Stefan said quietly. "So who are you really mad at?"

"I'm mad because she felt like she couldn't trust me. That she couldn't share it with me." He confessed slowly. "She was scared and she was alone, and all I could do was talk to her about how I'm not ready to settle down. Of course she didn't tell me. I've tried so hard to be good...To be better, and I still come out short. It's not like I deserve her trust anyway, I left."

"You left, because you needed time to process...I'm not saying I approve, and if I were in your position, I'd be a dead man walking, but Elena is so good to you. She's not even mad, she just wants you back home! She made a mistake. Stop overanalyzing why she did it, just go back and make it right. Don't hold on to this resentment, not towards her, and not towards yourself. You both deserve better than that."

Damon chuckled. "This is why dad put you in charge of the company, and I was just the pretty frontman."

Stefan shrugged. "He wasn't the best judge of character. Me? I'm a safe bet. I can deliver. You? You're a risk, sure, but the right people can make you shine brighter than the rest of us combined. He missed that. He'd be proud if he could see you right now."

"Hungover with pillow creases on my face?" He asked, trying to feign nonchalance. He knew Stefan could see right through it.

"You grew up, Damon." He smiled. "I didn't think you could, but you did. You found something that made you happy, and it brings out the best in you."

"She does."

Stefan patted his brother's shoulder. "Then it's all worth it. I asked you before if you could imagine a future without her, and you can't. I don't need to hear you say it, it's just a fact."

"Has anyone ever explained to you what a 'fact' is?"

"Damon," Stefan sighed, "Just stop. She's the one for you, in a way that no one has ever been. Not Katherine, not anyone. She's not perfect, you knew that coming into this. She was broken even before she met you, and you sure as hell were."

"Now that's a fact." Damon acquiesced.

"Glad we agree on something." Stefan chuckled. "Look, you're never gonna find anyone else fucked up enough to look past how fucked up you are. This is it, brother. Take your happy ending, and stop bitching about the little things."

"The little things?" Damon glared at him. "My girlfriend told everyone but me about her pregnancy, because she still doesn't trust me. That's not a little thing."

Stefan shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you. Caroline's dad once 'accidentally' threw a hunting knife at me. Caroline once asked a French business associate of ours if he would like to have sex with her. You take things as they come, because the alternative is worse. I'd rather take a large knife into my calf and listen to my tone deaf girlfriend sing Lady Marmalade than not do those things."

Damon nodded. "I hate it when you're right."

The more time he spent away from Elena, the less he felt the stab of betrayal that had overpowered his senses just a few short hours ago. Hell, the more time passed, the less it felt like betrayal. She was pregnant. With his child. She was his, and she loved him. That was...incredible. In that moment, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, he selected a number he'd never dialed before.

"Who are you calling?" Stefan asked. "We were having a moment."

"You were just preaching to me about compromise, live with it." Damon smirked. "I'm calling up The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

Stefan nodded pensively. "You know, I was wrong. If Elena won't have you, some asylum just might."

With a shake of his head, he walked off towards the stairs leading up to his bedroom and his fiance. Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan didn't understand people.

"What?" A voice on the other line demanded.

Damon let out a small laugh. "Don't be like that."

"This number is for emergencies only. Is someone on fire or did you just call to annoy me?"

Damon pretended to mull it over. "Well, a little of the second, and just a pinch of option numero tres."

"There wasn't a third option."

"How astute of you." He rolled his eyes once more. "I need to see you."

The line was silent for a short moment. "Is it important?"

"Very." Damon deadpanned.

"Two hours. Palace lobby. Bar."

"Looking. Forward. To. It." Damon mocked her.

"Asshole."

The line went dead. Damon took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, he was going to have to jump in with both feet.

* * *

Elena glared at the blonde. "It's not that funny."

Caroline fought to catch her breath, willing herself to breathe in between laughs. "You actually told him he was drunk and ordered him to go back to sleep? That is epic!"

Elena grabbed a pillow from the bed she was sitting on and threw it at the other woman. "I panicked, okay! Are you sure he's okay? I left him a couple dozen messages, and tried to call him, but he won't answer his phone, and I-"

"Elena!" Caroline cut her off. "He's okay. I called Stefan and checked, he said Damon left in a hurry."

"He was hurrying?" Elena sighed. "Hurrying is not good, hurrying leads to running, and running leads to falling, and that's when the truck comes and hits you..."

"You know, I can really see why you pursued creative writing." Caroline nodded with a smirk. "He's not getting run over by a truck driver on steroids, just relax."

Elena jumped off the bed. "I can't relax! He is so mad at me. I just figured we'd talk in the morning, but he was gone! I never should've gone to sleep."

"Yeah, that's what the situation needed." Caroline rolled her eyes. "He needed time to think. He'll be back."

"Yeah, Terminator-style and kill me." Elena muttered. "Enough about me. What do you want to do today? I don't wanna ruin the eve of your perfect day with my pathetic moaning."

What didn't Caroline want to do, Elena thought before shoving the thought aside. They'd only met a couple of hours ago, but they'd already gotten massages and facials at the hotel spa. Now it was time for some girl talk.

Caroline shrugged and jumped on the bed. "I don't know. Wanna get pedicures in a few? You can even invite what's-her-face!"

"Her name is Bonnie." Elena sighed. "And she isn't the pedicure type."

"What is she, a gremlin?" Caroline frowned. "Everyone likes pedicures. Even Stefan likes the occasional scrubbing of the foot kind."

Forgetting herself, Elena let out a tiny laugh. Quickly, the memory of the previous night returned, and she sighed. "Let's go get those pedicures."

Caroline looked at her with something akin to pity in her eyes, but it vanished a second later as a smile worked itself on to her lips. "Yay! I want pretty toes!"

Elena shook her head. "You are so weird."

Putting on her flip flops, she tightened the sash on her fluffy robe, and began walking towards the door to the suite. Caroline skipped next to her, her blonde hair whipping her in the face.

"I'm not weird, I'm getting married!" Caroline singsonged like a child. "I'm also so very excited, and I just can't hide it."

Elena rolled her eyes and entered the hallway. "Yeah, I figured that after the 20th practice walk we did."

"What?" Caroline asked. "I have to make sure my walk is perfect. I swear, if my dad steps on my veil, I'll butcher him with the knife he used to try and gut Stefan that one time."

Elena pressed the button on the private elevator she'd entered with Damon time and time again, and nodded. "You lead a very interesting life."

As the elevator doors closed in on them, Caroline let out a giggle. "No offense, but coming from you, that's rich. Your life should be a book. Or a movie. Possibly a movie based on a book!"

Elena bit her lip. Caroline was so sweet, but she had no way of knowing how often she'd dreamt of just that. Her book was her baby (pre-baby, naturally), but it was so intimate. Could she ever share it with anyone? Was it even possible? Damon had thought so, of course, but the way her life story had been trivialized as "the hooker's story" had left a sour taste in her mouth.

Would it be handled like that? She wasn't sure. She was caught between wanting the project to stay detached from the persona she was building for herself, and to honor the person she had been. Who she would always be deep down. She shook her head with derision. Why was she even thinking about it? Glancing to her side, she noticed Caroline inspecting her with a smirk.

"You know..." The blonde trailed off suggestively. "Lianne is the head of our publishing division. If you want, I could give you her number."

Elena furrowed her brows. "You mean the girl from last night? The one who wanted to wear me like a hat?"

Caroline nodded. "Just the one. She's cool, especially if you give her a few drinks. Oh the stories I could tell you...Anywho, just think about it. I know you're interested."

Elena mulled it over before biting her lip apprehensively. "I don't know. I'm moving on from all that."

Caroline shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. You met Damon. Jeremy woke up. You wrote a freaking book! You're free from your old life, it's up to you to build your new one. If you wanna be a waitress, be a waitress. If you wanna be an author, publish a book! Tada!"

Elena smiled at the blonde's simple outlook. "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" The blonde did a small victory jig just as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival on the ground floor. As they walked across the marbled floors towards the spa area, Elena snuck a peek at the front of the bar, smiling fondly.

She could still remember when she was the girl in the blue dress, waiting for a man with an envelope of cash. Until one night that changed everything. When she met a man and didn't care about the envelope of cash. That had been new. She hadn't even known she could feel that alive. It was true, Damon brought out the best in her.

Suddenly, Caroline stopped walking as if she'd hit an invisible wall. Elena paused and looked over at her. "Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head. "Sorry, I just forgot where we were going, and then I had to think about it. Yeah."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Caroline. Did you see something?"

Caroline shook her head again more vehemently. "Nope. There's nothing to see here, I mean, you are the journalistic type, if there was, you'd..."

"Caroline. There's something you're not telling me." Elena cut her off firmly.

The blonde had a better angle towards the tables inside the bar area, Elena calculated. Before Caroline could grab her arm and stop her, Elena marched to the left and looked beyond the windows of the bar. She stopped in her tracks and gasped.

Caroline reached for her arm and started pulling her towards the spa once more. "Come on, Elena. It's nothing."

Elena nodded mostly to herself. It was nothing. Especially if "nothing" came in the form of Katherine Pierce having drinks with her boyfriend.

* * *

**AN**: OMG. I'm updating again? Eeep. Also, don't worry about that cliffhanger...I'm being very crafty with these last few chapters. Yes, the story is indeed coming to an end. Honestly, I'll miss writing this story so much, and sharing it with all of you...And SPEAKING OF; I don't normally do this, because I am so very pro-choice and cool as a cucumber in general, but if you read this AN, REVIEW this chapter. I'm trying to see how far reaching my ANs are, or if I can just rant about murdering kittens here without anyone noticing. Though, you know, if little pussy cats start going missing, we never had this talk, k. Just kidding. Sort of. Really not a cat person. Anywho, if you can just drop a simple "GIVE ME MY COOKIE, YOU CLIFFHANGER-LOVING BITCH!" into a review, I'll know you read this. And people think I'm weird. Huh.

*Group hug*

As always, thank you SO much for all your support. I never could've written 32 chapters of this story without your support, and you inspire me daily with your comments.

*Spreads out a variety of cookies on her special cookie table*

Don't forget the milk.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Damon downed his scotch and ordered another one. Anything, everything else reminded him of Elena. She was ingrained to his very personality. Elena hated scotch. He chuckled. Elena also probably hated him, but that was a worry for another drunken hour. This one was dedicated to...

"Of all the gin joints in all the world..." Her voice trailed off suggestively as she sat down beside him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "...She walks into mine."

Katherine grinned at him, exposing her pearly white teeth. They were flawless enamel, and not a single tooth was crooked. One of Elena's upper teeth was crooked. He'd always liked tracing it with his tongue, feeling how...real she was, even underneath the wardrobe and the make-up. Elena was Elena. He sighed and cursed himself to the lowest depths of hell. He was still thinking about her.

"Hello, Katherine." He smirked, not feeling any joy at the sight of her.

"Hi, lover."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, most people I've dumped generally speaking stop calling me that after the sex is over."

She shrugged callously and inspected her nails. "Like I care. That's what you were, are, and always will be. Mine."

"Well..." He grinned. "Aren't you...catty."

Damon understood her, probably better than she understood herself. They were alike in certain ways, they liked to control situations. Only Katherine liked to control things for her own benefit, while he aimed to be more benevolent than that. All he wanted...All he'd ever wanted, was to get a happy ending.

Katherine took a sip of her martini, her pinky sticking out in the daintiest of manners. "I have nine lives, baby. Nine lives to make things right, to make you see what's right in front of you."

"Why would you want to make things right?" He raised an eyebrow. "You were the one that broke me. Oh yeah, Mason dumped you. That's gotta sting, right? He just used you up, and tossed you aside. The great, adored Katherine Pierce...Not gonna lie, I do so love seeing you like this."

"Like what?" Her eyes narrowed into tiny feline slits, and he chuckled mirthlessly.

"You're pathetic, Kat." Damon shook his head. "The best thing you ever did was break my heart. I needed that. I needed to be broken, and facing that has made me the happiest version of myself I could ever hope to be."

Katherine shook her head in obvious disbelief. "You don't really believe that, do you? You went slumming. It's time to dump the trash and go for the good stuff again."

He sighed, feeling his old rage bubbling up inside of him. It only got worse as he felt her hand trail up his thigh. He was a minute away from exploding. He should've known getting drunk again was a bad idea, especially calling up...

"What the fuck are you doing, you whore?" Damon let out a prayer as he heard the familiar feminine voice screaming at someone other than himself for once.

Katherine looked up and faced the wrath of one Bonnie Bennett. "And who are you?"

Bonnie crossed her arms and glared at her. "I am your worst nightmare. You think he's bad? Hell, you think you're bad? I am Elena fucking Gilbert's best friend, and I will mop the floor with you. Though looking at you, it might actually be an improvement on your appearance."

Katherine stood up, facing the other brunette. Damon sat back down and reached over for Katherine's leftover drink. Before he had time to take a sip, Bonnie slapped his hand, giving him her best "Don't you dare" look. He put the drink down and motioned for a bartender.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Katherine again with a cruel smile on her lips. "Now, who were you calling trash just then?"

Katherine shrugged. "I don't owe you anything."

Katherine checked Bonnie's nurse uniform, and cackled. "And what are you, a nurse or a stripper? Neither one would surprise me, especially where Damon's involved."

Bonnie nodded casually. "I'm a nurse, yeah. And doesn't that work out perfectly for us!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine huffed.

Bonnie smirked and came closer to the devilish woman. "I know how to put people back together. But in order to know that, I also need to know how to break them. I know how to make you hurt. If you so much as look at either Damon or my best friend in a funny way, I will hurt you. Give me the opportunity."

Katherine stumbled backwards, visibly shaken. She quickly reached over for her bag, without even giving Damon a second look, and ran through the lobby. Bonnie waved at her disappearing form sarcastically, before sitting down across from Damon.

"You rang, kind sir?" She asked sarcastically.

Damon raked a hand through his hair nervously. Katherine's appearance had distracted him from his goal for a moment, but now he was faced with the same dilemma once again.

"Thanks for seeing me, Bonnie." He said shakily. They'd never gotten along great, and he wagered this time would be no different. "I had to talk to someone, and you just seemed like the best option after..."

"After you ditched your pregnant girlfriend at your apartment? Leaving her scared and alone, wondering if you cared about her at all?"

"She thinks I don't care about her?" Damon asked, his eyes bugging out at the thought. How could she think that? He cursed himself once more. There wasn't a word strong enough for the type of asshole that he was.

Bonnie shook her head. "I only talked to her briefly this morning. I couldn't make sense of most of what she said, she was crying pretty hard."

Damon winced and nodded. "I guess I had that coming."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No. Just shut the fuck up."

"Come again?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up." Bonnie repeated, enunciating each word with precision. "I didn't come here for your typical playboy self-loathing. What you did was pure and utter shit, the lowest thing you could've done, and it's done. So shut the fuck up. Stop thinking about yourself, and think about her."

Damon grimaced. No one had ever been quite that straight with him. Or that mean. She would make an excellent lawyer or a bodyguard. "Thanks."

Bonnie let out a small laugh. "You're welcome. You took it like a champ."

Damon shrugged. "I need to make things right. I was drunk when I left, and I was just so hurt that she hadn't told me before."

"It is what it is." Bonnie sighed. "Elena has trust issues. Not to mention her fear of abandonment. The only guy she ever let in was you, and I felt like it was a big mistake, and all you're doing is proving me right."

"I don't want to do that. I want to prove you dead-fucking-wrong." Damon nearly barked out. "In the nicest way possible, of course."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. Not like I care what you think about me, really. I look out for Elena. I didn't approve of you before, but you made her happy, so I supported her. If there's a possibility that you can make her happy again, I will help you. It's not for you, it's for her."

He nodded. "I get that. I just need a way in."

"Have you tried calling her?" Bonnie suggested dryly.

Damon sighed. "I can't just call her after that. I need to be with her. Right now. In every way possible."

Bonnie raised a hand. "Seriously, eww. Secondly, you can't be with her. She's with the future missus, primping for your brother's wedding tomorrow. I'm supposed to be meeting them later."

"You were invited?" Damon raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, that came out bad."

"No shit, Sherlock." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I got an invitation to come and cheer Elena up, since 'she is like, totally, bumming Caroline out'."

As if he wasn't feeling bad enough, now he was even messing with Caroline's dream wedding. "What do I do, Bonnie?"

The girl looked at him, her hazel eyes momentarily filling with sympathy. "What do you want to do?"

Damon looked down at the empty glass of scotch in front of him. "I want to do everything. With her. I want to give her everything, and be there for everything, and...I want it all. I didn't get that before. As much as I loved her even before, I didn't get what it meant. She's a part of me now, Bonnie. Being away from her...Knowing that she's in pain...It's killing me, more than it killed me when she wasn't mine. She is now and I intend to fight for that. For her."

Damon took a deep breath. He guessed this was what growing up felt like. It didn't seem so daunting anymore. All his life, he'd been looking for purpose. She was it. If there was one thing he wanted out of his life, it was her. The one girl with all the power in the world to both make and break him.

Bonnie scrutinized him closely, before her face set into a neutral look of acceptance. "Okay."

"Okay?" Damon let out a nervous laugh. "You approve then?"

Bonnie smirked. "I don't think we'll ever be besties or anything, but...yeah. We want the same thing, for Elena to be happy. She's been through a lot for someone as young as she is, and she's still fighting for the right to have a life."

"She's a fighter." Damon agreed wholeheartedly. It was one of the things he most loved about her. The way she would do anything and everything for the sake of her loved ones. He'd just have to find a way to live up to that.

"Which is why you really will have to fight for her." Bonnie sighed. "Elena believes in the goodness of people, even after the things she's done and what's been done to her. She'd probably take you back with a bat of your girly eyelashes, but you need to do more."

"I will, I swear." Damon nodded. "Any tips?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Hmm. Lose the booze. And shave. And shower. Just the hygiene stuff. Oh, and just leave her alone for today, okay? You can talk to her after tomorrow's ceremony, she'll only get mad if you ruin Caroline's day."

Damon nodded. "Makes sense."

"Listen, Damon..." Bonnie bit her lip apprehensively. "I'm sorry if I come off rude to you. It's just...I've dated you in the past. And I don't want you to be...you. Elena deserves someone who'll go the extra mile and be there for everything."

Damon smiled. "Water, bridge, under. We don't have to dwell. We both want her to be happy, and she will be with us in her corner. We're awesome with a capital A, pal!"

"Too far." She rolled her eyes. "But A for effort."

Damon winked at her. "You're meeting her in a bit, aren't you?"

Bonnie nodded. "They're expecting me. Anything else on your mind?"

Damon thought it over. All he'd really wanted was to get Bonnie's seal of approval, and to do things the right way for once. He was going to do everything the way it was meant to be done.

"One more thing." He sighed. "If you see her today, can you not tell her you saw me? I really want to talk to her in person, and just sort everything out once and for all. Just between us."

Bonnie nodded. "I promise. I gotta say, I'm really liking this initiative you're taking, Salvatore."

Damon grinned. "I'm special."

"In the stop-eating-the-paste way, I'm sure." She remarked dryly.

"I like you less again."

Bonnie stood up with a default roll of her eyes, and gathered up her belongings. "I should go, before our little Détente comes to an early end."

Damon chuckled. "Good idea. Just...Please don't tell her you saw me, okay? I'm going to fix this on my own. Tomorrow."

She nodded her consent. "I promised. Make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

With that, she walked away from him, and he sighed, taking in all the air he could. He was in over his head, for sure, but what a lovely way to go, he thought to himself. This was it. He was really going to do this.

* * *

"He can't be serious with this bullshit!" Caroline screamed as she stomped across the floors of their suite. "Her? I mean, if you gotta cheat, don't get back in bed with the hoe who already broke your heart! Maybe that skank should've broken his dick while she was at it!"

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. "Caroline, we don't even know what he was doing."

Caroline stopped and took a deep breath. "Elena, does it matter? I'm team Delena for life, believe me, but he left you and now he's having drinks with that miserable excuse for a woman! That boy has some serious s'plainin to do!"

Elena played with her thumbs as she sat on the comfy bed. The one she and Damon had...She shook that thought out of her head. She never should've asked Damon if she and Caroline could use their suite. Worst idea of catastrophic proportions, she berated herself.

"I know, Caroline." She whispered.

Caroline paced the floors once more. "How are you not freaking out, Elena? Get mad, or get sad, or..."

Elena stood up abruptly and crossed her arms. "Trust me, Caroline, I am sad. And I'm mad, but I can't do anything. Damon is doing whatever the hell he's doing, and that's that. Now shut up, you're supposed to be getting pretty for your fairytale wedding."

The blonde sighed helplessly, before walking over to Elena and hugging her. "Elena, we haven't known each other for that long, but I just...I love you, okay. Women don't really like me, probably because it's hard to be around someone as fabulous as myself, but we're friends. And I'm gonna stick up for you, even when you won't do it for yourself."

Elena could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "You don't have to do that, Care."

Caroline shook her head fiercely. "But I want to! So, if you want me to go down there and kick that skank's ass, it'll be my genuine pleasure. Wouldn't be the first time, you know, I once caught her stealing my shoes and I grabbed her hair and smashed..."

Elena laughed. "It's okay, Caroline. Your wedding comes first. This is your time, make the most of it."

Caroline grinned at her. "I knew you'd say that! It's why you're perfect!"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Have you been spending time with Lianne?"

"I am not hitting on you!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Keep your ego in check, woman. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"What!" Elena asked, shocked that she'd even be asked. "Wasn't your mother..."

"She has food poisoning." Caroline said sarcastically. "That's just a fun way of saying that someone at the clinic botched her facelift and she'd scare the children if she showed up at my wedding."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Elena asked.

Caroline shrugged. "It's my day. You actually care about that, so you're better qualified for it anyway."

Elena hugged the blonde to her. Petting the golden curls cascading down her back, the brunette let out a small laugh. "Of course I'll do it."

Caroline let out a high-pitched squeal. "Oh my gosh, Elena, this will be so much fun! I can't believe it! It's like you're my sister, except we look nothing alike, but still!"

Elena laughed. "I just hope I'll be able to fit into the dress."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, you are fabulous. Come along, dear, let's go try on clothes!"

Just as they were about to walk towards the vast walk-in closet, a knock on the front door stopped them. Elena stilled in her tracks. What if it was Damon? She wasn't ready to see him yet. He'd had his chance, she was much too emotionally confused right now.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go see if it's Damon..." Elena sighed. "If it's him, just tell him I'll see him at the wedding tomorrow."

Caroline nodded sympathetically. "Of course."

The blonde marched towards the door with determination. Elena sat back down on the bed, and waited for the worst. Surprisingly, it never came. A few seconds later, her best friend walked through the corridor, sympathy etched across her face.

Elena ran to Bonnie, and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so glad you're here."

The other girl nodded in reassurance. "I go where you go."

Elena fought off tears once more. She was just overwhelmed. Damon meeting Katherine had devastated her, but she was lucky to have the kind of friends she had. "I'm so glad you're here, B."

Bonnie looked over at Caroline. "What happened?"

Caroline sighed. "Damon's cheating on her with Katherine Pierce, and she's my maid of honor. Elena, not Katherine."

Elena waited for the explosion. Bonnie wasn't known for her patience or for her calm demeanor. She was bound to be beyond upset at the thought of anyone cheating on her best friend, especially the guy she'd warned her about all along...Right?

"Don't you have anything to say?" Elena asked her. "You hate him. He's cheating on me. Where's the 'I told you so'?"

Bonnie's face remained neutral, as if she was picking her words carefully. To what end, Elena had no idea. "I don't know, Elena. Are you sure he's cheating?"

Caroline scoffed. "The man is having a nervous breakdown! That slut was all over him in the hotel bar, we saw them! I would've taken pictures, but I was afraid my corneas would melt off if I had to look at them for another second."

Bonnie nodded. "I see."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "You don't have anything else to say?"

Bonnie sighed. "Elena, just trust me. I can't get in the middle of this. Just talk to him tomorrow, you deserve to hear it all from him."

Elena nodded. Maybe Bonnie was right. At least that way she'd get a clean break. She could start a life somewhere else, far away from New York, and far away from Damon Salvatore. Jeremy had Bonnie now. He didn't need to be burdened by the everlasting drama of her life. She would just...disappear, and make things easier for everyone.

"You're right, Bonnie."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "Good! The morally judgmental black woman is right as usual, Elena's just as preggers as she was before, and I have had like 10 cups of coffee, so I really need to pee! But after that, I am so getting hitched and you're gonna help me!"

Elena looked at Bonnie for help, who only smirked back at her. "Doesn't that just sound lovely?"

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Elena clapped alongside the other bridal party as Stefan softly dipped Caroline and kissed her. The blonde pair stood up and waved at the people hollering at them, and they laughed like kids together. She smiled at the picture the two made. Ken and Barbie were a match made in heaven, and no one could deny that.

In her white, one-of-a-kind Vera Wang dress, with Swarowski crystals embroidered on the seams, Caroline was a vision in taffeta. The strapless dress and the Audrey updo made her look regal, and like the fairy princess that she was. Stefan smiled softly beside her, clearly moved by the ceremony and the prospect of spending his life with her.

Elena was happy for them. So happy, in fact, that she couldn't take her eyes off them. Damon was standing right across from her, and she would not look at him. Not now. This was Caroline's moment, and she was damned if she was going to ruin it with her personal drama. There'd been enough of that in her life.

She managed to avoid Damon until the reception, thanks to the newly wedded bride's help. Caroline had smuggled her off to another limo, that drove her straight to the banquet hall. Picking up the hems of her green dress, she stepped out of the car and walked inside. She could hear ballroom music playing, and she knew she was in the right place.

Spotting the sign for the wedding, she entered that hall, finding the space crowded with a bunch of important looking people she'd never met in her life. Elena sighed. It was true; she was a fish out of water, and it was only a matter of time before the land shark would find her.

She found a corner of the room, and opted to stand there. She'd mingle later, for now, she merely wished to observe. Maybe if she studied these people carefully, some of their good luck would rub off on her...Right? She could always hope. That was still free.

"Oh my gosh, my shoes are killing me!" A brunette girl hopped over to her side, stilettos in hand and a smirk in place. "And how are you, miss Elena?"

Elena smiled at her politely. "I'm good, Lianne."

Lianne smiled widely, and nodded. "And isn't that awesome! Listen...Caroline asked me to talk to you."

Elena looked at her blankly. "Is this about my sex life? Because I am having issues with my boyfriend, but we're still..."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Oh how I wish, but no. I'm the head of publishing at Cinderella's dad's firm. And...I read your manuscript."

Elena looked at the floor. She knew her scribbling wasn't that great. She'd always known, she'd mostly just done it for her own amusement. It was an outlet for her emotions, ones that couldn't be expressed to others. People using it to suck up to Damon had hurt, at least Lianne would be honest with her.

"Elena? You with me?" Lianne asked her experimentally. "Don't make me slap you."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"I loved it." The other woman said simply. "I want to publish that book, then marry it, and then drown it in hot sauce and do dirty things to it."

Not being able to help herself, Elena's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"About loving the book or the hot sauce, cause I'm dead serious about both." Lianne answered.

Elena let out a small laugh. "It means a lot to me...But I don't know if it can be published."

"Why not?"

Elena bit her lip. "Well, I don't know what Caroline's told you, but..."

Lianne nodded. "I know. You don't have to say it."

Elena looked at her with disbelief. "And you wouldn't mind working with someone like me?"

The other woman grinned. "Trust me, there are worse people I could associate with, and most of them are in this room. You can even publish it under a different pen name, and no one will know it was yours."

Elena thought it over. She could do it. She could use the money to disappear. She could do it.

"I think I need to think about it." She finally consented.

The other girl pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! Here's my card, just call me and we'll work out the kinkies. Quite literally, if you want, I do have a paddle and some handcuffs..."

"Been there, done that," Elena stuck out her tongue. "Vanilla's more my scene these days."

Lianne winked. "Such a shame. I need to go find a model to rub up against, but let me know!"

Just as she was walking away, she turned around. "Oh and Elena!"

She rolled up the sleeve of her dress, and pointed at a tattoo on her wrist.

"Hic et nunc..." Elena muttered to herself, flashing back to her old latin lessons. "Here and now."

"Don't you forget it."

With that, the smaller girl ran off, and Elena chuckled to herself. She placed the business card inside her purse with a smile. Maybe she could do it. She could publish her story, and she could work things out. She would get over Damon, and she would live happily ever after.

She pushed herself up, and walked towards the center of the room. She saw Caroline and Stefan doing the jitterbug of all dances, and laughed softly. They were so happy, and their love was so simple. That was what she wanted. True love made things simple.

Just as another song ended, and another one began, she felt someone tugging at her arm. Gasping, she looked up.

"I'm the best man." Damon said softly. "You're the maid of honor. It's only tradition that we dance."

"And if I don't want to?" Elena whispered, even as she spotted other couples moving to the dancefloor where they stood. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause a scene, but she also didn't want to pretend as if everything was fine.

"I won't let go." Damon said, and she knew it was a promise.

With a sigh, she let him lead her into his arms. With practiced ease, she took his hand, placing her other one on to his shoulder. Letting him lead, she followed his moves with near robotic movements. She wouldn't budge on her cool demeanor.

_Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone, Paint_

_Splattered teardrops on my shirt, Told you I'd let them go, And that I'll_

_Fight my corner, Maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into_

_Alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya_

"Will you relax already?" Damon whispered into her ear. "It's just me."

Elena shuddered. "I don't even know who you are."

"You've always known, Elena." He spoke more urgently to her, continuing to sway her on the floor.

Elena stared at him with blank eyes. "I guess we were both wrong then."

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to_

_Turn this around, And all I want is the taste that your lips allow, My, my, _

_My, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my, _

_Oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my, oh give_

_Me love_

They moved together too well, the result of their intertwined existences. She sighed, feeling tears welling in her eyes. She hated this. All she wanted to do was to curl up against his chest, and be with him. Why had he done it?

"I can't do this," She muttered.

Damon held her closer to his body, making it known that he wasn't going down without a fight. "What?"

Tears leaked from her eyes. "Tell me now. Why were you with Katherine? Why did you leave? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Damon looked shocked and horrified simultaneously. She had no clue what had elicited such a response from him. "After...The dance. I'll tell you everything."

Elena nodded. At least she could lull her into a false sense of security with him for the next few minutes. She would savor this time spent with him now, for it could very well be the last time she'd ever see him. The thought made her heart heavy with pain.

Resting her head against his chest, she let the tears drop freely from her eyes. She didn't care anymore. She was in love with him, yet it was breaking her heart. Not just breaking it, loving him was like taking a sledgehammer to the chest. She was shattered.

_Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, And_

_It's been a while but I still feel the same, Maybe I should let you go, You_

_Know I'll fight my corner, And that tonight I'll call ya, After my blood is_

_Drowning in alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya_

As the song ended, she reluctantly let go of him, and walked off the dancefloor, wiping tears away from her cheeks as she went. Reaching the restroom, she walked in and waited for him to follow her. He always did.

Moments later, Damon entered the marbled room, closing the lock on the door with a click. Elena took a deep breath. Why had she agreed to this? Now she was all alone with him in a locked room. Good thinking, Gilbert, she berated herself.

"Elena..." Damon advanced on her.

She took a step back and raised her hand. "Don't. Just don't. I can't touch you right now, because if I will, I'll fall apart."

He nodded, as if understanding her predicament perfectly. "I need to talk to you."

"Then talk." Elena bit back. "I wanted to talk to you before, but you really didn't have much to say."

Damon took a deep breath. "Waking up without you was a...wake up call. I worked out some stuff with Stefan and Caroline, and I know what I want."

Crossing her arms, she looked at him expectantly. "And that would be what?"

This time he did walk over to her. She tried to back away from him, only for her back to collide against a wall. He brought his hand to cup her cheek, and she slapped it away.

"I want you, Elena. That's all I've ever wanted since meeting you, and that's all I'll ever want."

Elena scoffed. "You dirty liar! I don't believe you!"

"Why not?" He quickly asked. "You need to give me a chance. I know I shouldn't have left, but..."

"This isn't about that!" Elena yelled. "I was cool with that. I felt so guilty that I was willing to let you walk out, because I knew you'd come back. But you didn't, and then I see you having drinks with...her! What is your problem? I know you don't respect me, but respect yourself enough to not go to her!"

She took a deep breath and looked over at him. He looked exhausted, and quite frankly, helpless. He cursed under his breath. "Elena, I did not call Katherine Pierce. She might as well have airborn AIDS for all the contact I want to have with her."

Elena bit her lip and looked up at him. "Damon, I'm so tired. And I'm scared. If you didn't see Katherine, then please, explain it to me. I saw you with her, and you left, and...I wish I had more faith, but I just don't."

Damon took a deep breath. "Yesterday morning, I called Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked incredulously. "She hates you. Why would she ever want to see you?"

"Because," Damon began, "I told her it was an emergency. And it was."

"Why was Katherine there?" Elena sighed.

Damon shrugged. "Freak coincidence. Or maybe she's like Beetlejuice, you say her name one too many times, and poof! She's there. Not that I was chanting her name or anything, but..."

"I get it." Elena said. "Katherine was there, then Bonnie was there, and that was the beginning of your beautiful new harem."

Damon raised a hand. "Just wait. Bonnie yelled at Katherine, and you should've seen it, the wicked bitch of the west ran out as fast as she could. Then, we just talked."

"You...talked?" Elena asked with disbelief. "We are talking about the same Bonnie Bennett, right?"

Damon nodded. "I needed her help. Or, well, her approval mostly."

She looked at him suspiciously. "For what?"

Damon looked down sheepishly. "I want to make it all better. Everything."

Elena bit her lip, not sure if her heart could take all of this. She wanted him to be an asshole. This, she just wasn't prepared for. "How?"

Damon walked back over to her, cupping her face firmly. He caressed the skin of her cheek with adoration, and stared into her eyes with perfect conviction. "I don't really know. I'm making this up as I go along, Elena. I'm not good at this stuff, but I'm trying my best, because it's you. I'll do it all for you."

She let out a watery sob. "You don't mean that. You left because you didn't want it."

Damon shook his head. "I left because I was scared and because I was an idiot. Leaving only made me realize that I can't leave. I couldn't way back in the day, and I can't now. I will never give up on you."

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

Holding her face, he kissed her softly, trying to pour everything he was feeling into that one kiss. She shook against him, trying to hold back, until she finally let go and buried her fingers into his hair and responded to his kiss. Much too soon, he broke away from her, still rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked her.

Elena shook her head with a small smile. "Never."

"You leave me no choice then."

Before she had the time to tell him to stop, he'd already dropped down to one knee. Time moved in slow motion as he fished out a small box from the pocket of his coat, before slowly opening it for her curious eyes. In it, she saw the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.

"And now?" Damon stared up at her with wide eyes, and she wanted to cry because he looked like a little kid. He was dying for her approval as always.

Elena slapped him over the head lightly. "No! Get up, you idiot!"

Damon stared up at her, devastated by her rejection. "No?"

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't marry me, because it's the right thing to do, or to prove to me that you're serious. Marry me, because you want to marry me. Because it's right."

Damon groaned. "Elena Gilbert. You are so fucking stupid. I want to marry you, because I love you like crazy, and because you drive me crazy. Baby or no baby, I am not leaving this stinky restroom until you say yes. I am not even kidding. So get your head out of the metaphorical toilet, and be with me in the actual toilet. Restroom. Whatever."

Elena crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "You're serious about this?"

"Fuck yes!" He screamed.

"Don't curse in front of the baby." She chastised him with a smile. "If you're serious...Then..."

"Then?" He asked with hope.

Elena smiled at him radiantly through her tears. "Then...I think you should ask me."

This was it. Everything was moving in slow motion again, and she welcomed it, because she had no means to process all of this. This was her life. Hic et nunc. Here and now. She was ready for it.

"Elena Gilbert..." He began with a small smile. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered softly. "I'll marry you.

* * *

**AN:** The end's not near, it's here! Well, it might as well be! All that's left is a possible epilogue, but this is the last *real* chapter. What a crazy ride we've been on? Also, I was cackling pretty hard with all the reviews for the last chapter, since most of you were so sure that Damon had called Katherine! Ha! Take that...you lovely people? :) I do so rely on your reviews for my personal amusement and inspiration.

Truly, I never would've been able to do all of this without you guys. I would've quit. Life isn't always easy, but knowing you're appreciated makes up for a lot of it. You guys have always been kind to me, and there aren't enough words for it. The reviews for the last chapter made me laugh like a hyena, with most of you calling me a "bitch" :) I had, of course, asked you to do so, so I guess it's...experimental masochism? Hmm. I'll have to come up with a term for it that isn't as 50 Shades of Cray lol! ;)

Again, thank you SO much. So many people have been reading and following this story, but you have never been cruel to me. That means the world to me, because this is my first real fic and you've all made it a pleasant experience. I'll never forget this. And I'll try to crank out the Happily Ever After epilogue as soon as possible!

*GROUP HUG* *THROWS COOKIES EVERYWHERE* *THROWS CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES TO REVIEWERS*

I love you all!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"It looks funny."

"It's always looked like that."

"Almost as if an old man was crossbred with a potato sack."

Elena punched Jeremy in the shoulder and glared at Damon. "Jer, don't talk about your nephew like that. And Damon, stop referring to your son as "it"."

As if on cue, the tiny child let out a small giggle, and she rolled her eyes at his timing. It was almost as if he knew his mother had his back. She brushed back some of her son's stray raven curls. It was uncanny, his resemblance to Damon. With unruly black locks and large ocean blue eyes, her baby was every bit as beautiful as his father. He was only a few months old, and she still couldn't shake the feeling as if someone could take him away from her at any moment.

Straightening herself, she looked at Damon for reassurance. With a steady gaze, he nodded at her. Elena knew he was right. It was time.

"Wipe that frown off your face," Bonnie chastised her as she entered the baby's nursery. "Harley will be just fine."

Grabbing his cane, Jeremy stood up, slightly leaning against the baby's crib and chuckled. "I still can't believe you let her name your kid Harley Kye, man."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Believe me, gimpy, we fought long and hard about it."

"True." Elena shrugged. "Damon wouldn't budge on Harley, I wouldn't budge on Kye, so..."

"You decided to make sure he'll never get laid?" Jeremy added with a smirk.

She huffed. "Gross, Jer, he's in nappies. Now his name has something masculine in it, like Damon wanted, and something unique for me."

"He's my kid, dumbass," Damon cut in, and glared at Jeremy. "He'll get plenty of action, thank you very much."

Bonnie raised her hands and shook her head. "That is gonna be one messed up kid."

"Well," Elena picked up her purse. "You're in charge of protecting his innocence for tonight."

"I'll keep your brother away from him."

"Thank you." Elena said.

"We gotta go if we're gonna make it in time." Damon reminded her.

"I know, I know."

Checking herself in the mirror, she tugged down her black dress a bit more, still feeling self-conscious. It had been three months since she had given birth, and she hadn't quite bounced back yet. In her old life, she had gotten used to being rather thin, maybe even too thin. It was a big change, though as she reminded herself, there were no small changes in her life.

Her brother was walking again, albeit shakily, and just the thought filled her with joy. She had moved from her shoebox apartment into a penthouse. She had also gotten engaged to a billionaire, and given birth to his child. It was a lot to take in, even now, and she still occasionally felt as if she was living inside a dream. It wasn't as if good things had a tendency to fall in her lap. Well, not before she'd met Damon.

"You shouldn't be nervous, Lena." Bonnie smiled at her encouragingly. "_The Times_ called it the next _Belle Du Jour_."

There was that too. She had written a book. Well, her diary had been turned into a book. Of course, no one but a select group of people knew of her involvement with it, and she liked it that way. With the help of Caroline's lawyers, she was fairly certain the truth would never come out.

Elena wasn't ashamed, not really. The people that loved her knew the truth, and they were the only ones that mattered. Her story deserved to be told, but her new story, the one that she was currently living, deserved a clean slate.

Feeling arms snake around her waist, she was jarred from her thoughts. Damon placed his head on top of hers. "You're ready."

She nodded to herself. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Have fun, you crazy kids!" Jeremy hollered at their retreating forms as they headed for the elevator.

Elena fidgeted in her place, waiting for the elevator to reach them. "Are you sure we can leave Harley alone?"

Her fiance gave her a pointed look. "Bonnie is a nurse, and if anything should happen, Jeremy is perfectly capable of dialing on the phone and alerting us."

"Yeah, you're right." She muttered.

Damon reached over and tucked her back into his side. "Elena, he's going to be fine. It's one night. Hell, it's your night. You should try to enjoy it."

Turning so that she was slowly grinding against him, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "I think I'd enjoy tonight way more if it was just the two of us."

Leaning down, his lips came a hairsbreadth away from hers. "Nice try, but we're going to this shindig."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Tugging at her arm, Damon lead them over to the bar. Motioning the bartender for one flute of champagne and one of orange juice, he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist once more. She was shaking, and he couldn't understand why. The book was a success, and no one knew it was by her. Caroline and her gang of lawyers had made sure of that. Anyone who could have outed Elena likely wouldn't have even known her name, or would've been struck with a hefty court case.

Personally, he didn't care. He was engaged to the kindest, most beautiful woman he'd ever known, and he wasn't ashamed of her. Damon knew she had days where she didn't agree with him, where she saw herself as tainted because of her past. He just hoped he'd be there to always make sure she'd see how wrong she was. As usual, he smirked to himself.

"Drink up." He nudged at her.

Elena seemed to snap out of her day dreams. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. Have you seen how many people there are here?"

Damon nodded. "Caroline does know how to throw a shindig. Oh look, there's even pigs in blankets over there!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Will you focus? This is awful. Damon, what if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?"

"Damon, what if one of..." Elena lowered her voice with a sigh, "the guys I used to see reveals the truth? It would destroy your reputation!"

"So what?" He retorted. "You're worried over nothing, it's all going to be fine. I'll make sure of that."

Pulling her close, he gave her a quick kiss and enjoyed the way her eyelids fluttered shut, as she forgot all about her worries. Mussing his hair with her fingers, she rested her forehead against his.

"Damon, I love our family. I just don't want whatever I've done in the past to mess that up. I know how hard you're working these days, and you've made me so proud and so happy. I just wanna do the same for you."

Frowning, he pulled her in for an impromptu hug. "You already have. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you, and nothing could ever make me let you go."

Damon felt Elena laugh against his chest. "And what if I ask you to?"

He shook his head playfully. "Won't help."

"And if I run away?"

"I'd catch you."

Elena shook her head with a smile. "Promise?"

"Always."

They were broken out of their tender embrace as the distinctive sound of a microphone being turned on reverberated through the grand ballroom. Damon couldn't help but admire his sister-in-law. Apparently she'd struck quite the deal with the Palace, as most of Stefan's paychecks had gone to throwing one lavish celebration after another at the hotel.

"Hi!" Caroline waved nervously, before popping the mic again. "Is this thing even on? Yeah, I think we're good!"

Several people in the room laughed at the blonde's ditzyness, and she took it all in with the grace of a seasoned hostess. Tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder, and curtsying in her shimmery blue dress, she continued talking. "We're here today to celebrate the publishing of my new favorite book, _If You Can Afford Me_!"

Several people, including Damon, cheered and clapped. As he turned over to Elena with a grin, he saw her looking down in embarrassment. Whispering to her, he said "Enjoy the moment. They're all cheering for you. You're like a secret superhero."

With a raised eyebrow, Elena asked, "And what was my superpower exactly?"

With a grimace, he agreed to drop the subject, letting her win the round. Neither one of them was fully comfortable discussing the past quite yet, but she had gotten more used to mentioning it in a rather flippant way. He guessed it was her way of processing it.

"Thank you!" Caroline curtsied yet again, putting on a show. "Now, unfortunately, the author couldn't make it here tonight, since they don't want their identity to be revealed. Kinda fair, don't you think?"

General murmurs of agreement erupted in the room, and Caroline smiled brightly. "Excellent! Since you're here, feel free to grab a copy, some drinks, and listen to my soothing voice as I read out excerpts!"

"Soothing, my ass," Stefan whispered as he walked over to them. "She's been ranting about this stupid party for weeks now, I'm deaf in my left ear. No offense, Elena."

Elena shrugged. "None taken. I'm just nervous to see if everything will go okay."

"For the millionth time, this is your night, babe." Damon groaned. "Now go out there and mingle. Aren't you curious to see if people liked your life story?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I guess..."

"Then go!" The brothers said in unison, grinning at each other victoriously.

Elena raised her hands in surrender. "Fine. I'm gonna go and pretend as if I haven't lived out that book."

"That's the spirit, love!" Damon gave her the thumbs up, getting only a lewd hand gesture back in return. He smiled. At least she still had her fiery spirit.

Stefan chuckled. "I'll never get you two as a couple. How she puts up with all your quirks is just beyond me."

Damon shrugged. "She's in it for the money and my dashing good looks, naturally."

Stefan blanched. "Damon, you really think -"

"Get your head out of your ass, Stefan," Damon laughed. "Elena's not like that. She's the mother of my child, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. My raison d'etre. I know she feels the same way."

Stefan nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure you're the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with too."

"Haha."

"How's my nephew, anyway?"

"Perfect." Damon answered and took another sip of champagne.

"You think he'd like a cousin?"

"Well, Stefan, you can always ask him, but..." Damon paused, taking a second to ponder over the question. "You mean...?"

Stefan motioned towards the stage where Caroline was reading the book out loud. "Yeah."

"Congratulations, man!" Throwing all caution to the wind, Damon did something he hadn't initiated in a while. Bringing his brother in for a hug, he felt Stefan grow tense for a moment, before finally relaxing against him.

"Thank you, Damon." Stefan said, his voice suddenly heavy with emotion.

Damon nodded against his shoulder. "You're welcome. You should probably let go already."

Quickly, Stefan disentangled himself, and got composed once more. Letting out a small chuckle, he put his hand on Damon's shoulder again. "We lucked out, didn't we?"

Damon looked across the throngs of people, finally spotting Elena talking to an elderly woman. Almost as if knowing she was being watched, she turned her head, catching his gaze. She smiled at him gently before winking at him.

"Yeah, we really did." Damon said.

He was almost overcome with the urge to walk over to her, wrap his arms around her, and bask in them. But he wouldn't. As he watched her laugh at whatever joke the other woman had cracked, he smiled. It was about time she was getting something of her own. Even if she couldn't take credit for it, he knew how much the book meant to her. It was her accomplishment, hers alone.

"Damon." Stefan nudged him.

"What is it?" He asked, put off by his brother's somber disposition.

"Look." Stefan cocked his head towards the left corner of the room, where the large glass doors lead to the spacious rooftop patio.

Damon cursed under his breath. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What do you think he wants?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head. "I don't know. I should find out, I promised Elena I wouldn't let anything ruin her night."

"You need help?" Stefan asked him.

He shook his head. "Just make sure Elena doesn't notice I'm gone."

With that, he set off to the other end of the room. Intentionally bumping into the other man, he walked past him, over to the locked glass doors. With a smooth pull, he unlocked the doors and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. As he heard the door click shut once more, he knew he'd been followed.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Lockwood?" Damon sighed.

Mason grinned. "You really didn't think it'd be that easy?"

With one hand, Mason pulled out a rolled up newspaper from inside his jacket. Clearing his throat, he began to read out an article: "_The newest and most scandalous phenomenon to hit the book market is If You Can Afford Me, the supposed diary of a true New York call girl. While the book's author has remained a mystery thus far, we can only suspect the truth will come out soon. After all, a secret this juicy isn't meant to be kept hidden_..."

With a laugh, he threw the paper on the ground. "They have a point, Damon. How long do you think you two can possibly keep this charade up? Or are you so ashamed of marrying your whore, that you can't bear the thought of others knowing?"

Not even taking a moment to think it over, Damon punched the other man with all his might. Bending down and grabbing him by his collar, he pulled Mason in close to him. "That's the last time you'll ever say a disrespectful word about my future wife. If I ever hear you speak of her in a less than ideal way again, I will kill you."

Wiping some of the blood of his nose, Mason let out a chuckle. "I hit a nerve there, didn't I?"

"I'm gonna hit one too in a minute, unless you tell me what it is that you want." Damon gritted out.

Pulling himself together, Mason glared at him. "You always were a slow one. I want the patent to the new drug you've been working on."

"Which one?" Damon feigned ignorance.

"Cut the crap, Salvatore. The one that woke up Pretty Woman's brother. You're not the only one that can afford private investigators, you know."

Damon let out a dry laugh. "I know you people are desperate, but come on. You really think I'd just hand it over?"

"In exchange for her secret, yeah." Mason shrugged. "What wouldn't you do for her, that's the real question."

Damon glared at him. "So you're blackmailing me then?"

"Of course I am." Mason said. "I always knew your years of partying left you a little slow, but try to keep up."

Damon smirked. "Just wanted to make sure we were agreed on that."

Taking out the recorder from inside his jacket, Damon pressed pause on the tiny machine. "The great thing about being affiliated with media moguls such as the Forbes family, is that one can get their hands on all sorts of cool James Bond equipment. You wanna listen back to how our little conversation played out, or should I take this straight to my lawyers and accuse you of corporate blackmail?"

When the other man remained quiet, Damon grinned at him. "Thought so."

Damon walked past the other man, before stopping one last time. "I get that you're a self-centered fuck, but this is the last time you'll come after her. If you try this again, you might damage her reputation, but I swear to you, I will destroy you. You, your company, everything you hold dear. Which frankly, isn't much."

"I knew it was all an act." Mason muttered.

Against his better judgment, Damon turned around. "What is?"

"You." The other man laughed. "You haven't changed. You're still the same cold bastard you always were."

Damon shrugged. "Maybe. But I love her, and if this is how I have to be to give her the life she deserves, then it's a small price to pay."

* * *

"Damon! You don't get it, they loved it! They really did! I can't believe it!" Elena gushed as they entered their shared apartment.

Damon chuckled. She'd been like this ever since they'd left the party, and he couldn't have been more pleased. It was all he had wanted for her; for her to bask in the moment.

"I never doubted it." He whispered against her hair.

Bonnie and Jeremy came walking out of the nursery at the end of the hallway, looking exhausted. Yawning, Bonnie gave them her best icy glare. "Where have you guys been?"

Elena gave her the puppy eyes she was known for. "We're really sorry, Bonnie! Well, Damon probably isn't, but I am! I just got so caught up in the moment, it was just...incredible."

Letting out a breath, her shoulders sagged and she let her body rest against Damon's. He wrapped his arms around her waist in support, and shrugged at the other couple. "She's right by the way, I have no regrets."

"I expected nothing more." Bonnie conceded, before finally giving them a small smile. "I'm just so glad you had fun, Lena."

"And that everything went well." Jeremy added.

Elena nodded eagerly. "It did. I'm so happy all of you made me go, it ended up meaning a lot to me. How was Harley?"

"He pretended to be asleep the whole time." Jeremy answered her before Bonnie had the time. "I think my rugged appearance frightens the little potato sack."

"Oh shut up," Bonnie glared at him. "He was a dream, Elena."

"I'm glad." Elena smiled at them.

Jeremy yawned in response. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, gramps, let's get you into bed."

"Not in front of my sister..." Jeremy muttered as they passed Damon and Elena.

"You always forget me," Damon sighed, with mock hurt coloring his tone.

"Night, guys!" Elena yelled after them as the elevator doors shut before them.

"Alone at last," Damon whispered.

"Mmhm." Elena murmured in agreement, before placing her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. "You disappeared during the party today."

"I did?"

She nodded. "Stefan said you needed some air."

God bless his brother. "Yeah, it was a little stuffy in there. Besides, you were the true belle of the ball."

Elena blushed and looked down. "Shut up."

"It's true!" He insisted with a smirk. "I think everyone was wondering how I'd managed to get the most beautiful woman in the world to agree to marry me."

"Blind luck and grand gestures?" Elena suggested playfully.

"My enormous-"

Elena put her hand over his mouth before he could finish. "Grow up, honey."

He gasped dramatically. "Why, Ms. Gilbert, I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're saying. I was talking about my enormous love and affection for you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Sure you were. But since you're so whipped for me, can you go check on Harley as I change into something a little more comfortable?"

"Sure." He kissed her forehead as they parted ways.

Opening the door to the nursery, Damon walked in and felt a smile tug at his lips as he saw his son sleeping peacefully. He didn't know how he had been blessed with so much in his life. As the moonlight illuminated the dark room, he focused on Harley's chest moving up and down.

Not being able to stop himself, he brought his hand down into the crib, and stroked the soft skin of the baby's hand. All of a sudden, he gasped as he felt Harley unclench his tiny fist and touch him back. Slowly, the sleeping baby moved his small fingers over his skin, as if aware that someone was watching over him.

Overcome with emotion, Damon came to a conclusion; he had never loved anything more than he loved the small sleeping bundle before him. It didn't matter how hard it would be to be a good father, that's exactly what he would be to his son. His own father might've been a cold bastard, just as Damon himself was by nature, but he'd do it.

"I can hear you thinking across the room," Elena whispered, as she walked over to him. She stood next to him, and looked down into the crib gently. A moment later she gasped.

"What is it?"

Elena was quiet for a moment. "Damon...What happened to your hand?"

He hadn't even noticed it before she mentioned it. The knuckles of his right hand were bruised and covered in tiny specks of blood. Suddenly, he felt more tired than he had in a long time.

He turned to meet her worried eyes. Bringing his injured hand over to cup her cheek, he looked at her pleadingly.

"Do you trust me?"

Elena opened her eyes wide, and nodded. She was looking at him with such open acceptance and love, that he didn't even know if he could handle it. She had finally opened herself up to him fully, and in return, he was hers. He was never going to be anything else.

"Good." He whispered. "Can we just...talk about it in the morning?"

Elena sighed and brought her hands to the back of his head. Softly, she caressed his messy hair, running her fingers through it lovingly. "Can you just tell me that you're okay? That's all I need to know."

Damon thought about how to answer her question, and let out a soft laugh. "Elena...I get to go to bed tonight, and make love to the woman that I love with all my heart. I have a son who is healthy, and you actually agreed to marry me, despite what an idiot I am. Everything in my life is perfect. So no, I'm not okay. I'm so in love with you that it hurts, and I don't want it to ever stop hurting."

Elena's eyes glittered with unshed tears as she let out a small sob. Or a laugh, he wasn't entirely sure. She smiled up at him. "I don't want it to ever stop hurting either, Damon. I know it's been hard, and I know tomorrow you're going to tell me that it's going to be hard again. But I don't care. We have tonight, this perfect night that's meant just for the two of us. The world can wait, because whatever's coming, we can handle it."

Slowly, Elena raised herself up on to her toes and kissed him deeply on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she collided against him, her body molding perfectly against his own. Matching her passion with his own, he poured all his love for her in the kiss, letting himself be reminded of what a lucky bastard he was.

Elena lowered herself back on to the ground, and pet the side of his face with adoration. He continued to observe her as she slowly walked over to the door, before stopping. Almost as if in slow-motion, she extended her hand to him. She looked over at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Come to bed, Damon."

Taking a few small steps across the room, he softly took her hand in his and didn't let go.

* * *

**AN: **And that's it. This is the epilogue. Honestly, as I'm writing this, I'm a little stunned. I've been writing this story for nearly two years. It's taken me a long time to finish it, because frankly, I never wanted it to end. I never saw a way to end it, that would feel like an ending. Until now. I know not everyone's going to be thrilled with me, as I have left a few threads hanging loose in there, but it's the ending that gives peace to my soul and that's why I have to go with it :)

I'm truly sorry that it's taken me so long to update. You, all of you, deserve a much better author than me. I can't even begin to thank you enough for all of your support and encouragement. When I first published the first chapter of IYCAM, I had no expectations. And needless to say, you've exceeded them. I couldn't have done any of this without you, and I've enjoyed being on this journey with you so much. I'm just stunned, I don't even know what to say :) *Group hug* This is really a hard thing for me to do, to say goodbye to this story.

I've thought about it a lot, and should there ever be demand for it, I can write some outtakes for IYCAM, as I do see myself as a servant to you guys :) Though honestly, you're all probably sick of me by now, so yeah. If you would like to see something like that, you can review with suggestions!

Anyway, thank you again...I can't say that enough. Now that I've "finished" IYCAM, you can look forward to an RSG update very soon! I owe it to you guys. Trust me, while I might disappear at times, you're never forgotten.

*THROWS MASSIVE COOKIES OF A 1000 DIFFERENT FLAVORS TO YOU ALL*

I love you. Thank you.


	35. PLEASE READ

**AN**:

**EDIT**: Okay, the admins have taken down the story. In 12 hours, no less! I really need to thank all of you for your support, I couldn't have done this without you. Also, I got a really nice anonymous review from a One Direction fan/site aficianado, and the 1D fandom's support has also meant a lot! I'm overwhelmed, truly. Anywho, I'm gonna leave this message up for a few days, so the ones that got the email alert won't find a dead link, and then it will be gone! Thank you again! *BIG HUG*

Okay. Sorry in advance. This isn't a new chapter, or an outtake. I really, really wish it would be. As a writer, I feel like I've generally been good to you guys. Okay, so I take really long to update, and I'm a bit of a dork, but hey, cookies! But I do think I've tried to make reading my fics a shared, positive experience for all of us. That's what I think.

That's why I really need to ask you guys for your help. A dear reader of mine just informed me, that If You Can Afford Me has been plagiarized on another, One Direction-centered site. The "writer" in question hasn't even bothered to change the title of the story. All that's different is that Damon Salvatore is now Harry Styles, and my Elena is apparently "imagined" to look like Barbara Palvin. Seriously.

I've been plagiarized before, but this is so blatant, and with the "writer" saying in her AN's that she's worked "really hard"...Well, that hurts me.

I haven't asked for much. I've never asked anyone to review nor bitched anyone out for not reviewing. I only ever wanted to share a very personal part of myself with you guys, and make people happy.

So if you have the time, could you please help me?

It's on a site called "onedirectionfanfiction" and titled as "If You Can Afford Me" by MillieLynette. It takes like 20 seconds to register. If you google it, you should find it almost instantly.

If you have the time, please help me. Also, there's also an option to "report" the story to the administrators, that's another thing you can do.

I know this is a pain, and I know it's frustrating. But this is a story about Damon and Elena, not a story about Harry Styles and Elena Maynes (what in the actual...). It's not only disrespectful to me, I genuinely think it's offensive to all of you who actually waited for me to update and to finish all my hard work. We were in this together, and that's always why I've considered IYCAM to be ours.

So yeah. If you have the time, can you please please register and leave a review asking her to take it down? As a late Christmas present to me?

On a lighter note, I really hope everyone had a nice Christmas, and that you got all the presents you wanted! I've written about 4 pages of RSG's next chapter, and I'm preparing to finish it tonight. I'm so sorry again to contact you in such dire circumstances, but thank you to anyone and everyone who bothered to read this.

I love you.


End file.
